A Royal Life
by bluegirl-783
Summary: The second sequel to 'A Royal Marriage' and 'A Royal Family'- an alternate universe with Joseph as a Prince of Genovia as well as Rupert and they meet Clarisse...Now our favourite couple are King and Queen... how will their marriage play out now?
1. Án Unexpected Surprise

_Author's Note: Hi, I'm back already! Yes, I know it's been like only two days since I finished the other one, but I've been kind of inspired to get started on this next section, and if I can do that, well, I might as well start writing! Here's the next part of their story...and I think I might have got the titles mixed up! :)_

_The Princes Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

**Three Weeks Later**

It was a beautiful early April morning in the small, proud nation of Genovia and things were finally beginning to settle down after the tragic and unexpected deaths of Rupert and Isabel, the new King and Queen of Genovia nearly a month before. While the funerals were private affairs, the memorial service for them was attended by all of Genovian society, as well as representatives from almost every European nation and other nations of the western world and, right at the centre of the ceremony was Prince Joseph, now King to be of Genovia, and his Queen to be, Clarisse.

There were still sceptics who doubted his ability to rule, still remembering how 'unstable and wild' he had been in his late teens and early twenties (conveniently forgetting the fact that he was now a steady, reliable husband and father, having swiftly turned his life around when he had met and married his wife nearly six years earlier), but much of the population had come around and were excitedly anticipating the coronation, the 'event of the year', the following week.

While the country was already celebrating (and one could already see the souvenirs produced for the coronation), the palace was outwardly still the same but, inwardly, was a hive of activity as they prepared for the coronation.

Both Joseph and Clarisse were busy preparing for their new roles, Henrik and Alexandra being of invaluable assistance, wanting everything to go perfectly, knowing that Joseph and Clarisse hadn't had as much preparation as Isabel and Rupert, and would be learning about their roles practically on the run, while trying to handle the many changes that were now part of their life.

One of the first changes that had occurred was when they were forced to move back into the palace- Joseph had been appalled when Henrik had told him that- he had been hoping that they would be able to use their own home as their main base- but Henrik had pointed out that he was now King and, besides from the practical safety issues concerning his security team, the people expected him to live in the palace, a symbol of his responsibilities.

Clarisse hadn't said too much, but he knew she too was upset about the move- they had spent the first five years of their marriage there, they had begun their family there, the boys had thrived in the casual atmosphere and they had shared some very special moments there.

"We can always use this as a retreat," he said comfortingly on the day they moved to the palace, and she sighed as she turned away from the rear window and sat back in her seat.

"I know, and I'm glad the boys have settled in very well, but it's just going to be so different..."

"Yes, it will be different- we're living in a palace, there are far more servants who will be there to help us, but we're still together, aren't we?"

"Of course," she smiled slightly, knowing what he meant- while many royal couples (including his parents) usually slept in separate suites, Joseph and Clarisse had decided to share his suite, Joseph jokingly insisting on in and Clarisse teasing him back.

"You never know, I might enjoy having a suite to myself!" she laughed, but he had only chuckled, knowing that she didn't mean it and had once shyly confessed that, when they were first married, she hadn't expected him to want to share a bed with her, unless it was for reproductive purposes.

"My parents never shared a bed, your parents don't and I assume that most upper class couples don't... and I thought that, if our marriage turned out to be disappointing to you...you might want your own separate suite for... entertaining..." she trailed off, feeling ridiculous, not quite sure she hadn't offended him as there was a long silence before he pulled her into his arms.

"Never, my love, never- no other girl existed once I met you, and I am fully committed to you... and I LOVE having you sleep beside me... I really do like watching you sleep..."

They had been living in the palace nearly two weeks on that April morning, but Clarisse still felt mildly disorientated when she woke up in Joseph's (and hers, he always reminded her) king sized mattress.

After staring at the ceiling for a moment, she stretched outwards, knowing that Joseph's side of the bed was unoccupied, him having already risen early to go for a run and do some work before breakfast, a routine that (aside from the work before breakfast) he had had since the early days of their marriage (with some exceptions), although he was now accompanied by three bodyguards and there were others scattered around his route.

She was just climbing out of bed, fully intending on dressing and visiting the boys before she had breakfast with her husband, before she suddenly found herself dashing to the bathroom to throw up.

"Oh no..." she groaned as she sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited for the dizziness to disappear. She had been hoping that the early morning dashes would eventually peter out, that they had only been figments of her imagination and due to stress, but she hadn't been feeling especially well since the accident and now, given the nausea and tiny changes in her body that she had been trying to ignore, she was almost certain that she was pregnant, which sent her into a spin.

Under normal circumstances, she would be thrilled and visiting Dr Bangs as soon as possible to confirm the news, but now... things were almost impossible- the coronation was only a week away, followed by Phillipe's second birthday and then their first tour of Europe as King and Queen- how could she do any of that if she was expecting another baby? She wouldn't be able to support Joseph as much as as she wanted...

As she continued to ruminate over what she wouldn't be able to do, especially in the later months of her pregnancy (which, she still hoped was only a dream), she felt nauseous again and, after throwing up again, she decided to lie down and slowly made her way back into the room and discovered... Joseph standing in the room, setting a tray on his bedside table.

"Oh!" she started before recovering quickly, smiling at him. "Good morning, dear," she said brightly as she started to walk over to him before, feeling dizzy, her knees began to buckle, but before she collapsed completely, she was fuzzily aware of him scooping her up and gently depositing her on the bed, sitting next to her afterwards.

"I... I'm sorry," she said fuzzily, the waves of dizziness finally dispersing and she slowly sat up, with his help.

"Why should you be sorry?" he asked gently, stroking her hair for a moment.

"You don't need me to be sick at this time..."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked as he brought her her cup of tea and she sipped it gratefully.

"Thank you... ah... I've been feeling like this for... only a little while," she fibbed lightly and his eyes narrowed instantly, sensing the fib as her heart sank- he knew her too well.

"A little while?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "How long is a 'little while'?"

"A week or so...but I'm sure it's only a stomach bug or something minor..." she said lightly, desperate to keep him off track.

"A stomach bug..." he repeated softly, observing her thoughtfully- he knew her as well as she knew him, physically and emotionally, and she had suffered these symptoms before... twice before, in fact. "Sweetheart, is there any chance you could be pregnant?" he asked shrewdly.

"I... I don't know," she murmured quietly, avoiding his eyes but he immediately tipped her chin up so that she was meeting his eyes.

"Darling? Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No..." she whispered almost inaudibly, not wanting to add any other burdens to his shoulders, but he wasn't moving anywhere and she could feel his eyes watching her. "Alright..." she finally said, meeting his eyes again. "We both know what I'm like when I'm expecting... and yes, I think I'm pregnant again... I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" he finally asked after a long moment of awkward silence, his gaze unwavering. "Don't you want us to have another baby?"

"I do, I do very much!" she cried almost passionately. "But this is hardly the most opportune moment to expand our family, is it?"

"Not exactly, but we also agreed that we would be happen when it happened..."

"That was when Rupert was going to be King, but now... I just can't see how this will work!" she cried, now on the edge of hysteria but secretly relieved that he now shared the burden that she had been carrying for nearly three weeks. "You're going to be King, and you need my support... and I'm not going to be much use when I'm eight or nine months pregnant!"

He smiled slightly, understanding his wife's fears but now determined that they would have this baby, if she did turn out to be expecting.

"I know, but having you and a healthy baby, as well as the boys, matter more than anything to me... and I know you will be supporting me, even when you're in confinement... do you know for sure?"

"Not yet... I was still hoping that it was a stomach bug..." she admitted with a shy laugh and he laughed out loud.

"Well, now that I know that it could be true, you WILL be seeing the doctor and... as soon as possible!"

"You're... you're not angry?" she asked, finishing her cooling tea and looking at him.

"No, I can understand why you're worried for me, and what you will and won't be able to do for me... but this is important for us, Joseph and Clarisse, husband and wife... and I want us to have this child so much...not to provide an heir or prove that our marriage isn't in trouble but to welcome another child into our family... OUR child," he said with a fiery expression in his eyes, not aimed at her but ready to convince any doubters or critics that they weren't ready for another baby... it was their decision alone..

"So, will you be seeing Dr Bangs soon?"

"Yes," she said simply, relieved that he was supporting her and that, despite the fact that he was to be crowned King ina week, he wanted the baby as well. "I will..."

000

As it turned out, Dr Bangs was available that morning and was more than willing to come to the palace to examine Clarisse, only two hours after their discussion. Joseph, who had had to leave after breakfast, had made her promise to call him and she had and, suspecting that he wouldn't be available to be with her as when they discovered they were having Pierre, she was fully prepared to find out without him...

However, she was secretly delighted when her husband followed the doctor into their suite, stating simply:

"I had some free time... besides, I was needed to be here."

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Clarisse said gratefully once he had closed the door to their bedroom, Joseph waiting in the living room for them. "We do appreciate it."

"Joseph sounded worried when he met me, and I wanted to make sure that everything is alright with you... especially with everything else going on in your lives at the moment..."

Ten minutes later, the doctor smiled at her as he packed up his equipment, the examination.

"So, Your Highness, shall you tell your husband or will I?""

Joseph had been pacing the living room the entire time they had been shut up in the bedroom, and he froze when one of the doors opened and Dr Bangs stepped out.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously and the older man smiled at the younger man's expression- he was so much in love with Clarisse, it was beautiful to see.

"She's healthy and happy... just keep an eye on her weight, I think she's beginning to look a little too think again..."

"I will," he vowed as he let the doctor out of their suite, one of the butlers waiting outside to escort him out, before almost running back into the bedroom, Clarisse sitting on the edge of the bed with a sweet, demure smile.

"So?" he asked anxiously, sitting down beside her. "I didn't get told anything... although Dr Bangs did tell me to keep an eye on you- you apparently need to put on a little weight."

"That won't be a problem," she said with a cryptic smile and met his eyes lovingly. "Congratulations Daddy."

"Are you... what the... are we... going to be parents again?" he burst out in sharp, staccato sentences and she couldn't help but burst out laughing, more at his reaction than at the news itself.

"Yes, my love, I AM having another baby and it's due in October... " she paused, looking at him calmly. "Are you sure..."

"I am definitely sure," he spoke over her as he wrapped his arms around her. "This baby is OURS, no one else's, and I don't give a damn if anyone criticises us for having a child at this time, so soon after Rupert's death... did you want our child if that happened?" he looked at her seriously and she smiled slightly at him.

"I do... any baby of yours is what I want... I was just worried that my potential..."

"Now confirmed," Joseph interrupted with a smile.

"Alright... I was just worried that my now confirmed pregnancy would make it harder on you..."

"Why would it make it harder on me? I'm not up for election!"

"But you need my support, and I want to support you..."

"Which you will and do..." he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "But child number three... this is amazing! We're going to have another baby!"

"I know you wanted six, so we're halfway there," she teased and he grinned, about to kiss her again before they heard a door open, and the sound of thundering footsteps before, suddenly, Phillipe and Pierre appeared in the room and immediately launched themselves onto the bed, Pierre immediately landing successfully but Phillipe needing a little help before Joseph found himself looking at his family, his entire world- his wife, their boys and their unborn child... He would soon be King of a country, something he never expected to happen, but the four (soon to be five) of them meant more to him than anything...

"Are you sure you want to add another baby to the mix?" Clarisse laughed as the boys, fighting each other, struggled to get close to their mother until, finally, the were settled on either side, although Pierre was eyeing Joseph eagerly.

"Definitely... three boys would be fantastic!"

"Poor me," she pouted sexily. "The only woman in the house!"

"But a daughter would be indescribably wonderful... especially if she looked like you..."

"And was named Claire..." she finished with a smile and he only laughed.

"A dream come true," he admitted. "But all that matters to me is having a happy, healthy wife and a healthy baby... he said quietly and she smiled as he leaned over Pierre's head and kissed her.

"What about my schedule... and the coronation?" she asked almost timidly and he grinned broadly as he reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Your schedule will go ahead as you want it, and as for the coronation... I actually wanted to tell you something..."

"What?"

"I've been thinking... I want to have you crowned as my Queen, not just Queen Consort...

"What do you mean?" she asked almost breathlessly, this morning had already been so exciting but now this... surely, he couldn't be serious...  
"I mean... most past monarchs only wanted their wives as consorts, but we're different- you're my soul mate, my equal, my wife and mother of my children... I want to pay the ultimate compliment and tribute to you and have you crowned as Queen... thus, if anything happens to me, heaven forbid, you have the right to rule as Queen Clarisse...You have the same rights as me..."

"Thank you," Clarisse murmured almost tearfully as the boys disappeared outside again and he grinned at her.

"You're welcome... Andre approves, as do my parents, so we're alright... I just can't believe we're having another baby at the same time as this!"

"Neither can I, but we will have a few months in the summer to enjoy all of this... I am going to be big!" she laughed ruefully, and he laughed with her as his hand drifted slowly past her still flat stomach.

"But it will be all worth it, won't it?"

"Of course... but now, we have to look forward to the coronation...King Joseph..."

"Yes, Queen Clarisse..." he added with a smile, loving the sound of her name on his tongue. "You're going to be a wonderful Queen..."

"And you're going to be the best King in the world..." she said, secretly hoping that the coronation and all of it's celebratory events would pass by smoothly, uneventfully and positively, signifying the start of Joseph's reign, and that nothing would happen to blemish this new chapter in their lives...


	2. A Minor Complication and a Realization

_Author's Note: WOW! I am so thrilled with all the reviews I have received for the first chapter, I was a bit worried it wouldn't work out... and I'm still on a role! This A/U story has gone longer than I initially planned, but there's still more to come!_

_Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock and the reviews really help!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

As it turned out, Clarisse's schedule was intentionally cleared for the ten days leading up to the coronation as her morning sickness had suddenly become very intense and constant, occasionally lasting all day (not a good omen for the rest of the pregnancy, she though wryly), which worried her husband to the point of threatening to call the doctor, but Clarisse quickly reassured him that she would be fine.

She was secretly disappointed that she was already unable to fulfil her commitments but Joseph firmly reassured her that she wasn't letting anyone down and, as far as he was concerned, her health was more important.

"But people will be starting to suspect something," she said worriedly as she lay on the bed after another bout of morning sickness, her surprisingly available husband ("I always have time for you") resting a cool cloth on her forehead.

"They can suspect and think whatever they want, but it's none of their business and, even when we do announce the news, it's still none of their business!"

Clarisse sighed, happy that Joseph was so ferociously protective of her but still concerned- she was still a relatively private person and while she wished her pregnancy could remain between her and Joseph (and a few friends), she knew that, once the palace released the news, her life would become a living nightmare- she would be the first Queen in her own right in over 150 years to have a baby while being a reigning monarch, and everyone would want to celebrate that fact as well as want to see her burgeoning stomach.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked softly and there was a brief silence as she tried to find the words to articulate what she was thinking and feeling.

"I'm just worried that I'm going to be a hindrance to you and the Crown if this morning sickness keeps up for the next six months..."

"That's ridiculous!" he almost blustered before she spoke over him again.

"I'm also worried that, as the pregnancy progresses, they are going to be more interested in me rather than you... we both know that I'm the first Queen, not Queen Consort, in 150 years to have a baby while ruling, and I don't want that to detract support from you!" she said softly and he frowned down at her.

"You won't be a hindrance in the slightest, my darling, and I don't want to hear you say that again!"

"Yes sir," she quipped weakly.

"Yes, I know all of that and your concerns, but you can rest when you need to and, as you approach the birth, your schedule will be very flexible if not non existent. In fact, if you need to rest right up until the coronation in a few days, I will understand..."

"I appreciate that, but I will be coming with you to that major reception the Prime Minister is holding for you on Thursday night."

"Are you sure you'll be well enough for that?" he asked in concern and she smiled slightly at him.

"I will be- I'm pregnant, not sick and this will be a very big night for you, the night before you are crowned King, and I want to share this moment with you!"

"I want that too... I just don't want you to over exert yourself at the moment," he said gently as she slowly sat up and leant against her pillows, the nausea finally ebbing away but she was still drained of energy- thankfully, her schedule was clear, at Joseph's insistence.

"I'll be fine... besides, I need to prove to those sceptics in parliament that I can handle being Queen in my own right..."

She trailed off abruptly when she saw Joseph scowl, and she suddenly wished she hadn't said anything, know the difficult time he had had when he had announced to parliament his intention to have Clarisse crowned as Queen in her own right...

_000_

"_Absolutely not! She may be the daughter of one of our former members of parliament with an impeccable pedigree and the mother of the heir and the spare..."Arthur Mabrey sneered contemptuously and Joseph, already disgusted at the medieval attitudes of some members of parliament, almost flinched at the words he was using to describe his wife, as well as the attitude (his hatred of Joseph and Clarisse hadn't dissipated in the slightest in the wake of Rupert's death, although Joseph had the sneaking suspicion that Mabrey still lusted after Clarisse), but he knept a cool, neutral expression on his face. _

"_How do we know that she won't drop everything when one of her children is ill?"_

_"OUR family is our priority, but we are also both well aware of our responsibilities and duties to Genovia and we will fulfil them to the best of our ability," Joseph said coldly, meeting his foe's eyes and keeping his gaze steady until Arthur turned away._

"_Alright... but a WOMAN ruling at her husband's side, as an equal, as though she deserves this... she's not even ROYAL!" and Joseph couldn't help but scowl at those words._

"_My dear Arthur, she is not the only woman who has been crowned Queen, rather than Queen Consort in Genovian history, as we all very well know... or those who have studied Genovian history" Lord Angus, a staunch supporter of Joseph, argued mildly. "She is royal, and she has been a wonderful asset to Genovia"_

__

"No, she married into royalty, she is NOT royal!" Mabrey snapped. "Of course I am well aware that we have had other Queens in our history, but most of them have had much more experience than her Royal Highness... and were much older as well. Her Royal Highness's is not royal, as I have said, her sons are more royal than she... and I refuse to see why we should accept her as equal to her husband, the King."

"His Royal Highness's intention is that she will rule if something happens to him... as we have recently discovered, life is not predictable," Andre Motez spoke up mildly, wanting to diffuse the situation. "It is a very wise decision and I personally and professionally feel that this would be a step forward for our country- as Lord Angus has pointed out, she is a wonderful asset to this country and she will continue to be so as Queen."

"Should we put it to a vote?" someone else suggested but Joseph was already shaking his head deliberately, his mind made up.

"_No, I won't allow that- you do not vote for a monarch..."_

_"More's the pity," he heard someone else murmur disgustedly but Joseph diplomatically ignored the comment before continuing with his train of thought._

"_As I was saying, no monarch has ever been elected and I have already made the decision, after discussing this with His Excellency and Their Majesties," and he paused to nod respectfully at each of them. "They support me in my decision to crown Her Royal Highness as my (and your) Queen... This is the 20th century, gentlemen, and women have had the vote for over fifty years and maybe one day, they will be in parliament with you..." he paused to smirk at the appalled faces in his audience. _

_"But gentlemen, this is a new chapter in Genovian history, and I look forward to to leading our country, but I want my wife as Queen at my side and I'm confident that she will do her very best for you and this country."_

_"This is almost like a dictatorship," someone else muttered and, this time, Andre Motez addressed parliament, a disgusted expression on his face._

"_That comment was unnecessary, Lord Morley and I want it stricken from parliamentary notes," he instructed the secretary sternly, before looking around the room. "I want to make it perfectly clear that I fully support His Royal Highness's decision, and if I hear anything else about this, I will not be pleased!"_

_There were still sceptical faces in the room after Andre's words, but the expression on both Joseph and Andre's faces were so serious that no one dared to express anything else before Andre recessed the parliament for the afternoon._

"_That was very intense for my first real parliament session," Joseph said as they left the room and Andre shrugged._

"_It was, but it also proved that you can handle these men quite successfully... congratulations on that!"_

__

"The first of many hurdles, I assume."

"Unfortunately yes, but I know you will be handle the rest of them just as well."

_000_

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry- Andre, your parents and half of parliament support you and, as Andre told you, you can handle all those other troublemakers!" she said encouragingly as, feeling much better, she swung her legs off the bed and slowly stood up.

"I know I can, with your help..." he paused, looking thoughtful as he stood up as well and she looked at him quizzically.

"What is it, dear?" she asked and he sighed heavily.

"Andre and I have been talking... and while I know we want this pregnancy to remain a secret for as long as possible as well as not overshadowing the coronation... but he thinks we should release the news before the coronation... for your sake, not anyone else's... I know it's going to be a long day for you and the men of parliament should know that you're not necessarily going to be available to dance with them at the coronation ball..."

"I knew I was going to be a hindrance," she murmured to herself as she started to walk away before she felt herself being yanked backwards and gently pressed against his chest.

"You aren't, you never have been and you never will be...you're having a baby and Andre and I want to do what we can so that you can enjoy the day, participate in the ceremony but also rest up as much as possible... although, I would like you to dance with me..."

"I can do that," she beamed brightly at him, already anticipating the dance, his strong arms around her as they swayed gently to the music. "As for Andre's suggestion, I think it would be a good idea, although I'm a little afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" he asked quietly- he did have some pre coronation work to do but she was very vulnerable at the moment and he knew she was already under enough pressure so he wanted to do what he could to help her. He could cope with the additional pressure, but Clarisse was finding it a little difficult, especially with her morning sickness.

"That, once this news is announced, the press is going to be more interested in me than in you..." and she was genuinely worried- HE was the new King, the coronation was all about him, not her and she said as much to him.

"This is about US, not just me," he reminded her quickly. "And I don't mind if the press focuses on you... only if they remain within their specified boundaries..."

He scowled, still remembering the day that they had terrified a seven months pregnant Clarisse when they had tried to climb over the barrier at their house.

"They won't do that again," she said calmly, also remembering that day, and she had to admit that she had been scared...

She had been strolling in the garden, waiting for Joseph to come home, when she had spied some strange men climbing the fence and the trees, and she didn't know what to do until one of her bodyguards quickly chivvied her into the house before the men were tackled, and they called the police... the thought of them trying to get a picture of her in her condition had unnerved her, although she had kept her cool until Joseph came home...

She shuddered again at the memory, coming back to the present, and Joseph squeezed her shoulders gently.

"I hope not," he scowled, seeing the fearful look in her eyes and remembering how enraged he had been, hearing it from the guards when he arrived home and had found Clarisse, outwardly trying to be brave but she had been obviously shaken up.

"But sweetheart..." he said after a moment. "Are you sure you are really alright with Darren issuing a press statement?"

"Yes, just as long as you protect me..." she teased but he took her words completely to heart.

"I will... I promise..."

"I know you will...I've never had any doubts about that," she said softly before grinning openly at him. "Well, now that you've helped me over yet another bout of morning sickness, you had better go and do some work... you are the King, after all!"

"Thanks for the reminder!" he groaned before kissing her on the cheek and disappearing out of the room...

000

Joseph's newly appointed press secretary released a statement three days before the coronation, announcing that the new Queen of Genovia was expecting another baby, and while Joseph had expected the snide comments from some sections of parliament, he and Clarisse were almost overwhelmed by the genuine messages and gifts of congratulations that were pouring into the palace mail room, which was already inundated with letters/messages of support for the new King.

The evening of their major reception finally arrived after a final unproblematic pre coronation rehearsal in the ballroom, both Joseph and Clarisse slightly nervous but ready and, after putting their sons to bed (they were determined to still be as hands on as they used to be), they changed in their suite, Clarisse needing a little more time with her makeup and hair, but he knew it was worth the wait when she stepped almost shyly into the room, clad in a royal blue silk dress made for the occasion.

"You look beautiful," he beamed, striding confidently over and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You always look beautiful, and tonight's no exception..." he said with a loving look, marvelling at how radiant she looked- she always looked radiant, but there was always a special glow about her when she was expecting.

"Thank you," she blushed a little self consciously. "I feel a little self conscious, though..."

"You are expecting, but you can't really see anything," he reminded her as he placed her wrap around her shoulders. "You look gorgeous no matter what..." before he gently turned her around and pressed his lips softly on hers.

To his surprise, however, she deepened the kiss and it was only when they both needed oxygen that they finally pulled apart, blushing hotly but well away that, for a moment, they had been tempted to forget the assembled crowd waiting downstairs for them and remain in their suite for the evening.

"Oh my..." she murmured, her heart still pounding in her chest as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Oh yes... wow," he agreed, still slightly amazed at how Clarisse continued to enthral and enchant him, almost six years into their marriage.

Before they met, he was hardly the most attentive man to date, having steadily been seen with most of the eligible young ladies in Genovia society, (as well as a few young ladies his mother had deemed 'inappropriate'), but any thoughts of them disappeared when he first met Clarisse, and then his life had never been the same.

They had been almost polar opposites when they met, she being more serious and reserved as compared to his almost childish, outgoing nature, which had intrigued him as much as as his intense attraction to her, but he had quickly come to the conclusion that she was the perfect foil for him, his perfect match in every way as he loved her serious, quiet personality as much as her natural beauty, and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it now... They had only been together six years, but it seemed like forever...

"You are amazing," he murmured, torn between wanting to kiss her again but not wanting to mess up her make or hair style- he certainly hadn't planned on that kiss turning so passionate. "What is it about you that keeps me completely enchanted?"

"I do have my feminine wiles," she flirted coyly at him, a little shocked at her forward behaviour, but she still couldn't believe that this handsome, charismatic, intelligent, incredibly sexy man was HER husband, the father of her two sons and that he loved her so obviously and so deeply. "But you certainly have your own charms..." she teased, smiling adoringly at him and Joseph, loving how she was acting, laughed before kissing her again, careful not to let this kiss get too out of control.

"People are going to wonder where we are!" she laughed easily as he escorted her to the door and held one of their suite doors open for her. "I think we'd cause a mini scandal if they knew we... or I... was very tempted to skip tonight's celebration to stay in our suite with you..." she said with a sly smile over her shoulder and he laughed ruefully.

"That's amusing, I had the very same idea... but yes, we should go downstairs..."

"Will we be very late?"

"It doesn't matter- as my mother always says, the King and Queen are NEVER late, everyone else is early."

"That's a wonderful saying," she said thoughtfully.

"I thought you'd like it," he chuckled as he lifted her gloved hand to his lips before winding it through his arm. "I completely agree with her, although I can just imagine what some parliamentarians would say to that!"

0

His parents were already waiting outside the closed ballroom doors when they came downstairs, and while Joseph was fully expecting to follow his parents into the ballroom- after all, they weren't 'officially'' King and Queen- but Henrik shook his head as Joe tried to manoeuvre himself and Clarisse behind his parents.

"No son, you are now King (although not officially until tomorrow) but you and Clarisse step into the ballroom first tonight- this is for you."

"It's going to be strange," he admitted as the two women chatted quietly nearby and Henrik smiled at his younger son, momentarily seeing the little boy he was before seeing the strong, intelligent young man before him.

"It will be strange, but once you've done it once, you will be fine... and tomorrow, you will be entering on your title- His Majesty King Joseph Renaldi of Genovia..."  
Joseph's breath suddenly caught at the words, the full impact suddenly hitting him- he, who hadn't wanted to be King, was now that man.

Before he could reflect anymore, Clarisse and Alexandra re-joined them and he silently squeezed her hand as they waited for the familiar entrance announcement, Henrik and Alexandra now standing behind them.

"This is it, for tonight," he said softly and she squeezed his arm, nervous on his behalf.

"This is it, and we can do this..."

"I hope so," he said in a small voice, betraying the slight vulnerability he was feeling and she didn't hesitate to lean over and murmur in his ear:

"We can... I love you and I know you will be brilliant..."

Suddenly, emboldened by her words, he straightened up, looking proud, tall and suddenly regal before he smiled at his wife, who's breath caught at how different he looked, but so ready, before the doors opened... the beginning of their new life...


	3. The Coronation Part One

_Author's Note: thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me! The words in this story- the vow and the anthem- are from the Princess Diaries 2 film!_

Joseph was momentarily dumbfounded when they stepped arm in arm into the room and he saw all the guests there to meet him as King to be, not the second Prince or Henrik's younger, troublesome son, and he suddenly wondered whether he could do this before Clarisse again squeezed his arm in reassurance and he knew she believed in him.

"Good evening Your Highness, Your Highness, Your Majesty and Your Majesty," Andre Motez said with a warm smile as he and his wife Andrea stepped forward to greet the two royal couples. "Tonight is certainly going to be an evening to remember."

"I can see that," Joseph joked weakly, looking around the room at the representatives and even Heads of State of the countries Genovia had dealings with and again felt a little daunted. "I didn't realize there were so many people flying in for the coronation!"

"It's a big occasion, this coronation, not only for you and Clarisse but this country and everyone wants to be here to celebrate. Tonight is meant to be a low key evening for you to meet some of your official guests, people you will be working closely with after tomorrow, as you probably won't have time to talk to them properly tomorrow."

"Yes, the coronation day can be a whirlwind," Henrik chuckled wryly. "I can barely remember mine, all those years ago..."

"Joseph doesn't need to hear any of that on the eve of his coronation!" Alexandra stepped in chidingly, mock glaring at her husband and the Prime Minister. "Everything is going to go to plan tomorrow for Joseph and Clarisse," she smiled fondly at her son and daughter in law.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some people Andrea and I would like to introduce Clarisse to, so enjoy your evening gentlemen..." before the three women walked away into the crowd as Andre smiled warmly at Joseph.

"And we should do the same... come!"

0

The evening seemed to fly by in moments, both Joe and Clarisse the centre of attention as they met more people they had every imagined they'd meet, and while there were a few people that looked down on them because, Clarisse suspected, of their youth (most of them were a lot older than they were), relative inexperience and even Clarisse's pregnancy, most of them were warm and welcoming, the women incredibly solicitous of Clarisse herself when they discovered she was pregnant.

She then found herself inundated with many words of wisdom, some she had already heard of but the rest were pieces of advice she knew she would be able to use, and she was especially touched at how most of them emphasized how she had to look after herself now.

"I can imagine Joseph is definitely solicitous of you..."one woman commented gently, smiling when the younger woman blushed hotly.

"He is, very much so... he's told me that I should rest whenever I could and my schedule could be more flexibly if I need it to be..."

"Good," one of them said approvingly. "I always thought he had a big heart, and this just confirmed it."

Clarisse was surprised to discover that she had a far better time than she had expected, Joseph proudly introducing her around his wife as well as meeting some very kind women via Alexandra, and it was almost ten o'clock when she realized she was exhausted and suddenly remembered that tomorrow was going to be a very big day...

Seeing that her husband was engrossed in a serious conversation with the Spanish Ambassador, she silently began to make her way towards the double doors, pausing occasionally to chat briefly to someone she had met, and she was almost at the doors when she felt someone's arm weave around her waist and a familiar voice whisper in her ear:

"Planning on leaving without telling your husband, the King to be of Genovia?"

"You seemed to be engrossed in your conversation with the Spanish Ambassador, and I didn't want to interrupt," she protested as she slowly turned around to meet her husband's eyes.

"Not too engrossed to notice when my wife is slowly sneaking out of the room... are you feeling very tired, darling?" he asked sympathetically as he held her closer to him, well aware of some disapproving stares, but not caring. There were some couples who didn't show affection in public, and didn't approve of others showing affection, and while he didn't like doing it too often, it was clear that he was very much in love with her and, at the moment, he liked being affectionate as she was feeling very vulnerable.

"Yes, a little, and I suddenly remembered that tomorrow is going to be a big day... you don't mind if I excuse myself early, do you?" she asked almost timidly and he smiled gently.

"Not at all," he said softly as he guided her towards the door. "Things are beginning to wind down so I'm sure I'll be up soon... but you must go to bed!" he said mock sternly.

"Yes sir... and thank you," she said gently before, not caring if anyone saw her, caressing his cheek for a moment and then slipping unobtrusively out of the ballroom.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she was tempted to check on the boys, but another wave of exhaustion hit her and she realized she needed to go to bed- tomorrow would be a big day and she wanted to enjoy it with her husband, the new King.

The thought of her husband as King suddenly took her breath away but she wasn't quite sure how to tell him that and, as she passed her desk, she impulsively grabbed a notepad, pen and envelope, wanting him to know how much she thought of him and how proud she was of him, and words seemed the perfect way to do that.

She settled herself into bed, relieved to be off her feet, and again thought about the moment before they walked into the ballroom earlier that evening- he had seemed so regal and majestic...

She hadn't written a letter to him since their honeymoon, when she had been lost for words at how much she loved him, her new husband, but now... it just seemed appropriate...

_My darling Joseph,_

_I am writing this on the eve of YOUR coronation and I wanted you to know how much I love you and how proud I am, always have been and always will be, of you. I know you want tomorrow to be about us, but tomorrow is really about you- you are going to be King and, despite the fact it was something you never expected to happen to you, you've accepted it with such grace and enthusiasm that I know you are going to make a wonderful monarch. It will be an honour and a privilege to serve beside you as your Queen._

_Dearest, I have always believed in you, from the moment we met in fact, and I now feel vindicated that other people have finally realized how intelligent and how marvellous you are (yes, this is the wife speaking) and they will see tomorrow and in the future what I have seen for the past six years... FINALLY!_

_I hope tomorrow is a memorable day for you, a day that you will never forget, and I hope to be at your side, enjoying the day through your eyes and supporting you as Queen. _

_Tomorrow, you will officially become King of Genovia, a thought that still takes my breath away, and will be to parliament, the people and the rest of the world and you will finally receive the respect you have always deserved, and while I also see you as King,you are also (and more importantly) my husband, the father of my children and the love of my life..._

_I know you can do this, my love, and I will be right by your side, never doubting and always proud of you._

_All my love_

_Clarisse_

She smiled as she re-read the letter and slipped it in an envelope- hopefully she would be able to give it to him sometime tomorrow, when they had a spare moment- before, realizing how late it was (and how annoyed Joseph would be if he came to bed and discovered her still awake), she placed the pad, pen and envelope on her bedside table and slid down into bed, her eyes already beginning to close, although she had wanted to stay awake until he came to bed...

It was almost an hour later when he finally crept into their bedroom, tired but exhilarated by who he had met that evening, most of whom were very impressed by him and Clarisse and professed their confidence in their reign, and he couldn't wait to seriously work with them.

At the moment, however, he was admiring his lovely wife, clearly fast asleep but as beautiful as ever, and he was careful not to disturb her as he changed and climbed into bed beside her. She didn't stir when he gently kissed her on the forehead, but he was amused and touched to discover her subconsciously curl herself towards him, and she sighed softly as he rested an arm around her waist. He sighed happily- this was the life he had always wanted, wife asleep beside him, children only a few doors down and while he was secretly terrified about tomorrow, he knew that they would never judge him, they would always support him and he was determined to keep their relationship the same as it always was...

He relaxed on his pillow, suddenly nervous- tomorrow was fast approaching... he was going to be King...

000

The next morning when she woke up, Clarisse was surprised to discover that, instead of out jogging, her husband was setting a breakfast tray on his bedside table.

"What are you doing that for?" she asked as she sat up and leant against her fluffed up pillows. "I thought you would have been having your usual morning run."

"I had thought about it, but it's just too difficult to arrange, and our security team is already stretched to the limit with all these international guests... besides, I wanted to spend a little time you before the day really begins... so, how are you feeling?" he asked solicitously as he climbed back into bed next to her and resting the tray on his knees.

"Alright... a little dizzy, but I'm hoping the morning sickness will let up for today," she said quietly, already determined not to complain if she DID feel sick during the day- thankfully, at Joseph's insistence, Dr Bangs was going to be nearby. "I really would like to enjoy today with you... your day."

"MY day? I think it's YOUR day as well," he teased, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "And I hope you'll be able to enjoy it as well."

"It's going to be such a big day- the coronation itself, photographs, meeting the press and parliament, and then the ball tonight... I'm feeling a little tired just thinking about it," she sighed and Joseph was immediately concerned, secretly wondering if this pregnancy was even harder on her than she was willing to admit, and feeling a little guilty that he had almost insisted on them having the baby.

"As I've said before, you can rest between different occasions and, if really necessary, you can cut your attendance to the ball short... "

"I could, but you've already had to fight to have parliament accept me being crowned as Queen in my own right... how it would look if said Queen cuts short her duties just because she's feeling a little tired?"

"Sweetheart, don't work yourself up about this- yes, you will be Queen in your own right but you are also expecting a baby and it would only be someone very cruel (and I know who you are referring to) that would hold you leaving the ball early against you..."

"But I..."

"Don't you worry about them, my dear, I will be able to handle them if they cause you any trouble... are you sure... I'm feeling a little guilty about insisting on having this child, especially as the morning sickness seems to be terrible..."

"Joseph, I want this baby as much as you do," she smiled, leaning forward to cup his cheek in her hand. "Yes, I have been feeling sick for a while, but hopefully it will pass off soon and, in six months, I will have forgotten all about it as we will have another son or a daughter... don't feel guilty about this, I want it as much as you do..." before she kissed his lips softly.

"Okay... " he cleared his throat gruffly, still concerned about Clarisse but relieved she hadn't felt rail-roaded into any decisions she hadn't wanted, before changing the subject. "So, are the boys going to be alright with my mother?"

They were planning on letting the boys be present at the ceremony, as well as being included in some of the official photographs, and while Henrik would be involved in the ceremony, Alexandra had volunteered to keep an eye on the boys, something Joseph was a little concerned about as, at nearly 2 and nearly 4, they were very active and tended to get restless very easily.

"Yes, she's sure she'll be alright- after all, one of the nannies will be sitting with them... it's a historic moment and while they probably won't remember it, they will have been there to see their father crowned King, which is pretty amazing..."

"It is," he smiled, slightly misty eyed at the though of his two sons being present at one of the most important days of his life.

"Well..." Clarisse said after a long silence, handing her tea cup back to Joseph and stretching. "I need to have a bath before my hair and make up people arrive..." she sighed again- up until now, she had done her own hair and make up, but now that she was to be Queen, she had to have assistance...

"Lucky you... but I'm sure whatever they do will only enhance the beauty I see in front of me right now..."

"Such a charmer!" she caressed his cheek before sliding out of bed. She spied the envelope on her bedside table and, sensing that now would be the most appropriate time, she handed it to him. "Here, this is for you."

"What is it?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"You'll just have to open it and see," she teased him before disappearing into the bathroom as Joseph curiously opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of a paper... it was a letter... a letter to him from Clarisse...

His eyes filled with tears at her words, and he was so moved that he had to re-read the letter, unable to believe what he was reading- it was so loving, so sweet, so full of pride for him and belief that he would be a good King, that he was seriously tempted to race into the bathroom and kiss her, but he decided to wait until she re-emerged, which he did, sitting on the edge of the bed and continuing to re read her tender letter, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

Clarisse discovered him a little later when she exited the bathroom, and she was genuinely alarmed to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching her letter and an unusually sombre expression on his face.

"Darling, is something wrong?" she asked in alarm, kneeling down in front of him, and he regarded her solemnly for a moment before silently helping her up and suddenly pulling her down onto his lap, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Darling?" she tried again, even more worried now- she didn't mean to upset him with that letter, she just wanted him to know how proud she was of him, and how much she believed in him...

"Please talk to me... did that letter upset you?" she asked as his arms tightened around her waist, smiling slightly when he felt the slight swelling of her stomach.

"No, it didn't... quite the opposite, in fact- it was such a beautiful, loving letter, like what you wrote on our honeymoon... why didn't you just say it to me?"

"Well, when I wrote the letter on our honeymoon, I was lost for words at how much I love you, but this time.. it just seemed appropriate... something that you could keep... I meant everything I wrote in it," she said gently as he looked at her, his eyes again filling with tears.

"I know you did, and I had to read it again and again, it was so sweet and tender... you really a beautiful lady.. thank you, I love it..." before he tilted her face towards his and kissed her.

"As lovely as this is," she smiled as she gently extricated herself from his grip and stood up. "We both need to start getting ready..."

0

The morning flew by quickly as their suite quickly filled and emptied of people in rapid succession- Henrik and Alexandra, the boys (only briefly as they needed a small nap before the ceremony), her ladies maids, his valet, Clarisse's hair and make up people, Joseph's new private secretary and his assistant, the Prime Minister- and it was only at 11:00, half an hour before the ceremony was due to start when they were finally alone in their suite.

"You look beautiful," he raved appreciatively as he surveyed her in her cream coloured, jewel encrusted gown, sitting very carefully in a chair as not to wrinkle the gown or the red velvet coronation mantle resting on her shoulders.

"Thank you... you don't look too bad yourself," she said, running her eyes up and down his figure- he was wearing his best navy blue suite, a purple coloured velvet mantle resting on a nearby chair until it was fastened on his shoulders, and while he had removed his earring for the day, Clarisse had made him promise he would put it back in.

"It's part of who you are, and I think you look slightly dangerous with it," she had smiled sexily when he had removed it the day before and he laughed.

"Thank you, I knew that was what attracted you to me...however," he sobered up slightly. "I will, but I can't guarantee that I may be forced to take it out permanently... but not without a fight, however!"

"Those silly parliamentarians and press shouldn't judge you for how you look!" Clarisse said indignantly.

"You look very handsome and majestic," she added with a smile, returning to the present. "You're a King already in my eyes... Your Majesty..."

"Your Majesty..." he repeated with a smile, regarding her seriously for a moment before disappearing into his dressing room for a moment, returning seconds later with a black jewellery case which he then handed her.

"What's this, sweetheart?" she looked at him curiously but he only grinned in response, prompting her to immediately open the case and gasp in surprise... sitting in the case was a beautiful sapphire, ruby and diamond silver necklace, slightly old fashioned but very regal- precisely what a Queen would wear..

"It's beautiful," she breathed, and continued to stare at it until Joseph reached down, lifted it out of the box and draped it around her slender neck.

"My mother wore it on my father's coronation day, and she wanted to you to wear it today- she said that a real Queen deserved the best."  
"But she was a real Queen too!"

"Nevertheless, she wanted you to have it!" he said simply, handing her a nearby hand mirror and sat on the edge of her chair, smiling as she gently touched it.

"It's lovely, and your mother is so sweet...I love it..." she said in a shaky voice, her fingers trembling slightly as she touched the masterpiece. "I don't think I can accept it, though."

"It's too late, it's around your neck and both my mother and I would be offended if you DIDN'T wear it," he murmured softly before leaning over and kissed the base of her neck gently, his beard gently tickling her as she tried to keep her breathing normal before he kissed her again and then abruptly pulled away.

"So, you can't let us down, can you?" he stood up and looked down at her, her eyes twinkling and she chuckled as she smiled back up at him.

"I guess not," she replied, her cheeks turning a pale pink but before she could say anything else, there was a loud knock on the door, the signal that it was almost time for them to go, and Clarisse suddenly felt dizzy as Joseph helped her to her feet.

"This is it," he said bravely, suddenly feeling nervous before noticing that Clarisse had gone pale. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled brightly at him, the dizziness passing off as quickly as it had appeared. "I'm ready to go..." she leaned over and kissed him gently. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am," he squeezed her hand. "Are you?"

"Wherever you go, I go too," she said simply before there was another, more urgent knock on the door and they looked at each other, realizing that their lives were about to change forever...

0

They had run over and rehearsed every detail of the coronation ceremony in the days leading up to the ceremony itself, but Clarisse still couldn't believe that it was actually happening and that her husband was soon to be King.

As part of the ceremony, Joseph and his father were to walk down the stairs leading into the ballroom and meet on the podium in the middle where the Archbishop, his assistants and Clarisse were waiting. Clarisse was secretly relieved that she was where she was (although still the centre of attention as she stood near the table where her crown was waiting, sitting on a fluffed up cushion, and she smiled when she saw Alexandra, one of the nannies and the boys discreetly sitting in the corner.

Both boys went almost wild when they saw her, and she wanted to run over and hug them, but she kept her cool and Alexandra and the nanny kept them in line, and there was only a moment's pause before the orchestra started playing, the trumpets sounded and she looked in the direction where everyone else was looking to see both men walking into the ballroom, side by side behind the Archbishop's assistant and she almost gasped out loud, her husband was almost unrecognisable as he kept his eyes ahead of him.

It was only once they were on the podium and were about to turn to the crowd that he winked at her, and she smiled... there he was...

Much of the ceremony seemed to pass in blur for both of them, Joseph painfully aware of everyone watching and waiting to see if he would make a mistake, but he was perfect, having practised it so many times, but when the Archbishop asked him the words that he had learnt off by heart but yet had to find a deeper meaning for them...

"_Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and customs of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?" _he almost burst into tears, now fully understanding the power of those words and what he was really committing himself to, and he almost wished Clarisse was standing beside him, but he managed to say, in a loud, clear voice, proud of his commitment:

"_I solemnly promise so to do."_

After his vow, followed by Clarisse's (who was shaking like a leaf when she repeated her vow, also realizing the momentous life that she was about to step into), they stood, side by side, (and Joseph longing to hold her hand- she was just as scared as he was) as the Archbishop transferred his father's crown onto Joseph's head, a moment that Joseph couldn't believe was happening, before he placed Clarisse's crown on her head and they turned to look at each other and he mouthed: "I love you" and she smiled as she mouthed the reply before the private moment was broken as they turned to look at their guests, their guard of honour already waiting for them to walk through as the boys struggling to get through the barrier to race towards them, and Joseph didn't hesitate to take her hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

He was so glad that she was with him, enjoying the moment and feeling the way he was at the moment, before the Prime Minister, from his position with the choir, began to sing the Genovian National Anthem, the signal that they were to begin their travels down through the guard of honour, out onto the balcony to meet their waiting, celebrating public.

_Genovia_

_The land I call my home_

_From the green clear summers _

_From blossoming pear trees._

_Magnificent her mountains and seas._

_Genovia, Genovia_

_You're noble, proud and brave._

_Genovia, Genovia_

_Forever_

_Will your banner...Wave!_

"Presenting... Their Majesties, King Joseph and Queen Clarisse Renaldi of Genovia!" the Prime Minister announced when they were standing in the doorway, Clarisse still unable to believe what had happened and how they had suddenly become King and Queen... before she realized that Joseph was watching her tenderly and she found that she could barely look at him without feeling shy... he was still her husband, but he was also her King...

"Are you alright, my darling?" he murmured into her ear as they waited for the doors to open and Clarisse, struggling to find the right words, finally said:

"I'm fine... I just feel that I should be curtseying to you..."

"No," he said firmly, squeezing her hand. "You do not curtsey to me... I should bow to you..."

"No...but we'll decide that once this happens..." she indicated the two men waiting for the signal to open the doors, the shouts and cheers already able to be heard- the crowd was clearly excited to meet their new King and Queen.

"Are you ready?" he looked at her lovingly, suddenly the man she had always loved, and she beamed at him.

"I am," she replied affirmatively, pushing her fears of him being different and her constant morning sickness wrecking havoc on her schedule... today was just about them...and their new roles... before they stepped out onto the balcony and the crowd went wild...


	4. The Coronation Part Two

_Author's Note: Back again with another chapter, and thank you to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Outside on the balcony, the noise increasing greatly as soon as the people saw their new King and Queen emerge, they discovered the palace gates had been opened to allow the general public limited access to the palace grounds, to join in the celebrations and to see their new monarchs, and while there were plenty of bodyguards and Pyrus policemen present to keep an eye on things, the crowd wasn't interested in breaking through the barriers- all they wanted was to see their new King and Queen, and they weren't disappointed.

Clarisse herself was momentarily stunned when she first saw the enormous crowd waiting for them, and was almost deafened by the screams, cheering and laughter, all of them clearly celebrating and showing them their support. It was more than a little overwhelming, she thought to herself as she waved almost shyly to the crowd, despite all the preparation she had had in the previous three weeks, and she still couldn't believe what had happened that morning as several thoughts whirled around her head- the coronation itself had been wonderful yet momentous, the crowds and the noise they were eliciting was almost too much, she could barely look at her husband, the King, and the fact was that they were now the first couple of Genovia.

She was almost close to panicking as those thoughts continued to run through her mind, and just when she didn't think the crowd could get any louder, it suddenly did and she realized that Henrik and Alexandra had joined them on the balcony. In the midst of the waving and screaming, she shot Alexandra a grateful look and then blushed slightly when she felt her mother in law squeeze her hand, but felt relieved at the same time- she understood how she was feeling...

The four of them stood there a few minutes longer, Joseph not wanting to disappoint the people, before Henrik intercepted a s signal that the new King and his Queen had to step back inside, a message he quickly conveyed to the subject in question, who immediately turned to his demure yet flushed looking wife with a proffered arm.

"Shall we return inside, my dear?" he joked quietly, incredibly proud of her at the moment- he had watched her when she was crowned, and while she had been trembling slightly, she hadn't flinched and her expression had remained sweetly demure as the crown was placed on her head, officially showing the world that she was the new Queen, and he had almost burst with love and pride at that moment, as he was again feeling now.

"Yes sir," she murmured demurely, lowering her eyes as she accepted his arm and he suddenly realized she was feeling overwhelmed, shy and in awe around him, seeing him only as King, not as her husband.

He had no time to amend the situation, however, as people were anxiously waiting for them to step back into the ballroom and so they stepped silently into the room, his parents close behind, and were immediately greeted by the Prime Minister and his wife.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties!" he began warmly after he bowed and his wife curtseyed to the new couple. "I can hear that you have already been welcomed with open arms by the people!" he added as Clarisse's ladies maids and Joseph's valet carefully removed their crowns and mantles, only temporarily until they were needed for their official photographs, allowing them to mingle with their guests easier.

At the thought of the photographs, Clarisse looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of the boys, but she had a great deal of difficulty seeing two tiny boys in the midst of another crowd of people wanting their attention, before Alexandra, still standing beside her, quietly explained.

"Phillipe was very close to throwing a tantrum when he realized he couldn't get near you, so we thought it would be best if the boys waited in the library until you're ready to have them in the pictures."

"I see, thank you," Clarisse said calmly, feeling the first twinge of anxiety as she realized that, from now on, she would be constantly torn between her maternal instincts and her duty to her country, before realizing that Joseph was following Andre in the crowd, greeting guests, and that she was meant to follow him.

Nearly half an hour had passed by the time they finished greeting their guests, Clarisse still feeling surprisingly robust despite the long morning (although she knew she would be exhausted soon enough) but she wanted to see their boys and make sure they were both alright, and while the rest of the guests dispersed to prepare for the ball that evening, she quietly snuck out of the ballroom and took the few steps to the library, whereby she discovered her two little boys, still clad in their dark blue jackets, shorts, white shirts, little ties, socks and black shoes, happily playing with their blocks and trucks.

"Hello, you two," she said with a smile, kneeling down on her stockings, her skirt pushed up her knees and she beamed when the boys looked up, grinned and raced towards her. Phillipe made it there first, flinging his arms around her neck but, to her surprise, Pierre veered off track, and she turned to see Joseph happily tossing him in the air, and she smiled as she slowly stood up, Phillipe happily nestled in his arms.

"How did you know we were here?"

"Father told me the boys were getting restless- especially Flip," he grinned teasingly at the son who looked so much like him. "So they were taken out of the ballroom to play... and it looks like it was the best idea!" he laughed jovially, jiggling Pierre in his arms, both boys laughing in glee, Clarisse joining in moments later before she felt a twinge of doubt about the pictures with the boys- they were so young, so vulnerable, and they would probably be frightened by all the formality and ceremony, especially when they had their crowns and trains put back on, something she quickly projected to her husband, who quickly understood.

"No, these are not part of the official, press released photographs," he said calmly. "Hence, we won't be wearing our crowns or mantles..." he added, nuzzling Pierre's neck, eliciting another giggle from the boy himself. "They WILL be in the album, just for us," he said softly, his eyes reassuring, but before he could add more, wanting Clarisse to know he was still the same man she had fallen in love with, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, indicating the photographer was ready for them.. He could see that, before too long, he would be hating the sound of a knock on the door...

0

After almost a roll of 'casual' pictures with their sons, both of whom were very well behaved and thrived on the attention, and an additional hour of more formal pictures, it was well after two o'clock when they finally finished, Clarisse suddenly feeling exhausted, and Joseph immediately chivvied her upstairs for a brief lunch and a nap.

Clarisse gratefully devoured her lunch and then fell asleep almost immediately afterwards, Joseph still anxious to reassure her that he was still the same man and he wouldn't change, but also secretly relieved she was asleep- it was a long day even at the best of times, but when the newly crowned Queen was expecting a baby, it was even longer.

Pierre and Phillipe, their brief role played, wouldn't be seen again for the rest of the day, but they were very pleased to see their father when he called in to check on them, although they both wanted to see ''Mama''.

"She's having a sleep at the moment, as you two will be..." he teased as both boys settled down on their beds. "But I'm sure she'll be visiting before you go to bed tonight," he added comfortingly.

Clarisse slept for most of the afternoon, but Joseph wasn't at all sleepy, still exhilarated from that morning's events (although he did have a nap on the couch) and while he knew he should be focusing on the evening ahead, and the impression he had to make, he was more concerned about convincing his wife that he was still Joseph, the man whom she loved and who adored her and it wouldn't change. He felt the same as Clarisse- their lives had changed in a major way, but their relationship wouldn't, and he would make sure of that.

It was almost six when Joseph reluctantly awakened his sleeping beauty, knowing her makeup and hair assistants were waiting and that they had to be ready to make their entrance at 7:30, and she was sleepy when he first roused her, but quickly sprang into action when she realized what what happening that night.

She felt a vague twinge of nausea as she showered, but she ignored it as she submitted to her makeup artist and hair dresser, having already warned them that she wanted to be ready early, now almost desperate to see the boys before they went to bed. Joseph had discreetly disappeared by then, and she assumed he would dress quickly and go have a drink with his father and the Prime Minister. She couldn't understand why he wasn't starting to feel tired after the day they'd had but, then again, he wasn't expecting...

It HAD been a whirlwind of a day, Clarisse reflected as she submitted to her stylists, her thoughts a million miles away- the ceremony was burned into her memory, especially the moment when her husband was crowned King, and she wanted to remember some of tonight, but she wasn't quite sure she would remember anything else, although she knew she was very much in awe of Joseph at the moment.

She knew he was still Joseph, her husband and the father of their children, but that moment he was crowned... and out on the balcony... he had been so majestic and regal... she had felt so shy and so in awe of him that she hadn't felt worthy to meet his eye...

She managed to eat a sandwich in the midst of all the chaos surrounding her, but she was definitely relieved when she was alone in her dressing room, the only thing left to do was slip on her dress, a strapless, royal blue gown with a ruffled skirt, something she had had made for Rupert and Isabel's coronation but now was being used for her own. She had been worried that, since it had been made before she knew she was pregnant, it wouldn't fit, but it did and the ruffles hid her expanding waistline perfectly.

It didn't take too long to dress, a hovering ladies maid zipping her dress up for her and clipping the sapphire necklace around her neck and, after a quick glance at her watch, she quickly made her way to the boys nursery.

They were already ready for bed when she stepped into the room, but were pleased to see her as she sat on the edge of Phillipe's bed and they snuggled gladly into her arms.

"You look pretty, Mama," Pierre said admiringly and she smiled as she stroked his soft blonde hair.

"Thank you sweetheart- and you and Phillipe looked very handsome this morning in your suits...your father and I are very proud of you..."

"What's that?" Phillipe inquired, pointing to her tiara and she smiled- the Rose tiara had been the first tiara she had worn as Princess and she had wanted to wear it tonight.

"It's my tiara, darling... and no, you had better not touch it!" she laughed as, curiosity piqued, Phillipe stood up on his bed and reached for her tiara before she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Anyway, I think it's time you two were in bed," she declared, standing up and smiling as the two little boys began protesting, both of them standing up on Phillipe's bed before the three of them heard a voice in the doorway:

"No guys, it's time for you to be in bed," and Clarisse turned to see Joseph, incredibly debonair in his tuxedo, walked towards them. "No, Bear, NOW," he said firmly as Pierre pouted, ready to launch into a tantrum but, seeing the stern expression on his father's face, he reluctantly headed towards his bed, still sulking as his father tucked him in but smiling slightly when he tickled him.

Phillipe was far easier to put to bed than his older brother, and he smiled sleepily at Clarisse as she kissed him good night before she stood up to join her husband and, after a moment of watching them, they crept out of the room, Clarisse switching off the light as she passed.

Once they were out in the hallway, Joseph stopped and turned to weave his arms around her waist.

"As per usual, you look gorgeous," he murmured, wishing he could kiss her but not wanting to disturb her makeup. "Very much like a Queen... and that dress... you certainly know how to dress!"

"Thank you," she blushed hotly. "I wasn't sure if this dress would fit or not, but..."

"It does, and it really brings out the colour of your eyes," he tilted her face up so that she was meeting her gaze, her cheeks still a soft pink, and he couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her lips softly before resting his forehead against hers for a moment.

"I am still the same man, Clarisse, that's not going to change, I promise."

"I know," she whispered. "I know that, but at the ceremony..."

"It was a historical moment-I AM King, but I am still the man you married, the father of our children... I'm Joseph first and foremost, and that's who I hope you will still see him despite my title..."

"I do and I will," she pulled away to look at him her eyes sparkling with tears. "I fell in love with Joseph, not the Prince of Genovia, and I'm still in love with HIM, Joseph, not King Joseph... it's just that this morning... when the crown was placed on your head...I suddenly felt that I wasn't good enough to look at you..."

"That's ridiculous," he said, his grip on her waist tightening. "You are more than good for me, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and we both know that..."

He was going to say more, but he suddenly heard people's voices approaching from the opposite direction and he realized that they were probably looking for them, and he gently pulled away from Clarisse, straightening his jacket as Clarisse, hearing the voices, smoothed down her dress again.

"Shall we?" he held out his arm to her and , this time, she met his eyes with a broad smile.

"Yes we shall," she accepted his arm, a little less in awe of him- the gentle, tender expression in his eyes proved that he was still the man she loved and that he was right- the only thing that had changed was his title, and since his title had never mattered to her before, it shouldn't now, and it didn't...

0

Clarisse trembled slightly when they were finally standing outside the closed ballroom doors, not only from nerves but also at the thought of all the guests waiting inside to greet, congratulate and celebrate with them. She wanted to make her husband proud of her but, as a naturally shy woman, it had taken her a long time to get used to being in the spotlight as Princess and now, as Queen, she would be in the spotlight all the time, a thought that frightened her slightly but she was more than a little determined to do her best.

"We can do this," she suddenly heard him murmur in her ear, squeezing her hand as they stood there, arm in arm and she smiled weakly at him before they heard the familiar thump of the cane on the floor inside the ballroom.

"Announcing the arrival of Their Majesties... King Joseph and Queen Clarisse Renaldi of Genovia!" and the doors opened slowly before their Majesties strolled into the room, arm in arm, Clarisse hiding her nerves beneath a radiant smile, her husband prouder than ever of her.

Andre and Andrea, along with his parents, were among the first to greet them, quickly followed b the members of parliament and their other international visitors before, finally, they were free to greet their other, personal guests, and James, Charlie, Lisa and Marion were among the first they sought.

"Congratulations, you two... both on the coronation and the baby!" Charlie boomed in an almost embarrassingly loud voice but, with the noise in the room ever increasing, no one really heard what he said. "You're going to be a great King, Joe, and Clarisse... you'll be a beautiful Queen," he bowed deferentially at her, causing her to blush.

"Will we be invited to the palace more often?" he added teasingly as Marion, now expecting their second baby, looked mortified but Joseph only laughed heartily, enjoying a few moments with some of their closest friends.

"I suppose you may be invited here... maybe!"

"You could always invite Lisa, Marion and I... Charlie doesn't need to come!" James intercepted with a smile, ignoring Charlie's insulted groan and Clarisse laughed delightedly, enjoying being in the company of some very friendly faces. "How are the boys, by the way?"

"They're fine, and have settled very well into the palace.."

"And how are you?" Lisa asked in concern and the three women gather in a circle to discuss Clarisse's health while the three men discussed other subjects, a set up that was interrupted when the Prime Minister appeared and informed Joseph that he and Clarisse were due for their first dance as King and Queen.

"No rest for the King of Genovia," Charlie muttered smartly under his breath as the Prime Minister discreetly disappeared but Joseph ignored him as he stepped in front of his wife.

"Would you care to dance, my love?" he asked with the familiar charming smile she loved so much, and she smiled in return.

"With you? Of course," and she tried not to blush as he led her out onto the dance floor, everyone's eyes on them.

"You've done very well today, my darling," he said softly as they swayed to the music. "I've been so proud of you."

"I was 'trained' to behave like this when I was a little girl...remember, my parents expected me to marry someone powerful, preferably a King..." she said blithely, the pain of her mother's social climbing antics (as well as her obvious dislike for the man her daughter had married, despite the fact he was a Prince) having faded as she knew that her husband and two young sons adored her and would never make her feel terrible about herself.

"And now you are," he laughed as he twirled her around and she laughed openly at him in response.

"I am, but I am married to Joseph Renaldi first, His Majesty second!" she said firmly and he smiled, glad that she was feeling better about him.

After their 'first' dance as King and Queen, both Joseph and Clarisse found themselves on the dance floor for the rest of the evening on the dance floor, Joseph dancing with the wives and was as charming as ever, knowing that they all knew he was married, while Clarisse danced with their husbands, the Heads of States or their representatives, a fact that would have overwhelmed her several months earlier but now... she remained calm, demure and friendly, with many of the men ending their dances thoroughly impressed with the nearly 28 year old Queen.

After dancing with the official guests, Clarisse knew she was expected to dance with some of the more senior members of parliament but, thankfully, Andre Motez had agreed with Joseph's edict that Clarisse, in her condition, didn't have to dance with any of them unless she felt well enough to ("after all, she is Queen and a coronation day is always the longest day for them and we cannot expect their Majesties to be available all the time" he had argued) and while there were some complaints, the members of parliament reluctantly agreed to leave her alone.

She was thus pleased to find herself back with James and Charlie and she spent the evening introducing them to people she had met but hadn't met the others, and looking around for her husband, who was happily mingling with his guests.

James and Charlie also became her semi bodyguards (with their wives permission), almost growling protectively whenever someone approached, wanting to dance with Clarisse- she was good as a little sister to them and now that she was expecting another child, they stepped temporarily into Joseph's shoes.

It was well after ten o'clock when, despite the pleasant evening she had enjoyed, Clarisse decided that she was ready for bed, after a possible brief stroll around the garden, and she was scanning the room for Joseph when she suddenly gave a start, seeing a familiar face in the crowd... what was her mother doing there? How did she get an invite to their coronation?

Before she could ruminate on her questions, or even try to look for the look a like, Joseph had suddenly appeared at her side, his arm gently weaving around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," Clarisse said simply, forcing herself to forget the hallucination she thought she had seen as she hid a yawn behind her hand. "A little tired, perhaps, but coping."

"Thanks to us," Charlie said pompously and the entire group laughed. "If we weren't around, your poor wife would probably be on the dance floor with yet another boring politician!"

"I appreciate that," Joseph bowed almost mockingly to Charlie before turning to Clarisse with a tender expression. "As for you, my dear wife, I think you're feeling more tired than you're saying, and that you really should be in bed..."

"Maybe," Clarisse agreed, suddenly longing for bed before giving her husband a sweet smile. "Maybe I'll go to bed after a walk in the garden... that is, if you're available."

"I am." he said confidently, squeezing her waist warmly. "I'll be right back..."

Moments later, he returned with a beaming smile.

"It's all organized... we'll go for a walk, accompanied by our bodyguards," he signalled towards the black suited men hovering in the doorway. "And then you, madam, will be going to bed immediately afterwards!" he looked sternly at his wife.

"What about having to say farewell to our guests?"

"Leave that up to me... besides, I think most of the international guests will have been informed about your condition by their wives, and they will give you the benefit of the doubt..."

"What about the members of parliament?"

"They'll have plenty of opportunities to dance with you in balls and events to come... they can put up with you leaving early for once... now, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir," she said smartly and, after biding their guests good night (and promised that they would be invited to the palace very soon), they stepped out onto the balcony. Clarisse shivered slightly as they walked down the stairs hand in hand, and Joseph quickly amended that by draping his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders, thinking that she was cold, which she was, but she was also happy that she was finally alone with her husband again, and it was just Joseph and Clarisse, not their Majesties...

It was the evening of their coronation, and it had been a terribly long day for both of them, a historic moment in Genovia but, for the moment, she was glad it was just them... Joseph and Clarisse enjoying a personal moment before the reality of their new life set in...


	5. An Unpleasant Surprise

_Author's Note: not always a cheery chapter in the lead up to Christmas, but there are some good times coming... I promise!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- and, if I don't put another chapter up before Christmas (or publish a Christmas story) happy holidays to everyone who reads this!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"So, did you want to stroll around the ENTIRE garden, or just around here?" he inquired after they descended the stairs, the black suited men following a discreet distance behind as the noise from the ballroom gradually faded as they moved further away from the palace and into the garden.

"Maybe just around here... there's somewhere I would like to go," she said softly and he smiled, knowing where she wanted to go.

It was only seconds later when they came into view of their destination- the glass enclosed pagoda situated in the middle of the garden which, during the day, had a spectacular view when the flowers were in bloom- and Clarisse sighed as she sat down on the bench, half happy that they were there alone and relieved that she was finally off her feet- it had been a long evening.

"Happy?" he teased as he sat down beside her and rested an arm around her waist as she leaned lightly against him. "Or relieved that you're finally off your feet?"

"Both- but I love this spot, it's one of my favourite places...this is where you told me you loved me for the first time," she smiled dreamily out into the starry, clear night- when they were sitting in here, it was if they were in world of their own. "And..."

"After you told ME you loved me, we shared our first kiss," he finished with a soft smile- that night was forever engraved in his memory. "Then we shared our second, third, fourth and fifth kisses," he added with a grin as Clarisse chuckled lightly.

"Yes, we certainly made it a night to remember... I assume it surprised you that our first few kisses were so... passionate... it certainly surprised me, although we had been fighting our attraction for so long..."

"Absolutely," he said honestly- she had almost swooned in his arms after their first kiss but he had never felt so alive, so stunned or so proud in his entire life. "No other girl had had the effect on me as you did that night and still continue to have... it certainly changed my life and I'm glad I don't need or want to kiss anyone else..." and he was being truthful- he had, in his wild youth, treated some of the young women he 'dated' (or, rather, was pictured with in the newspapers in most cases) very badly (much to his shame now), never wanting to commit to anyone, but when Clarisse, shy, quiet, beautiful Clarisse appeared on the scene...

It was literally love at first sight, and once they had kissed and declared their love, he couldn't imagine wanting anyone else (not that he would even consider that- Clarisse was the love of his life) and it made him ashamed of the way he had treated his former girlfriends

"So am I," she responded quickly, half out of relief and half out of good humour. "I only had one or two boyfriends in my relatively sheltered life, so to be kissed by a handsome prince and to realize that my feelings were reciprocated just as strongly... it was wonderful... I had never felt so loved in my life up until then as I did at that moment."

"I'm glad," he said quietly- now knowing how lonely and isolated her childhood had been, he was doubly determined to make sure she never felt like that again. "I'm glad you felt like that... I was so protective of you from then on..."

"Which I noticed... and I liked it..."

"In fact, I think I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, although I tried not to show it."

"I know I did too..." before he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

They sat there for a few minutes in companionable silence, relieved not to be on show, talking and pretending to be interested in everyone in the ballroom, before Clarisse remembered the vision she though she had seen.

"Joseph?"

"Mmmm?" He knew he really should be heading back to the ball, and Clarisse to bed, but he was enjoying the brief time out from the social whirlwind currently inside with the women fawning at him and the men looking at him enviously.

"This may sound silly but... while I was looking around for you earlier, I though I saw my mother... which would be impossible, wouldn't it, as she didn't get an invitation, did she?" she laughed lightly, feeling better now that she had told someone- it was obviously a figment of her imagination and she felt silly for even imagining it.

She waited for him to laugh along with her, reassure her that she had imagined it, but to her surprise, he shifted uncomfortably and didn't laugh along with her.

"Joseph?" she pulled away to look at him directly. "She really isn't here, is she?"

"I'm sorry my dear..." he said, finally meeting her eyes. "She is..."before she yanked herself away completely from him and stood up.

"You KNEW? You KNEW she was hear, and didn't bother to tell me?" she snapped, glaring down at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sweetheart..." he began beseechingly, grabbing her hand. "I didn't know she was here until the Prime Minister told me over drinks, and when I came to find you, I had every intention of telling you, but then we were downstairs and everything just happened... believe me, Clarisse, I wouldn't have kept this from you," he looked at her pleadingly and she realized that he wouldn't have kept this from her, and she softened as she sat back down next to him.

"I know you wouldn't have... but..." she sighed tiredly. "Who could have invited her to the coronation? It's no secret that my mother doesn't approve of our marriage and she really doesn't like you..."

"True, and I have no idea who did it either... although I do have some suspicions," he frowned- the moment he had heard his mother in law was there, he suspected that some members of parliament could have done this (namely Viscount Mabrey), planning on making him look foolish and to cause trouble between him and Clarisse.

"I wonder what she wants... no, I know what she wants," she said in a surprisingly bitter voice. She's now achieved her ultimate goal- her daughter is now Queen, so she can return to Genovia and become a high society matron, revelling her daughter's new status...Queen is far better than Princess," she added in a dead tone, unable to forget how she had treated her when she had found out she was to marry Joseph.

"Don't," he said firmly, stroking her back gently. "It's no use getting yourself upset over your mother... hopefully, she will disappear out of our lives without causing too much trouble," he said quietly, hoping that she WOULD disappear out of their lives forever, for Clarisse's sake.

"However," he stood and stretched before holding out a hand to his wife. "You really should be going to bed, and I'll start winding down the festivities inside."

"How will we get back inside without going through the ballroom?" she asked as he helped her up and, looping her arm through his and, leaving the pagoda, they made their way back to the palace, Clarisse expecting them to climb the stairs back to the balcony leading back into the ballroom,before he abruptly changed course and she realized he was leading her around to the front entrance.

"Don't worry, the press have gone so they won't see us sneak around," he explained as they strolled into the empty foyer, and she smiled. They were almost across the hallway and were at the bottom of the stairs when they heard someone step into the foyer and call out:  
"Clarisse? Joseph?"

At the sound of their names, they slowly turned to see Clarisse's mother walking briskly towards them, still youthful looking in a pale green ball gown. Clarisse involuntarily shuddered at the sight of her, still remembering how angry and spiteful she had been at her father's funeral, but she kept a pleasant expression on her face as they turned to Patricia.

"Good evening, Mother," Clarisse said calmly, her expression pleasant but not warm. "What a surprise... I didn't know you were attending the coronation."

"It was a last minute invitation," Patricia said gaily as she swished her skirt slightly. "And, seeing that my daughter was crowned Queen in her own right," she smiled ingratiatingly at Clarisse. "I thought I would come home for the celebrations."

"That was very nice of you," Clarisse said mildly. "It was very nice to see you... and I hope you enjoy yourself tonight," and she began to turn away, almost desperate now for sleep when, suddenly, her mother added.

"Before I go, I do have one favour."

"What is it?" Clarisse asked politely, fighting against showing her less than keen feelings that her mother had returned to Genovia.

"I would like to see my grandsons," she said grandly and, for a moment, Clarisse couldn't believe what she had heard- her mother, after five years of disapproval, wanted to see HER grandchildren? Biologically, they were her grandsons, but she had shown no interest in them before (in fact, she had displayed contempt towards them, especially as Joseph was their father) but now...

She was so stunned at her mother's words that, when she could finally speak again, she said:

"I'm sorry?"

"I would like to see my grandsons," Patricia repeated mildly and Clarisse, having already heard it once but hoping that it wasn't true, regarded her calmly for a moment before saying:

"Absolutely not," and, after briefly kissing her husband on the cheek, she spun on her heel and walked quickly upstairs, leaving the two of them standing in the empty foyer.

Joseph couldn't blame her in the slightest for abruptly saying no and disappearing upstairs (normally she was the epitome of good manners and compassion)- he wasn't too keen on her seeing the boys himself- but he was well aware Patricia was still waiting, expecting an answer ans he suspected that she would get really nasty if Clarisse remained adamant in her decision not to let her see the boys.

"Lady Le Roche, " he began politely, reluctantly turning back to his mother in law. "I don't think NOW is the best time to visit the boys."

"I'm not suggesting tonight, Your Majesty," she laughed lightly but her words were taking on her decidedly nasty edge. "But I would like to see your sons once before I return to Paris."

"I'm not sure Clarisse is too enamoured with the idea," he said hesitatingly. "You see, things are rather chaotic at the moment with us moving back here, the coronation..."

"Your imminent new arrival," she almost sneered.

"Our new baby, yes...so we need a little time to settle in and down... why don't you suggest a visit in a couple of weeks time, and I'm sure Clarisse will be more amenable to your visit," he suggested mildly, but wasn't at all surprised when he saw her smile disappear and a frown crossed her features.

"The problem is, I WON'T be here in a couple of weeks, and I would like to see Pierre and Phillip... heaven knows why she loves French names... NOW, while I'm still in the country."

"His name is Phillipe... and I don't think..."

"I ALSO know that YOU wouldn't want any bad press so early in your reign, would you?" she looked at him deviously. "You wouldn't want me to tell the press that you and your wife are refusing to let ME, a poor widow, see her own grandchildren?"

He sighed heavily- she had a point, the press would eat them alive if they knew that, although he was more concerned about Clarisse- after the stress and strain of the past few months, he didn't want her under any more stress and he most definitely didn't want her losing the baby.

But Patricia Le Roche wouldn't leave them alone until she got what she wanted and, for some unfathomable reason, she wanted to see the boys.

"Alright," he finally acquiesced with a sigh. "We have nothing important on tomorrow, how about you visit tomorrow afternoon at two?"

"Wonderful, thank you Joseph!" she said grandly before turning on her heel and striding confidently back into the ballroom, leaving an annoyed Joseph in her wake- how on earth was he going to tell Clarisse?

0

"NO! No, no, no!" Clarisse cried, a note of hysteria in her voice when, an hour later, she discovered what had happened.

When she had returned to the suite, still upset that her mother had been at the ball, she had found that, despite her exhaustion, she couldn't sleep and thus had decided to wait up to see her husband.

Thankfully, Joseph had managed to wind the festivities down when he returned to the ballroom, suddenly not in the mood to celebrate as he dreaded telling Clarisse what had transpired between him and her mother. He had hoped that she would be asleep when he returned to their suite, having finished bidding his guests good night, but had instead discovered her sitting up in bed, clearly agitated and waiting for him and he knew he had to tell her...

"I mean it Joseph, I don't want my mother anywhere near our sons!" she added vehemently, sitting further up in bed and glaring at him as he kicked off his shoes and socks, tossed his jacket over a chair with his tie and sat down on her side of the bed.

"I know you don't, my love, I don't want her near them either but she threatened to go to the press..."

"So you decided to protect yourself by agreeing to her seeing the boys," she snapped, wanting to get out of bed and pace the room, but Joseph prevented her from escaping.

""That was partially on my mind, yes," he admitted as her eyes widened in horror. "However," he added quickly, wanting to comfort her. "My primary concern is _you_."

"It doesn't seem like it at the moment," she muttered.

"But it is- you know your mother... and she won't leave us alone until she sees the boys, so I though that if she did, it might placate her... believe me, I don't want her near them as much as you do, but this is necessary..."

"I know," Clarisse said miserably, subsiding somewhat with his explanation. "But... WHY is she so interested in the boys now?"

"It's like you said before, my darling, you are now Queen and the boys are in line for the throne..."

"Like they weren't before!"

"Yes but now... in her warped mind, they are now royal and even I'm respectable now that I'm King, instead of the loser second brother you were 'unfortunate' enough to fall in love with!" he joked gently- her mother's barbs had never seriously gotten to him, except on Clarisse's behalf- and she smiled slightly. "So, she will be here tomorrow afternoon so, until then, you will be resting whenever feasibly possible."

"I will, but I'm fine and I'm coping fairly well, aside from the necessary dramas," she rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother.

"You are coping very, very well, but.. I am worried about you and..." he stopped abruptly before standing up and starting to walk away before he felt her lean over and trap his hand within hers.

"And what?" she asked anxiously and he sat down again.

"And... I'm afraid that you'll lose the baby if you're too stressed," he finished in a whisper, looking away, and there was a long silence before he felt her beside him, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"I know you're worried about that, but I AM fine, and Dr Bangs told me yesterday that he's happy with my progress- the pregnancy is going very well, despite the appalling morning sickness... but some women do suffer it all the way through the pregnancy."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he admitted softly and, touched, she guided his face towards hers.

"Oh my love..." she murmured, resting her forehead against his. "I'm going to be fine, our baby will be fine... after a few days rest, of course," she added with a twinge of humour in her voice. "My mother's reappearance in our lives is a shock, but we can handle it together... can't we?" she asked gently as he fully turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Of course we can, I won't be leaving you and the boys alone with er, and I'm sure my parents will be happy to join us."

"I hope so..."

"I know so," he said reassuringly as she smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him.

"As long as the visit is brief, my mother can come tomorrow afternoon," she said after a moment.

"That's my girl... and my parents will be able to come then... but now," he looked at her mock sternly. "It's time for you, Madam, to be in bed... which is where you should have been a while ago."

"I couldn't help waiting up!" she protested. "I needed to know what you and my mother had said to each other... and then I wanted to see you," she added coyly and he laughed- the last few days had been relatively hectic and, aside from the intimate moment they had shared early in the pagoda, they hadn't had much time to themselves, but now...

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" he teased, well aware that she had already unbuttoned his shirt, and she smiled sexily as she lay back on her pillows.

"Not too tired for you..." she replied pertly and he laughed again as he leaned forward to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her...

It was only much later when, her nightgown and his clothes strewn across the room and Clarisse was snuggled up in his arms, she raised the subject again.

"What do we do about my mother tomorrow?"

"Like I said before," he said gently, rubbing her back. "We'll have her here for a brief visit tomorrow, my parents will be here, she'll see the boys and then, hopefully, she'll be leave our lives forever."

"I just don't want her to hurt the boys..."

"She won't, and if she does..." he trailed off threateningly.

"By the way, did you find out how she managed to wangle an invite to the coronation?"

"Not yet, but I will... now, Your Majesty," he teased, kissing her bare shoulder. "I know you have a few days off to recover from the last couple of days, but it's definitely time for you to go to sleep!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said demurely, running her hand playfully down his chest before leaning over and kissing him softly. "Good night, darling."

"Good morning, don't you mean, or almost," he teased before grinning as she rested herself against him. "Good night, my love..."

000

Clarisse's morning sickness returned with a vengeance the following morning, but while she spent time of the bathroom floor, recovering from a bout of nausea and throwing up, she was almost convinced that her morning sickness had improved fractionally from previous day's and that party why she was so sick today was because of her mother visiting that afternoon.

Thankfully, Henrik and Alexandra were going to be in attendance but she wanted the visit to be brief- she needed a few days to settle into her new role and new life while spending time with her family, and she didn't want her few days of relaxation recovering from her mother's visit.

By the time Joseph returned to their suite at lunchtime, after a morning of post coronation work, including farewelling some of their guests, Clarisse was feeling much better and the boys were playing on the floor, waiting to see their father. After the three 'men' of the family romped together for a little while, Clarisse watching from the couch with a smile, and the boys had returned to their nursery for their lunch and a brief nap, he turned to her with a concerned look.

"How are _you_ feeling?" he asked solicitously as he sat down opposite her at the table and she smiled.

"I'm fine... a little nauseous, of course, but I think today's bout was half about nerves..."

"You don't need to be nervous or worried about this afternoon," he said firmly, leaning over and resting his hand on top of hers. "_I_ won't be leaving you alone, and you know my parents adore you."

"I know, and that helps, but you have no idea how it feels to know that your own mother dislikes you and hates the choice of husband."

"I don't know how it feels, granted, but your mother is no longer a major part of your life and she knows it... and we'll get through this afternoon TOGETHER," he said fervently as she met his eyes feeling a little silly- she usually wasn't this vulnerable, wanting her husband to reassure her almost constantly, but this pregnancy and the events that had surrounded them in the past few months had slowly pushed her towards breaking point, although she knew she was strong enough to get through it... she just hadn't expected things to have changed so quickly since their anniversary...

"I know," she said softly. "Thank you for being with me during this..."

"It's my job as your husband... and you've been a wonderful support to me since Rupert's death... and long before that."

"As have you," she said quietly, blushing slightly at the look in his eyes before he leaned over and kissed her.

"We can do this," he whispered intensely as he looked at her and she smiled before he leaned over again to kiss her before hearing her maids at the door and they quickly leaned back in their chairs, ready for lunch.

0

By two that afternoon, the four of them were assembled downstairs in the formal living room, Joseph and Clarisse sitting opposite Henrik and Alexandra, with the boys to be brought down by their nanny a little later, and Clarisse was icily calm as she sat beside her husband, determined not to allow her mother to get to her- she was very happily married to the most wonderful man in the world (in her opinion), they had two beautiful sons and another baby due in October, she was fortunate to have a select group of friends AND she was now Queen of Genovia- she had nothing to prove to Patricia and she wasn't going to allow her to destroy her self confidence in her life with a few carefully chosen barbs.

She was wearing one of her favourite blue dresses which, while was a little tight, still fitted her but, despite Joseph's many reassurances of how beautiful she looked (even 'threatening' to whisk her off to bed for the afternoon), she wanted to make sure she looked perfect as she always had to be whenever she saw her parents when she was a little girl and now... it was almost as if she had regressed back to childhood, wanting to please her mother, which she hated the thought of.

Joseph felt sorry for her, knowing she was trying to protect herself from her mother by ensuring she was absolutely perfect in every way, with nothing she could criticise her over, but he was secretly determined that if her mother did launch another bitter diatribe at her daughter, he would immediately stand up for his wife.

They had been waiting a few minutes, conversation limited as everyone knew Clarisse was very unhappy about what was about to occur, when the butler appeared at the door and announced the arrival of Lady Patricia Le Roche and Mr Edward Paterson, a name that made Clarisse's face go white, Joseph noticing immediately.

But before he could say anything, Lady Le Roche walked grandly into the room, a tall, white haired gentleman following close behind, and the four waiting occupants stood up to greet them.

After social niceties, such as introductions and ordering of drinks, were observed, the group sat down, Alexandra and Henrik now in chairs on opposite ends of the room while Lady Le Roche and her companion sat opposite Joseph and Clarisse.

"So," Patricia began pleasantly, looking around. "Where are those two adorable little grandsons of mine?"

"Upstairs, waking up from their naps, they'll be down soon," Clarisse said coolly before an awkward silence descended on the group, a silence that was only broken when Alexandra asked where they were staying.

"We're staying with a friend of Edward's son- Arthur Mabrey... in fact, he was the one who extended the invitation to the coronation- he was a little horrified that Clarisse's own mother hadn't been invited to the biggest day of her life..." she said with a light laugh as the other four stifled gasps of horror and Joseph reached over to squeeze Clarisse's hand.

"He is a very nice young man," she continued with a smile. "I know he is a little older than you, Clarisse, but I wouldn't have minded if you had chosen to marry him instead!" she looked at her daughter pointedly, but before Clarisse could say anything, or even react, Henrik stepped in with a question about her travels, something that kept Patricia talking until Clarisse spotted the boys nanny in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to disturb, ma'am, but I have the boys here..." before, after receiving a nod from Joseph, she stood aside and two little boys, clad in matching shirts, shorts, socks and shoes, raced into the room, stopping only momentarily to decide who they were going to run to, before Phillipe made a beeline for Clarisse and Pierre launched himself into Joseph's lap, but while Henrik and Alexandra smiled at the display of affection- it was clear that the boys loved their parents as much as their parents adored them- Patricia looked slightly appalled and Clarisse couldn't help but hear her murmur to Edward:

"They should be better behaved at their age," but she ignored it as she set Phillipe down on the floor, Pierre joining him seconds later, ready to make the introductions she didn't want to make.

"This is Phillipe... he's nearly two..."

"And this is Pierre, he's three but four next month," Joseph added. ""Boys, this is your grandmother, your Mama's mother."

The boys looked solemnly at the strange woman smiling at them as she sat on the couch opposite their parents, not making a move to hug them, before Pierre looked at his father in confusion.

"That's not Grandma, Papa... Grandma's there," he pointed to Alexandra.

"I know, P," Joseph said gently. "But this lady is Mama's mother... Grandma is my mother... and this lady wanted to visit you today."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Patricia said carefully, shifting to the edge of her seat and awkwardly opening her arms towards them. "My goodness, Pierre, you certainly look like your mother and... Phillipe... you're the spitting image of your father," she praised them with a smile, but while Phillipe beamed at her and Pierre looked wary, neither boy moved but instead huddled in closer to their parents.

"They can be a little shy at times," Clarisse explained awkwardly, but not surprised that they were wary around their grandmother.

"I didn't think boys could be shy," she sniffed haughtily, clearly unimpressed by the boys reticence. "I suppose it has a lot to do with their parents being too involved in raising them."

"I don't think so," Clarisse disagreed. "They are wonderfully exuberant, active boys- as you just saw when they came into the room- and Joseph and I are serious about raising them ourselves..."

"With a little assistance."

"Yes, with a little assistance, which is necessary for us, but they are our children and we want to be in their lives as much as we are in theirs."

"What a ridiculous notion...what are you going to do when your third child arrives?" she looked mean as, bored with the conversation, the boys disappeared into a corner where a pile of their toys were waiting, Henrik having arranged for them to be brought down from the nursery.

"Again, we will have help but our children are our priority... is this what's bothering you, Mother That I'm having another baby while being Queen?"  
"Well, dear, it is your third child in almost six years."

"A fact that we are all aware of," Clarisse said tightly, not liking the way the conversation was going.

"And... aren't you worried that people will start saying that... you may be a queen, but you are also like a...a... baby machine, having as many children as you can?"

"Excuse me?" Joseph snapped, furious as Clarisse flushed a bright red and Henrik and Alexandra looked appalled. "Is that what people are saying, or is it just an opinion shared by a few lucky souls?"

"I admit, it's not something that has been talked about, everyone still is celebrating the coronation," Patricia said carefully. "I'm just saying that..."

"Don't," Clarisse said quietly but firmly, meeting her mother's eyes. "I am well aware of what people could be saying about me but that doesn't bother me, as is doesn't bother me that you have a low opinion of me and my husband... which brings me to the question: what you want from me?"


	6. Closure

_Author's Note: okay, didn't get it up before Christmas but now here it is... and I promise there will be smooth sailing for our fave couple for a little while!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- so pleased you're liking that!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Excuse me?" Patricia Le Roche looked slightly taken aback at her daughter's words and the way she had said them, clearly having not expected the question, but Clarisse was unmoved as she waited for an answer.

"You heard me- what do you want?" she repeated almost insolently. "You have shown no interest in the boys before now- in fact, you've shown contempt towards them because Joseph is their father- why now did you want to meet them?"

"I was curious," she shrugged, looking oddly vulnerable. "I was wondering what they looked like, who they took after... and I want to..."

"Make sure Joseph and I were still happily married," Clarisse offered angrily as, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Alexandra ushering the two boys back outside to their nanny, sensing disaster was about to strike, before returning to her seat.

She had never particularly liked Lady Le Roche, even before their respective children married, and she felt sorry for her daughter in law and so wanted to be present if anything happened.

"Maybe, but I came to tell you that I'm remarrying," Lady Le Roche said simply, and there was a long, stunned silence in the room before Joseph, shocked but not as shocked as Clarisse, said politely:

"Who is the lucky man?"

"I am," the man at Lady Le Roche's side supplied, and while there were polite murmurs of congratulations from Joseph and his parents, Clarisse remained resolutely silent until her mother turned to her with an almost mocking smile, clearly expecting her only child's support.

"Clarisse, don't you want to congratulate your mother and your soon to be stepfather..."

"Congratulations," Clarisse said simply- the thought of that man as her stepfather made her feel sick but she didn't want her mother to know that.

"I take it you're not pleased with my news," her mother said coolly when it became obvious Clarisse wasn't going to say anything else unless pushed.

"No, I am," Clarisse insisted innocently, even managing a small smile, but everyone could hear the repressed anger in her voice. "Now I understand... you used the little ruse of wanting to see the boys just so you could tell me that?"

"Yes," her mother said defiantly, setting her chin.

"Why didn't you just write a letting if you wanted me to know? We've barely spoken since Papa's funeral and usually it's been through our solicitors!"

"You ARE my daughter, Clarisse Elizabeth..."

"Oh... !" she suddenly pretended to get a brainwave. "You wanted to tell me in person so that you could rub in the fact that my father is no longer alive... and that you're finally marrying the man you have had an affair with for the past ten years!"

This time, there were several shocked gasps around the room and even her mother looked stunned that Clarisse had known, but Joseph was more concerned about Clarisse, looking at her compassionately- he had had no idea, she had never told him but, as always he was behind her.

"I would never... why..." Patricia Le Roche sputtered indignantly, sitting up straight in her her seat, but it was obviously true, judging by her reaction, and that Clarisse still knew her mother very, very well.

"It's true- you had no interest in the boys, I should have known that," Clarisse said coldly, now understanding why the boys had been so reluctant to go hear her- they had sensed her disinterest in them. "You just wanted to rub this news in... and I suspect there's something else as well..."

"Your boys were being stubborn and rude to me before, I would have thought they'd be better behaved than that, racing into the room and ignoring guests... they really are like their parents!" she jeered spitefully.

"Do NOT insult our sons," Clarisse snapped, standing up quickly as Henrik, Alexandra and Joseph watched from the sidelines in silent horror. "They may not be the offspring of Rupert, your precious Arthur Mabrey or anyone else you deemed suitable for you to marry, but they are my children, their father is a wonderful man and I wouldn't swap any of them for anything in the world... especially your approval!"

"I do believe becoming Queen has gone to your head," Patricia said coldly as she too stood up, towering over her smaller daughter but Clarisse wasn't intimidated as her eyes, the gentle deep blue eyes Joseph was so enamoured with, sparkled with righteous anger.

"No, I'm just defending my family- NO ONE has the right to insult them in my presence, including my other!"

She paused for breath, her anger almost overwhelming her, but she knew she had to set her mother straight once and for all.

"Mother, I KNOW you wish I had married someone else, someone you could manipulate or intimidate," she stated baldly as her mother winced at the words but didn't protest. "But I didn't- I met and fell in love with Joseph and, whether you like it or not, he is the love of my life and I only want HIM as the father of my children... yes, I may be viewed as a baby machine, but I have always wanted a big family, especially after my childhood..."

"I wondered when we'd get to this," Patricia jeered again but froze when Clarisse glared at her.

"Yes, I was an only child and it was very lonely for me, so I vowed that my own children would never feel as lonely and isolated as I did and they won't, even if everyone disapproves of how we raise them!"

Clarisse was aware that she probably sounded hysterical to the others, but she didn't care- almost 28 years of repressed rage was finally coming forth and she was finding it incredibly cathartic. The only regret she would have afterwards was that her in-laws, Joseph and Edward were witnessing everything.

But the cat and mouse relationship with her mother was over- it was obvious she didn't want to be part of the family, so Clarisse knew that she probably wouldn't (not that she wanted to) see her again.

"I may be Queen of Genovia now, but I am still Clarisse, a person, a woman, a wife and mother..." she looked down at Joseph, still remembering how she had seen him as King rather than her husband 24 hours earlier, and he smiled encouragingly at her, ready if she needed him.

"...and those roles mean more to me that Queen, and if you disagree with my feelings, you do not need to visit here again!"

"Are you banishing me from Genovia?" Patricia looked stunned- she hadn't expected this.

"No, I'm just saying that I will not tolerate your insults towards my husband and our family. You are more than welcome in Genovia, but not necessarily at the palace."

"You cannot do this- I want to come to the palace!" Patricia almost shrieked, revealing her true motives as Clarisse regarded her calmly and Joseph's heart soared- she was standing up for herself and her family, and he couldn't be any prouder.

"I AM Queen, and while I would like you to enjoy my family, I also know that I cannot force you and I don't want you to hurt my family... so you have a choice- you are more than welcome in Genovia, but there will be no forthcoming invitations from the palace."

She paused again, suddenly desperate for some space from the palace and, meeting her husband's eyes, he saw that desperation clearly and nodded firmly.

"Congratulations again, but if you'll excuse me, I must check on the boys..." before she quietly left the room, not caring where she was going, as long as she had some space.

"Well!" Patricia fumed after a moment, ready to tell Joseph what she was really thinking, but he held up his hand, effectively silencing her.

"No madam, it's over," he said seriously. "Yes, you are my wife's mother, my mother in law and the maternal grandmother of my sons, but we cannot go on like this- what do you **really** want?"

"To see my grandsons and tell Clarisse I'm remarrying."

"Honestly?" he raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Well..." the older woman squirmed slightly. "My inheritance from Clarisse's father was paltry, seeing as SHE received most of his fortune, and..."

"Fine," Joseph said patiently, having suspected as much as his parents looked on silently. "How much do you need?"

He didn't blanch at the amount she gave him, knowing that it was probably a one off, and one last sting against her daughter, as her future husband was a very wealthy man.

"Alright, I'll have a cheque for you in the morning... but you do understand that you will have to sign an agreement saying that this is a one off payment, and once it's gone, it's gone?" and Patricia nodded quickly, sensing how serious her son in law was about the entire issue, agreeing to everything he spoke about, and the afternoon concluded moments after they agreed to meet the following morning.

"Will you tell about Clarisse about this?" she asked as he walked them to the main door and Joseph nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I will... she needs to know and she doesn't need any more pain in her life," he looked at her pointedly and he was surprised to see a gentle expression on her face.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"I do, with all my heart and I always will," he said calmly before the duo left and he sighed as he turned gratefully as he heard his parents step into the foyer.

"Thank you for this afternoon... especially with the boys."

"We wanted to dear."

"I really should go and find Clarisse..."

"Give her some space, darling," Alexandra said wisely, having also seen Clarisse's desperation. "The past few days have been a terrible strain on her and I think she needs some time... even away from you , my very loving son," she smiled fondly at Joseph- she had never doubted his love for Clarisse (and vice versa, although she was somewhat more reticent), but it was very endearing to see it so obviously on display.

"So, what should I do in the meantime?"

"I'm sure your two little sons would like some attention," she teased and he nodded, knowing she was right. "They were certainly on their best behaviour before..."

"They were, Clarisse's doing- manners are very important to her."

"I'm glad to see one of you has placed a premium on manners," Alexandra teased gently as Joseph grinned cheekily in return before their thoughts turned towards Clarisse...

0

Clarisse, meanwhile, had initially planned on visiting the boys, knowing that they would love seeing her and that they would calm her frazzled nerves, but she found herself walking out into the garden and towards the forest.

She was painfully aware that she was being tailed by one of her bodyguards, but she ignored them as she reached the lake and stared across the water, knowing that their former home was situated just beyond the trees, but she didn't reflect on that she she continued to stand on the shore of the lake, watching the water flow by and think about what had happened with her mother.

She knew her mother had had an agenda- she seriously hadn't wanted the boys exposed to her viciousness- and while she suspected there was something else her mother wanted, she had had enough. Hopefully Joseph would be able to deal with whatever else she wanted, but she had simply had enough- her father was gone and she would never have a relationship with her mother, so it was time to move on and accept what she did have...

"Your Majesty?" she suddenly heard a deep voice say, and she turned to see her bodyguard standing next to her.

"Yes?" She hadn't realized she had been standing there for so long, but the afternoon had clearly passed and the air was cooling around her.

"I hate to disturb you, ma'am, but it's getting late and His Majesty will be wondering where you are..."

She turned to look her bodyguard- he was about Joseph's age, tall and blonde, his eyes covered by the black sunglasses they all wore but she sensed that he was a little nervous talking to her.

"Oh, I see," Clarisse said, smiling slightly. "I didn't realize how late it was... yes, we should be getting back."

She was slightly surprised to discover that Joseph wasn't waiting for her at 'their' spot, or even in the main foyer of the palace, but when she stepped into the living room, she found him pacing the room anxiously, glancing at his watch several times before looking out the window.

"Hello," she said softly, and he whirled around to meet her eyes.

"Hello," he echoed, his expression gentle but not daring to approach her unless she said so- she had been through so much in the past few days, no wonder she needed some space.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine... I would like a hug," she said softly and he didn't hesitate to stride over and wrap his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Does that help?" he asked tenderly as he felt her relax into his embrace and her answer was muffled when she finally replied, soaking up her husband's ever ready comfort and kindness.

"It feels wonderful... thank you..."

They stood there for a long moment, Clarisse snuggling even closer into his arms, finally relaxing, before she pulled away slightly to ask:

"How are the boys?"

"They're fine- Grandma and Grandpa took them for a long walk around the garden and they are now very exhausted.. both grandparents and grandsons!" he laughed easily.

"Any further mention of my mother?"

"Not really, although Pierre said she was a little scary."

"I though she would scare them," she said with a sigh.

"We need to talk," he said reluctantly, and she looked at him gravely, sensing she was about to discover what she had missed when she had left the room. "But not here," he added and she nodded her agreement as, hand in hand, he led her out of the living room and upstairs to their suite.

"So," she began as he sat them down on their sofa, kicking off her shoes and loosening the belt on her dress. "What happened once I left? What did my mother really want?"

"She wanted money," he said bluntly, sitting beside her and lifted her feet into his lap with the intention of massaging them for her. When he told her the amount she was asking for, Clarisse blanched slightly.

"I though so,"she said quietly. "When..."

"I'll be having a cheque written tomorrow and all they need to do is sign an agreement stating that she will accept this one off payment and will leave us alone."

"I can't let you pay her," Clarisse protested, sitting up on the couch."I still have the money my father left me..."

"It's already done," he said calmly, patting her foot as she stared at him. "I know you would want to do this yourself, but please, darling, let me do this for you... for us..."

"I don't know..." she said uncertainly.

"Well I do, it's my... our money, and if I want to help my wife, then there's nothing you can do about it."

"Alright," she acquiesced weakly. "I will pay you back."

"That's not necessary- I just want this over and done with for your sake."

"You're too good to me," she smiled at him. "You really are Prince Charming, aren't you?"

"Only in your opinion,"he teased gently as she rested her back on her collection of cushions, and there was a slight pause as he focused on her feet, her pleased sighs indicating her enjoyment, before he stopped, wondering if he could ask her this...

"Darling?"

"Hmm-mmm?" she hummed, her eyes closed as she rested against her cushions- as usual, her husband's hands were performing miracles on her sore feet.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but... is it true about your mother and her now intended?"

"Yes," she said simply, her eyes remaining closed. "I only discovered their affair when I was 17, through friends, and I pieced it together, especially once I suspected it had been happening a lot longer than ten years, although I can never prove it, and the clues- her absences, 'Uncle Eddy' visiting when my father was away... it all added up..."

"What about your father?" he asked quietly, unhappy that she had suffered more than him.

"I loved my father very much but I suspect that... let's just say that their marital problems weren't all one sided or caused by Mother alone," she said simply before, to her surprise, he abandoned her feet and, after some minor wangling, he was lying next to her, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and she looked at him wide eyes, wondering why he was apologizing to her and she said as much to him.

"I'm just sorry about how miserable your childhood was."

"Oh... " Clarisse shrugged- she hadn't really thought of that until she began opening up to Joseph, and while she was very happy now, she still remembered it at times, especially when watching the boys play or enjoying relationships with their father and grandparents.

"It's over and you can't do anything about it now," she added quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Still, one has to wonder how they managed to produce a sweet, loving, tender woman like you."

"Thanks a lot!" Clarisse laughed but understanding what he meant- at times, she had wondered how she HAD managed to escape from her parents relatively normal and be fortunate enough to enjoy a happy marriage and a loving husband.

"I have often wondered that myself," she mused as he pressed his lips on her forehead and held her closer to him.

"You are very lucky, an anomaly that managed to rise about her circumstances to find happiness..." he paused before asking awkwardly: "Did it bother you... that your parents didn't have much time for you... or that your parents marriage was so...?"

"Awful? It didn't make me too enamoured about the institution of marriage," she said honestly. "Which was partly why I was so scared and reluctant to commit to Rupert, even though I knew he would be kind to me and our marriage would be relatively stable... but when I met and befriended you," she beamed happily at him. "... and declared our feelings for each other, I realized that my life could be different and it is- our boys, the new baby..." she rested her hand on her middle, his joining hers seconds later. "... and you...my life is not my parents and it will never be like theirs!"

"Of course it will never be like theirs- I love you, you love me and we WANT to be together, rather than be forced to be together..."

"I'm glad of that," she smiled at him before, overcome, she leaned over and kissed him. "So, when is my mother coming for the money?"

"Tomorrow morning, but I don't think you should be there..."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Things aren't exactly terrific between the two o fyou and I really don't want her to cause you anymore pain."

"I wanted to know..." she stopped abruptly, piquing his interest.

"You wanted to know what?"

"I want to know why my mother doesn't like me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Clarisse looked at him steadily. "It's very clear that she doesn't approve of me and I want to know why."

"Why? It's going to mean more pain for you."

"Closure," Clarisse said simply, slipping her hand into his shirt, not wishing to discuss it any more. "It's my way of saying goodbye... you do understand, don't you?"

"I do," he said breathlessly, the touch of her fingers on his chest driving him crazy. "I just don't want you hurt again."

"I won't," Clarisse said quietly as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "It's just a simple goodbye."

"I hope so..." he murmured before kissing her on the lips. "Because if she says anything that demeans you..."

"My hero will come and rescue me," she murmured before pulling him closer to her.

0

As it turned out, Clarisse wasn't feeling very well the following morning and Joseph took the opportunity to convince her that her planning on accompanying him when meeting her mother downstairs wasn't the best idea, something she wearily agreed with, having re-considered her idea overnight and Joseph was pleased.

"In all honesty, my darling, I don't think you should hear what she has to say- it might give you closure, but you would spend the rest of your life trying to figured out what it was about you that your mother didn't like. It would destroy you and I couldn't bear that- you are too precious to me and the boys."

"Alright," Clarisse said as she sank back on her pillows and sipped her tear before joking weakly: "If I hadn't already decided not to come with you, your speech definitely would have changed my mind!"

Lady Le Roche arrived at the palace on time, sans her fiancé and while she was slightly surprised that Clarisse wasn't with him, she didn't say a word until the transaction was complete, the agreement signed in the presence of Joseph's solicitor and, after he left, the cheque in her pocket, she finally asked where Clarisse was.

"She's not feeling particularly well this morning, so we both thought it was best if she didn't come with me..."

"That's a good idea," Patricia nodded gravely. "She tends to get a little over emotional about certain things, family being one of them."

"Which I love about her- she's so sweet, tender, kind and she loves her boys."

"I had that impression yesterday," Patricia said calmly, and Joseph noticed that she looked thoughtful. "She always wanted a family of her own...even after her childhood," and Joseph was pleased to see that she looked slightly regretful.

"She did, and she is very excited about our new arrival- her family means everything to her," Joseph said quietly, and there was an awkward pause before Patricia looked at him squarely.

"I know you don't think too much of me, Joseph, and I don't blame you- I have been awful to you from the moment we met and I haven't improved much, but I am glad that you are good to my daughter- she adores you, and while I don't understand that, it makes her happy and that's what you want from her."

"Of course- her happiness is all I ever wanted and will ever want," he said gently, realizing that the older woman was finally thawing slightly with him.

"You may not think that I approve of Clarisse... she's warm, kind hearted, sweet, tender- everything you described- and any mother would be delighted to have her as her daughter but, as you've noticed, we're polar opposites personality wise and... I simply don't understand how she is, after everything her father and I put her through."

"She's everything you just said, as well as shy, reserved and modest...she had to protect herself from you, hence you probably never saw the Clarisse I see..."

"You understand her... "Lady Le Roche nodded approvingly before pausing again and Joseph suddenly realized that he was about to find out why her mother never seemed to warm to her daughter..

"I admit, I wasn't really all that easy on her... to be fair, I never really wanted children and her father did... I was disappointed when Clarisse was born- if it had been a son, he wouldn't have persisted in wanting another child, seeing as though he had his heir, but since it was Clarisse..."

She sighed heavily and Joseph watched her carefully, slightly appalled at her confession- poor Clarisse, her mother hadn't wanted her when she was born...

"However, I did try my best to be maternal towards her, having her educated properly and taught all the social niceties I thought all young women should know... she was pretty from an early age, and naturally a young lady so that part of her training was easy... yes, I wanted her to marry well, I could see you wanting to argue with me on that part, I will freely admit that is true, and I was thrilled when Rupert chose her..."

"But you didn't count on us forming a bond," Joseph intercepted with a grim look and she nodded.

"Yes, I didn't count on that, or that you would fall so heavily for each other...yes, I should have been happy that she was in love and that she was loved in return, but I wasn't..."

"You made her very unhappy with that," he said bluntly- she seemed regretful now, but he couldn't forget how sad Clarisse had been when she had boycotted their wedding and had refused to see either of their children until now...

"I know, but I am who I am, and I'm too old to change now... all that matters now is that she's happy with you, and that's what I want," she said firmly, meeting her son in law's eyes proudly and Joseph realized something... in her own, limited way, Lady Le Roche loved her daughter...

"You can tell her whatever you feel is necessary, but I felt that I needed to clear the air between us."

"Will you be visiting Genovia often?" Joseph asked as he walked her out to the main doors, and she shrugged cavalierly.

"I'm not quite sure- Edward travels a great deal and would want me with him... it's very possible that I probably will never be back, but I just wanted to let you and Clarisse know that... it won't change our relationship, it's too damaged for that, but..." she trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable about having aired so much of her personal feelings publicly, but Joseph understood as he reached over and squeezed her hand warmly, the older woman slightly startled before she smiled slightly at him.

"All the best in your new life," Joseph said sincerely and she nodded slightly, seemingly taken aback for words before stepping out of the door, and out of their lives...


	7. Settling In

_Author's Note: just a little light moment before their 'real' begins... but don't worry, there will still be plenty of romance between our fave couple!_

_Thank you so much for all my reviews- you all rock! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

When Joseph stepped back into their suite a few minutes later, his mind still reflecting on what Lady Le Roche had told him, he discovered Clarisse sitting on the sofa, surrounded by papers and writing something down on a notepad.

As Queen, she was entitled to (and expected to have) a private secretary and a personal assistant like her husband, but while he had the same people he had had since he officially entered public life when he was 21, Clarisse had the enormous task of perusing the piles of resumes the Prime Minister's office had sent over and conducting interviews in the next two weeks, whilst in the midst of the coronation celebrations.

Thankfully, she had joked when she had received the resumes a week earlier, she and Joseph shared the same press secretary, palace advisors and security team, otherwise she would be ''interviewing until Christmas!"

"How's it going in here?" he asked jovially as he sat down in a chair opposite her and she laughed as she set aside the resume she had been reading, as well as the notepad, and leant back against the sofa.

"I've finally managed to sort these resumes out ad compile a list of people I would like to meet," she waved at the notebook sitting beside her. "I would like you to peruse both, just to make sure they are appropriate..."

"I will, but I'm sure whoever you've chosen will be fine... and you're feeling better now...?"

"Much," she smiled reassuringly, carefully setting aside the resumes she had chosen before packing the rest up before turning to Joseph expectantly. "So... how did things go with my mother?"

She had been thinking about them the entire time he had been gone, and she had been momentarily tempted to go downstairs but she knew Joseph was right, and she really didn't want to know what her mother really thought of her.

"Everything went perfectly to plan, the agreement was signed, she received her money and we talked for a few minutes..."

"You and my mother... TALKED?" Clarisse's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, you sound as surprised as I was when she asked about you, but I just let her talk..."

"You talked about me?" It was starting to sound bad to her, although she knew Joseph wouldn't tolerate her mother insulting his wife.

"Yes... and while I still don't particularly like her, I now understand her a little better and I realized that, in her own way, she really does love you."  
"Mmmm..." she looked seriously sceptical at his words. "That may be so now, or maybe she was just wanting to get on your good side, but why didn't she ever show me that she did, or that she even LIKED me?"

"Your mother admitted that she is a difficult woman and your personalties are quite the opposite..."

"I knew that- she always seemed to be unkind towards me, or wanted me to definitely know that she didn't like me or who I was, so I just repressed myself and who I was, if only to protect myself from any more of her disapproval."

"And I told her that- I told her that, because of her disapproval, you kept well away from her and only showed her the side you thought she should see, while I see the side of you that is the real you."

"What did she say to that?" Clarisse was impressed that he had managed to get through to her mother, if only to convince her that there was more to her daughter than she had thought.

"She seemed pleased that I understand you far better than she ever did, and she really only wants for you to be happy... and she also admitted to me that she knows you're happiest with me and the boys..."

Not for anything in the world would he ever tell Clarisse that her mother had never wanted children, and that she had caused disappointment when she wasn't born a boy- the important thing he wanted her to know was that, as limited as her mother was and how unappreciative she was of her daughter and her beautiful nature, she DID love her in her own way.

"I suppose I am that," she admitted with a small, teasing smile as she looked over and him, and he relaxed as he stood up and walked over to join her on the sofa.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied just as jokingly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But seriously, sweetheart, I want you to realize that your mother does care about you, and she only wants your happiness..."

She sighed, truly wishing she could believe what he was saying, but she had known her mother a lot longer, had witnessed and experienced her cruel nature (especially once she had fallen in love with Joseph) and she had never experienced much kindness from her during her life... it was a little hard to believe that she regretted some of her actions, and that she cared about her...

"I know you don't believe me," she heard him murmur as he moved closer to her. "I know a lot has happened in the past couple of months, and she hasn't necessarily helped herself the last time you saw her," he continued, reaching out and stroking the back of her neck lovingly.

"So you don't need to say yes or no or believe me immediately or work anything out... just consider it sometime, when you're not so agitated and stressed, and I'll be here if you want to talk..."

"Thank you," she said softly, realizing that he was right- too much had happened (and was still happening) in the past few months for her to really make sense of anything, even their new life, but now that the coronation was over, only a few celebratory events remaining, there would be a transition period for them and she knew that, when things finally settled down, she would have time to reflect on everything, including her mother and her recent visit... and maybe, one day, she would accept her mother had said and, hopefully, forgive her and let go...

"But now..." he broke into her thoughts as he wrapped his arm fully around her shoulders. "We have a few more days off before our real work begins, so I have a plan... I'll vet your list, organize a day or two for you to conduct your interviews and then, my dear, we'll visit the boys, take them for a long, long walk in the garden and maybe have a picnic by the lake..."

"That sounds wonderful," she agreed before, in almost record time- he perused the resumes she had set aside, made a few notes, summoned his personal assistant and, after setting two days for the week after next, instructed him to contact the candidates before guiding her into the bedroom, wanting to change before they went to see the boys, and he laughed at her stunned expression in the mirror as she sat on the bed and watched him change.

"How on earth did you manage to do all of that in fifteen minutes?" she asked, bewildered as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it carefully in the wardrobe.

"Years of practice, my dear... and quite a few nudges, exasperated looks and mini lectures," he added as he sat down beside her to remove his trousers before returning to his wardrobe.

"We also have to plan Phillipe's birthday too, and get him his presents..."

"Of course- turning two is just as important as turning one, and I've already been thinking... how about a few of their little friends in the nursery? Maybe his own tricycle?"

"You certainly are organized," Clarisse marvelled, feeling a little ridiculous and useless- while she had been struggling with her morning sickness, he HAD been crowned and was slipping into his role as King with marvellous ease (something she knew would happen), handling minor Genovian affairs of state as well as private matters within their family.

"It's about time," he laughed.

"By the way, Charlie called before," she added, chuckling when he groaned softly. "He wanted to let you know that YOU promised him and James could come to the palace."

"I knew he would say that," he sounded disgusted as he helped her to her feet and guided her out of their suite. "Typical Charlie..."

"Still, I would love to see them while we have time," Clarisse chided gently as they headed towards the nursery. "They ARE friends and the boys would like to see their playmates..."

"Alright, alright!" he laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll call and let them know they come in the next day or so... but today," he said as he opened one of the nursery doors and they heard the sound of laughter filtering out. "... is about you, me and the boys!"

"Which is lovely," Clarisse beamed at him before stepping into the room, the boys delighted yells when they saw her meeting her ears...

000

The ensuing week's beak was one of the most pleasant times since Rupert's death, and while Joseph did have some work to do, he managed to spend much of his time with Clarisse and the boys- the day they spent out in the palace grounds, with a picnic beside the lake, had been simple and what they had wanted and he vowed to do it more often, despite his schedule.

They settled fairly well into the palace- having lived not too far away from the palace, occasionally spending the night when there was a formal function and spending all their winter vacations as the Winter Palace, the transition period had been smoother than Clarisse had imagined, although she did miss her privacy... the only places where she felt truly alone and unwatched were their suite and the boys nursery, although Joseph had asked the guards and palace staff to keep their distance and make it less obvious that they were being watched.

James, Charlie, Lisa, Marion and their various children visited the palace the day after Charlie had called, and while the others were slightly awed to be around Joseph and Clarisse (a feeling that quickly disappeared), Charlie went over the top, dropping into a very exaggerated bow when Joseph and Clarisse met them in the main foyer.

"Stop that!" Joseph chided, a little embarrassed, as Charlie dropped to his knees and kissed his feet as the rest of the group laughed.

"I can't help it, I need to show my King my complete allegiance..." he joked before standing up and formally bowing to Clarisse. "And I also need to say that Her Majesty is looking incredibly radiant today..."

Clarisse blushed, knowing he was being half teasing and half serious, before she smiled slightly, deciding to play him at his own game.

"Why thank you, Charles," she said in a haughty voice as she pulled herself into a regal pose. "Her Majesty is delighted that one of her subjects think that she looks radiant, even in her condition...I obviously will have to keep myself looking radiant otherwise people will be wondering what's wrong with me..."

Charlie's eyes widened as he looked up, slightly alarmed that he had offended Clarisse but he didn't see the others hiding their laughter.

"Your Majesty... Clarisse...I was only joking..." he began hesitatingly before looking up to meet her eyes, and visibly relaxing when he saw the sparkle in them.

"You were teasing me!" he protested as the others burst out laughing and Clarisse smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist..." she explained, a little worried that she had offended him before his face split into a wide grin and he laughed as he hugged her gently.

"I've finally taught you how to tease properly... although, Joe," he pulled away and grinned at him. " I suspect that you also had something to do with your wife's smart mouth!"

"Or maybe..." Clarisse stepped in mildly. "She has always been like this, only has taken her a little while to finally show people the other side of her personality- her fun side."

She was being honest- Joseph had always seen her real self, but the others had only seen slivers of her real side but now, after the coronation and her mother finally leaving her life, she was finally ready to reveal herself to their friends.

"We always knew you had a fun side," James said with a grin as Joseph stepped forward to rest an arm around her waist. "But it's nice and a privilege to know that you can relax around us."

"Especially me," Charlie looked mock pompous as everyone laughed again before they headed into the living room, Clarisse pausing to instruct a hovering maid to bring refreshments, something she had never liked doing- even as a little girl, she had never been comfortable about giving orders (or witnessing her parents giving orders) and she had enjoyed doing most things for Joseph and the boys when they had been living at their former house, but now that she was Queen, there were others to fulfil her requests and she was now expected to tell other what she wanted.

"So Joe," James began as they settled in their seats, Joseph and Clarisse sinking together as one of the boys nannies took the other children upstairs to the nursery. "How is life as King REALLY treating you?"

"I haven't been in the job exactly long enough to know that," he laughed ruefully. "But I have been incredibly impressed with all the support we have received," he squeezed Clarisse's hand, emphasising that this moment was about both of them- he was determined that their reign would be a true partnership. "I'm sure me becoming King was what most people imagined would happen in January, or even two or three years ago, but the way the people have warmed to us... what I saw at our coronation... it defies belief."

"No one expected Rupert and Isabel's unfortunate accident," Charlie began, suddenly serious. "He was a good man and I'm sure they would have been a fantastic King and Queen of Genovia... but we are all more than certain that you and Clarisse will be even better..." and both Joseph and Clarisse knew he was echoing the opinions of the rest of the group.

"Of course, it you ever need an assistant, James and I will be more than happy to help..."

"I'm sure you two would!" Joseph laughed, but touched at his words. ""But thank you, Charlie... your support means a lot..." as Clarisse squeezed his fingers in agreement- their friends were important.

"How are the boys dealing with living in the palace?" Lisa easily changed the subject and Clarisse laughed.

"Very easily- they spent as much time here as they did at the house, so they're happy here... and Joseph and I try and spend time with them every day."

"A practice that won't be stopped once the real work begins," Joseph added helpfully, just as determined as Clarisse to keep their sons (and future child) in the centre of their lives. Being King had only emphasized his need and love for his family, the fact they were still his priority and that he would do anything for them. He only wished that Rupert had experienced the joys, sorrows and intensities of fatherhood- he was certain he would have made a marvellous father, and their children could have all played together...

"So, you have a few days off... what are you planning on doing?"  
"Nothing much- the country is still in mourning, but there are a few events we need to attend, as well as Flip's second birthday next week..."

"Which we will all be coming to!" Charlie interrupted with a smile.

"...But, other than that, we planning on lying low... but then the week after, the real work begins for both of us..." he smiled wryly as Charlie chortled. "The official opening in parliament, Clarisse conducting interviews for her new secretary and personal assistant, preparation for our first tour of Europe as Genovian King and Queen, and..." he paused for an instant.

"I have to make sure my wife goes to all my doctor's appointments..." he trailed off as he looked cheekily at Clarisse and her mouth dropped open in embarrassment and horror, realizing that he either suspected or knew the truth...

She had told Joseph that Dr Bangs had been pleased with the way the pregnancy was progressing, which he was, but he also wanted her to gain some more weight and he was going to keep a closer eye on her...

"You are under more pressure than a typical expectant mother, so it's necessary for me to watch you... and I'm sure Joseph would agree," he had explained.

"How did you know?" slipped out of her moth- she HAD been planning on telling him the doctor's concerns, but she hadn't had the time and it was obvious Joseph knew everything...He didn't need the extra stress, he was already so worried about her and the baby...

"I have my ways," he smiled enigmatically at her, but she knew he wasn't angry at her.

"Well... it sounds as though you'll have your hands full for the next couple of months!" James joked gently before Charlie added, with a roar of laughter:  
"And then things will descend into chaos once the baby comes!" he added jovially as Marion buried her face in her hands.

"We'll handle it," Joe said smoothly, meeting Clarisse's flushed face and silently reassuring her that Charlie was only joking and that HE was excited about the baby. "Besides,"" he added with a sly smile, turning back to Charlie. "Look who's talking- we're having child number three and you haven't had baby number two yet!"

"Wonderful, they're competing about how many children they have!" Marion groaned before Clarisse laughed lightly and stood up, squeezing Joseph's knee tenderly.

"While the boys continue THAT bizarre little game, why don't we ladies go for a stroll in the garden?"

"Good idea," Lisa and Marion agreed hastily, standing up at almost the same time before Clarisse led them out of the room.

Despite the semi awkward debate between the men, the afternoon passed quickly, the five children happily playing upstairs while their parents laughed downstairs, all of whom having a great time, but Clarisse was slightly worried when they waved them off, the boys still upstairs, that Joseph would confront her about keeping secrets from him but, when she turned to him when they stepped back into the foyer, he didn't seem perturbed.

"Joseph," she began timidly. "I was going to tell you about Dr Bangs and what he said, but..." before he stopped and turned to her with a smile

"You don't have to explain anything to me, darling, I know and I understand why you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you," she protested hotly as he took her hand in his and raised it to her lips.

"I know you were, but Dr Bangs thought that I should know the truth..." before he stopped again and looked at her sternly. "So, madam, you are going to have to take better care of yourself in the lead up to your next appointment, and I WILL be keeping a closer eye on you...I AM worried about you," he added huskily, pulling her closer to him. "You are my top priority, and I want you to be alright..."

"I will be," she vowed, relieved that he wasn't angry at her...

0

The rest of their time off seemed to fly by in moments- the post coronation celebratory events were only minor and discreet, requiring the King and his Queen only to make an appearance, greet some of the people and pose for a few pictures. Clarisse was mortified to discover that people were still very much fascinated with her, as evidenced by the numerous pictures of her in the papers, but Joseph didn't mind- in fact, he was thrilled.

"Now, parliament will finally realize how much of an asset you are to them, the monarchy and the country!"

The more significant event on their cleared calendar was Phillipe's second birthday party at the end of the week, a very small, simple party with a few of his and Pierre's little friends and a few more of their parents friends in the palace gardens and Clarisse, watching her small son run happily across the yard with his friends, couldn't believe that her baby was two...Pierre would be four the following month, and she and Joseph had been together six years in July... how the time had flown...

"You look awfully pensive on your son's birthday..." she heard her husband say as he sat down next to her, exhausted after his stint as the party's clown- the clown they had originally hired hadn't passed security checks so, rather than disappoint his boys, Joseph had stepped into the breech and the boys had loved it- Phillipe had squealed with joy, sitting close to Clarisse as the clown did simple tricks and made some balloon animals (he and Clarisse had spent much of the previous evening studying books on balloon animals) and bringing out the cake, Clarisse holding both boys with great difficult, before disappearing back into the palace.

"Where did the clown go, Mama?" Pierre looked at her unhappily when he had left, and Clarisse had softly stroked his hair.

"He had other children to visit, but he stayed as long as he could..." before, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joseph slip down into the crowd.

"No, I'm not pensive... " Clarisse said, coming back to the present as she turned to Joseph, the rest of their guest scattered around the lawn in chairs. "I was just thinking...I can't believe that Flip is two... it only seems like yesterday that he was born..."

"It's a little hard to believe," he agreed, reaching over and stroking her knee gently. "They're both growing up so fast... but soon we'll have another little one to worry about..."

"Yes, I'm glad of that..."

"So, did the boys enjoy the clown?"

"Yes, most definitely- Pierre was very unhappy when he had to leave..."

"I didn't want to, but I'm sure they would have started wondering where their father was..." before both Pierre and Phillipe came racing over to him.

"Papa! Papa! We just met Joe Joe the Clown!" Pierre burst out almost immediately as Joseph sat up and looked happily at them.

"Really? What was he like?"

"Funny!" Phillipe laughed before racing off again, Clarisse laughing happily- they were such easy going, happy boys (very much like their father) and she hoped that that would never change.

"What did you think, Bear?" Joseph looked seriously at his older son, who squirmed happily under the scrutiny.

"He was good...I wish you had been here too."

"I wish I had been too, son, but I had a phone call to make... Why don't you go and find your friends, and I'll come and join you in a few minutes to play?"

"Okay!" Pierre beamed happily at him before zooming off, and Joseph turned to see Clarisse beaming happily at him.

"You really are a fantastic father... they both worship you!"

"I know," he looked blasé before sinking back in his chair and reaching for her hand. "But they both adore you..."

"I should think so!" she laughed before sighing, looking at him seriously- tomorrow was the beginning of their new life, their reign, and she was more than a little nervous. "About tomorrow... did you really want me to come to the parliament session with you?"

"Of course, my darling... you and I have special seats next to the Prime Minister!" he laughed and she smiled, but he sensed that she was troubled. "Clarisse... are you worried about what's going to happen after tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice before he tugged her chair over to be almost on top of his and he stroked her back gently.

"There's nothing to worry about, my love, I know it's going to be fine and if it's not..." he shrugged cavalierly. "Parliament may not agree with what I do, the people may disapprove and even my parents may think I'm crazy, but I know that I will ALWAYS have your support..."

"You will," she promised softly before he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"And you will have mine... this is not what I imagined when I asked you to marry me, but it's the best we have and I know we can do this... do you believe in us?"

"I do, with all my heart... and you?"

"With everything I have... so we don't need to worry about anything before it happens..." and he leaned over to kiss her again before, in the background, he heard Charlie wolf whistling and shouting:

"Hey, your royal Love-birds, get out of your own little world... today is Phillipe's day, not yours!"

"I really should banish him!" Joseph groaned when they finally broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other for a moment and she chuckled softly.

"Maybe, but life would be far less interesting without him in our lives... and you know it!" she teased as he stood up and held out a hand for her.

"True..." he grumbled as she stood beside him and took her hand in his. "Now, no more doubts about tomorrow?"

"No," Clarisse said clearly and he grinned at her before, hand in hand, they walked towards the rest of the guests... tomorrow was another day, and today was their son's birthday...


	8. A New King and Queen

_Authors Note: as usual, all my readers and reviewers rock- I really appreciate your reviews!_

_Hint: C & J get some very good, yet surprising news next chapter!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph was awake earlier than usual the following morning and, for a moment as he lay in bed, he stared at the ceiling, wondering why he was awake so early and such a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach...before he suddenly remembered with a jolt- today was his first OFFICIAL day as King and he had a full day- the official opening of parliament under his reign, a private meeting with the Prime Minister and a few of his senior advisors, making a start on answering letters and telegrams of congratulation from around the world and, finally, his first press conference.

It was enough to boggle anyone's mind, but he knew he would cope- he had been born and raised to shoulder this type of responsibility, although no one had imagined the tragedy that would befall the royal family to allow him to shoulder that responsibility.

At the thought of 'family', he turned his head to look at Clarisse sleeping peacefully beside him and he felt guilty- she and their boys hadn't asked for this, hadn't expected this and now they were in the thick of it. If she had heard what he was thinking, she would have argued that no one had expected Rupert to be killed or that Joseph would become King, but while his focus was on uniting the country and utilising the massive wave of support he and Clarisse had received, he was anxious to protect his family and ensure that Clarisse wasn't put under too much strain- she WAS Queen of Genovia, but she was also his wife and mother, both to two boys and expecting another child...

He appreciated the way she was trying to stay strong, pretend nothing was wrong and that her morning sickness wasn't as bad as he suspected it was, but he knew her very, very well and he didn't want her forcing herself to do something she shouldn't be doing- she came first.

When he told her that last night as they lay in bed together, however, her cheeks has flamed red and she had admitted that she was feeling a little useless with the morning sickness and recovery time taking up much of her mornings and wished she could do more.

"Don't be ridiculous," he scolded softly, gently pulling her towards him. "You are doing far more than you really should be doing, I'm very proud of you... and, before you say a word, I really don't give a damn what anyone says about you, or voices an opinion about you and your health."

"The morning sickness will pass," she promised fervently, secretly hoping that she was telling he truth. "I just want to be of assistance to you..."

"You are," he stroked her hair in the darkness. "You are, baby, believe me but I don't want anything happening that could risk your health, or the baby's... Things are going to be fine," he added reassuringly, pressing his lips onto her forehead and she sighed happily, reassured.

After a while, he started feeling restless, wanting the day to be over so, not wanting to disturb his peacefully sleeping wife, he slipped cautiously out of bed, changed into his running gear and slipped quietly out of their suite, knowing that by the time he got to the main doors, several ''boys in black'' (as he called them) would be waiting for him- his running was becoming a regular habit, although if Clarisse wanted him to stay in, he happily acquiesced to her request.

By the time he returned, over half an hour later, he was feeling less restless and more relaxed and focused, ready for the day ahead, ready to tackle some stubborn, antiquated parliamentarians... he grinned at that as he stepped back into the still silent suite.

Their tea/coffee tray was already waiting for them so, assuming that Clarisse would awaken soon, he carefully set about pouring her tea, fully intent on taking it into her (especially if she woke not feeling very well) before he felt two arms wrapping themselves around his waist and a soft voice murmur in his ear:

"Where have YOU been, Your Majesty?"

"I went for a run," he replied coyly, setting the teapot down and carefully turning in her arms to meet his wife's face. "I would like to hold and kiss you good morning, but I'm a little hot and sweaty...how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine... but mmm," she smiled sexily at him, her eyes full of mischief as she ran her eyes up and down his figure. "The running is clearly paying off... but..." she pulled away from him with a flirtatious smile. "Maybe... maybe you SHOULD have a shower before you kiss me."

"Oh should I?" he growled as he slowly walked towards her, Clarisse stepping backwards as he stepped forward. "What's wrong with me now?"

"Nothing... nothing," she said softly, both of them very much enjoying the flirting that was occurring between them. "You know that, as far as I'm concerned, you are perfect... but I don't think you should go to parliament like that!" she giggled, a squeal leaving her lips as she fled into the bathroom, Joseph hot on her heels, slamming the door behind him before pressing her up against the wall, his lips on hers.

"How about we have a shower together?" he suggested when they finally broke apart, somewhat amazed at how playful and sensuous she was this morning, very different to what she had been like when they were first married, but he loved both sides of her and he assumed that today was an instance of her hormones running wild.

"Alright," she agreed with a sly smile, shimmying her nightgown off her body and chuckling as his jaw dropped before fiddling with the shower taps before, suddenly, Joseph (having quickly divested himself of his running gear) stepped into the shower, pulling her along with him...

0

"Feeling more relaxed?" she teased a little later as they sat down to breakfast in their bathrobes and he chuckled as he poured another cup of tea for her (the other having long since gone cold).

"I was feeling relaxed after my run, but you, my love, have almost turned me to jelly..." he said with a coy smile, Clarisse blushing at his words. "I have certainly corrupted you now, my beautiful Queen Clarisse!" he said with a pleased smile and she laughed heartily, looking vaguely smug.

"You certainly have..." before she paused, looking suddenly serious. "Were you nervous before you went for a run?"

"A little," he sighed, not wanting to seem weak in her eyes, but she was looking at him with such sympathy that he decided to tell her the truth.

"Actually, I was really nervous- up until recently, most of parliament didn't really take me seriously, seeing me as a playboy prince..."

"But you haven't been that since we got married five years ago!" Clarisse said indignantly and he smiled, touched at her fierce loyalty.

"Old habits and reputations die hard, my love... and I'm a little less pliable to their suggestions and ideas because I know what they are like, and because they disapproved of me for so long, which is why there will be tension in this first session of parliament..." he shrugged carelessly, not at all concerned at the possible fireworks that could explode that morning, but Clarisse looked worried.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I can handle them," he said reassuringly, reaching over to pat her hand.

"I just don't like the thought of them trying to intimidate you because you're younger than them and that..."

"Rupert was supposed to be on the throne instead of me," he finished softly, knowing that, to some people, he was a very poor second choice.

"Rupert would be very proud of you," Clarisse said firmly, seeing a flicker of doubt cross his face. "And you are definitely NOT the poor second choice, so erase that thought from your mind!" she added half sternly.

"Yes ma am," he mock saluted her smartly and she laughed. "So, Your Majesty..." he lightened the mood immediately. "I know I will be wearing my best suit to this session, but I'm curious to what YOU will be wearing, as is the press..."

"Well, I DID have one outfit in mind, but I've discovered that it won't fit..." her eyes sparkled mischievously at him and he grinned, both of them knowing why.

"However, I do have something more appropriate..." she trailed off she glanced at the clock on the mantle. "If the parliamentary session begins ten, and I want to see the boys before we go, I should start getting ready..." she smiled as she stood up and stretched. "At least we've both had showers," she added with a cheeky smile before heading into the bedroom, his laughed echoing behind her...

0

Half an hour later, Joseph was waiting in the living room, making a few extra notes on the parliamentary agenda he had received days ago, when he heard soft, muffled footsteps on the carpet and he turned to see Clarisse shyly standing in the doorway, clad in a pale pink linen dress with a matching coat and shoes, the coat buttoned around her middle to cover her swelling stomach, and her favourite Rose tiara perched on the top of her French twist. For once, she had ignored protocol and done her own make up and hair.

"So... do I look like a Queen?" she teased as he slowly stood up and walked towards her, his countenance serious but his eyes twinkling.

"Absolutely- you look so incredibly regal and elegant, I'm almost afraid to touch you..." before he lifted her free hand (the other was holding a pair of white gloves) to his lips and she chuckled softly as his beard tickled her skin. "You're definitely going to make an impression parliament this morning!"

"Are you sure you can't see my stomach?" she fretted slightly as they walked down the hallway towards the nursery.

"You can barely see anything," he reassured her- in truth, he though that she needed to put some more weight on, even though the pregnancy was becoming more and more obvious but not so much that anyone could point it out. "Besides, I would have thought you would have been thrilled to know that you'll be acquiring another wardrobe in the next few months."

"Oh I am, I am," she replied cheerfully before looking at him seriously. "I just don't want my pregnancy to detract attention away from you today... it is your day."

"You won't, and it won't," he reassured her as they stood in front of the nursery doors. "Besides, today is OUR day," he added before he paused, looking thoughtfully at the nursery doors, realizing something. "We really are going to have to start preparing another nursery in the next few months..." which was a thought that excited him- they were having another baby!

"Indeed we do," she agreed. "But we don't need to think about that today," she added before she led him into the nursery to where the boys were at play, both of whom looked up when they heard their parents come in.

"Mama! Papa!" Pierre cried happily, hurrying towards them, Phillipe hot on his heels before they stopped in their tracks, a few steps away from their parents, seeing how dressed up them seemed to be.

"You look pretty, Mama," Pierre said in awe as, beside him, Phillipe's jaw dropped as he stared at his mother.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Clarisse bent down to kiss the top of his head before moving onto Phillipe, who clung to her legs for a moment, realizing who she was.

"Papa, you look han... han... pretty too," Pierre added as Joseph picked him up and tossed him lightly into the air as Phillipe, quickly distracted, raced over for his turn.

"Thank you, Bear, I like that... yes, Flip, I know it's your turn," he added as Phillipe tugged on his trouser leg.

After a few more minutes of playtime, Clarisse enjoying the bond between father and sons before Pierre dragged her over to his toy box, a soft knock on the door signalled that they had to go, so, after kissing both boys again, feeling the tug of her maternal heartstrings again, Clarisse followed Joseph out of the nursery, and he patted her hand sympathetically as she wove her arm through his.

"We'll see them later," he murmured as they walked down the stairs, his parents waiting in the main foyer, fully intending on accompanying them to the session of parliament.

"This is YOUR first session as King and we're not going to miss it," Henrik had said firmly.

"By the way, I have another surprise for you," Joseph added as they walked down the stone steps to the two waiting limousines.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked immediately, suddenly looking alert and pleased but Joseph only chuckled as he helped her into the first car, Henrik and Alexandra climbing into the second car.

"No, you're going to have to wait..." he replied teasingly.

"Please..." she pouted wheedlingly but he only laughed.

"No, you need to wait- a King must never be late on his first day in parliament," he teased, his eyes twinkling and she couldn't help but laugh before he closed her door.

0

Prime Minister Motez and his personal assistant met Joseph and Clarisse when they stepped into the cool hallway of the building that housed parliament and his offices after making their way from the limousine, through the crowd of press and bystanders wanting to see them, shielded by their security team.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," Andre, clad in his formal attire, including the white wig, said with a warm smile, bowing to Clarisse and shaking Joseph's hand. "Today is certainly a momentous day," he added, leading them down the hallway to the large room where parliament was assembling for the session.

"It certainly is," Joseph agreed as, beside him, Clarisse felt a twinge of nervousness- the moment whereby they stepped out of the shadows and faced parliament as King and Queen had arrived, and while she knew it had been inevitable, she was also dreading it.

When they reached the closed double doors, there was a short pause after Andre knocked twice on the doors, before the doors swung open and someone inside announced:

"His Excellency Andre Motez, Prime Minister of Genovia... and Their Majesties King Joseph and Queen Clarisse!"

There was an almost awed silence as Andre stepped into the room, Joseph and Clarisse a step or two behind, both of them slightly overwhelmed but trying not to show it. Clarisse especially felt self conscious as she followed Joseph to the front of the room and onto the small podium where the reigning monarch sat with the prime minister, the parliamentary secretary and his assistant sitting in front of them.

As they stood there, listening to Andre greet parliament, she quickly glanced around at the wig and robe clad men staring down at her from their seats- while she recognized most faces, (deliberately avoiding Viscount Mabrey's face) there were a few new faces and their expressions were solemn, making her feel a little nervous.

"Today is the beginning of a new reign, a new era in Genovian history after the tragic and unexpected loss of Rupert and Isabel Renaldi, but I am honoured to officially introduce our new King and Queen, His Majesty King Joseph and Her Majesty Queen Clarisse."

At his words, Joseph and Clarisse stepped forward, amidst the murmurs of ''Your Majesties'', and bowing their heads respectfully to their monarchs before, raising his hands again, the room went silent and, aside from Joseph and Andre, everyone took their seats.

"And now, before we commence our first session of parliament under King Joseph, I call upon His Majesty to address this honoured body," before he stepped back, nodding respectfully as Joseph stepped forward, now a little nervous about making his first speech in front of this lot, but he could do it!

"Thank you, Your Excellency... Esteemed members of this honoured body, I would just like to say a few words... I would just like to thank you all for the support and appreciation you have shown my parents and us in the past few months. It has been the easiest few months for our country but I, as your King, solemnly vow that our country will never suffer something like that again and, if it does occur again..."

Clarisse involuntarily shuddered- she didn't even want to CONSIDER the alternative if something happened to him or the boys.

"... We will be prepared... " and he was serious about that- he knew Clarisse didn't want to think about what could happen, but he knew it was sensible if there was a plan in place if something did happen again.

"I also want you to know that I am determined to follow in my brother and father's footsteps and maintain a high standard in Genovia, economically, politically and socially- we may be a small nation, but we have a high reputation in the rest of Europe and I am keen for this to continue. I DO have plans and ideas for the future direction of this country, particularly in the next few years, and I know that some of you may not approve of them..." he looked around the room almost challengingly, expecting a response.

"But I am confident that, together, we can reach compromises that can and will benefit Genovia- after all, we live in this country and we want the best for her.

Her Majesty and I," he looked down quickly and lovingly at Clarisse- he had wanted to simply state 'my wife', but Clarisse had convinced him that, while true and everyone knowing that he was proud to call her that, it wasn't appropriate for this occasion.

"... Greatly appreciate the support we have received from the people of Genovia and the members of parliament, and I am confident that we will be able to work together for the benefit of Genovia- something I'm very much looking forward to..."he finished almost defiantly, wanting to make it very clear that he was NO pushover and that he was willing to openly challenge any man who disagreed with anything that benefited Genovia or tried to cause trouble.

Clarisse continued to sit demurely, not reacting to the soft murmurs and mutterings during his speech, but prouder than ever of him, and she couldn't help but smile broadly at him as he sat down beside her and, unable to resist and not caring if anyone was watching, he quickly reached over and squeezed her hand.

000

The rest of the morning seemed to pass by dizzyingly fast (for Clarisse at least) as Andre and Joseph quickly addressed each issue on the agenda, some members arguing strenuously for or against each issue while Clarisse sat quietly making notes and secretly hoping that no one would call her to attention.

Thankfully, all of their attention was focused on Joseph, the King, and he was coolly and calmly handling every question and snide comment- he was definitely meant to be King.

Once the session of parliament was over, Clarisse returned to the palace with her parents in law for lunch while Joseph immediately disappeared into a lunchtime meeting with the Prime Minister and his advisors. He was exhilarated at the morning's work and progress, pleased that even the less supportive parliamentarians seemed to be behind what he wanted to do, although he was keeping his healthy dose of suspicion on high alert- he knew these men could be unpredictable when they wanted to be, and he was determined not to fall into any traps.

Clarisse too was thrilled at how successful the session had been, and was happy that he had practically leapt into his work... she suspected that she and the boys would temporarily fall by the wayside as he settled in but, knowing that he was doing all of this for them, she would be patient...

She enjoyed a long, leisurely lunch with Henrik, Alexandra and a couple from parliament and, after she excused herself, was about to retreat upstairs for a quick visit with her sons before having a nap to refresh herself for the press conference later that afternoon before someone pounced on her in the hallway. She almost screamed in fright before turning and realizing that it was Joseph.

"What are YOU doing?" she hissed as, his arm firmly around her waist, he escorted her down the hallway to where she knew his new office was located.

"I told you I had a surprise for you," he said simply before he led her into his study. She looked around in bewilderment, wondering why she was here, before he said: "Close your eyes" and, now thoroughly curiously, she obediently followed his request and her curiosity increased as she felt him guide her through his study before stopping abruptly.

"Open your eyes... now..." he murmured huskily and she slowly opened her eyes to find herself... standing in front of a door. "Open it," he encouraged gently and she walked forward and twisted the knob... to discover an almost identical study on the other side...

"I know it's very unorthodox, but I thought... we should have our studies side by side," he said bashfully and she smiled, understanding his reasoning for this, before she gently stroked his cheek.

"I love it, and I love how we're going to be working side by side..." and she was being honest- she loved his idea.

"You can redecorate if you need to," he added quietly as they stepped further into the room and Clarisse calmly surveyed the area- there was a large wooden desk and comfortable chair, inbuilt bookshelves behind the desk, several chairs, a sofa and a coffee table nearby as well as a cabinet for her notes and files. Her lace curtained large window let a lot of sun into the room, and it had a view of the garden, which she loved and, as far as she was concerned, sealed the deal for her.

"I love it," she reassured him as she threw her arms around his neck. "It's perfect and I love that you'll be right next door..."

"Connected doors means that we can lock our other doors, preventing anyone else from getting in," he smiled wickedly at her and she laughed, getting the gist of his meaning.

"You DO realize that, in a couple of months, I probably won't fit behind the desk?"

"You can always do your work in with me..." he teased back before kissing her. "So," he continued, leading her back into his study. "Did you want to keep me company while I read and write letters for some of our congratulatory letters and telegrams?"

"I wish I could, sweetheart," Clarisse looked suddenly regretful and guilty. "It's just that I wanted a rest before the press conference this afternoon..."

"Of course, of course," Joseph said quickly, suddenly feeling guilty himself that he was depriving Clarisse of much needed rest..."You do need your rest, and I'm not going to stop you."

"If you need my help, I could nap on the sofa..." she began hesitantly but he squeezed her waist as he escorted her to the door of his study.

"I understand perfectly, my darling, and I don't want you to feel guilty, I'll be fine," he paused to lean over and kiss her gently on the lips. "I'll see you later..."

0

The press conference went surprisingly well- held in the ballroom, the press were on their best behaviour, limiting their picture taking to only a few flashes when the new King and Queen entered the room arm in arm. Clarisse had initially wanted to stand behind him, but Joseph had insisted she stand beside him, but she didn't have answer any questions if she didn't want to.

Most of the questions were shot at Joseph anyway, and were mainly about his plans for the next few months, as well as their tour of Europe in early May, but soon there were a few questions aimed at Clarisse but she handled them well.

"How are you feeling, Your Majesty?"

"Very well."

"When is your new child due?"

"Mid October."

"How are you handling being Queen while being an expectant mother?"

"Very well- I'm very lucky to have His Majesty, his parents and our friends supporting me."

"How are the young princes enjoying life in the palace?"

"They have adjusted and settled in very well- they spent a great deal of time here before we became King and Queen, so they are used to much of the palace..."

Joseph quickly ended the press conference before the questions turned too impudent, and she smiled almost timidly at him once it was over, the journalists and photographers all gone and they were beating a hasty retreat upstairs for a brief respite before dinner with his parents.

"I didn't embarrass you too much?" she asked quietly- with her busy schedule, and terrible morning sickness, she had had very little time for her 'Queen Lessons' with her mother in law, but she was determined to be the perfect Queen.

"Not at all- you were wonderfully calm and composed and no one had better dare not criticize you," he almost growled as he followed her into their suite and she sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

"Aren't you being a little biased?" she teased, touching his cheek as he joined her, and he laughed as he entrapped her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Yes, 100% biased, but you did very well and I think today went very well for us... I think...actually, I know we can do this!"

"I thought so too," she said quietly, snuggling into his arms- day one of their official life was over and it was a good omen that it had turned out so well...


	9. Clarisse's News Part One

_Author's Note: sorry, I just couldn't wait to post this chapter, it's such a happy one after the past few chapters and I think they deserve some good news! This is an A/U story and I want our fave couple to have as much happiness as they SHOULD have gotten if they had married young!_

_As for the medical parts, I am no doctor and have only watched a heap of medical dramas, so I'm sorry if it's inaccurate in anyway... just wanted a bit of fiction!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Much to Joseph and Clarisse's surprise, the next two weeks passed by relatively uneventfully as the country began to recover from Henrik stepping down, Rupert's subsequent succession and tragic death as well as settling down after the coronation celebrations for their new King and Queen.

The new King and Queen themselves found their transition from living in the shadows to the first royal couple surprisingly easy, although Clarisse couldn't help but feel something was brewing. She didn't tell her husband, however- he already had enough on his plate and, suspecting that she was probably being paranoid, she didn't want to worry him.

Despite his initial reservations about ruling the country, feeling that most people (especially parliament) would see him as the poor second choice, Joseph discovered that he was really enjoying what he was doing, the work involved and, in most cases, who he was working with. Andre and his father had been of great assistance to him in the first few days (with both of them volunteering to work with him until he felt ready to stand fully on his own two feet) and parliament had been surprisingly amiable but, feeling Arthur Mabrey's eyes watching him, he suspected that the ''honeymoon period'' would be brief. But, if it was, he was ready- he hadn't attended so many sessions of parliament without learning a few tricks.

Clarisse meanwhile had more free time on her hands as her schedule had yet to be finalised although, now after two days of interviews and Joseph's final approval, she now had her own private secretary and personal assistant, and they were currently working on her schedule. As Queen, she had her own duties and responsibilities, but she also needed to be available to accompany her husband when necessary- Joseph had made it clear that he wanted her with him as much as possible

She had also been a little surprised to discover that she, as Queen, was not patroness of more than fifty charities in Genovia, either as an active participant or as a titular patron. She had felt a little overwhelmed at the though of all those charities depending on her patronage, but when some of them contacted her to reassure her that, knowing she had a great deal on her plate, they understood if she couldn't be their patroness, participation not mandatory, she quickly responded, assuring them that she would be an interested, active participant and patroness, and she did want to be involved.

"_It is my intention to continue the royal family's involvement in these notable causes," _she wrote in a letter. _"My mother in law has always been an active and involved participant and I wish to continue supporting all these charities."_

She felt very strongly about her charity work, knowing that she had been very blessed in her life, with a husband who adored her and two very healthy sons, and she wanted to use her influence and power as Queen to improve the lives and conditions of others.

Joseph had made small noises about her not doing too much, reminding her that she still had just over five months of pregnancy to go, but she effectively silenced him with a sweet smile and the words:

"It's only five months, and I want to do this... I NEED to do this," she added almost beseechingly, and he had immediately softened, not wanting to deny her anything.

She was currently sifting through the information and paperwork she had received from each charity, and she was already formulating plans to visit all of them when she and Joseph returned from their first official tour of Europe.

The tour of Europe had been in the planning stages since Rupert had assumed the throe, to occur after the coronation, and now, with a new King, everything was almost finalized and Joseph and Clarisse would be spending three weeks touring Europe, with a trip to the United States later in the year.

Clarisse was happy to follow whatever had been planned for them, although she had been dismayed to discover that they would still be away when Pierre turned four, but Joseph mollified her by telling her that the boys would be joining them on tour a few days before Pierre's birthday.

All in all, things were going surprisingly well in the first two weeks of Joseph's reign, which pleased him, although he knew something HAD to happen eventually to break the serenity, and he especially enjoyed having (and knowing that)Clarisse was nearby- not only because he liked her nearby but also, in a more practical sense, that he could inform her on what was going on in parliament.

There were times when, inevitably, their interconnecting door would be closed, especially when there were confidential meetings but, most of the time, it would be open... and their respective assistants were working together o ensure their schedules were arranged in such a way to coordinate their individual activities as well as events/activities they did together.

The boys were too young to be seen out in public too often, but Joseph and Clarisse had agreed to having a family photograph released to the press and public in the next few days.

0

Clarisse sighed in relief as her personal assistant closed her notebook, having told her boss about the final changes to the European tour schedule- only a few minor changes, but Clarisse was pleased to discover that she had some free time every day, but she suspected that Joseph had had something to do with that- she too was enjoying what she was doing, but she assumed that her role would be limited until the baby was born.

"What's on the schedule for tomorrow?" she asked quietly as she sat back in her comfortable leather chair and looked at her assistant- she was older than Clarisse, but very attractive but, the most important thing was that she was competent in her job and both Joseph and Clarisse liked her.

"You have a free day tomorrow, Your Majesty, although you had an appointment with Dr Bangs tomorrow at ten and lunch with Her Majesty Senior... You DID have an appointment with the chairman of the hospital board but that had to be postponed for the next couple of days."

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded- she had forgotten that she had a doctor's appointment, but she now remembered and also knew why her appointments were closer together and more frequent. Dr Bangs wanted to keep a closer eye on her and was planning on doing an ultrasound at this appointment, to check on the baby, as well as giving her his approval for travelling in Europe, although he was confident that she would be fine.

She hoped that Joseph would be able to come with her so that she could prove that both she and the baby were fine, but she suspected that he wouldn't be able to make it.

"Is there anything else you needed, ma'am?" her assistant's voice brought her back to the present and Clarisse thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No thank you, Jane, you may leave... Good night."

She didn't mean to be abrupt, but she was still adjusting to having her own secretary and assistant- it didn't help thinking that her mother would have revelled in this.

"Good night, Your Majesty," Jane curtseyed respectfully to Clarisse before slipping quietly out of the study, leaving Clarisse to close her notebook, set down her pen and relax back in her chair, relieved to have a few moments to herself.

"Would you like some company?" she heard from the connecting doorway, and she opened her eyes to see Joseph leaning against the door frame, a broad smile on his face.

"Oh... I was just having a few moment's relaxation before heading upstairs to see the boys," she explained as he sat on the edge of her desk which was, finally, blissfully empty, aside from her fountain pens in their special container and framed pictures of Joseph and the boys. "So," she said after sighing tiredly. "How was your day?"

"Busy... we've finally hammered out the details for the trip... and, as it turns out, I'll be able to fly to the US a week or so after we come home."

"Did you want me to come with you?" she inquired- she didn't know how she would feel after this trip, but she had never been to America.

"Only if you're feeling up to it," he said simply as she stood up, took his proffered hand and they walked out of her study, eager to relax and see their boys. "So, what's on your schedule for tomorrow?"

"I have a free day, although I DO have a doctor's appointment..." she trailed off, hoping that Joseph could come with her, not only to convince him that the baby was fine, but also maybe to find out whether they were having a boy or girl, not that she cared either way, but she wasn't surprised when he stopped and turned towards her with a regretful look.

"Oh baby, I DID want to be there," and he did- he understood the importance of this appointment and he had been curious to see the ultrasound. "But I can't... Andre and I are spending the day at a conference in Mertz..."

"It's alright," Clarisse said comfortingly, a little disappointed- he had been with her during her pregnancies with Pierre and Phillipe, but she also knew he was King and he had a job to do.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her intensely. "You know I DO want to support you during this time..." he felt awful, hating that he had to choose between his family and the country, but would eventually find a balance, as Andre and Henrik had told him would happen.

"I'm fine," Clarisse said calmly, squeezing his hand tightly. "It's not as if I'm in labour, is it?" she laughed lightly as they ascended the stairs and he laughed along with her before stopping again to look at her seriously- he was still haunted by the fact that, when he went to Mertz on another conference, Clarisse had been in labour with Phillipe, and he had only just made it back. It especially haunted him that she had been in labour all day, alone...

"Believe me, my darling, I will NOT be going anywhere for the last six weeks of your pregnancy!"

"You can't do that!" she looked at him, shocked, but he only grinned as he gently chivvied her into their suite.

"Yes I can," he said simply as she sank onto the sofa and kicked off her shoes, Joseph joining her seconds later and leaning over to kiss the tip of her nose. "I'm King, you're my Queen and we're having another baby who will be third in line to the throne... thus, I have the right to be with you in the weeks leading up to the birth."

"I assume that you haven't told Andre Motez this yet?" she looked amused.

"Not officially, but I think he suspects that I will be saying something like that."

"So, will you be coming into the delivery room again?"

"Yes... if you want me to," he said quietly and firmly as he caressed her cheek."Most of the time, usually against my will, Genovia will have to come first but when you go into labour, all that will matter to me is that you, your health and the safe arrival of our baby."

0

The next morning, Joseph was long gone when she left the palace and was driven, heavily guarded, to Dr Bangs surgery. She had an easy time hurrying into his practice but she knew that, by the time she re emerged, the area would be swarming with press and photographers.

"How have you been feeling lately?" the doctor asked as, after Clarisse had changed into a gown, he set up the equipment necessary for the ultrasound and Clarisse was lying down on the narrow bed.

"The morning sickness seems to be finally settling down, and while I seem to be very tired at the end of most days, I am handling everything at the moment."

"I can also see that you've gained some weight..."

"Joseph's doing- he's been watching me like a hawk," she laughed fondly, knowing that he was increasingly protective of her health.

"Good," he said approvingly before Clarisse, blushing deeply, lifted her gown high enough for her stomach to be revealed and, after she glanced down, she was slightly surprised to realize that her stomach was bigger than she had thought.

"It's alright, Clarisse," the doctor said gently, patting her sheet covered foot before sitting down in front of the ultrasound equipment and fiddling with a few buttons before squeezing some cool gel onto her abdomen, Clarisse gasping slightly at the coolness of the gel.

There were a few moments silence as he rubbed the wand across her abdomen, Clarisse studying the ceiling determinedly before she decided to break the silence.

"Dr Bangs... is the baby alright?"

"I'm just seeing... yes, I can see an arm, and a leg... oh my..."

"What? What is it?" Clarisse asked in alarm, suddenly feeling panicky and wanting to see what was going on. "Dr Bangs?" she repeated anxiously as the doctor stared at the screen a moment longer before removing the wand, resting it on the bed sheet and met Clarisse's panicking eyes.

"Don't panic, Clarisse... everything is fine," he smiled reassuringly at her. "The baby is fine... in fact, both babies are fine..."

"Thank goodness," she murmured, resting back on her pillows, relieved that everything was alright- she wanted this baby so much, before she realized that Dr Bangs had said something different...

"Dr Bangs, what did you just say?" she asked carefully, meeting his eyes and the doctor grinned sheepishly.

"I said, everything is fine... and both babies are very healthy..." he paused as realization dawned on Clarisse's face. "Congratulations Clarisse, you and Joseph are having twins!"

"Twins?" she repeated weakly, lying back on the bed and trying to absorb the news- she was not expecting one baby, she was expecting two babies!

"Yes, and they are both very healthy, from what I can see..." he paused, seeing Clarisse trying to absorb the news- he completely understood why she was feeling like this, she obviously hadn't expected this.

"Clarisse, I know that this is quite a surprise," he continued, patting her hand gently, wanting to help. "But it's possible to do everything you need to do as Queen and still be a mother and wife while expecting twins... We'll just have to keep a closer eye on you..."

"I just can't believe it," she almost whispered. "... Was this why I was so sick in the first few months of the pregnancy?"

"I can't say for sure, but it's possible... Clarisse, are you alright? Do you want to talk?" he looked at her in concern- she still seemed to very shocked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine," Clarisse smiled radiantly at him, pulling herself out of her fog and she was being honest with him- although the news had been somewhat of a surprise, she was suddenly blissfully happy- she had always wanted a big family and, with the twins, she and Joseph would now have four children... she felt a little low at the thought of Joseph- if only he had been here today...

"I just... I just wish that Joseph had been here," she said almost sadly and he sighed sympathetically, understanding Joseph's predicament but wanting to reassure his patient.

"I know you do, and I would imagine that today is very difficult for you, but I can tell you that Joseph wanted to be here and wants the best for you... I think he's going to be thrilled when you tell him this news..."

"I hope so..." she said softly, but she knew that he was right- it just wasn't easy not having him here on one of the most important days of their life together.

"Did you want to know whether you're having..."

"No thank you," Clarisse said softly. "I want Joseph to be here when we find that out... what about our travel plans?" she asked as she sat up, pulling her gown down so that her stomach was covered, and Dr Bangs smiled at her.

"I still need to finish my examination, but I think you will be just fine for this trip, just so long as you rest when necessary, wear comfortable shoes when standing around for long periods and... well, you know what to do," he smiled at Clarisse and she couldn't help but smile back- the examination had been a little embarrassing- she was still very modest about anyone aside from her husband seeing her body- but as long as the baby... babies, she corrected herself quickly, were healthy, then she could put up with anything.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the surgery to discover that, sure enough, the place was surrounded by the press but she didn't really notice them as, heavily shielded from them by her bodyguards, she almost floated to her waiting limousine, her mind elsewhere...

She couldn't believe it- she and Joseph were having twins! Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined having twins... she knew that a relative of hers had had twins (possibly a cousin three or four times removed) but she hadn't expected it to reappear with her and Joseph!

She was a little nervous about the though of expecting two babies at the same time and giving birth to them, as well as looking after the two boys AND continuing to be the Queen everyone expected her to be (except Joseph and his parents- they knew she was doing the best she could and had emphasized that she didn't have to strain herself to prove to everyone else that she was a good Queen).

She had never expected the doctor to tell her this news, but she had finally overcome her surprise to feel... very, very happy and want both babies with all of her heart. She couldn't help but wonder whether they were two boys, a girl and a boy or two girls, but she meant what she said to the doctor- she didn't want to find out if Joseph wasn't around... he deserved to know what they were going to have, although she knew it didn't matter to him, as long as they (and she) were healthy...

Clarisse giggled to herself as she considered the possible combinations that could happen... she was happy with two healthy children, but she couldn't help but dream of having twin daughters, which would then mean they would have their 'perfect' family... two boys and two girls... she sighed happily- that was what she had always wanted, even when she had been a little girl...

The birth was just over five months away, but she already knew that, once the rest of the country found out what was going on, they would go wild and she would probably have to go into confinement earlier than what she and Joseph had planned... there was so much to consider, so much to think about and discuss but, at this moment, all she cared about was revelling in this surprising news and imagining what she was going to tell her husband... she couldn't wait to tell Joseph, and she only wished that he would be home early... it would definitely be an evening to remember!


	10. Clarisse's News Part Two

_Author's Note: sorry I took so long to update, but I've been busy with work and life... but I'll try to be more regular!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse remained in her happy bubble of reflection for the rest of the car trip back to the palace, secretly relieved that her schedule was clear for the rest of the day as she suspected she probably wouldn't be able to think of anything else but this wonderful news.

She spent much of the trip reliving the appointment, especially the moment Dr Bangs had shown her the first frozen image of the unborn twins and, while sad Joseph hadn't been there for that moment, she was confident that, once he knew they were having twins, he would try to attend most of her appointments or, at the very least, the appointment where they discovered the sex of the twins.

She hadn't been inclined to do that the last two times, wanting to be surprised, but now... she was Queen, with very limited time and a full schedule, two babies on the way as well as caring for her other two children and she wanted to be prepared well in advance.

She also spent a few minutes wondering about Joseph's reaction- knowing him as well as she did, she suspected he would be over the moon at the news, loving their children (and children in general) as much as she did, having burst with pride every time she had told him she was expecting AND having insisted, rather fervently, when her mother had tried to cause trouble, that she wasn't 'a baby machine'...

But there was a tiny, tiny part of her that was worried that, with everything else that was going on in their lives, he would say that two more babies would be too much ("how on earth will we managed with four?"she could almost hear him saying), a very irrational fear as she knew he would be very excited and would say so.

When she arrived back at the palace, a brief glance at her watch informed her that she had a little time before lunch with Alexandra, so she decided to call into the nursery to see the boys but, to her surprise, neither child nor their nanny were there but Alexandra was quick to reassure her when Clarisse stepped into her suite, looking confused but immediately blushing when she realized Alexandra was hosting a bridge game. Alexandra, however, motioned her in with a warm smile and, noting her confused expression, quickly answered her silent question.

"Henrik and several of his friends decided to take the boys down to the stables... I believe there's a surprise waiting for them..." she paused before, seeing Clarisse's curious expression, continued, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be upset or annoyed, but Henrik and I bought the boys small ponies."

"You bought the boys ponies?" Clarisse looked stunned- she had had no idea her in laws had been planning this, but it was a very, very sweet gesture and, while she and Joseph had agreed on no serious riding until the boys were five, she couldn't wait to see them on the ponies.

"I told Henrik to wait until you and Joseph were together," Alexandra added with a sigh. "But Henrik..." she shrugged, embarrassed, but Clarisse smiled as she reached over and squeezed her mother in law's hand.

"It's fine, and thank you so much... it's never too early for the boys to start learning about horses..." but she refrained from adding that she loved horse riding with her husband but wouldn't be able to ride for quite a while!

The five women were just sitting down to a light lunch prepared by the kitchen, Clarisse knowing the other three women fairly well, when they heard sounds and voices from outside Alexandra's suite doors before one of the doors burst open and in strode Henrik and his three friends, all of whom Clarisse recognized as members of parliament and all loyal supporters of her husband.

"Hello all... Clarisse, I didn't realize you were here!" he added as he gently squeezed her hand and she blushed modestly- the man had always been very kind to her since she had met him, and was very fond of her, but she couldn't help but blush anyway at his sincere greeting. "I imagine Alexandra has informed you of our little surprise to the boys?"

"Yes, and thank you..." she began gratefully and he waved his hand casually, looking nonchalant.

"What are grandparents for?Anyway, they had a good time, loved the ponies and wanted to see their grandmother but their nanny decided they were too dirty to see her so she's taken them away for their baths and lunch."

"I'll see them later, then," Clarisse said with a smile, nodding politely to the three other gentlemen before Henrik turned to his wife and informed her that they were going to play golf.

"I'll be back later this afternoon..."

"Have fun," Alexandra said sanguinely before turning back to her lunch companions, the men leaving soon afterwards.

It was well over two hours later when lunch finally broke up and the ladies finally left- Clarisse was about to quietly creep out after them when Alexandra, still sitting comfortably on the sofa, patted the seat beside her with a significant smile and Clarisse knew she wanted her to join her.

"So, we're finally alone... how are you? How was your doctor's appointment? Is everything going well?"

These were questions her own mother was supposed to ask, Clarisse reflected bitterly to herself (her mother's indifference, despite Joseph's reassurances that she did care about her in her own way, still pained her) before she realized that she DID have a mother in law who was clearly interested so she brought her thoughts back to the present.

"Well, I'm fine- the doctor says I'm able to travel with Joseph around Europe, taking the normal precautions..."

"And the baby?" Alexandra probed gently and Clarisse blushed slightly- she had wanted to tell Joseph first, but she was so happy about the twins that she had to tell someone, anyone before she burst!

"Well," she began, looking at her hands for a moment, her cheeks feeling incredibly hot, before she looked up to meet Alexandra's eyes again. "I don't know how everyone is going to react to this..." she paused again, feeling nervous yet excited.

"It turns out that Joseph and I... will be welcoming twins into our family in October," she finished with a smile, feeling a lot better now that someone else knew about this...

There was a small silence while Alexandra digested the news, Clarisse beginning to wonder if she had done the right thing, wondering if her silence was her reaction (which then made her wonder if Joseph would react as she hoped he would) before the older woman slid over and wrapped her arms around her daughter in law's shoulders.

"Congratulations, this is wonderful news! We've never had twins in the family before!"

"I think there were twins several generations back in my family, but I never imagined that WE would have twins!" Clarisse admitted ruefully with a laugh when Alexandra finally pulled away. "It's completely unexpected...I'm just not sure what Joseph is going to say..."

"I know Joseph will be thrilled with the news," his mother said firmly, eyeing Clarisse shrewdly. "We both know he loves children and he definitely loves yours... you and the children are all he ever wanted, even more than being King, although he's doing a wonderful job as you knew he would... But how do YOU feel about this? Twins is very different to one baby..."

"It's very unexpected, as I've said before, but I am VERY happy... I always wanted a big family," she admitted shyly, still slightly surprised at the turn of events.

Her mother in law had been very kind to her, and Clarisse had felt comfortable sharing things with her that she often couldn't share with Joseph, especially during her pregnancies when it seemed that Alexandra was the only person who could understand (aside from Lisa and Marion as well as her other female friends) but there were times when she remembered that the woman sitting opposite her was her husband's mother and a former Queen. She had been much loved and well respected during her reign, and Clarisse felt somewhat daunted at the shoes she had to feel, something she hadn't even told her husband...

"I'm sure Joseph will want at least one daughter, but I think we're both happy if they're healthy and happy..."

"Which is what we all want... so, when are you planning on telling him?"

"He won't be home until later this evening, I'm not quite sure when, and I DO want him to know as soon as possible, but I don't think he will find out until tomorrow."

"Don't worry, my dear," Alexandra patted her hand sympathetically. "He will find out soon enough and then you will be enjoying the news together."

"Do we need to tell the entire country about this?" she asked- it was the only thought that had trouble her during the car trip home- and the former Queen smiled understandingly at her.

"Only if you and Joseph want to... this news is so personal, I would understand if you kept it to yourselves until they were born... They are YOUR children, after all, and I'm sure Joseph would agree."

"He would indeed," Clarisse smiled in relief- she had been afraid that her mother in law would want the news broadcast to the entire country, but she was pleased to discover that Alexandra felt as she did.

Alexandra smiled at the look of relief on her face- she knew the young woman was still rather daunted around her at times, particularly now that she was Queen and felt that she had quite a job filling her shoes, but Alexandra knew that she would be fine- she set Joseph back on the straight and narrow (something she would always be grateful for) with a solid, loving marriage and two healthy sons (which would soon be extended to four children, and her constant support whenever things got tough, and Alexandra was very, very fond of the young woman who was Joseph's wife and the mother of her grandchildren and she was certain that she knew it.

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Alexandra inquired gently and Clarisse sighed, looking thoughtful.

"I want to see the boys for a little while, then I was planning on having a sleep..."

"Before having dinner with Henrik and myself," Alexandra finished with a smile.

"That's not necessary..." Clarisse began hesitantly- although she hoped Joseph would be back by then, she realized it probably wouldn't be likely and, while she didn't want to be a imposition, the thought of dinner with her in laws was very appealing.

"Nonsense," Alexandra stopped her protests with a smile. "We like having dinner with you, Henrik will certainly enjoy it... and Henrik will NOT tell Joseph anything before you do!" she added with a laugh and Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she gracefully acquiesced to her request.

000

It was well after ten that night when Joseph finally crept into the darkened suite, careful not to disturb Clarisse, upon discovering her curled up in bed, sound asleep.

He stood and watched her sleep for a moment, longing to run his hand down her cheek, her peaceful expression illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the crack in the curtains, again wondering what had happened at her doctor's appointment.

The thought had been preying on his mind most of the day and he had been tempted to call her during his lunch break, but he hadn't had the chance to and he had concluded that it would be best to wait until he was home.

Now, however, as he watched Clarisse sleep a moment longer before hurrying to change and slip into bed beside her, he realized he would have to wait until morning...

He could bring her her usual cup of tea in bed, he decided with a smile, before he suddenly remembered, with a groan, that he had an early breakfast meeting with the Prime Minister, followed by a full morning of meetings and preparation for the final session of parliament before he left for Europe, and he probably wouldn't see Clarisse until well after lunch, if not dinner time, which, for him would not do... until he had a flash of inspiration...if the fates conspired to keep them apart (or, in their case, their respective workloads), he would schedule some free time for them so they could see each other!

0

The next morning, Clarisse awoke earlier than usual, eager to tell her husband their news, but was disappointed to discover, when she rolled over to greet him, that his side of the bed was empty, his rumpled sheets and discarded pyjamas the only signs that he had been there at all.

Before she looked away, however, she spied a piece of paper propped up on his pillow and, curious, she picked it up, squinting slightly as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming into the room...

"_Good morning Darling!_

_I'm sorry I'm not there with your usual cup of tea this morning, and that I came home later than I expected last night...I very much want to see you some time today, so I have SCHEDULED an hour of 'private time' for us this afternoon in your study._

_See you soon, Love J"_

Clarisse smiled as she re-read the note, touched yet slightly appalled that he had had to 'schedule' time for them to see each other (although that would probably become the norm for them now) before her stomach twisted into knots of nerves and excitement- soon he would be sharing in her joy!  
After dressing and breakfasting, Clarisse made her way downstairs to her study, noticing that the adjoining door was firmly closed before surveying her schedule.

She smiled at the discovery that Joseph had actually written _'Time for The Majesties ONLY- PRIVATE_' in her diary, which pleased her, before she discovered that she, as well as Joseph, would be locked into meetings all morning, a thought that suddenly made her head ache although she knew that it would become a way of life for them and that she was expected to fulfil her duties, expecting or not.

All in all, it was a busy morning for both Joseph and Clarisse, and Clarisse's head was pounding when they president of the hospital board finally left and her personal assistant went in search of water and two aspirins.

As soon as her assistant left, Clarisse rose from her desk, walked across the room to her sofa and, after kicking off her shoes, stretched lengthwise on the sofa, her head resting on the pile of cushions located at one end of the piece of furniture, sighing with relief. The meeting itself had been relatively calm, the board looking forward to working with her, but she was more than a little overwhelmed at what she had to do when she returned from Europe both professionally and personally, much of it before she went into confinement.

She had been lying there for a few minutes, her headache slowly ebbing away as she savoured the rare, precious silence in the room before she heard footsteps entering the room, and she slowly sat up to see Joseph setting a tray down on her desk.

"Is it time for our meeting already?" she joked weakly as he strode towards her, a glass and two tables in his hands- he had obvious intercepted her personal assistant on his way there.

"I **did** make the arrangements," he quipped gently, sitting down beside her and handing her the water and tables, both of which she quickly swallowed. "Bad headache, sweetheart?"

"A little," she downplayed it as she sat back on the soft, Joseph leaning back next to her and taking her hand in his. "But never mind me, how was your morning... and how was the conference yesterday?"

"Both today and yesterday were dull, boring, insignificant..."

"I doubt that very much," Clarisse laughed.

"Alright, yesterday was interesting and very relevant, and I'll tell you about it... AFTER you tell me everything about your doctor's appointment... Believe me, my dear, that won't happen again- I will ALWAYS be available when you see him..."

"I know, my love, I know," Clarisse said reassuringly, resting her fingers on his lips for a moment. "I didn't mind... yes, I WAS a little disappointed you weren't there," she admitted sheepishly when he looked at her pointedly. "But YOU do have an important job to do."

"Being your husband and the boys father are important jobs too," he reminded her gently and she blushed slightly at the tender, intense look in his eyes. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," she said solemnly, also remembering her mother in law's earlier words. "I just don't want you under any addition pressure, or hearing comments about me..."

"I'm not, I can handle any additional pressure and I think everyone knows that I won't tolerate people saying anything derogatory about you... but you have very sneakily changed the subject!" he grinned at her. "So... what happened at the doctors?"

"Well, he told me I can travel with you when you go to Europe... providing I take the proper precautions, which I will..."

"Good," he said firmly. "What about the baby?"

He was slightly alarmed when she paused and looked down at her hands, blushing, but relaxed slightly when she looked up to meet his eyes, her blue eyes sparkling happily... and he thought he could see the gleam of tears in her eyes as well...

"Clarisse... what is it?" he asked, shifting closer to her and squeezing her hand. "If there's anything wrong, we can handle it together..."

"No, no there's nothing wrong," she said quickly, brushing a stray tear away. "I was just wondering how I could tell you this..."

"Just tell me," he said firmly, now holding both of her hands- he couldn't bear it if there was something seriously wrong with Clarisse.

"Alright," she took a deep breath in. "As you know, I had an ultrasound yesterday, just to make sure everything is going well..."

"Yes, I know that," he replied almost impatiently.

"Well, everything is going very well, but I had a little surprise as well... actually, it was a very big surprise... Joseph..." she paused, squeezing his hand firmly. "As it turns out, you and I are expecting... twins!" she finished proudly, her insides almost exploding with excitement as she finally uttered the words to the person she had most wanted to tell for the past few days.

Despite her excitement at telling Joseph this news, she looked away almost as soon as the words left her mouth, not wanting to see him process the news, but there was barely a moment for her to worry about his reaction before she felt his arms snake around her waist and felt him pull her close to him, his warm breath tickling her ear before he turned her so that she was looking into his eyes, the expression in them awed, dumbfounded but slightly disbelieving.

"Twins? Are you sure?" he breathed, his hand caressing her cheek gently.

"Yes, I saw the image myself, and there were two there... unless I need glasses," she joked gently, smiling as the hand that had been caressing her cheek (the other arm was still firmly wrapped around her waist) drifted down to rest on her middle, both of them knowing that her small, growing bump was the twins.

"Dr Bangs asked if I wanted to know what they were, but I decided that I would rather wait until you were available to come with me... I couldn't bear for you to miss that," she added softly before he almost grabbed and pulled her onto his lap and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Oh baby, I promise I won't miss that appointment...or any of the other appointments," he vowed, his voice muffled by her shoulder and she smiled as he pulled his face away from her.

"I know you won't, you are my very reliable, stable husband who always keeps his promises... but, are you REALLY happy about the twins?" she asked almost timidly and it was her husband's turn to smile as he touched her cheek.

"I am absolutely thrilled, over the moon, ecstatic... I never imagined the possibility of twins, but now that it's happening to us, I very much want to experience it!"

"You're not concerned that we'll have four children under six... and me having twins mightn't be too much for us, with everything else that's going on?"

"Absolutely not," he said firmly, keeping her very much on his lap. "It's a miracle to have a child, and our blessing has just been doubled... if the doctor thinks you can cope, and you think you can handle it, I am all for it...and," he paused to meet her eyes with a serious look.

"Thank you for not wanting to find out without me..."

"I want you there," she said fervently, her eyes glowing lovingly before leaning over to kiss him, a moment only broken when the phone on Clarisse's desk rang.

"Damn... no privacy and no time out," Joseph muttered as, after Clarisse gracefully slid off his lap and back into her seat, he strode over to answer it.

"Hello... oh, hello Andre... no, I haven't mentioned it to her yet, but I will," he grinned over at Clarisse. "Hopefully, she will say yes... alright, either one or both of us will see you tonight..."

"What was that all about?" she asked curiously once he had hung up the receiver and returned to her side.

"We're supposed to be having dinner with Andre and Andrea tonight, but I will understand if you don't feel like coming with me..."

"I'm coming," she said calmly, touching his cheek gently. "I don't mind accompanying you to dinners... in fact, I enjoy it- I enjoy everyone knowing that you are MY husband!" she added with a pleased smile and he laughed.

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around, me being proud that you're MY wife!... Alright, that's fine... but only if you're sure... .but now I would like to talk about more pleasant subjects... we still have forty five minutes of our private time!"

Clarisse chuckled at that for a moment before frowning slightly.

"I hope that you scheduling time for us isn't going to become the norm for us..."

"It won't be, but there may be times when doing that will be necessary and easier for both of us, especially when we're both busy... but now..." before Clarisse interrupted him.

"No, now it's my turn- you can tell me about your two days!"

"Your wish is my command, madam!" he mock saluted her before smiling at her- he was thrilled that she was so interested in everything he was doing, not that she hadn't been before he had become King, but now was even more special... they really were a true partnership...


	11. Fears

_Author's Note: just a short chapter as Clarisse realizes what they're getting into...next chapter will definitely be longer and things will start to speed up!_

_Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers- you all rock!  
The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Dinner with the Motezes was, as usual, an enjoyable, pleasant evening- Andre and Andrea were older than both Joseph and Clarisse, around Rupert's age in fact, but they had always been kind to the younger royal couple and the foursome had become very close since the accident. Andre himself had always been a keen supporter of Joseph's, defending hum against the more critical members of parliament, even more so in the past two or three years, something for which both the new King and his Queen greatly appreciated.

Outside parliament, the four of them saw a great deal of each other socially, their children playing together often and they always had a good time together, Joseph and Andre far more exuberant than their far quieter wives, but they had gelled together very well.

Tonight was no different, although, when they first arrived, Clarisse wished they had brought the boys as six year old Sebastian and three year old Lucy were waiting to greet them, but Andre only chuckled when Clarisse tried to apologize.

"They insisted on seeing the King and Queen before they went to bed, and now that they have... he trialled off as both children hugged Clarisse (Clarisse was one of their favourite playmates whenever they came to the palace to play with Pierre and Phillipe) before quickly turning formal as Sebastian bowed and Lucy curtseyed to Joseph, both children then laughing and running into his arms when he knelt down to hug them.

"But we really should choose a day for them to play together," Andre added as, once the children disappeared upstairs to bed, the adults strolled into the drawing room for pre dinner drinks.

"Absolutely," Joseph agreed enthusiastically as he and Clarisse sank down together on the sofa opposite Andrea Motez, Andre striding over to the bar to prepare drinks. "We both want the boys to have friends outside the palace walls- they ARE princes by birth but they aren't above the rest of the world," he added firmly as he squeezed Clarisse's hand. "Rupert and I were lonely when we were growing up..."

"Eventually got sick of each other?" Andre teased and Joseph laughed.

"Yes, but I could understand that- I was the brat and Rupert had to put up with me... but Clarisse and I feel that Pierre and Phillipe will be much better balanced young men if they had friends who weren't princes or of nobility... and your children are wonderful playmates for them."

"You two are a very modern royal couple," Andre said approvingly before changing the subject. "So... who wants what for drinks? Clarisse?"

"Lemonade please," Clarisse said simply, blushing again as she thought of the news she and Joseph had been quietly celebrating all afternoon...

"I'll have the same, please," Andrea interrupted her train of thought and Clarisse immediately tried to rid herself of the thought of their twins, although the Motezes were friends, as were James and Charlie, and they could share the news with their friends.

"Excellent...Joseph?"

"Whatever you're having," he replied calmly, still observing Clarisse- he had seen her blush beforehand and he could understand her feelings and why she was still a little preoccupied- HE had barely stopped thinking about their twins all afternoon- before discovering that his drink was a scotch and dry.

The men spent much of the pre dinner drinks time discussing the conference and the ideas/suggestions they could put into practice into Genovia society and politics, the women quietly chatting together, but as soon as dinner was announced, they immediately turned their attention back to their wives, Joseph especially enamoured of his wife.

Joseph kissed the top of Clarisse's hand, his eyes still on hers as she stood up and she beamed at him before they turned to Andre and Andrea who were, to their surprise, smiling almost fondly at them.

"Almost six years of marriage and you're still crazy for each other!" Andre teased and the group laughed before Joseph, after a brief, silent conference with Clarisse via their eyes (and having received her approval) cleared his throat gruffly.

"Alright, we all know how much I adore my wife," he began with a light chuckle as Clarisse demurely lowered her eyes. "She IS the one who set me back on the straight and narrow..." Clarisse blushed at that as he slowly entwined his fingers with hers. "I'm not ashamed to admit that among friends, and I know it's pretty common knowledge... but today, Clarisse has told me something rather special, and we wanted you two to be among the first to know..."

"It won't go beyond us," Andre said calmly as Andrea nodded eagerly.

"It was definitely quite a surprise to me when Clarisse told me this afternoon..." he was deliberately being vague, seeing that both Andre and Andrea's interest was piqued before beaming lovingly at Clarisse. "However, I am thrilled to tell you that Clarisse and I... are expecting... twins!"  
There was the smallest of silences, Joseph wrapping an arm protectively around Clarisse, before the Prime Minister and his wife happily walked across the room to the prospective parents, beaming and arms wide open.

"Congratulations, this is excellent news!" Andrea said with a warm smile, shaking Joseph's hand enthusiastically as the two women hugged. "You two are already marvellous parents to Pierre and Phillipe, and I'm sure you 'll be able to handle four with ease! Twins! Are there twins on your side of the family, Joe?"

While Joseph liked to be called Joseph in public and in parliament (and he fully expected it), when he was socialising with his friends 'after hours', he preferred to be called Joe (although Clarisse was the exception- he loved her calling him Joseph- ''it makes me sound like a gentleman'' he had once said, Clarisse quickly retorting "You are a gentleman") and he was pleased that the Prime Minister had willingly agreed to his request, although there were a few people who disapproved of his idea.

"I don't think so," Joseph said in the dining room as he held Clarisse's chair out for her before, once she was seated, he strode around the table to take his seat beside Andrea. "I think Clarisse might... you said something about twins in your family, didn't you darling?"

"I remember my father telling me twins did occur in my family once, three or four generations back," she frowned thoughtfully. "I only remembered it yesterday when the doctor told me the news, and I did wonder whether it was possible it could happen again... and it did!" she finished shyly.

"We always did want a big family," Joseph added.

"You'll certainly have your hands full... with four... my goodness, two are enough for us!" Andre teased as Clarisse's cheeks reddened and Andrea, noticing her discomfort, frowned at him and he quickly changed the subject slightly, turning to Joseph with an amused expression.

"So... I imagine that you won't be available to travel from August onwards?" he inquired as Andrea sighed, looking disgusted.

"That's the plan," Joseph said almost defiantly. "I intend on attending ALL doctor appointments- I don't want to miss anything... and I don't think we should release the news officially- Clarisse is expecting, that's it!"

"Fair enough..."Andre said mildly. "Although... there may be some disapproval from both the members of parliament and the press..."

"Who really cares?" Joseph looked belligerent and Clarisse felt slightly embarrassed- he was King after all and he was meant to be setting an example, not alienating people, although Andre was completely unfazed by his words.

"We'll support you... we're thrilled for you and... as far as releasing the news officially, as far as I'm concerned as PM and your friend, it's your business when and if you choose to release the news..."

Clarisse relaxed somewhat at his words, although still deeply embarrassed at Joseph's open stubbornness and defiance towards parliament and the press in front of the prime minister (although she herself didn't want the entire world to know her every move) but she was relieved that, while everyone would be watching her every move as the pregnancy progressed, she had the Prime Minister's full support to keep certain things private...

0

It was an enjoyable, pleasant evening, and it was late when Joseph and Clarisse finally returned to the palace, Clarisse deep in thought.

She was still embarrassed at Joseph's almost open defiance he had displayed to the prime minister, determined that he could dictate the way the press would perceive them (he was King after all, and the representative of the nation), but she was also a little concerned about the attention she would inevitably receive as her pregnancy progressed, even if the country didn't know she was carrying twins... Before the thought of the twins changed her feelings from embarrassment to fear, especially knowing that they would be arriving in a little less than five months...

Andre had only been joking about having 'their hands full', and she knew that not many others would know, but she couldn't help but imagine what others would say, especially questioning whether they would be able to handle four children when they were supposed to be ruling a country? It was something that made her feel almost sick with fear...and she couldn't help but quietly begin to panic...

"You're awfully quiet, dear... are you alright?" her husband asked as he followed her into their bedroom and she shrugged wordlessly before disappearing into her dressing room, still panicking but not wanting him to see her emotions.

She was normally a quiet, calm and collected and even tempered person, calming her husband when he got fired up, but the past six months (starting with Henrik's announcing his attention to step down) had given her very little time to take serious stock of their new life and situation, and she was now almost desperate for some time and space, with the chance to talk to Joseph about this...

But she knew it was out of the question until they returned from Europe and, by then, it would be early summer and the twins arrival would be a little over 3 months away, and they would have to start preparing for them...

Her mind still reeling- she hadn't felt this overwhelmed since before their wedding, when he had travelled constantly and she had been pining for him- Clarisse suddenly felt dizzy and she slowly sank down in front of her dressing table and waited for the dizziness to disappear before she began to remove her jewellery, avoiding looking at herself in the mirror, hoping that she would be calmer by the time she was ready to go to bed.

As she placed her jewellery in her jewellery box and let down her hair, she didn't hear any noise from the bedroom and she assumed that he was in the bathroom, or already in bed, before she suddenly felt hands come to rest on her shoulders and she almost jumped out of her skin before she looked up into the mirror to see Joseph standing behind her, gently massaging her shoulders.

"Joseph! You startled me!"

"So I saw..." he joked gently before his expression changed to one of concern. "Baby... are you alright? You didn't answer me before and you seemed very preoccupied in the car."

"I'm alright," she shrugged carelessly as she started brushing her hair, giving him a bright smile but he didn't look convinced as she met his eyes, and she softened when she saw how worried he was about her- he really did care. "I am!"

"I don't believe you," he said gently, seriously worried- she had seemed withdrawn this afternoon, brightening only at dinner (although he suspected she had been embarrassed by his open defiance) and now... he had only ever seen her this tense and overwhelmed once before- when they were engaged and secretly wanting their wedding to be pushed forward. He had been away much of the time, but she had shut herself off whenever he was around but then, like now, he had wanted her to talk to him...

Clarisse had always been strong, he had known that from the early days of their relationship, but he also knew there were times when he had to encourage her to talk to him- she didn't want to cause any more problems for him, hence she closed herself off from her problems, but he didn't want that- it wasn't healthy for her mentally, and most especially in her condition...

"I... I... I am, really... I'm just tired... it's my headache..." she repeated fervently, hoping he believed her, but stopped when he leant down and nuzzled her neck and she couldn't help but relax a little- he knew she wanted to talk to him, and he was giving her an opening...before he stood up and smiled tenderly at her in the mirror.

"I'll be in the bedroom," he said simply, squeezing her shoulder before exiting the room silently, leaving Clarisse to stare at her reflection in the mirror, torn in two different directions- yes, she didn't want to cause any more problems or add any more pressure on Joseph, but she was again feeling overwhelmed- something she hadn't felt since they were newly engaged and, Joseph being away much of the time, she had wondered whether she could actually be a Princess- and she needed him so much... before, suddenly feeling happier, knowing that he was waiting for her to talk, he began hurrying through her night time rituals, simply wanting to curl up in bed beside him and open up her heart to him...

It was ridiculous that she was keeping things from him- he had been very offended the last time she had done that and she didn't want to hurt him...

Joseph meanwhile waiting calmly yet cautiously in bed, their bedside lamps the only lights illuminating the room, hoping that Clarisse would open up again- he was well aware that she was reluctant to tell him what was wrong and add more pressure, but he wanted her to confide in him- they WERE husband and wife, after all, and he had vowed to love and cherish her... and, as far as he was concerned, protecting and listening to her should be part of their vows, as he liked doing both...

He let out an almost audible sigh when she finally emerged from her dressing room a little later, switching off her dressing room light as she went, clad in one of her favourite negligees, her stomach barely visible, and climbed into bed beside him, relaxing back on her pillows as he followed suit.

There was a small pause as they lay side by side, slowly unwinding from the day's events, before Joseph turned onto his side to face her.

"You're not upset at what I said at Motezes, are you? I did mean it, but Andre..."

"No, I'm not upset at that, although I was a little embarrassed... you are King, after all, and you are supposed to be setting an example."

"Andre agrees with me, and it won't get past him... but if it's not what I said that's bothering you, what is REALLY wrong, darling?"

"I'm sorry about before," she said quietly as, still deeply concerned, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I AM alright, but..."

she sighed heavily as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just that... the last couple of months have been been incredible, and I..."

"Just tell me, my darling, I want to know how YOU are feeling and what you are thinking."

|"I don't want to bother you..." she trailed off timidly.

"You will NEVER bother me," he responded vehemently, resting his chin on the top of her head and rubbing her back soothingly as her head sank down onto his chest. "Please, Risse..." he was almost begging now. "You are my wife and you and the boys will ALWAYS be my priority... please, baby..."

Clarisse sighed softly, momentarily torn between protecting her husband and wanting him to know everything but, as she listened his steady heartbeat, affirming that he was a strong, steady, reliable man, her eyes filled with tears- she was so lucky to have him- before, almost simultaneously, the tears began rolling down her cheeks as she began confiding in her husband about everything that had occupied her thoughts for the trip home that evening... Rupert's death, his younger brother's unexpected succession, the boys, the discovery of her pregnancy, the coronation and it's complications, her mother's appearance and disappearance, the fact that, on the eve of their first European tour, she was expecting twins and her fear that they wouldn't be able to cope with four children...

"I'm sorry..." she finally gasped through her tears, the sobs beginning to subside and Clarisse was now feeling beginning to feel a little better, particularly as Joseph hadn't stopped confiding her, his arms wrapped around her, a hand rubbing small circles on her back. "I know I should be stronger, calmer, cooler and more collected for you... I'm sorry..."

"How can you be any of them when this situation is something you never expected would happen?" Joseph said calmly, somewhat relieved that Clarisse had finally opened up to him and already thinking about how he could calm and alleviate her tension.

"I want to be strong for you!" she almost wailed, her eyes welling up again as he abruptly pulled away from her and leant on his elbow to gaze down at her, an almost incensed expression on his face. "I want to be useful and supportive to you..."

"You are, my beautiful Clarisse, you are and you always have been!" he said earnestly, reaching over to caress her flushed cheek, her face clearly tear stained. "You have been absolutely marvellous in the past few months... you have always been the strong one, we both know that my love, and while I appreciate that... you have always been wonderfully strong and supportive for me... I don't want YOU being overwhelmed as I can see you have been... it hasn't been the easiest time for us..."

"I tried..."

"You tried to pretend you were fine, not wanting me to worry but, sweetheart, you forget that I know you better than anyone else in my life, and I could see that you were feeling somewhat overwhelmed this afternoon...and I am proud that you tried to keep it all from me, but please, darling, don't do that... you have always been there for me, and now it's your turn to allow ME to comfort you... agreed?" he beamed lovingly at her as he wrapped his arms around her again and she gave him a small, watery smile before she snuggled in closer.

"Agreed..."

"Good..."

They lay there for a few moments in content silence, Clarisse lulled into calmness by his steady heartbeat and warm arms around him, before Joseph dared to ask the question, not wanting to upset her again but wanting everything to be out in the open before they went to Europe:

"Is there anything else that's bothering you?"


	12. The Royal Tour

_Author's Note: again time got away from me before I get another chapter up!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

"What do you mean- what else is bothering you?" Clarisse asked half sleepily, his steady heartbeat soothing her frayed nerves and overworked mind, calming her back to how she was usually feeling, calm, cool and collected, and she was feeling so much more relaxed that she had almost forgotten how panicked she had been feeling earlier...

As per usual, her husband had comforted her, listening seriously to all her worries and fears, and she again underestimated the strength of his broad shoulders- he had always been a willing listener, she had always known that but she hadn't wanted to bother him this time, when he was so busy, something he quickly realized and again scolded her about.

"I wish you would understand that you'll never be a bother to me and that I very much want to share your problems- we are married, after all, and your problems are our problems, like you want to share my problems."

Clarisse had blushed hotly at his mini lecture, feeling slightly ridiculous that she hadn't truly trusted him for this (although she fully trusted him with her life) before she realized that Joseph was speaking to her again.

"You know what I mean, my darling," he chided in a half amused, half serious voice as he dropped soft kisses into her hair. "I know that past few months have been tumultuous for us but you have taken it all in stride..."

"I've been a princess for five years, I SHOULD have been able to handle everything without getting overwhelmed, but I... I just couldn't..." she said softly, disappointed that she had been so easily overwhelmed by their new lifestyle and her new role as Queen.

"It's understandable that you're reacting the way you are- you are pregnant and far younger than many Queens of the past when they came onto the throne... I would definitely be overwhelmed if I was in your shoes, but I am very, very proud of you as you have coped incredibly well."

"How can you be proud of me?" she looked at him, bewildered. "I haven't done all that much..."

"You have been doing what you can, which has been helpful, especially your silent, unwavering support- you've always been my biggest supporter, ever since we met, and nothing has changed that in five years."

"Of course nothing has changed- I will ALWAYS support you!" she interrupted heatedly and he chuckled as he ran a gentle hand down her lace covered side.

"I know... and I hope you realize that I would do the same for you... and I can guarantee that you won't be going through the rest of this pregnancy alone- we will go through it together. Yes, I am a little nervous at us having two small babies at the same time and looking after them as well as the boys- it will be an enormous responsibility- but we can do it, and we'll have nannies and nursers," he reminded her, suspecting that she was also worried that they would be expected to do everything on their own, parenthood and their roles and responsibilities as King and Queen.

"True... just as long as they know that WE are their parents and, despite our other roles, WE'RE going to raise them," Clarisse said darkly- the fact that the four of them would be under the care of their nannies much of the time worried her as much as that, by Christmas, they would have four children under five.

"Believe me, dear, they are OUR children and we WILL be raising them... what I meant was that we will have assistance... I suspect part of your problem was that you were worried we won't have enough time with them..."

"I was, and I'm glad we have help, but I don't want to miss out on the milestones- I want to be involved in their lives..."

"We will be, I promise," he said firmly before tipping her chin up to gaze into her eyes, still concerned about her. "So... IS there anything else still bothering you?"

"Well..." she began hesitantly. "There are one or two things..."

"One or two?" he sounded amused and she chuckled.

"Only two..." she replied pertly. "The first thing is...I'm not quite sure about the scheduling of private time for us... it was a very sweet idea, darling, and I appreciate the lengths you will go to for our relationship, but I don't... I don't want our relationship to be included in our official work schedule so that everyone can see and that people can assume we're in trouble if we have to do this... or that you don't respect me enough to schedule me in like an appointment... I am sorry, sweetheart, it was a lovely idea..." she trailed off apologetically, feeling guilty but wanting him to know that their marriage was off limits to everyone but them.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, absently caressing her back as he absorbed her words.

At the time, almost desperate to find out Clarisse had gone at the doctor's, he had thought that it would be the easiest (and almost funny) way for him to see her but now, in retrospect and with Clarisse's words, he realized scheduling private time into their official calendar had been rather careless and, if taken the wrong way, people not ''in the know'' could interpret it as them being in trouble or that he really didn't respect his wife.

Clarisse, suddenly worried, watched him carefully, wondering what he was thinking and, interpreting his silence as annoyance, began to speak again, wanting to reassure him.

"I'm sorry I said anything- it was a dear, sweet, considerate gesture..." before, smiling slightly, he silenced her by resting his index finger on her lips.

"You don't need to apologize for speaking your mind, darling- in retrospect, it was a very silly idea, but we hadn't seen each other in two days and I wanted to know how you went at the doctor's... I didn't think people could assume that our marriage was in trouble... and I definitely do not view you as someone who needs an appointment to see you... I'm the one who should be apologizing, my darling, and I promise I won't do it again.. .it was a rather ridiculous scheme, but our relationship is, and always will be, just for us and we'll always have time for each other."

"Absolutely!" Clarisse affirmed, snuggling momentarily into his chest before, sensing he felt guilty about what he'd done, she slipped her hands under his shirt and gently scrapped her nails along his chest.

"Do you want to know about the other issue that's bothering me?"

"Of course," he smiled, but she could see the guilt on his face and she knew he didn't have to be- she wasn't angry.

"I love you," she said smoothly, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips and caress his cheek lovingly. "You are a wonderful man, and I very much appreciate you listening to me tonight."

"It was my pleasure... you know I'm always here for you...and I didn't mean to make you feel secondary in my life..."

"I know you didn't," she said soothingly. "It was a very sweet gesture..."

"But it won't happen again," she said solemnly before he leaned over and kissed her in response.

"I love you too... feeling better?"

"Much..." before turning to switch off her lamp as he did the same and re-snuggling into his arms. "

"So... what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Spending time with our boys and consulting your mother's dressmaker... I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe very shortly..."

"You're going to enjoy that, aren't you?" he teased and she chuckled happily.

"Yes, although I'm going to be huge by September!"

"But it will be all worth it..." he said before adding softly "Are you still scared about the twins?"

"A little," she admitted quietly. "But you have assuaged most of my fears and now, in a more rational state of mind, I know that we can do this together."

"Of course we can... .and don't let yourself get as worked up as you were before- it's not good for you, either when you're pregnant or not- and I don't want you under any more pressure... you CAN talk to me, don't ever feel like you can't."

"But you're so busy, and you don't need any more right now," she argued, again feeling guilty and wanting to protect her husband from her problems but Joe was having none of that as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close.

"I may be the leader of a small nation, and will always be fighting with parliament but you and the children come first in my life and heart and always will... and you can always come to me... alright?"

"Alright," she said in soft voice, beaming into his shirt.

"Good, now let's get some sleep, we're going to need it," he said almost roughly, but his tender kiss belied his words and she smiled as she thoroughly relaxed in his arms, relieved that she had finally let go...

000

The ensuing two days leading up to Their Majesties departure on their first official tour of Europe flew by in moments, the palace in a flurry as they prepared for the royal couple's trip, and Joseph and Clarisse were even busier with their respective duties- Joseph spent the days poring over unfinished paperwork that wouldn't wait, meeting with the Prime Minister to finalise the smaller details of the trip and 'enduring' one my session of parliament; while Clarisse spent her time instructing her maids on what to pack, consulting her dressmaker and tailor (both of whom were sworn to secrecy, signing confidentiality agreements) about her outfits for once she returned, but she was mainly concerned with spending as much time as possible with her boys, already missing them.

She knew she was being ridiculous- they would only be going a month, and the boys would be joining them for Pierre's birthday and the final few days with them but, while she would be with her husband, Clarisse knew the three weeks apart from her sons would be painful.

"They'll be fine here with us," Henrik reassured her over dinner the night before they left. "Three weeks will fly by in a jiffy and you'll soon be wondering why you didn't leave them at home the entire time!"" he joked before sobering up, seeing his wife frown at him. "We'll look after them, you know that."

"I know," Clarisse smiled slightly, embarrassed that her maternal feelings had been revealed to her in laws, but it was the first time she had been away from her children for such a long time, before Alexandra quickly stepped in.

"They will be well looked after, Clarisse, but I do understand how you're feeling, dear... nothing compares to having one's children with you... the times I felt forlorn when Henrik and I were away and the boys were here..." she sighed wistfully and Joseph looked surprised.

"I didn't know you felt like that, Mother," he said quietly and his mother smiled affectionately at him.

"Even when you were acting like a rascal, or when I seemed like a dragon to you- especially when you were in your teens and early 20's- I didn't like leaving you and Rupert..." she sighed again and it suddenly struck Clarisse- she WOULD miss the boys very much, but perhaps they were needed here with their grandparents as a healing distraction... now now longer ruling monarchs, and their eldest son dead, these two little boys (although with the twins) would be their only grandchildren, all from one son, and the three weeks would be very beneficial to both grandsons and grandparents.

So deep in thought was she that Clarisse didn't realize Alexandra was talking to her until she heard, from far away...

"... Isn't that right, Clarisse?" and she blushed hotly as she realized the rest of the table was watching her.

"I'm sorry, I missed that... you were saying?" Clarisse quickly covered demurely, avoiding her husband's eyes but smiling slightly as, under the table, his hand squeezed her knee.

"I was just saying that being a mother changes one's priorities, even when one is Queen, am I right?" she looked at her daughter in law fondly and Clarisse silently nodded her agreement.

Still, despite knowing Alexandra had felt the same way as she, it was difficult for Clarisse to pull herself away from the boys the following morning when they were due to leave, although she was relieved that they were there together.

"Don't be sad, Mama," Phillipe said sadly as Clarisse sat on the edge of his bed and held both boys in her arms, both still in their pyjamas as it was relatively early in the morning. "We're here..."

"I know you are, but Papa and I are going to miss you so much," she said bravely, choking back tears.

"Do you have to go?" Pierre asked mournfully as he snuggled in closer but, before she could say anything, there was a voice from the doorway.

"We do... we have to meet some people, but we WILL miss you," Joseph said quietly, striding over and ruffling Pierre's hair. "Clarisse, my dear, we really must be going... everyone is waiting..."

So, with a great deal of difficulty, and after hugging her boys each once more, Clarisse finally walked out of the nursery, turning briefly to catch a final glimpse of them before leaving completely, gratefully accepting her sunglasses from a hovering maid and walking soberly at Joseph's side as, after farewelling his parents downstairs, they walked out to the car.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly on the way to the airport as Clarisse stared out the window, her sunglasses still firmly in place.

"I'm fine," she said distantly, still looking out the window.

"Darling..."" he began, feeling guilty but she stopped him but turning to give him a smile.

"I'm fine... really..."

0

The tour got off to an inauspicious start when, soon after landing in Madrid, they discovered that the Genovian Ambassador to Spain had left Clarisse off the official guest list for a small dinner he was holding at the embassy for Joseph, a major oversight that angered Joseph to the point of him considering boycotting the occasion, before his wife prevailed on him to ignore the oversight.

"It's alright... I suppose he wasn't expecting me, in my condition, to be accompanying you."

"He should have known you were coming, he has my itinerary," he growled as he paced their suite at the same embassy (which only made the situation worse), Clarisse watching from the foot of the bed. "I just..."

"Stop stressing unnecessarily- this isn't worth worrying about- I'm sure it was an accident and this tour is just beginning, so you need to relax... besides," she added as he finally sat down beside her, knowing that she was right. "I am quite content to have an early night- the trip was rather exhausting."

"I'll try and escape early," he vowed but she shook her head vehemently.

"No, don't do that- this is important for you and Genovia and you need to represent your country in the best way you can, so go and enjoy yourself... I'll be fine! I don't think anyone will notice my absence anyway!"

"I'll try my best, but it will be hard without you... and I do think people will notice your absence!"

Much to his smug delight, almost all the women present at the dinner (including the Queen of Spain) noticed Clarisse's absence and bombarded Joseph with questions about her and her health (they all knew she was expecting) and, after Joseph reassured them all she was fine, only a little tired, the Queen decreed that, while their husbands were busy with politics, the two women (although with a select group of friends) would have some girl time the following day.

"Clarisse would love that!" Joseph said enthusiastically, saying it loud enough so that the Ambassador heard- NO ONE would treat his beloved Clarisse like a second class citizen, an invisible entity- he wouldn't allow it.

However, the ensuing three days proved that, to much of Spain, Clarisse wasn't a second class citizen but someone respected and well liked in her own right, not only as the adored wife (and Queen) of Genovia's new King, but as an intelligent, sweet, calm and beautiful woman who was devoted to both family and country.

"Hopefully the Ambassador will realize that next time!" Joseph said firmly as they were escorted to the airport on their way to their next leg of their tour, and Clarisse laughed lightly.

Despite the initial hiccup when they first arrived, she had enjoyed herself, dividing her time between accompanying Joseph to formal events (and, according to him, 'dazzling' them with her intellect and charm) and spending time with friends she had made when she had first married Joseph- as far as she was concerned, the Ambassador's exclusion of her didn't matter at all.

"Now, now darling," she chided playfully. "All that matters is that you maintain the healthy, strong Spanish- Genovian alliance... that's what important!"

"Don't forget that you contributed to keeping that relationship strong," he reminded her before leaning over and kissing her. "You may think it was all about me and my intelligence, but you, my dear, certainly possess the charm to knock people over! Here's hoping that the rest of the tour will be just as successful!"

"It will be," Clarisse said confidently. "Especially with Mr...

"And Mrs..." Joseph added with a cheeky grin.

"...Charm Personified as Genovia's representative!"

00000

Despite the initial hiccup in Spain, the rest of their European tour was a massive success- Joseph was viewed as the new bright light of Genovia, the most suitable person to lead Genovia through the 20th century and onto the international stage, while Clarisse was as charming and as intelligent as ever, motherhood only adding to her appeal.

Joseph wasn't sure how many people Clarisse had spoken to about the twins, but she seemed far happier to discuss her children to some of their hosts and, whenever there were children around, they literally made a beeline towards her, knowing that she would stop whatever she was doing to kneel down and talk to them. It was endearing to see her mix with children of all different nationalities, but Clarisse certainly knew what she was doing, as several people commented to Joseph on afterwards.

All in all, it had certainly been the smoothest trip he had been on in the past few years, and he knew it was because Clarisse was with him- while she still suffered from some minor morning sickness, and he knew she missed the boys, she never complained and was always at his side whenever he needed her.

"You certainly are a popular lady," he teased as they got ready for bed the evening before Pierre and Phillipe were due to arrive into Paris, Pierre's birthday the following day. It was the final leg of their tour and Clarisse couldn't wait to see the boys and go home- while she had enjoyed herself more than she had expected, people seeing her as more than Joseph's wife (not that it mattered- she loved being known as that) but she wanted to start preparing for the twins- it was almost June and they were due to arrive in October, as her expanding stomach emphasized.

"I can't help it," she smiled modestly as, Joseph already in bed, she slipped her nightgown over her head and was smoothing it down when she suddenly felt a familiar, tiny fluttering in her stomach. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Joseph asked, sitting up in bed, suddenly alarmed. "Is something wrong?"

"Feel this..." Clarisse smiled as she stood beside his side of the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. "I think I felt..."

"Oh wow..." he murmured after a few minutes waiting as he felt what Clarisse had felt earlier- the first movements of one of their twins. "I never get sick of feeling that... but I do feel sorry for you- you're going to have two lots of kicks by the end of your pregnancy!"

"I know, but it will be worth it," she smiled calmly as she climbed over him to her side of the bed and snuggled down into sheets. "It's really going to happen, isn't it?" he murmured as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes... and you sound excited..."

"I am... I've spoken to a few people, very confidentially, and while they haven't had twins themselves, they've given me a few tips about how we can cope... but they also reminded me of the most important thing- they are OUR children, the children we created to each other and, along with Pierre and Phillipe, they are our family."

"That is true," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her before tapping her nose playfully. "But we SHOULD get some sleep, our boys will be here tomorrow and we won't get much rest after they arrive!"

"I know... I can't wait to see them!"

The following morning, Clarisse was pacing the suite anxiously as she waited for the boys to arrive- Joseph wasn't available to collect the boys from the airport and, knowing security was tight, Clarisse opted not to go, but she was impatient to see her boys and it seemed as if the bodyguards who had gone to collect them were taking forever... until she heard muffled footsteps on the stairs before, suddenly, the door was flung open and in burst her two little boys, one fair haired, one dark, running at full speed towards her sitting on the couch, clamouring into her lap, crying:

"MAMA!"

"Boys... I'm so glad you're here!" she cried happily, cuddling them close to her, beyond ecstatic that they had safely arrived in Paris. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too," Phillipe pipped up as he leant against her.

"Me too- we miss your stories," Pierre added before looking around curiously. "Where's Papa?"

"He had some meetings he had to go to, but he's excited to be seeing you too... and we'll all be together for your birthday tomorrow, Bear," she added, smiling as Pierre beamed.

There was a small pause as the boys rested against their mother, Clarisse thrilled that they were there, before there was a noise from the doorway and the three looked up to see Joseph almost bounding towards them, his face lit up with joy.

"Pierre! Phillipe! Guys, I'm so glad you're here!" he cried as the boys leapt off the couch and raced towards their father, almost knocking him over with their enthusiasm when they collided with him.

"Papa, papa, we missed you!" Pierre giggled as they three of them rolled around on the floor, the boys climbing all over him as Joe tickled them.

"Did you behave for Grandpa and Grandma?" he growled playfully as, having slipped out of his grip, Phillipe dashed back over to Clarisse.

"Yes,"Pierre sat on the floor next to him as Phillipe curled up in Clarisse's lap. "We were good... Flip was bad sometimes..."

"Was not," the subject in question immediately sat up and glared at him.

"Was too,"Pierre retorted, poking his tongue out before Joseph stepped in, keen to break up what was gearing up to be a fight between the two boys.

"Alright, I think you both were good and bad... but why don't we take you to your room and set you up?"

"Is it near yours?" Pierre asked.

"Next door, so we will be able to hear you fighting!" he joked as he stood up and Pierre mirrored him while Phillipe tugged on Clarisse's hand, silently begging her to come with them, and she happily did so- she was so happy they were there that she would do anything to spend time with them.

0

Pierre's fourth birthday was a quiet, low key day as compared to his other birthdays, but it didn't matter to him, as long as the four of them were together (Joseph had decreed that the entire day belonged to Pierre and he wouldn't be available for any appointments) and he had presents and cake, Phillipe longingly eyeing it until he was given his piece, and the four of them had a great day together.

"He's a good kid... just like his mother," Joseph commented after they put their boys to bed and retired themselves. "I still want to put that pool in... they really should have swimming lessons..."

"Then do it... it would be wonderful to have a pool... and they are both good kids- just like their father," she retorted, settling back on her pillows with a sigh. "Another a few days and then we'll be home..."

"Thank goodness... it's been great, and I am very pleased that it's been a very successful trip, but I can't wait to get home too...By the way, when is your next appointment with Dr Bangs?"

"Two days after we get home... why? Will you be able to come with me?"

"Absolutely... I want you to tell you whenever your appointments are so I can come...I'm not going to miss another appointment."

"Thank you, I would like you to be there...and, at this appointment," she added, suddenly remembering something else. "We might be able to discover what we're going to have... "

"Really?" his face lit up.

"Really... and I can already imagine what you would like... a daughter or two!"

"Maybe so," Joseph pretended to look indignant. "But I don't really care... there's only three ways we could go- two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl, but what really matters to me is that you AND them are healthy and happy!"

"Me too... but I still think that you might like at least one daughter..."

"Not like you wouldn't want one," he retorted jokingly.

"Mmm... one might be nice, but we might end up with two more sons... and I will DEFINITELY be the only lady in the house!"

"And you would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" he teased and she laughed.

"Maybe... but I think we're both in agreement that, whatever we do end up having, all that really matters is that the twins are happy and healthy!"


	13. The Countdown

_A/N: Okay, I'm finally going to speed this up... was going to do it a few chapters ago but when ideas hit..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The last few days of the royal tour passed by quickly, both Joseph and Clarisse eager to go home and, after one more session of parliament (Joseph groaning at the thought), enjoying a well deserved two month rest, preparing for the births of their new twins, both of them quietly excited about their growing family, while...

"... spending lots of time with the boys," Clarisse added delightedly- while she knew that, by the end of the summer, she would be in virtual confinement until the end of November, very rarely seen in public unless for a very special occasion, she was looking forward to being with the boys as well as preparing the nursery- they had already chosen the rooms between their suite and the boys nursery, rooms that hadn't been refurbished until recently.

"Thank goodness the palace has quite a few suites!" Joe had joked when they had selected that suite. "I'm sure my parents are going to be secretly relieved that their suites are in the eastern wing of the palace!"

"So that may be an option for us when the children are teenagers?" she laughed ruefully.

"Absolutely- and, if worse comes to worse, when they are really driving us crazy, WE'LL move back to our former house and allow them the full run of the palace!" but they both knew he was joking.

Both Joseph and Clarisse both had a few duties they had to fulfil in their last few days, including a large formal dinner with the French president the evening before they returned to Genovia, but they always managed to spend some time with the boys during the day, although it was often difficult as the boys were either napping or, heavily guarded, out exploring the city, although in a limited area- Clarisse didn't want them too exposed, knowing that at least some of the press would know the boys had joined them- but at least they were able to put them to bed before going out in the evening.

"It's going to be difficult with four," Clarisse said thoughtfully as, after putting the boys to bed, they descended the consulate's stairs, ready to leave for the dinner the French government was giving them.

"You DO realize that I won't be able to accompany you anywhere until at least February... unless we take the twins with us," she added, looking at him with a furrowed brow and he smiled as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I've already considered that and I'm sure that I will be able to handle a few trips without you... I won't like it," he added as, out in the cool air, he helped her into the limousine. "But I'll endure it, knowing that you are at home with the children," before gently closing the door.

It was a night Clarisse would remember- she almost had to pinch herself in disbelief, unable to believe that she, the daughter of a mildly respected member of Genovian parliament (certainly not someone of the greatest importance in the grand scheme of things) was now Queen and rubbing shoulders with some of the most important people in Europe... it was a dream, and she knew her mother would be practically drooling with envy- this was what she had always wanted to live, through her daughter- but, she thought with a defiant shrug of her shoulders, it was HER time now and she didn't have to look over her shoulder, worrying about what anyone else thought of her...

"You're very quiet," Joseph commented on the way back to the consulate, the evening the crowing glory on what had been a very successful first tour (or a 'meet and greet' as someone had said to him) but both of them were relieved that the tour was over.

"I was just thinking..."

"About how you charmed yet another group of people as you have been doing so effortlessly for the past month? I'm beginning to wonder whether YOU should be ruling Genovia single handedly... you have certainly charmed everyone you've met, sweetheart!"

"They're only being polite," she blushed modestly in the dark. "The next time they see them, I'm sure they won't be quite so enamoured of me... No, the right person is ruling Genovia, quite well I might add... No, I was just thinking about how my mother would have been quite envious about all the people I've met... but I quickly reminded myself that THIS is MY time and that I deserve to meet all these people and not worry about what people think."

"That's very true," he said soberly, pleased that she seemed to be putting her mother (and her past) behind her, and was ready to claim the centre stage as her own. "The past few weeks can be quite remarkable and overwhelming to the uninitiated, it certainly overwhelmed me when Rupert and I accompanied my parents on one of their trips, but I had forgotten that you hadn't experienced any of this before...however, I can guarantee that, now that they know you, none of them will forget you and they definitely will not be less enamoured with you next time!"

"You are severely biased sir!" she accused but, in the dark, he could sense that she was smiling and he laughed as he reached over to where she was sitting and squeezed her hand.

"Absolutely... didn't you realize that it was written in between the lines in our wedding vows?"

"I must have missed that," Clarisse laughed lightly, secretly loving that he was so biased in her favour. "You may have to remind me of any other 'hidden clauses' when we get back to the consulate."

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs Renaldi," he said teasingly and she laughed at the sound of her unfamiliar (but very legal) name.

000

It was after dark when Genovia One landed back on Genovian soil, and both boys were sound asleep as their bodyguards carried them off the plane and towards the waiting royal limousine, their parents following behind.

"Thank goodness the press can't see me- I think they'd go wild," Clarisse said as they walked across the tarmac to the car- her figure had changed significantly in the month they had been away, and she knew it wouldn't be long before it was gone completely.

"I don't think they would suspect anything untoward... if anything, they would suspect that we're having an unusually large child," before, having reached the car, he helped her in.

"Maybe we should announce that we are having twins," she mused as the car left the airport, a child sleeping on each of their laps.

"You know you don't have to do that- it's none of anyone's business..."

"Still, the rumour mill will go into overdrive soon enough."

"They won't have much fodder to feed on as you won't be seen out too often... besides, I think it's a great idea for them to be surprised when the twins actually arrive," he said with a wicked smile and Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"That's not very fair... they may accuse us of keeping this information from them, particularly as I'm seen visiting the doctor regularly... However," she sighed, realizing she was tired and over thinking things again. "We don't need to worry about it now... I'm just happy to be home."

"Me too," he added with a sigh, secretly wondering how their tour would be received in the Genovian press...much of the international press corps had been very respectful and admiring, but he hadn't heard very much from the Genovian press corp...

He needn't have worried, though, the headlines on the next days papers (as well as the other papers he had asked be saved) were ecstatic- as far as the Genovian press was concerned, King Joseph and his queen could do no wrong, as made clear by headlines such as: _"THEIR MAJESTIES ARE A REMARKABLE TEAM!"; "KING AND QUEEN OF CHARM!"; "GENOVIA NOW ON THE MAP'; or "MAKE NO MISTAKE, JOE'S OUR MAN!"_

"You certainly made an incredible impression overseas!" a thrilled Prime Minister beamed when he strode into Joseph's study a little later that morning.

"Rupert could have done better," Joseph said modestly and Andre only roared with laughter.

"You're certainly modest about this... no, I think you've done as good a job as Rupert would have, and Clarisse certainly is proving to be a very popular and valuable asset to the country!"

"I always knew she would... I'm surprised there haven't been any comparisons to Rupert in the press... oh, wait, I haven't seen parliament yet!" he added with a twinge of sarcasm and Andre found that he couldn't disagree.

There was one more session of parliament before it recessed for the summer, and the royal tour was the major issue on the agenda, but there was something far more important on Joseph's mind before then... the doctor's appointment where Joseph could see the twins for the first time on the ultrasound machine and, quite possibly, they could find out what they were having.

"So glad you could make it this time, Joe," Dr Bangs said with a smile as Clarisse relaxed back on the examination table, clad in her usual robe and slightly less shy about exposing her stomach now that Joseph was present.

"I'm glad I could make it this time as well... Clarisse certainly surprised me with her news!"

"I'm sure you were surprise, Clarisse certainly was..." he smiled teasingly at her. "You look very well, Clarisse, I can see you're taking care of yourself...now, we'll see how the littlest royals are getting on..."

Clarisse again gasped slightly when the cold gel was spread on her abdomen before relaxing back on her pillow, Joseph resting his hand on her shoulder, and they waited a couple of minutes as the doctor rubbed the wand, looking, before he said:

"Aha, here we go... yes, they look like they're thriving... Joe, did you want to see your twins?"

"I'd love to," he said with an awestruck expression as the doctor moved the screen slightly as he came face to face with the black and white, somewhat grainy images, of his two babies. "Wow..." he finally said, his eyes blurring with tears as Clarisse watched him, marvelling at his emotionalism as well as how big the twins were getting.

"Our twins... amazing..." he finally tore his eyes away from the screen to lean over and kiss his wife's forehead. "You're amazing, my darling," he murmured, gazing adoringly at her before turning back to the doctor. "So, they're both healthy, doc?"

"Very healthy, although one may be slightly larger than the other... and your wife is certainly looking much healthier, that tour obviously did her the world of good..."

"I feel well," Clarisse said with a smile. "Joseph has been keeping a very close eye on me."

"Good," the doctor nodded approvingly before glancing back at the screen. "Would you like to know whether you're having princes, princesses or one of each?"

"Yes please," Joseph said eagerly and Clarisse nodded quietly as Joseph moved to stand next to her shoulder again, their hands entwined as the doctor frowned momentarily at the screen before smiling at Joe and Clarisse who were, at this moment, not King and Queen but, instead, a couple, expectant parents who were anxiously awaiting news on their unborn twins.

"Congratulations, Clarisse and Joseph, I am pleased to inform you that you will be the parents of two daughters..."

His grin broadened as the young couple stared dumbly at him but, when they hadn't stirred a second or so later, he began to wonder if they were happy or shocked, before Joseph roused himself enough to turn and gaze almost reverentially at his wife, whose eyes were glued to the monitor but quickly shifted to meet his.

"Oh Clarisse... twin daughters..." before he looked back at Dr Bangs. "Are you sure?"

"Positive..." before he decided to give the young couple some space. "If you'll excuse me, I need to return a phone call, I'll be right back."

After the doctor had disappeared, Joseph sat on the edge of the table and clasped her hand in his as she continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Risse, darling... are you alright?"

"Oh Joseph..." she breathed. "This is incredible..." she stumbled slightly as her eyes filled with tears. "I hoped we'd have one daughter, but two..."

"It's wonderful," he said gruffly, trying to keep his emotions in check, but he couldn't help but hug her fiercely and she silently squeezed him back, sensing he was feeling like she was- overwhelmed yet amazed.

As Joseph held her close, he couldn't help but blink back tears, stunned at this new twist in their lives- he had always been protective of his boys and Clarisse, being a husband and parenthood his top priority and now, with two girls... his daughters, he realized with a sharp intake of breath, two little girls who were half him and half Clarisse... life would never been the same... and he was scared yet exhilarated...

"Are YOU alright?" Clarisse asked gently and he pulled away to lovingly caress her cheek.

"I'm fine... we're having two girls, but you will always be my number one girl..."

"I'm finally evening up the scales- three boys, three girls," she joked gently. "I was beginning to wonder whether I was going to be surrounded by men all my life!"

"We've completed our family in six years... unless you want to try for another lot of twins- boys, this time!" he added just as jokingly- they were both feeling far more than they could ever verbally express but, looking into each other's eyes, they knew they didn't need to say anything to each other... they understood...

"Imagine what James and Charlie are going to say," she giggled impishly as Joseph rolled his eyes before gazing affectionately at her again. "I know Rupert would have got a kick out of this!"

"Yes, he would have," he grinned sheepishly. "You do realize that, once James and Charlie know, the news will spread very quickly?"

"Did you want to speak to the press?"

"No, that's not necessary unless you..."

"No, there's going to be no official statement... but why are we worrying about that now? We should be celebrating!" she added as her eyes filled with tears and he grinned.

"Yes, we should," before he leaned over and kissed her again, a moment that was only broken when they heard the door open, indicating that the doctor had returned.

"So, is there anything else we should be doing?" Joseph asked casually as Clarisse slipped behind the curtained partition to change, still a little weak with disbelief at the news.

"No, I'm very pleased with Clarisse's progress, so I'm just going to reiterate the basics- plenty of rest, doing what she feels she can do, eating well... and I'll see you..."

"You'll see both of us," Joseph reassured him- he wasn't going to miss any more moments.

"Good... I'll see you BOTH in a couple of weeks..."

0

"Are you sure you'll be available to come to my other appointments?" Clarisse inquired curiously in the limousine on the way back to the palace. "It would be lovely to have you with me, but if there's something more important on your schedule..."

"Nothing is more important that you and our twins... our little daughters," he added with a smile, gently touching her stomach and chuckling when he felt something kick. "I WILL be at all of your appointments."

"I'm glad," she admitted with an almost coy smile. "It wasn't the same when I went without you."

"That won't happen again," he said with a decisive nod of his head. "My family is important... and, before you say anything, I'm sure my parents would agree with me..."

"I'm not arguing with you, my love... and I KNOW your parents would agree with you..."

She didn't add that she knew why- since Rupert and Isabel's deaths, they had come to realize that family had to come first sometimes, even for the royal family- buit the bothy knew what she meant and Clarisse knew she didn't have to worry about Joseph- for him, his family would always come first.

"Alright, alright, I'm not going to argue with you," she said with a laugh. "I assume your parents will be the first to know this? What about the boys?" she frowned and he patted her hand.

"If they say anything- which I don't think they will, although... seeing you get bigger, we might have to say something- we'll explain that they'll be having two little sisters in a little while..."

"Little sisters," Clarisse repeated with a soft smile, smiling radiantly. "It really is happening!"

At the palace, Henrik and Alexandra were over the moon at Joe and Clarisse's news, Alexandra bursting into tears before embracing Clarisse, explaining hastily:

"It's wonderful news... it's just that there hasn't been any baby princesses in the Renaldi bloodline for several generations, let alone twins... we're thrilled for you!"

"It means you'll have more babysitting duties!" Joe added cheekily and Alexandra gave him a watery smile.

"We don't mind that... but it's going to be lovely to hear the footsteps of children running around in the palace hallways... she trailed off wistfully, Clarisse realizing that she was again thinking about Rupert, and she silently vowed to allow Alexandra greater access to the children, if she wanted.

"So, you have two lots of godparents to choose," Henrik tried to lighten the mood. "Have you had any ideas?"

"One or two names have come to mind," Joseph said after a quick glance at Clarisse."We just have to ask..."

"I'm sure Charles will be thrilled to be a godparent," Henrik said drily as Alexandra rolled her eyes- she still wasn't a big fan of Charlie, but she tolerated him because he was one of Joseph's best friends.

"I don't know..." Joseph said thoughtfully, although he suspected that his father was probably right...

000

As Henrik had predicted, Charlie's reaction wasn't too far from what Joseph expected, although he had been a little too tame in his suspicious- Charlie was over the moon at their request (Joseph wondering whether he would literally take off) as well as being genuinely ecstatic at their news.

"You two certainly don't do things by halves!" he said jovially as Clarisse blushed deeply- Charlie was a dear friend, but sometimes his mouth ran away from him, although his reaction when Joseph helped her out of the car when they arrived for little Anne's first birthday party had been almost as bad- his jaw had literally dropped when he set eyes on Clarisse and she could see that he was literally biting his tongue not to ask, something for which she was very grateful for.

However, once they had announced they were having twin daughters, she could see that Charlie understood why she looked so different, and he visibly relaxed around her, so much so that she couldn't help but tease gently:

"The way you looked at me when you first saw me... I thought you were going to ask whether I was further along than we had first thought!"

"Well, I was wondering that," Charlie admitted as his face went red. "I didn't want to say anything, however, as I knew it would probably embarrass you... but now that you've told us your very exciting news... and that Lisa and I are godparents to one of your twins...everything has fallen into place!"  
"Who have you chosen for

the second set of godparents?" Marion asked interestedly as the group sat in chairs and watched the small children (including Joseph and Clarisse's two) play together.

"We were thinking of asking Andre and Andrea Motez... I think it would be a nice gesture..."

"They would be thrilled to be asked..."

"And if they don't, Lisa and I will be happy to be responsible for all four!" Charlie added with a laugh before Clarisse suddenly realized something...Pierre no longer had any godparents.

"Clarisse, is something wrong?" James leaned forward in his chair, seeing Clarisse's face pale slightly. "Are you feeling alright?" he added as Joseph, sitting on the other side of the table, was about to walk around to her but she held up her hand with a slight smile.

"I'm fine... I just realized that, with all this talk about godparents, that... Pierre doesn't have godparents any more..."

"Oh..." echoed around the group sympathetically, and Joseph frowned- he hadn't thought of that, but he didn't like the thought of his son not being protected if something happened to him and Clarisse... there was a long silence before James spoke up:

"Marion and I will be his godparents," as Marion nodded eagerly. "We're not replacing Rupert and Isabel in anyway, they will always be his godparents in some way, but if something happens... we'll be more than happy to look after him."

"Thank you," Clarisse said gratefully, pleased that now Pierre was protected again. "With everything that has been going on, I hadn't thought about it properly until now... but thank you James, thank you Marion... we both appreciate it."

"So," Charlie asked after a few moments. "Have you two thought of any names yet?"

"I know Joseph has one he's going to insist be included," Clarisse said with a teasing look at her husband and he laughed. "But we really haven't had time to think of anything just yet..."

"You know, the feminine version of Charles is Charlotte..." Charlie said helpfully as both James and Joseph groaned and Marion rolled her eyes. "What?" he looked around innocently. "I was just making a suggestion... they don't have to use it if they don't want to..."

"Thank you, Charlie," Joseph laughed. "But yes, Clarisse is right- we haven't had a chance to think about names..."

"Boy, you're going to have a fun summer- setting up the nursery, looking after the boys and deciding on names...Gosh, you two have had the most interesting year so far!"

"We have that, and we're hoping that the next six months are far less eventful than the first six months... although the arrival of twins will probably dash that hope," he added as Charlie opened his mouth to comment. "Still, we can't complain that our life is boring..."

"So... the countdown is on..." Lisa commented thoughtfully and Clarisse couldn't help but smile, feeling a little fearful as well as a little excited about what the ensuing four months would bring...

Indeed, the countdown for their twins was on...


	14. A Very Special Delivery Part One

_Author's Note: while I said the next chapter was 'the' chapter, I had a bit of writers block and then I discovered that I had to divide it up into two chapters... yes, I'm dragging this out again, after promising I would speed it up, but the next chapter is IT, I promise!_

_Thanks to readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

While Clarisse happily unwound after the tour and little Anne's belated first birthday, relieved to have a few days off before gearing up for the next stage of their lives, Joseph's summer was delayed for a day as he had to 'endure' a session of parliament, the final session before Andre recessed them for the summer.

"At least you know they have no discernible reason to criticize you- you were a marvellous success on this tour," Clarisse said loyally from her perch on the sofa as she watched him rummage through their shared desk in their suite, looking for his notes that he had jotted down last night. "You have no need to be nervous or anxious."

"I'm not either of them," he replied with a relaxed smile as he retrieved his notes and stood in front of her- it was still relatively early in the morning, so he thought she would have stayed in bed until later, but he had insisted on getting up to wish him luck. "I KNOW they shouldn't criticize me (or even us) but, believe me, I'm sure that at least one of them will try to pass on a derogatory comment, but I don't really care... in a matter of hours, parliament will be recessed for the summer and we'll be able to finally, FINALLY... relax."

"Aside from the paperwork you will still have to do as well as attending the annual hospital charity ball with me in a week or so," she smiled sweetly at him and he laughed as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"The paperwork isn't exactly something I'm looking forward to, but the ball... you have yourself a date, a proud husband who will love to accompany you..."

As expected, the topic of the royal tour was up for discussion and, while most of parliament were happy that the tour had been so successful, there were a few, a distinct minority that included Arthur Mabrey (who, in the interim, had become Viscount Mabrey after the death of his father) who muttered a few things- namely, that it was humiliating that their 30 year old King was younger than most of the other monarchs in Europe, his not quite 28 year old wife (who was Queen, not Queen Consort) was with child ('yet again', Joe distinctly heard Mabrey mutter to his neighbour) and that they were only monarchs after tragic circumstances of fate.

They had wanted Rupert as their King, he understood that, but they had to accept, just he had done, that Joseph was now King.

Joe was also well aware that some of the members looked down at them, despite the fact that they were King and Queen, because of their youth and inexperience, but Joseph was determined to remain unaffected by their criticism- and that included keeping Clarisse away from parliament until the twins were born.

He could already imagine what they were going to say when their twin daughters were born (especially Viscount Mabrey- 'as if they need anymore children!' was running through his head), but he didn't care- they were their twins, he would be as proud of them as he was of the boys and they, parliament, would have to accept that Joseph and Clarisse had the right to have a family of their own, a family that would be the future of Genovia, and it didn't have to be limited to the obligatory 'heir and a spare'.

The session of parliament, thankfully, seemed to fly by and Joseph was all ready to make his escape as parliament filed out of the room, very much looking forward to his summer vacation before he flipped through his diary to see when parliament was to recommence, and realized that he was due to fly to the United States in a few days.

"What's wrong?" Andre noticed his dismayed expression and Joseph sighed.

"I've just realized that my summer won't start until I fly to the States next week!" he said quietly as Andre smiled understandingly at him.

"It's only for a few days, and we both know it's important, but I can understand why you are so eager for your vacation, the last six months have been terrible... however, I'm sure that, come September, things will finally calm down... well, calm down in so much as possible with twins due a month later," he added with a chuckle as Joseph grinned in response.

However, once he returned to the palace, he realized that, when he left his trip, unless Clarisse accompanied him, she would be on her own at the palace for a couple of days- his parents, now that they were retired, were spending the summer travelling and the boys were visiting Sebastian and Lucy Motez for a few days... he didn't like the thought of her being on her own at all...

However, Clarisse was quick to reassure him when he informed her of her plans.

"I will be fine... I would love to come with you, but I'm actually looking forward to some peace and quiet for a few days, a swell as starting to think about how we're going to decorate the nursery... but I will miss you all," she admitted as she patted his knee.

"I'll call you every day," he vowed with a serious expression and she laughed lightly.

"I know you will, I'll look forward to them... but I will be alright!"

0

The palace, despite the full team of staff hovering around, was oddly quiet when Clarisse stepped back into the main foyer after seeing Joseph off to the airport several days later, Henrik and Alexandra having left a week earlier, the boys earlier that morning, and quietly made her way back upstairs to their suite. She smiled as she remembered Joseph's worried look when he had left, again asking if she would be alright alone and promising that he would call her every night.

"I WILL be fine, darling, trust me," she had said reassuringly before he held her close for a long moment after kissing her, unwilling to leave or let her go.

He didn't know why he was acting like this, although he suspected he was feeling extra protective because she was going to be alone for the next few days AND she was five months pregnant with twins. He would miss her...

She felt strangely bereft when she stepped into the suite, knowing that HE had been there only moments ago... before she shook her head briskly- there was no use feeling maudlin, he would be back in four days and he WAS doing his job... besides, she was secretly looking forward to having some time on her own before the whirlwind of their twins arrived.

"Time for a little me time," she said out loud as she settled down on the sofa she had been dying to read for ages... finally, some time to herself!

By the third day, however, she was feeling rather lonely and isolated, despite being surrounded by maids, butlers, footmen and her own team of bodyguards- but it just wasn't the same as being surrounded by her family.

She did have things to do, namely paperwork to address, as well as finalising, via telephone, details for the hospital charity ball that was now only days away, but she did miss her family... very very much, only just realizing how wrapped up she was in her husband and children, not that she would have it any other way.

As promised, Joseph called her every night, and she tried to keep her loneliness to herself, but he somehow sensed it as he asked her, on the third day of his absence, how she had kept herself busy.

"All my paperwork is done, the ball is finally ready and I've caught up on my reading," she said simply, omitting mentioning that she had spent some time, especially in the last day and the night he had been away, wondering where he was, what he was doing and how much she missed him and the boys. She was feeling vulnerable, as she usually did during pregnancy, and while she knew the importance of this trip, she wanted her husband and hoped hat he really would be present when she gave birth.

Joseph, despite being thousands of kilometres away, could sense her emotional quandary and his voice was even gentler when he asked:  
"Are you sure you're alright? Are you eating and resting enough?"

"I am, and I'm fine," Clarisse said in a strong and calm voice- he didn't need any distractions at the moment. "I DO miss you very much," her voice broke for a moment and, on the other end of the line, Joseph felt guilty. "... and I can't wait to see you... the boys will be back tomorrow morning sometime, and then you'll be back in the afternoon..."

"And I won't be going anywhere until November!" he growled playfully and she laughed lightly before saying, honestly:

"Good," causing him to laugh.

"What about our respective duties to Genovia?" he teased.

"At any other time, I would say that they are important but, at this time in my life, you are MINE and I refuse to share my husband when I'm having our twins!"

"And you won't be sharing me with the rest of the country when you go into labour... I am solely yours!"

0

The following morning, she was up and about early for two very different reasons- a touch of morning sickness had hit her early on and, excited about seeing her family again, she had chosen to stay up after her dash to the bathroom and wait.

She knew Joseph's flight was due to arrive just after lunch and the boys would be brought back before lunch- they had called her twice and Pierre had informed that they were enjoying themselves.

"Thank you for letting us visit Sebastian and Lucy," he added politely and Clarisse smiled- he was so proper and polite at times, just she had been when she had been a little girl, only she had been very polite out of fear of angering her mother and wanting to be perfect.

"I'm very glad you and Phillipe had a good time," and she was being honest- it was part of her and Joseph's plan for raising their children that they got to experience both being a royal and a life outside the palace.

After spending most of the morning trying not to pace the suite, Clarisse finally decided to go for a walk, just to calm don, although she suspected it wouldn't help, especially as the twins, sensing the anticipation, were moving a little more than usual.

"Where would you like to go, ma'am?" the blonde, dark suited man inquired as they stepped out of the palace and she sighed, suddenly realizing that, outside the cool air conditioned palace, the rest of the world was sweltering under a heatwave. She hadn't noticed it as she had spent much of the past few days inside, but now...

"Somewhere nice and cool," she murmured, frowning thoughtfully before suddenly knowing where she wanted to go. "How about the lake... it's not far..." she added hastily and her bodyguard nodded his acquiescence.

"Although we can't stay too long," he added.

They walked through the manicured lawns in silence, Clarisse aware of her bodyguard a step behind her, and were halfway down to the lake when Clarisse suddenly felt faint and quickly walked over to sink down on a large rock, immediately feeling better.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" her bodyguard knelt down in front of her, looking concerned, and she smiled.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little faint, that's all..."

"We really should go back to the palace- His Majesty left strict instructions for your care."

"I bet he did," she murmured under her breath before looking at her sunglasses less bodyguard and realizing that she had seen him before. "Have I... were you the bodyguard that followed me to the lake the time my mother visited?"

"Yes ma'am," he said politely, continuing to kneel on the ground in front of her. "I'm Jack Bonnell..."

"How long have you been working for the palace?"

"I was hired to become part of the security team that guarded you and His Majesty, when you were still just Prince and Princess... I've been working for the royal family for nearly six years..."

He refrained from mentioning that, as part of the team that guarded the second son and his bride, he had silently watched the shy young woman who had happily married Prince Joseph within six months of meeting him blossom into a quiet, reserved yet happy and stunning young woman who only had eyes for the husband who worshipped her, whom the country loved her as their Queen and was a devoted wife and mother.

She was beautiful, intelligent and kind... the perfect Queen... and he was honoured that he had witnessed her emerge from her shell...

"Oh... and I never noticed..." she felt guilt that she had never noticed him and Jack smiled slightly.

"It's perfectly natural, ma'am, you are not meant to see us..." before he was interrupted by the squawk of his walkie talkie and, standing up, he held it up to his face.

"Your Majesty," he smiled at her after a few seconds. "Their Royal Highnesses have just arrived back at the palace..."

"Wonderful!" her face lit up as she slowly stood up. "Thank you for letting me know... now we really will have to get back to the palace!"

They were halfway across the palace gardens when Clarisse froze, staring towards the palace.

"Ma'am?" he was again concerned for her before he looked in the direction she was staring and saw two small figures racing down the balcony stairs, followed by a taller figure... Joseph, she realized, her heart skipping a beat as her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies... she had though that he wouldn't be back until later but he was here now... before she suddenly felt two semi heavy weights happily collapse on her feet and she beamed down happily at her two sons.

"You're back!"

"Did you miss us?" Phillipe inquired with his father's smile as she bent down to kiss the top of their heads, opting to leave hugging them until they were inside.

"I missed you very much," she confirmed. "Were you good for Mr and Mrs Motez?"

"Yes,"Pierre said eagerly as Phillipe nodded enthusiastically. "We had lots of fun with Sebastian and Lucy.- can they come here sometime?"

"We'll see," Clarisse murmured a little distractedly as she looked up and saw that Joseph had almost reached them. She blushed deeply as their eyes met, the butterflies in her stomach suddenly intensifying- just seeing him again, after only a few days apart and she had reverted back to how she had felt the morning after he had kissed her for the first time.

"Did Papa pick you p from the Motezes?" she added, tearing her eyes away from Joseph to look down at the boys again.

"Yes," before, distracted by a noise further on in the garden, they disappeared through the shrubs, Clarisse's bodyguard, after a nod from her, hot on their heels, leaving Clarisse standing and waiting for her husband.

"Hello," he said gently, feeling unbelievably happy that Clarisse was standing in front of him, as beautiful as ever, although her stomach had grown slightly in his absence.

"You're back," she said softly, shyly and he chuckled at that.

"You're disappointed that I'm back?" he teased and she laughed openly as she met his eyes, aware that he was flirting with her.

"Of course not..." before she suddenly rushed forward and threw herself into his arms, snaking her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much..." she murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I've missed you too..." he whispered before tilting her chin up, one arm still firmly around her waist and kissed her lovingly.

"Yes... I Have really missed you... and how are our little princesses?" he added, his hand gently moving to caress her stomach as she tried to catch her breath- as per usual, he had knocked her off her feet, and if he hadn't been holding her tightly, she would have floated away... "Wow, they're certainly getting more active!"

"I know, although I think today might be because you're back and they missed you... but I'm not looking forward to the next few months!" she laughed and he knew she was joking, before he asked:

"Why on earth are you out here at this time of the day?" as they slowly began to make their way back towards the palace hand in hand, the boys, having reappeared, zooming ahead and gambolling around like two puppies. "It's so hot..."

"Honestly? I couldn't stand another minute pacing the suite, wondering and waiting... but I THOUGHT you weren't due back until this afternoon..."

"My meetings finished earlier," he said simply. "So I thought I would come home straight away... on, and I've been told that everyone wants to meet you next time..."

Clarisse blushed at that, although she was secretly pleased that her presence had been missed.

"Of course you were missed," she heard him say from beside her, and his grin was still firmly in place when she gave him a bewildered look. "You know I know you better than anyone else... as you do me... and you're just going to have to accept that I can read your mind..."

"Well, what am I thinking now?" she grinned at him challengingly and he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before stopping and wrapping his arms around her.

"You want me to kiss you..."

"Yes," she said with a smile before he did just that.

000

Now that the royal tour was finally over, the Prime Minister and the majority of parliament thrilled at how well the tour had gone, the royal family (in this case, Joe, Clarisse and their two sons) retreated behind the secure walls of the palace, emerging only for the hospital charity ball, held nearly a week after Joe returned, Joseph, more than happy to be simply seen as a husband and escort rather than His Majesty- this night belonged entirely to his wife.

"Sorry fellas," he laughed lightly when, after helping Clarisse out of the limousine (she looking beautiful in a blue silk dress that fell lightly over her stomach), they were besieged by the press lined up along the barrier as they walked into the hospital entrance. "I'm only here tonight as my wife's husband and escort... if you want to ask any questions, you'll have to ask Her Majesty..."

Inside, Clarisse was honoured for her work and support of the charity, and she was blushing slightly when she stood up to say a few words.

"I always wanted to be involved in charity work, and I would have even if I hadn't married into royalty, and being Queen has given me the opportunity to use my influence to help this wonderful cause. I never wanted to be honoured for my work, I never expected this to happen, but I do thank you from the bottom of my heart for this award. The hospital does so much for Pyrus and the rest of the country, many of you yourselves having spent time in hospital and I fully believe that we should support them as much as possible.

I am also pleased to announce that the charity's next project and focus will be to update the children's ward. Children are our future and, as a mother myself, I want to make sure that our youngest and most vulnerable citizens are protected, especially when they are unwell..."

"You certainly can make a speech," Joseph praised her enthusiastically on their way home from the function. "I'm again wondering whether YOU should be ruling, instead of me!" he joked and she laughed lightly.

"I don't think so sweetheart- you were named King, the crown of Genovia was placed on your head... yes, I had a crown placed on my head too... but YOU are King and that's the way it should be...Besides, I have something more important occurring in my life in the next few months, and I'm sure Genovian parliament wouldn't understand if I missed a session of parliament because I was giving birth..in fact, I'm sure that they wouldn't count it as a worthwhile excuse!"

"They couldn't do anything either way," Joseph said staunchly and she smiled in the dark as she reached over and patted his knee reassuringly.

"I love how loyal you are towards me..."

"You are my wife!"

"True..and I know parliament wouldn't dare criticize me in front of you..."

"They wouldn't dare," he growled softly.

"I know they wouldn't, which I love knowing... yes, there's a perverse part of me that likes knowing you intimidate them in someway..."

"You are certainly a little perverse in that way... must be my influence!"

"Yes, it is...but, my dear, we can forget about them for the next three or so months, can't we?" her voice suddenly became low and playful. "I DO think we can, especially as we're on the threshold of something amazing, some so wonderful in that it's going to change our lives forever..."

"Oh yes, I remember..." he pretended to sound surprised but she knew he had been thinking about it almost constantly since she had first announced they were having twins. "So... how much do we have to do in the next three months?"

"Plenty," she said with an impish smile, a smile that was wasted in the dark cabin of the car, but he could hear it in her voice. "Believe me, we have quite a lot to do... Are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready," he replied in a slightly dangerous voice as he slid over the leather seat to snake an arm around her waist, gently squeezing as he did so. "It's a little scary to think we'll have two daughters in three or so months, but it's exciting as well..."

"Did you ever think that you would have daughters?"

"I always thought I was more of a boy's father, but now that we're going to have two girls... and I'm sure they'll both look like you...I want to experience being father to two daughters..."

"Rupert would love it."

"I know," he said, sounding sad, still remembering how he teased him about being father to two daughters. "I wish he was here, not so that he would be King over me but to meet his nieces..."

"I know you do, my love," Clarisse said softly, resting her cheek against his shoulder and wishing she hadn't brought the subject up. "He would have loved the girls, and I'm sure he and Isabel would have had a family of their own as well...I wish the boys had cousins- it's so unfortunate that they have no other immediate relatives..."

"James and Charlie's children more than make up for it..."

"I know, but still...well, at least they have each other..." she said softly, still a little sad that she hadn't experienced siblings- Joseph, at least, had had Rupert for much of his youth.

"And we have each other," he leaned over and kissed her hair. "The boys have each other and soon, they'll have two sisters...they'll have each other."

"That's why I am keen to have a big family- at least they will have each other when they grow up..."

"True...but, anyway, we don't need to dwell on the past or sadness that is now in the past... we have each other and the boys and, soon, our little princesses...that's the exciting part... "

"Yes, it is exciting," she agreed softly- despite everything they had had to do in the next few months, the next three and a half months were going to fly by... soon, she was going to give birth to twins... daughters...


	15. A Very Special Delivery Part Two

_Author's Note: because of all my lovely, loyal readers who have forgiven me for splitting this chapter up, I wrote this up in a matter of a few days, not wishing to leave you on a cliffhanger and wanting this chapter up! Thank you to all my readers, you rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

As Clarisse had suspected, the ensuing summer months seemed to fly by faster than she had anticipated, which made her feel a little nervous, knowing that her October due date was fast approaching, a date whereby she would give birth to, hopefully, two healthy daughters and increase their family unit to six.

However, before she could really consider what the end of the pregnancy would bring, Clarisse knew they had a list of things that needed to be done- namely, decorating the nursery and choosing the names of their future daughters.

Before they could do any of that, however, the news of their twins somehow was leaked to the press and Joseph and Clarisse found themselves watching the press (both national and international) camp outside the palace gates, wanting to see their monarchs and have confirmation at the 'rumour' although it was clear that most of the press believed it.

Joe was almost apoplectic with rage, vowing to find whoever leaked the news and make them pay, but Clarisse was surprisingly unflappable, much to his astonishment- she usually guarded her privacy almost zealously, and for this intimate news to be leaked, he though she would have been crushed, but instead, she said philosophically:

"It was bound to happen- I very much doubt the few people who know would have told a journalist- I'm sure they figured it out for themselves when we went to that charity event."

"Still..." he let out his breath heavily as he sat down in a chair near her, her words stopping him from pacing the room. "I hate knowing that there is nothing we can't keep between ourselves without the rest of the world knowing."

"But there IS something that has remained under wraps," she said with a smile as she reached over and patted his hand. "They don't know WHAT we're having- that we're having princesses, the first princesses in several generations, and they are twins... and that's something that will be celebrated WHEN they're born- until then, we still have a secret between ourselves."

"You're right," he said after a moment, leaning over and lifting her hand to his lips, again marvelling at how cool and calm his wife was- she had always been mature beyond her years and this again proved it. "No one will know that until mid October... so... did you want to confirm this rumour to them? You know that they won't leave us alone until the know..."

He sighed, hating the thought of this, but since so many people now knew, it would be ridiculous to keep a secret anymore.

"Yes," Clarisse said simply, knowing that he didn't want to do it but it was now necessary. "Just a simple statement that confirms that yes, we are expecting twins but that will be the only information to be released until the twins arrive, so could they please respect the privacy of the royal family..."

"That sounds perfect," he grinned.

0

The press went momentarily wild at the confirmation at the confirmation of the rumour, but once it became clear that no more information would be provided, they decamped from in front of the palace gates and began a countdown to the new arrivals, mentioning the ''youngest royals'' at least once a week... the main question on their lips, as well as the rest of the country's, being: "What are their Majesties going to call their twins?"

There was a long list of names continually printed and updated, contributions accepted from the public, and while some of the names were predictable- Henrik, Alexandra, Rupert, Isabel being among them- some of them were just plain ridiculous, Joseph laughing about them when he read them in the paper one day in early July.

"Timothy? Richard? Karen? Tammy? They really have no idea, do they?" he said gleefully as Clarisse looked up from the wallpaper samples she was examining.

"They don't know, dear, so they are suggesting names... and I assume that they would use my father's name in there somewhere," she added quietly and he felt guilty for laughing as he sat down next to her and removing the pink and flowered wallpaper samples from her hands. "But they do have a point- we really have to serious discuss names... three months will fly by quite fast."

"Don't I know it," she laughed ruefully. "I'm going to be enormous by October..." she joked, although her light tone hid the fact that that was her biggest fear- that Joseph wouldn't find her attractive anymore.

"No you won't," he said with a smile. "But it will be worth it in the end... and you know I will always find you beautiful," he stroked her cheek gently for a moment. "So, onto names... do you have an ideas?"

"I'd like Isabel and Alexandra as middle names..."

"Good idea- although we will have to give both girls two or three middle names, like the boys."

"True... do you have any suggestions?"

"You know what name I want as a first name," he said calmly and she rolled her eyes.

"I've told you, darling, Claire is a beautiful name, but I think people would find it rather odd and very narcissistic for us to name one of our children after me."

"I don't care... besides, other royal houses in Europe have done the same thing..."

Clarisse didn't look convinced- her husband's reputation as King was important to her and she didn't want slurs of narcissism or selfishness slurring it so early into his reign.

"You didn't let me use your name for either of the boys..."

"But I did agree to you using it as a middle name... and I agreed to Pierre and Phillipe..." he argued, frowning slightly as she sat back on the sofa, the twins kicking happily inside her. "Not that I didn't like those names, they suit the boys perfectly... but I want to name one of our daughters Claire..."

"Why? Can you tell me that?"

"Because..." he paused before deciding to tell her the truth. "Well, the boys are and the girls will be Renaldis... and besides the fact that I've always liked Claire, I want the country to know and remember that YOU are the mother of my children and that, while people may argue that you only married into royalty, you ARE royalty and always will be..." he finished almost sheepishly, a little embarrassed he had told her the real reason he was so insistent on using her name, and there was a long silence as he hung his head, refusing to meet her eyes as she absorbed her reasoning, before he felt her wrap her arms around him and rest her chin on his shoulder. She was really very, very touched at his words and reason- he really wanted everyone to know she belong to him and the Renaldi family.

"You really are a sweet and considerate man... that's a lovely reason...so..." she paused, sighing softly. "So... yes, we can call one of our daughters Claire..."

She was interrupted by Joseph holding her close and ravishing her with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you my darling... I'm confident that they will both look like you..."

"Thank YOU," she looked at him significantly, wanting him to understand how much she appreciated this gesture, before he smiled, understanding how she felt.

"You're welcome, I wanted to do this for you...so," he added with a grin. "We have one name in mind, we need a few more...Do you have any more ideas?"

"I'm also considering Grace, Elizabeth, Susan, Emily..."

"All very pretty names... I was thinking of Holly, Sarah, Victoria, Amelia, Jane..."

"Amelia is a very pretty name, as are the rest of your suggestions... there are so many pretty girls names... how on earth are we going to chose three or four for each?"

"We still have some time before we have to decide on names, but we at least have some choices," he said sensibly as he reached over for the samples sitting on her lap. "But now, onto the nursery- what wallpaper are you leaning towards?"

00000

The next three months seemed to fly by quickly as the country continued counting down to the arrival of the 'royal twins' and the palace was a hive of activity as the royal nursery was decorated and fitted out with two sets of everything.

"I can see you'll be all set if you happen to have another set of twins!" Charlie laughed raucously when 'the gang' came to visit in early August, bringing gifts for the boys and the nursery (Clarisse felt far too self conscious to want a baby shower, although Joseph knew Lisa and Marion were planning something for afterwards) and his laughter increased when he saw the dumbfounded expressions on Joe and Clarisse's faces, before Clarisse recovered quickly enough to retort:

"Can't you wait until these twins..." she waved her hand at her burgeoning stomach. "...are born before you decide we're going to add to our family... unless," she paused, her eyes twinkling slyly. "You would like them for your twins, if you happen to have twins..."

The entire room erupted into laughter as soon as she had finished, Charlie laughing the hardest as Clarisse smiled sweetly, and Joseph winked at her, pleased that she could deal with Charlie quite smartly, before James said, as the laughter subsided:

"Good one, Clarisse- Charlie needs to be taken down a peg or two..." he grinned at Charlie who was mock frowning at him, before deciding to change the subject. "So... have you chosen any names yet?"

Joseph and Clarisse exchanged a look- they thought they had one twin's name completely figured out, but they were having trouble finding the perfect combination for the second twin- but Joseph was certain that, once they were born, their names would come.

"We're debating a few around, but you're just going to have to wait and see..." he smiled smugly and, this time, both James and Charlie looked annoyed.

"You're not even going to tell US, your best friends?"

"It's not that we have officially chosen anything," Clarisse added hastily, not wanting to offend their friends. "We really are STILL mulling over names..."

"It's alright," James stepped in with a smile, seeing Clarisse was slightly embarrassed. "We can't wait until the twins are born and YOU release the names... we're just excited for you..." and Clarisse visibly relaxed at his words- the thought of offending their friends made her feel awful.

James, Charlie and their families visited often during the summer (Marion unavailable after early August) as well as the Motezes and some of their friends, but by the end of August, with just over six weeks to go, Clarisse requested limited guests until after the birth.

"I know it's awfully rude, but I..." she waved absently at her still expanding girth- she WAS enjoying the pregnancy, having been in the midst of depression before Phillipe was born, and she was very excited, but her nesting instincts were in full throttle and, at the moment, all she really desired was privacy, rest and her husband.

She was also feeling a little self conscious about her body, being far bigger than when expecting either son, and the way she was slowing down but, as Joseph reminded her (along with showering her with praise, compliments and gifts), it would be very much worth it in the end.

The boys were happily oblivious to the changes in the palace, although they had questioned the suite decorations in the nursery, but as Clarisse hadn't been present for Joseph's 'talk' with them, she assumed he had told them something, but they were still as loving as ever with her, and she and Joe tried to spend as much time with them as possible, although she did have some concerns...

"I'm a little worried that they could be shunted aside in the excitement of the twins arrival," she admitted one evening as she stretched out on the bed, Joseph gently massaging her sore, swollen feet. "I mean, twins and princesses..."

"They won't be, my love," he said reassuringly, smiling up at her and pausing in his foot ministrations to reach up and touch her stomach, smiling as he felt one or both of his daughters kick where his hand rested.

He had always been fascinated with his wife's pregnancies, but this one was simply amazing- he couldn't believe that there were twins alive and thriving inside Clarisse, growing and developing to the stage when they would finally emerge into the world as two individuals, their daughters...

"Is something wrong?" she looked at him curiously and he chuckled as he returned his attentions to her feet.

"No, nothing... I was just again marvelling at you carrying two babies inside of you..."

"Yes, it continues to surprise me as well... thank goodness we're in air conditioning, otherwise this heat would be making my last six weeks of pregnancy incredibly miserable..."

"Now you understand why you have your walks early in the morning or late in the evening?" he asked seriously and she chuckled softly, understanding his concerns.

"What do you want to want to do for your birthday?" she suddenly asked, startling him.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she laughed as she met his eyes.

"You know what I mean- you're 31 in two weeks and, while I may be nearly eight months pregnant, I am definitely interesting in celebrating your birthday... so, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe just a quite dinner with my parents, you of course, James, Charlie and the Motezes... I don't really want to do much- I know this may seem silly, but what did you want to do on YOUR birthday?" he turned it around and she laughed.

"Nothing except spend the day with you and the boys... and hope I don't go into labour early..." she joked, but Dr Bangs had warned them that it was possible that the twins would arrive earlier than expected.

"Oh, so you don't want to share your birthday with your daughters?" he teased as, his foot massage completed, he stretched out beside her.

"I... I..." she began, ready to tell him that she didn't mind if they came on her birthday, before he rested a finger on her lips.

"I'm only joking..." before he covered her lips with his and they forgot about everything, including the twins...

000

While much of the summer had seemingly flown by, the final six weeks of Clarisse's pregnancy almost seemed to drag by as country, palace and royal family waited in growing anticipation for the double royal birth.

Clarisse had slowed down even more, barely leaving the palace except for a daily walk, and while she had loved almost every minute of the pregnancy, she wanted the twins to arrive, as terrified as she was at the though of going into labour, but it had been a very long nine months and she wanted her life and body back, albeit with two much wanted and already much loved daughters.

Joseph, on the other hand, was rapidly becoming a wreak, although he tried to keep it from Clarisse- every time Clarisse moved in bed beside him, he imagined that she was in labour; or that every slight frown or grimace (the twins were very active) was an indication she was in pain.

He was excited about the arrival of the babies, but he was scared and worried for Clarisse- she was more vulnerable and fragile than she thought she was, and he was worried that giving birth to twins would do her harm.

Dr Bangs had recommended, if necessary, a C section, but Clarisse stubbornly insisted she could handle another birth.

"But there are two babies to be born, not just one..." Joseph had reminded her gently. "Our primary concern is you and how you can give birth..."  
"I'll be able to handle it, and they won't come at the same time," she insisted quietly, a determined glint in her eye as Joe and the doctor exchanged a glance- they wouldn't say anything else that would upset her but they both hoped that she would see sense before tragedy could strike.

Clarisse was well aware of his carefully hidden anxiety, the way he almost leapt out of bed every time she moved, or the way he watched her constantly, and while she found it endearing, knowing that, at this moment, he had put her before the country, she was also slightly irritated at his over protectiveness so, whenever he was preoccupied with paperwork (which, despite it being his vacation, occurring on a regular basis) she 'escaped' by going for a walk around the gardens, usually accompanied by Jack, her bodyguard, someone she was finding she felt comfortable with.

Joseph knew about her walks, of course, and while he wasn't pleased she was sneaking outside, he understood that she was feeling overwhelmed and needed some space... even from him as his mother explained.

"You are a wonderfully devoted and loving husband and father, and Clarisse loves you and that about you, but sometimes... she's a little more reserved than you and sometimes needs some space, even from you... after all, both of your lives are going to change again very soon..."

So, while not pleased, Joseph stayed silent, hoping that space would help her and, happily, by his 31st birthday, which was attended by everyone he had wanted (including Marion, who had given birth to another daughter, Jennifer, in late August), Clarisse was feeling a lot less stressed and irritated, knowing that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"So, you're 31- you must be feeling very old now," Charlie said over coffee, the dinner going well as even Alexandra relaxed slightly with Charlie and Joseph grinned at his words.

"Hardly... besides, you're six months older than me, so you're the old one...how are YOU feeling, Grandpa?"

The rest of the table laughed, Clarisse included, before she suddenly felt very strange and her stomach suddenly tightened with pain... She couldn't be in labour yet, she panicked slightly- the twins weren't due for another month, and they were all hoping that she would make it to the beginning of October.

She needed to call the doctor and ask him to visit to examine her, but she didn't want to ruin Joseph's birthday – he was relaxed tonight, after being on his toes for the past few weeks, and she didn't want to ruin it for him. Well aware that, if she acted any differently, everyone would be on her in a panic, she waited a few minutes before slowly rising to her feet, all eyes immediately on her.

"Are you alright, dear?" Joseph asked solicitously and it took all of her charm and a lot of effort to smile brightly at him, ignoring the strange feeling and the sharp pain.

"I'm fine, I just need to power my nose."

"I'll join you," Alexandra said quickly, her intuition informing her that Clarisse wasn't feeling well, and both Marion and Lisa added that they needed to do the same.

"See, your lousy joke scared our ladies away!" Charlie joked as the four women disappeared out of the room. "It just goes to show that you're no joker, not even your birthday!

"So... when is your next overseas trip?" James tactfully spoke over his friend and Joseph shot him a look of relief before he began talking.

It was well over ten minutes later when James looked around during a lull in the conversation and realized the women hadn't returned, although Charlie laughed off his concern.

"You know how women love to talk..." he laughed but Joseph felt uneasy, a feeling that intensified when, seconds later, his mother stepped into the room, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry to disturb, gentlemen, but Joseph...we've had to call the doctor, Joseph."

"What's wrong?" Joseph leapt to his feet, alarmed. "Is Clarisse okay?" he continued as he strode towards the door.

"I think so..." she said quietly before he disappeared out of the room, and the rest of the group followed him out into the hallway. "I insisted we call the doctor because..."

"Because what?" Joseph spun around on the bottom stair to meet his mother's eyes. "Mother, tell me..."

"Clarisse thinks... she might be going into labour..."

0

As it turned out, it was a false alarm, but Dr Bangs insisted that Clarisse would spend a few days in bed to prevent the contractions from occurring again, although he added that it was inevitable that she would go into labour.

"I know we're hoping that you will get to the first of October before we hear anything," he said with a serious look as he stood up and clipped his bag shut. "But if the twins do come earlier than that, they have a very, very good chance of being healthy and no serious problems... Either way, I am very happy with your progress and the twins are happy and fine..."

"Thank you for coming, I was very worried about something being wrong..." Clarisse said gratefully before there was a timid knock on the door and Joseph stepped into the room, looking anxious.

"Is everything alright? Can I come in?"

"Of course, Joe... and don't worry, Clarisse is fine- it was a false alarm," he said as Joseph's face sagged with relief. "However, I do recommend that Clarisse spend a few days in bed, just to really stop anything else happening."

"Thanks doc," Joe said gratefully, sitting down beside Clarisse and taking her hand. "We both appreciate you coming out here at this time of night."

"No problem, it's all part of the service... oh," the doctor turned in the doorway to grin at Joe. "I still remember the day you were born... Happy Birthday Joe..." before he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

There was a long silence before Clarisse met his eyes, worried that he would be angry that she had kept this from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you at dinner, but I didn't want to ruin your birthday dinner... and I'm sorry if I've been a little distant lately, it's just that..."

"I understand, and you don't need to apologize for either circumstance- I'm just relieved that you're alright..." he gently kissed her palm before leaning over and kissing her on the mouth. "It certainly made my birthday more interesting... and I will definitely will be keeping a closer eye on you from now on," he added with a twinkle in his eye but, instead of feeling irritated at the words, she was pleased...

0

The days after the false alarm seemed to have broken the curse of days dragging by and after Clarisse obeyed doctors orders to stay in bed, she was allowed up again but limited her movements to inside the palace- no more illicit walks- and all too soon it was her 28th birthday and the twins were now two weeks away, and she was almost hoping that they would come soon... she and Joseph were ready.

She had wanted to spend the day with the boys and her husband, which she did and enjoyed herself thoroughly, before the boys went to visit James and his boys for the night and Alexandra and Henrik disappeared for the evening, leaving Joe and Clarisse alone.

"I could say we should have an early night..."

"But you can't!" Clarisse joked as they walked back to their suite arm in arm.

"Yes... so, since I can't, I had another idea how we could end your birthday..." before he opened one of their suite doors with a flourish and she peeked in to see a table set for two and the lights dimmed to candlelight.

"You certainly are romantic," she murmured as he held her chair out for her, and he squeezed her shoulder lovingly.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for my wife," he said quietly before bending down to kiss her gently. "Happy birthday, my beautiful, sweet, kind Clarisse..." he added in a whisper as Clarisse smiled at her, tears sparkling in her eyes- she couldn't imagine her life without him now- he had made her feel so loved, so cherished, so adored...and it hadn't changed in six years...

"Next birthday, or maybe even next anniversary, we'll do something special... we'll go away..."he promised as she snuggled happily into his arms, the twins settled for once, and she smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"That would be wonderful..." before they both slowly drifted off to sleep...

0

The room was midnight black when Clarisse suddenly awoke, her face clammy and her stomach tightened in pain, and she was annoyed to realize that, when she looked at Joseph's bedside clock, it was only two o'clock in the morning.

The pain had disappeared as fast as it had started, and Clarisse settled back on her pillows, convinced it was only another false contraction and was almost back to sleep when she felt another pain slice through her stomach, only this time much worse and lasting for much longer, and she realized that it was a warning, an early sign that she was going into labour.

She lay there for a time, half hoping that it wasn't true and half wishing that it was true and, sure enough, she was hit by another pain, her face almost dripping with sweat as she slowly sat up in bed and switched on her lamp, hoping that sitting up would help, before she felt Joseph stir beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked sleepily as she felt another pain rip through her, and he took her face as her response. "I see... we should get to the hospital..."

"I don't think we need to go yet... I know... I'm having contractions..." she winced as he climbed out of bed and reached for his robe. "But they've only just started..."

"Be that as it may, my darling, you are having twins and the doctor told us that as soon as you feel any contractions, as I can see you're feeling now, " he added pointedly as she, in the midst of climbing out of bed to convince him not to call for a car, sat heavily back down on the mattress, whimpering softly and her face a grimace of pain.

"Sweetheart, I don't think this is a false alarm..." he added as, slipping his trousers on, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and grabbed her hands.

"I don't think so either, but I didn't want to cause any trouble..."

"You won't... as far as I'm concerned tonight, and for the next few days, nothing else is going to matter except being with you and supporting you as you deliver our babies. So, we're going," he said firmly before striding out of the room to make some calls, relieved that the boys weren't home so that he could focus completely on Clarisse.

Less than ten minutes later, Clarisse, now in an almost constant cloud of pain, found herself being gently chivvied through the palace, down the front steps and into the royal limo, Joseph sticking to her side with glue.

"I'm nervous, Joe," she murmured, using his nickname, and he squeezed her hand firmly as she leaned heavily against him.

"You'll be fine... I'll be with you... that is, if you want me..."

"I do, I want you there with me..."

"Well, I'll be there, Dr Bangs will be there... and if you feel that you cannot do this naturally, no one will think worse of you if you have a C section..."

"Really? You won't think I'm weak?" her voice sounded small and shy in the dark and he squeezed her to him tightly.

"Definitely not... I think you're absolutely marvellous to even CONSIDER having twins naturally... women having babies has always been a miracle, and you having our twins... I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." she whispered before whimpering again, another pain ripping through her and he silently squeezed her shoulders, wishing again that he could help in some other way than supporting her...

When they arrived at the hospital, things began to happen very quickly as Clarisse was wheeled away to be examined and Joseph paced the royal suite anxiously, hoping that he would be allowed to be in the delivery room, before a nurse entered the room with the usual gear he had worn two other times. He was slightly surprised that she had already been taken to the delivery room, but he would ask the doctor that when he saw him.

"Am I allowed to be with my wife in the delivery room?" he asked as she handed him the clothes and she smiled.

"Of course, Your Majesty... Her Majesty was quite insistent on it and Doctor Bangs said it was fine...if you'll just change, I will take you down to the room..."

He literally tore his clothes off, changed into the required gear and followed the nurse demurely down the hall to the room where his two sons had been born, and he walked into the room to find Clarisse already resting on the table, the doctor hovering around, examining her again.

"Is everything alright here?" Joseph asked jovially as he wove his away around the nurses in the room and finally came to rest at Clarisse's side, squeezing her hand as she smiled at him.

"Fine... and Clarisse is coming along very well...I can see you welcoming your twins in the next few hours..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Definitely," Dr Bangs smiled at the anxious young father to be. "It's just as well you came to the hospital when you did, because she's progressing a very rapid rate..."

"I haven't been in labour all day, I promise," Clarisse said anxiously- she herself was surprised that the twins were so close to arriving.

"I know, but you have already had two children, and sometimes labour can be easier once you've had at least one child... but all we can do is wait and see what happens..."

He walked away to talk to one of the nurses and Clarisse couldn't help but look up at Joseph anxiously.

"I'm still nervous..."

"So am I," he admitted as he bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Four is very different to two, especially when we have two boys and we'll soon have the matching set, but I know we can do this... you're a wonderful mother, Clarisse, and I know that our children are lucky to have you as their mother..."

"Stop that," Clarisse blushed before she breathed in sharply, squeezing his hand, and he realized that she was experiencing another contraction. Thankfully, it ended soon after and she was smiling slightly at him again. "You're a fantastic father, Joseph, and I'm glad that you're the father of my children..." before the doctor interrupted them as she suddenly found herself lost in another contraction.

"Right, this is the start of something wonderful... sometime today, you two are going to be the proud parents of two lovely daughters..."

"Daughters..." he murmured softly, still in awe that it was actually happening, although his gasping wife on the table, as well as the two tiny cribs waiting in a corner proved that it was actually happening and they would soon have two girls... before he was brought back to the present as Clarisse started screaming, squeezing his hand as tight as she could and he again wished that he could help her...

0

The sun was streaming through the windows several hours later as the delivery room was quiet, the nurses and doctor milling around as Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi screamed again, her husband, His Majesty, bracing her shoulders and whispering soft words of encouragement into her ear- it seemed like they had been there forever, but it was only a couple of hours since Clarisse had first felt the early twinges of labour.

Clarisse was in so much she thought she wouldn't survive it- it was so much worse than when either boys were born- but she also knew that she wouldn't miss this for anything for in the world- she was giving birth to her daughters, the daughters she had always wanted and would never treat like her mother treated her...None of her children would EVER suffer what she had suffered when she was their age- of that, she was very clear and certain.

She was very glad that Joseph had been allowed into the room to support her- she wouldn't have been able to do this without him, her husband and soul mate, the father of her children, and she knew that he wouldn't have allowed it...

Joseph continued to support his wife's shoulders (they were not King and Queen at the moment, they were only expectant parents), whispering words of encouragement in her ears and again wishing there was something he could do to assuage her pain... he had felt guilty when she had suffered during her pregnancies with the boys, but this was all so much worse, with her due to give birth to two daughters... two daughters was something he had always dreamed of, but not at the expense of his wife's health...

He glanced out the window, the sun momentarily blinding his eyes as he realized this was a moment he would never forget, as he would never forget the days his sons were born, before Clarisse stopped screaming and, after a silence, they heard a sound they had waited nine months for... it was a small, weak sound but it was a sound all the same... the weak wailing of a child entering the world...

"You have a healthy, beautiful daughter," the doctor grinned up at them and Clarisse beamed tearfully at him before he leant down to kiss her again.

"Daughter number one is here..." he whispered before adding: "I love you..."

"I love you too..." she added before she suddenly felt another pain tear through her and she started screaming again... her fourth child was so close... they were about to become parents to four, two sons and two daughters, and she couldn't wait to meet her daughters, and there was again a small pause as she leaned heavily back onto her husband, relieved that it was finally over, before there was a second sound that was music to their ears...the wailing of their second daughter, fourth child arriving into their world and their lives...

"Congratulations, Joseph and Clarisse," Dr Bangs beamed up at them, his mouth muffled by the mask that covered it, but they could see his joy in the way his eyes crinkled up at them.

"I am pleased to announce that you are now the proud parents of a second daughter... Their Royal Highnesses have arrived, and they are both very eager to meet you..."

"Oh darling..." Joseph murmured, meeting his exhausted wife's eyes as he stood beside her, his eyes filling with tears and her eyes mirroring the action. "We have daughters... two... I'm so proud of you, my love, and I will never forget this..."

"Yes... and thank you so much for this..." she murmured. "I'll never forget this either... I love you..."

"I love you too," he murmured before leaning down to kiss her, unable to believe it- he was the father of two daughters...and he was so very, very proud of his wife...


	16. The New Princesses

_Author's Note: finally got the next chapter up and, again, the path has twisted away from what I had planned but it just make things more interesting!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph continued to beam adoringly at his wife, the sounds of the unhappy, almost angry wailing of their daughters as they were tended to by the delivery room nurses music to their ears, before the discreet clearing of a throat behind him brought Joseph back to the present and he turned to see Dr Bangs smiling sheepishly at them.

"I hate to break this up, especially you have something very special to celebrate, but..."

"It's fine, doc, I'll wait in the royal suite... firstly, though, are they alright?" he asked anxiously as Clarisse propped herself up on her elbows, weak and exhausted but wanting to know her daughters were alright, and the doctor smiled benevolently at them.

"Your daughters are both very well, from what I can see- healthy, very vocal (as you can hear) and while I need to weigh them and examine them a little closer, I can't foresee any physical problems at the moment... they are much bigger and more developed than if they had been born a month earlier..."

"Which is why I didn't want to go into labour any earlier than my birthday," Clarisse said as she collapsed back on her pillows, relieved that the girls were alright, as was Joe.

"Yes, it's great news... anyway, I'll wait in the suite," he said, kissing Clarisse again, more in love with her than ever and almost danced out of the room, catching a glimpse of the two bundles as he did so, bursting with pride yet disbelieving at what he had witnessed that night and early morning...

Once in the suite, he sank tiredly into the comfortable chair located next to the bed soon to be occupied by Clarisse and sighed happily- he was again happy to have witnessed and helped support his wife as she gave birth, as he had twice before, and he would never forget this time either, it had been so beautiful...

He only wished that Rupert had been to share in his joy and, suddenly, the adrenalin and happiness he had been feeling dimmed as he remembered his brother wasn't there to share this with him, that he would never experience fatherhood for himself...and, in spite of his joy, he suddenly missed Rupert, hurt that he wasn't there...

He had managed to keep himself together during the troubled months after his death, slipping into his new role as King with ease that surprised even him, and charmed the rest of Europe with his ideas and wife but now, at one of the more special and important times of his life, he actually felt Rupert's absence acutely.

He was still feeling a little sad, mulling over Rupert and the good times they had shared when he heard noises in the doorway and he looked up to see Clarisse being wheeled into the room, looking very tired but radiant.

"You don't look too happy that you've just become the proud father of twin daughters," she teased as she was eased onto the bed and made comfortable, and he smiled sheepishly as, once the nurses left, he sat on the edge of the bed and clasped her hand in his.

"I am, believe me I am, and I can't wait to meet our girls..." they both grinned at that. "...But I just remembered that Rupert sat outside the same delivery room when Phillipe was born and I wished that he had been here to share this moment with us...I also realized that he will never experience fatherhood and I wish he had..."

He trailed off, choking up and feeling awful that he was spoiling this moment between them, but Clarisse was instantly sympathetic as she slid over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my love, I am sorry..."

"I shouldn't have said anything now..." he said quietly and guiltily before she rested a hand on his cheek.

"Yes you should have," she said firmly. "I know you wish he was here for you and us as well... I miss Izzy as well, and I'm sure they would have loved meeting their nieces, and watching their children play with ours...I am sorry darling," she added softly, kissing his cheek and also wishing that Rupert and Isabel were there... before they heard another sound in the doorway and they looked up to see two nurse wheeling in two cots, each containing a tiny pink blanketed bundle (their daughters, they both realized with a twinge of excitement) followed closely by Dr Bangs.

"Here we are... we have two little girls who want to meet their parents...This little princess arrived first, and weighs a healthy 6 pounds 3 ounces," he said as he scooped up the bundle in the crib closest to Clarisse and gently placed her in Clarisse's arms, Clarisse's eyes filling with tears as she gazed into the tiny pink face of her fair haired newborn daughter before looking up to see Dr Bangs hand Joseph their second daughter.

"And your second daughter weighed 6 pounds 7 ounces, arrived 4 minutes after her big sister... Congratulations you two, they are very healthy..." he trailed off as he noticed that the new parents weren't listening to him (not that he blamed them) so he and the nurses tiptoed out of the room, murmuring softly, neither Joseph nor Clarisse noticing they were alone, so absorbed were they in the twins.

"Claire..." Clarisse suddenly said out loud, her heart skipping a beat as the fair complexioned baby opened her eyes a crack and momentarily regarded her mother before sighing heavily and closing her eyes again as Clarisse wordlessly met Joseph's eyes and he smiled, having witnessed the moment with awe.

"I think she likes her name," he joked softly and Clarisse beamed at him before looking back down at the baby.

"Claire...Elizabeth Alexandra Rose Renaldi," she murmured, leaning over and pressing her lips on the tiny forehead as the newly named Clarisse snuggled against her chest with another heavy sigh, Clarisse smiling before looking over at Joseph expectantly.

"Do any names stand out for our other daughter?" she asked and he frowned thoughtfully as he gazed down at the fair haired and fair complexioned infant, wanting her name to be perfect. "We have discussed some names, and whatever you choose will be perfect," she added encouragingly, seeing him hesitate. "Whatever you choose will suit your daughter..."

He continued looking at the baby thoughtfully, weighing up the names they had discussed before...

"I think she looks like a Grace... Grace Isabel Amelia Susan Renaldi..."

"Perfect," Clarisse said softly. "I love it- and I'm sure Grace will like it too... Claire and Grace, our little girls and princesses..." she added reverentially and they smiled at each other, still a little disbelieving that they were now the proud parents of twin daughters, but the two warm bundles resting in their arms proved that they were...and, along with their boys, they now had their complete family...

At the thought of the boys, Clarisse looked at Joseph as she placed the baby back in her crib as he did the same with baby Grace.

"Much as I know you want to stay here with me, you should go home and be there before the boys return- I don't want them to get into a panic..."

"True, and my parents will be be wondering where we are... did you want me to bring the boys in this afternoon?"

Clarisse looked thoughtful- she did want to see the boys, wanting to reassure them that they would still receive the same attention they always did, but she didn't want them to be frightened coming into the hospital... and she also wanted some additional time to recover from the birth and feel more comfortable with the twins before introducing the boys to their baby sisters- at the appropriate time, of course...

"I understand," Joseph said calmly, seeing her hesitate. "They ARE too little to come to the hospital, and you want to introduce them to the twins in the right way..."

"Yes, although I do miss them... so you'll spend some time with them?"

"I will- I do have a few calls to make, a statement to prepare- no names, of course- but I will try and see them, and I'll be back later with my parents..."

"Give the boys a big hug from me and tell them I'll see them very, very soon..."

"I will," he promised as he leaned over and kissed her gently. "I'm very, very proud of you, my darling... and our daughters are beautiful- I'm sure they're going to look like you..."

"Hopefully with your personality," she blushed and chuckled as he grinned before pausing beside his babies cribs, tenderly watching them sleep before she broke into his thoughts.

"Go... we'll still be here when you return," she said gently and he couldn't resist kissing her again before hurrying out of the royal suite- the sooner he left to do all he had to do (especially seeing their sons) the sooner be could return to the hospital to get to know his daughters...

000

His parents were beside themselves when they heard the news, Alexandra immediately bursting into tears and, unusually unrestrained, threw her arms around Joe.

"Congratulations dear, we're so happy for you and Clarisse... two little daughters... have you chosen any names yet?" she asked as Joseph gently extricated himself from her embrace and turned to shake his father's hand.

"Yes we have- Claire Elizabeth Alexandra Rose..."pausing to smile as his mother look stunned. "And... Grace Isabel Amelia Susan..."

"They're beautiful names," Henrik admired. "How is Clarisse?"

"Very tired but thrilled as well... By the way, have the boys come home yet?"

"No, not yet but did you want us to take the boys to visit Clarisse a little later?"

"No, but thank you... Clarisse and I feel that they're too young to visit the hospital."

"Perfectly understandable," Alexandra said understandingly. "Neither you nor Rupert visited anyone in the hospital until you were seven...We'll be happy to look after them while you're busy or at the hospital..."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that- I have a few things to do, but I very much want to see them when they arrive."

"Yes sir, we'll make sure that happens," Henrik mock saluted his son, but his smile was affectionate and proud- it was hard to believe that that, seven years earlier, they had been despairing of their then 24 year old son ever growing up and settling down, but now... he was King of Genovia and a very happily married father of four...

Clarisse had certainly shaken things up (in a good way) since she had first stepped into the palace!

"Now, you'd better go and make your phone calls... Andre Motez will be very excited to hear your news," Alexandra began almost stiffly, a little embarrassed at having been so emotional with her son earlier.

"Yes, as will James and Charlie," Henrik added, far more relaxed about personal matters. "Oh, and expect quite a few telegrams, flowers and baby presents to arrive in the next few days," he chortled happily as Joseph looked slightly stunned. "Twin princesses in Genovia... certainly hasn't happened before so this is an historic moment!"

"Be that as it may, it's also the day my wife and I welcomed our twin daughters into our family... today, as far as I'm concerned, is about our daughters birthday, not creating headlines..."

"That's my boy," Henrik grinned proudly as Alexandra looked slightly shocked, but Joseph only smiled enigmatically before disappearing in the direction of his study...

0

Clarisse was mildly disoriented when she awoke mid afternoon (having fallen asleep almost as soon as Joseph had left and the girls had been wheeled back to the nursery) and it was a moment before she realized she was in hospital and her twins had been born earlier that day...

She didn't have a chance to reflect further on the morning that had been as she heard noises in the doorway and she looked up to see two nurses wheeling two cribs in and she realized that it was time for their first feeding, and she suddenly felt nervous...

She wasn't quite sure about what to do, whether to nurse them together or individually, but the nurses were there to assist her (much to her embarrassment, as she was still very modest about her body) and she found that some of their tips were useful- especially about utilising Joseph if she needed help.

She was a tiny bit relieved when it was over, the girls fed, burped and almost asleep in their cribs, although she knew that she would get used to it in a few weeks and would enjoy the bonding time with the girls, and she was enjoying watching them settle when she felt someone's arms wrap themselves around her waist...she started for a moment, almost jumping out of her skin, before she realized that it was her husband and she relaxed into his arms as they watched their twins settle into sleep, before he guided her back to bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked solicitously as he sat next to her and his lips brushed her forehead.

"More rested...but I'm sure that won't last long once we get home..." she joked lightly. "How are the boys?"

"They're great, they miss you and both sent you drawings," he handed her two brightly coloured pictures of non identifiable characters (although Clarisse imagined that two of them would be her and Joseph) and her eyes filled with tears- THIS was part of what made motherhood so worthwhile...

"They're gorgeous... are you sure they are alright?" she asked anxiously as she placed the pictures on her lap before noticing the bouquet of red roses sitting in a vase on her bedside table. "Thank you for the roses, darling, they're beautiful!"

"My pleasure," he kissed her lightly. "The boys _are_ fine and miss you very much... I also have a surprise for you," he added as he reached under the jacket he had tossed casually onto the chair he had occupied earlier that day and bashfully handed her a black velvet jewel box, piquing Clarisse's interest immediately.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she looked at him curiously. "Joseph?"

"It's a gift from my mother, although she insisted I give it to you..." he trailed off, remembering how she had given it to him...

_Joseph had just finished speaking to Andre Motez, ten minutes after returning from the hospital, and was about to call Charlie (he would see James when the boys came home) when he heard footsteps on the marble floor and he looked up to see his mother walking towards his desk, a black velvet jewel box in her hands._

"_Is something wrong, Mother? Are the boys back?"_

_"No, not yet, and nothing's wrong- I just have something for you to give Clarisse," and she handed him the box. _

"_Your father gave this to me when you were born, and I had wanted to give it to you when one of the boys were born, but..." she trailed off as he opened the box and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw the spectacular diamond, sapphire and emerald necklace nestled there._

"_It's beautiful... don't you want to give it to her yourself?"_

"_No, I think it should come from you... and that it will mean something to you two as it does for me..."_

"_It will," he said quietly, touched at her story before he stood and walked around his desk to hug her. "Clarisse will love it..."_

"That's a lovely story and gift from both you and your mother," Clarisse said, gasping as she opened the box. "It's so beautiful... I'm not sure that I can accept this."

"Nonsense," he said firmly, sitting on the bed next to her and reaching out to touch the necklace. "It means a great deal to my mother and it will mean something to us..."

"It does now," she said almost coyly. "Not only because it will always remind us of our daughters births, but it also commemorates your birth- are you sure your mother really wants me to have this? It certainly must be special to her..."

"It is, but she wanted you to have it... you do like it, don't you?"

"Of course," she said softly, touching the necklace with trembling hands. "It's so beautiful and I'll wear it when I step back into the spotlight."

"I'm not hurrying you in that respect," he said hurriedly- while he DID miss her when he was travelling or attending functions, her health had been his priority in the lead up to the birth of the twins and now, it was important that she recovered from the birth and the pregnancy, as well as being available to care for their daughters, especially in terms of nursing...

"By the way," he added, suddenly curious but looking slightly embarrassed. "I assume you've nursed the girls..."

"It wasn't as complicated as I thought, although it will take some time to adjust and figure out what works for me, especially when there could be times when they're hungry at the same time... but the nurses did tell me that I should use you when I'm very busy or overwhelmed."

"Good, I wouldn't mind helping out, especially putting them to bed... as long as you look after yourself as well," he tapped her nose firmly and she laughed, knowing that he would be keeping a very close eye on her in the next few months.

"Are you and Dr Bangs in cahoots about keeping a close eye on me?" she asked jokingly.

"Of course, Your Majesty... we need a healthy, happy Queen and two happy, healthy princesses..."

"Well, the Queen is certainly happy at the moment," she said in a low, seductive tone and he laughed softly before leaning over to kiss her, a moment that was only broken when they heard voices in the doorway.

000

Clarisse and the twins remained in hospital for another few days, mainly for Clarisse to rest and recover from the the birth as well as allowing her and Joseph to get used to their daughters- their family had suddenly doubled and they were both understandably nervous, although Joseph was confident they could handle all four.

"Besides the nannies and the baby nurses, we are also very fortunate to have live in babysitters!" he joked one afternoon when the said babysitters- Henrik and Alexandra- were at the hospital with him- Joseph did have work to do, which he did in the mornings and spending time with the boys, but he spent the rest of his time at the hospital- and Clarisse looked horrified but her in laws only chuckled at his words.

"Maybe sometimes... but you ARE their father... a father of four now, and I am going to enjoy seeing you handle them all!" Henrik roared with laughter and Clarisse relaxed slightly, although still slightly mortified. "Just as long as you don't abandon your duties to the country!"

"I won't... I'm going to be juggling quite a bit, but neither the country nor the family will suffer!"

The few extra days also allowed Joseph to bond with his babies certain that they would be identical and was looking forward to watching them grow, although he was very nervous about holding them.

"They are somehow more delicate... the boys seemed more robust and hardy when they were born... I feel that, if I hold them too tightly, I could break them," he confessed as he sat in the hospital chair, tiny Grace, having been fed, resting comfortably in his arms as he rocked her to sleep, and Clarisse smiled from her spot on the bed, feeding baby Claire.

"They already have you wrapped around their little fingers," she teased lovingly before pouting playfully. "I can see that I've been replaced as number one girl in your heart..."

"That's definitely not the case," he frowned, missing the twinkle in her eye as he leaned forward, wanting to reassure her that she was still on her pedestal in his heart, but not wanting to disturb his sleepy daughter, before he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye. "But you already know that, don't you my love?"

"Yes, I was just teasing a little... I think it's so sweet that you're nervous around your girls, but they are just as hardy as the boys, believe me! So... what is the plan for when we leave the hospital tomorrow?" she asked sensibly.

The press had gone totally berserk at the news of the new baby princesses, and were camped out at all the entrances and exits of the hospital, hoping to catch a glimpse of Clarisse or the twins, but having to be satisfied with seeing His Majesty or his parents and taking photographs while shouting questions out, none of which were answered.

It was only a matter of time before the Queen and her daughters had to leave, however, so they were patiently waiting outside for that moment, a thought that made Clarisse nervous, especially knowing that there had been talk of officially showing the world their twins when they left the hospital, and Clarisse was happy to follow whatever Joseph decreed, although she did have concerns...

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and...I would rather wait until the christening," he said honestly, knowing that she had concerns but had wanted to follow what he wanted... and he had concerns too, not keen at all on showing off their daughters as freaks. As far as he was concerned, the two little girls deserved privacy and protection, both of which they would receive with him.

"Really?" her expression lightened immediately and he knew she thoroughly approved of his idea. "You don't think they should be shown off tomorrow?"

"The boys weren't, so why should our daughters have to be exposed in such a manner? They might be the first royal twins ever, and the first princesses in several generations, but they are, first and foremost, our daughters and that's how it's going to stay..."

"You are wonderful," she beamed at him lovingly, pleased that he was keen to protect their baby daughters. "I'm so glad you feel the same way as I do."

"I do- I'm ferociously protective about our family... my parents thoroughly approve of that too... So, in answer to your question, we will be leaving quietly and calmly from the back entrance, our precious bundles of joy ensconced in their baskets- how does that sound?"

"Exactly what I wanted," she smiled at him before gazing fondly down at baby Claire still nestled at her chest. "The next question is: how will the boys react to their new baby sisters?"

"They know that they will be having two sisters soon, but all we can do is wait and see, although I'm sure they'll be fine," he said confidently and Clarisse hoped that he was right, although she still felt a little nervous- all she wanted, all she had ever wanted, was a very happy family... she and Joseph may be now King and Queen of Genovia but her family came first for her and she wanted the boys to know that they were loved as much as ever...

As Joseph had said, all they could do was wait and see...


	17. Celebrations and Adjustments

_Author's Note: couldn't resist getting another chapter up this week while the ideas were flowing... Somehow, either this story will be longer than the other two, or I'll have to have a fourth...uh oh!... Anyway, the boys will take some time to get used to their siblings!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next morning both Joseph and Clarisse were in a state of both excitement and nervousness as they realized it was the moment they had been waiting for, not only for the five days since they were born but also for the past nine months- they were bringing their baby twin daughters home.

After having breakfast with the boys, both of whom happily oblivious to the fact that their little sisters were about to come home and join their family, he stood in the doorway of the nursery where their twins would soon reside, and looked around at the pink wallpaper, the two pink cribs, changing table, Clarisse's rocking chair and the toys that they had both bought and been given (and not including the pile that was waiting to be unwrapped in their suite)- he couldn't believe that they now had two little daughters in their lives.. two little princesses... hopefully they would grow up in the image of their mother... and he was so proud of Clarisse- she had given him two songs and two daughters, the family he had always wanted and he loved her so much...

The weather was cool and cloudy as he stepped out of the palace and walked down the stone front steps to the waiting limousine, pleased and relieved- now they had a genuine reason not to introduce their daughters to the world and the county, as no one would want their newborns exposed to weather conditions that could cause them to get sick.

"Papa! Papa!" he heard someone call just as he was about to climb into the car, and he turned to see Pierre and Phillipe racing down the stairs, their nanny a little way behind them. "Where are you going?"

"Can we come?"Phillipe asked with his winning smile as Joe sighed- much as he wanted the boys to come (and Clarisse would be thrilled to see them), he wanted to get Clarisse and the girls home without too many complications or too much attention... and the boys tended to get over excited when they went somewhere new. "Please?"

"I'd love you guys to come with me, " he began as he squatted down in front of them. "But I'm going to the hospital to collect your mother... but," he added as their faces fell. "We'll be back as soon as possible and we have a surprise for you- your little sisters... why don't you guys go and draw a welcome home picture for Mama... she can't wait to see you two," he said before he reluctantly stood up and climbed into the car, the nanny standing behind them and taking the boys hands.

He felt guilty when he looked out the window to wave and saw their crestfallen faces, but he silently vowed to spend some quality time with them when the twins were settled- he had the uncomfortable feeling that he had neglected the boys a little while Clarisse was at hospital.

When he arrived at the hospital, he discovered the press were all still camped out at the entrance waiting, and he almost felt guilty for what he and Clarisse and decided, but he knew they had to have some boundaries in terms of their private life and family.

Clarisse was dressed, packed and sitting on the edge of the bed, two pink, lace trimmed baskets sitting beside her, waiting for their occupants.

"This is it," she said with a nervous smile as she was helped into the regulatory wheelchair and he grinned as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"This is it- but we can do it..." he responded before, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the doorway and Clarisse turned to see two nurses carrying two pink blanketed bundles into the room, followed by a beaming Dr Bangs- he knew they were nervous, but he also knew that they were fantastic parents.

"Alright you two, this is it... their royal highnesses are ready to leave... they're both fine, but if you have any problems, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks for everything, Dr Bangs," Joseph said formally, shaking the doctor's hand as the nurses placed the girls in their baskets and his two most trusted bodyguards stepped forward to carry the baskets out to the car. He had wanted to reiterate that they would be carrying very precious cargo, but Clarisse had prevailed on him not to say anything.

"I know you're already very protective of the girls, but they do know what they're doing."

One of the nurses positioned herself behind the wheelchair as Joseph and Clarisse exchanged a look.

"Ready?" he murmured and she smiled as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ready," she affirmed before she was wheeled out of the royal suite, Joseph at her side and their two tiny princesses close behind.

0

Leaving the hospital wasn't as bad as they had expected- because of the bad weather, they had the twins safely and quickly loaded into the limousine in no time and Clarisse soon found herself sitting on one side of the baskets, a hand resting on the edge, Joseph mirroring her actions on the other side of the car.

Little Grace, in the basket next to Joseph, was sound asleep but tiny Claire was awake, stirring restlessly and Clarisse didn't hesitate to scoop her up and rest her against her shoulder, murmuring comforting words into her ear and the infant soon settled down enough for Clarisse to gently place her back in her basket before looking up to meet Joseph's eyes.

"What?"

"You're a natural," he said admiringly and she chuckled softly, not wanting to disturb the girls.

"Thank you, my love... but, as you recall, I have been a mother for five years..."

"True- but you're so naturally maternal, loving and comfortable with the boys..."

"I always wanted children- I insisted on the college education so I could see and experience some of life outside of marriage and enjoy some freedom and then... boom! I fell madly in love with the first man I met and married him six months later... I wasn't free for very long after I met him!" she laughed again before reaching over the baskets and touched his shoulder. "But I don't miss freedom like that at all..."

"Just as well you don't," he growled softly before taking his wife's hand and kissing her palm gently. "I can't imagine anyone else as my wife and mother of my children..."

"Not to mention the beautiful, charming sweet Queen of Genovia!" she pretended to preen and he chuckled before kissing her palm again.

When they arrived at the palace, Joseph helped Clarisse out of the car and, arm in arm and the twins again being carefully carried in their baskets by their bodyguards, Joseph proudly escorted her through the main palace doors, hoping that his parents and the boys would be there to welcome them, but instead discovered... not only his parents and the boys, but the Motezes, James, Charlie and their wives and their families as well as a few of Joe and Clarisse's friends.

"What the..." Joseph began, startled at the welcome party before everyone began to move towards them, keen on welcoming Clarisse home as well as seeing the new born twins, before Joseph recovered enough to hold up a hand to stop them from coming any closer.

"So... what's going on here... not that we aren't glad to see you all," he added hastily, sensing Clarisse's mild mortification.

"Well," Marion began, looking apologetic. "Lisa and I had planned a post baby shower for Clarisse, and we were happy to wait until Clarisse was feeling stronger and the twins had settled in...but..."

"James and I decided we should surprise you two by having the baby shower when you brought the girls home... maybe that wasn't the best idea," he looked slightly embarrassed before Clarisse smiled warmly at him.

"It was a wonderful idea, and I know you're all eager to meet Claire and Grace..." she paused as the group murmured their names while the bodyguards took the twins upstairs. "But first..." she looked towards her boys, her beautiful boys hovering near his grandparents, and bent down slightly. "I need to hug my boys... Phillipe, Pierre, I've missed you..."

"Mama!" Phillipe's face lit up and he raced over to hug her legs as she kissed the top of his head before she looked up to see that Pierre was still hovering next to his grandfather, looking hesitant.

"Pierre... sweetheart?" Clarisse looked at him gently, a little hurt but not too surprised that he was shy around her. "I've missed you too..." but Pierre only submitted to a hug from her after Henrik gently nudged him in her direction, and Joseph was suddenly worried- he had been fine this morning, but now...

"It's alright," Clarisse murmured to him as they led the group upstairs to meet the twins, Phillipe clinging to Clarisse's hand while Pierre hovered near Joseph, avoiding Clarisse, much to Joseph's concern- something was wrong with Bear...

0

"I'm sorry Pierre wasn't as welcoming as he should have been," Joseph said apologetically when they were getting ready for bed, the day having flown by with the baby shower and lunch with their friends, Clarisse disappearing several times to tend to the twins, and now, after putting the boys to bed (Phillipe requesting Clarisse) they were retiring to bed themselves, the twins due for their next feeding in a few hours.

"I don't understand it- he was fine this morning... maybe he's still sulking that I wouldn't take him and Phillipe when I came to the hospital..."

"It's alright, he's probably just feeling a little left out... I was concerned about this happening..."

"We'll just have to spend time with him and Phillipe, that's all... and what James and Charlie did..."

"It was a wonderful idea to, for them to come to the palace when I came home, I loved it," he said as she settled into bed beside him, pleased to be back in her own bed and that she and Joseph weren't crushed together on a hospital bed- not that she hadn't enjoyed it.

"I didn't expect visitors or the baby shower and gifts," she waved her hand in the direction of the darkened living room where there was a large pile of wrapped and unwrapped gifts waiting. "I'm happy they came... we have some very good friends."

"Yes we do,... did you see how nervous James and Charlie were when they held the girls?" he chuckled smugly as he joined her in bed and she smiled as she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "They're five days old, not five hours old!"

"You can't laugh, my dear- you weren't so sure about holding Grace..." she paused, savouring the thrill of saying her daughter's name. "... the day she was born!" she reminded him and he looked momentarily abashed before laughing along with her.

"True, but both she and Claire seemed (and, alright, still seem) to be so fragile and delicate...I feel that I could break them!"

"They're Renaldis, my darling, and the Renaldi family seems to be made up of hardy, resilient people.."

"They are, especially the beautiful strawberry blond who is loveliest and sweetest Queen of Genovia, as well as the best wife and mother I know..." and he was about to lean over and kiss her before he was interrupted by the sound of a wail via the intercom.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Clarisse climbed out of bed and reached for her robe.

"I think one of the girls might need me... Grace, I think..."

"Honey, we have baby nurses to do much of the night time work and you need to keep up your strength for feeding our two little girls."

She sighed- he made a lot of sense, she needed to look after herself and get used to the fact that her family would, at times, have to be looked after by nannies when she wasn't available, but she also wanted to care for her twins as she had when the boys were born.

It was a tough choice, and she didn't like having to relinquish her children to nannies but sometimes, as Alexandra had reminded her, her duty to Genovia had to take precedence over even her family...

"Come back to bed, my darling," Joseph said softly, seeing how torn she was and hating that she had to choose between their family and Genovia. "I know it's hard, I hate it too, but we do have other responsibilities...our children are one of them (and the top priority as far as I'm concerned), but so is Genovia..."

"I know," she sighed heavily as she rejoined him in bed. "I should be grateful that we have assistance and that I do still have a month or so before I have to resume official duties, but I don't want to miss important milestones in their lives..."

"We won't," he said quietly- he knew she was serious about not missing important milestones in their children's lives (he was too) but he didn't want her working herself up about it- it would happen, he would make sure of that.

"That's a promise... anyway," he changed the subject as the wails on the intercom subsided. "How did you know that it was Grace crying just then? Do you know something I don't? I still have trouble telling the difference between them...

"Grace is slightly longer than Claire and she has a small freckle next to her left eye, while Claire is tinier and has a small freckle next to her right eye... don't worry, you'll soon notice the difference... but with their cries, I've noticed their cries are different- Grace cries loudly while Claire is a lot quieter and softer..." she paused thoughtfully for a moment, wondering if she could mention this, before deciding that he would be interested.

"I know that it's probably far too early to differentiate between their personalties, but I think that... Grace is going to be like you..."

"While Claire, your namesake, is going to be like you..." Joseph finished with a smile, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "That will be perfect... especially as I think that they'll both look like you!"

"That could be the case, but we'll just have to wait and see..."

"Exactly... but now we have to get some rest before our little princesses wake up hungry..."

"Mmm," she hummed happily, sinking down into bed, Joseph wrapping his arms around her- it was so good to be home, especially knowing that their daughters were next door and their sons a door further down...

000

The next few days seemed to blur into one as the two littlest royals began to settle into their new world, completely oblivious to the celebratory headlines on the front pages of both national and international newspapers, the local press camped out outside the palace gates, hoping for a glimpse of the baby princesses, or the stream of flowers, presents and congratulatory telegrams and letters that were streaming into the palace.

Clarisse had been momentarily stunned when she had first seen the pile both in their suite and in Joseph's study, but she had quickly reminded herself that they were fortunate enough to have such nice, loyal friends and supporters.

"We'll certainly be busy answering these," Joseph joked as he took in her stunned expression. "But it's worth it..."

"It certainly is," Clarisse agreed, grateful that her family was happy and healthy.

Claire and Grace were settling in well, Clarisse and Joseph spending as much time as possible in the nursery, but also trying to spend time with the boys, Phillipe keen to play with both of them but Pierre still avoiding his mother, a state of affairs that concerned both parents.

Clarisse was growing more and more hurt as the days went by- she had thought that after she had come home and everything had begun to settle down, he would come round, but he was still withdrawn from her, preferring to play with his father and grandfather, and avoiding his baby sisters like the plague.

"I'll talk to him," Joe offered after seeing him again shy away from Clarisse for a hug.

"Thank you darling, but I think I should talk to him... I think he needs some one on one time with his Mama..."

"Okay, I'll take Phillipe down to the stables- he's been begging me to take him for a ride on Blaze... and yes, we'll be careful," he added as she opened her mouth to warn him. "I know what you were going to say!"

The palace was oddly silent as she left their suite later that day and walked the few metres to the boys nursery- Joseph and Phillipe long gone and Pierre was finishing his lunch, expecting to go for a walk with his grandfather, when Clarisse stepped into the room.

His face lit up briefly when he saw her, her heart lightening for an instant, but quickly looked away as she walked towards him and sat down on Phillipe's recently vacated chair.

"Hello darling... do you mind if I sit here?"

"No," he said in a small voice before looking down at his empty plate. "Can I go, please?"

"Of course, but Pierre I need to ask you something..." she began in a soft voice as he finally met her eyes, blue on blue. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Pierre said before hurrying over to his bed and, sitting on the edge, slipped on his shoes. "Can you tie my shoes up, please?" he asked, holding out his leg.

"Of course," she said, kneeling on the carpet and tying his shoe lace up before looking at her son seriously. "Pierre? Please, sweetheart, just talk to me..."

"Do you still like me and Flip?" he asked in a soft voice, still not looking at her and she abandoned his shoe immediately to sit on the bed next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I... now that there's four of us, you mightn't want Phillipe or me anymore..." he said sadly and Clarisse gasped softly, grasping his meaning instantly.

"No, no, no," she said quickly. "Pierre, your father and I love you and Flip just as much as we did before your sisters were born... and that will never change..."

"Really?" he looked at her with wide blue eyes, his expression softening as he moved closer to her.

"Really," she affirmed with a gentle smile. "You do have two new baby sisters, which is very confusing, but you and Phillipe are still just as important, if not more... you've been a good big brother to Phillipe, and I know you'll be a good brother to your sisters... and you'll always be my baby and first-born...I've missed having you hug me," she added gently before Pierre burst into tears and flung himself into her lap.

"I've missed you too, Mama!" he cried before burying his face in her blouse and Clarisse held him tightly in her arms, allowing him to cry long and hard into her shoulder- poor little guy, he had been so unhappy, feeling left out and missing his parents... She and Joseph had been so wrong not to allow him and his younger brother to visit her in hospital, but she wouldn't make that mistake again, she vowed silently to herself as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Mama," he said when he finally stopped crying and looked up at her. "Is Grandpa waiting for our walk?"

"No... I was thinking that we should have some fun this afternoon... what would you like to do?"

"Could we read a story?" he asked almost timidly and she smiled warmly and lovingly at him

"Of course.. .anything you want..." before, as she watched him hurry to his bookshelf and hurry back with a well thumbed copy of his favourite picture book, she was struck by another idea. ""P... how would you like to read this on my bed?"

"Yes please!" Pierre beamed happily at him and practically dragged her towards her suite- having a story read to him on his parents bed was a treat- but Clarisse didn't mind at all as the two of them sat on the bed, Pierre snuggling up to her and she began to read...

When Joseph returned half an hour later, a filthy Phillipe in tow, he smiled when he saw Clarisse and Pierre sound asleep on their bed before grabbing the two year old as Phillipe, having noted his sleeping mother and brother, prepared to launch himself onto the bed with them.

"Oh no, little guy, you are not going to disturb them- you need a bath before you doing anything else, and that's where we're going now..." he joked before carrying his squirming son out of the suite, pleased that Clarisse and Pierre had reconnected- hopefully, the boys would settle down and accept their little sisters without too much fuss...

000

As the ensuing days passed, life finally began to return to normal inside the palace, the twins happily ensconced in their nursery and Clarisse finally relaxing enough to allow the baby nurses to do their jobs, although she still spent a great deal of time in the nursery, the girls possessing very irregular feeding patterns.

Whenever she wasn't with the babies, or spending time with the boys (after Pierre's tears, she and Joseph had agreed then boys had to be major priority, Joe suspecting he hadn't spent as much time with them as he should have), she was personally responding to some of the telegrams, gifts and letters that had been pouring into the palace, each gift further emphasising how fortunate she was, so different to when she was growing up...

Joseph, meanwhile, had enjoyed his time off (and was still keen on spending a lot of time with his family), but it was now October and while Clarisse remained out of the spotlight it was time for him to face the real world, parliament and a full schedule (he was doing both his and Clarisse's work) meeting him front on.

Parliament recommenced on an unusually pleasant note, with the entire group congratulating 'Their Majesties on the safe and healthy arrival of their twin daughters'', but Joe knew it wouldn't be long before the battles recommenced but, in an odd, perverse way, he was looking forward to them- he had always been far more combative than Rupert or his father, and he enjoyed arguing with some of of those stuffy old men.

His schedule was very full, but he made sure that he always had dinner with Clarisse and was available to help put the boys and the twins to bed, even getting up to bring the girls to Clarisse in the middle of the night.

"You had better not brag about that to James or Charlie, or you certainly won't be the most popular man in the world," she teased when he did it one night, and he laughed. "However, I'm certainly not complaining!"

The girls were ten days old when he and Andre had to attend a day long conference in Mertz, and he had to smile as he remembered the last time he'd gone to a conference there- Clarisse had discovered that she was expecting twins- and she too smiled when he reminded her of it.

"Yes, and I wished that you had been there for it... at least I'm not pregnant this time!" she chuckled as they paused outside the nursery closed doors- the girls were due for their feeds, and Joe wanted to see them before he left... even a day away from the palace was had for him now that there were four children.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here for the day?" he asked as she settled into her rocking chair (a gift from Rupert when Pierre had been born) with little Grace (Clarisse had been right- there were subtle difference between her and Claire, he had discovered) and she smiled calmly at him.

"I'll be fine- the girls will sleep most of the day, the boys are busy in their suite and I'll be in our suite, answering yet another pile of letters..."

"Alright... and you know my parents are here too, if you need them..."

"Of course..." she smiled sweetly as he bent down and kissed Grace's tiny forehead before kissing his wife. "Now, go... Andre will be waiting for you!"

"See you tonight," he said as he stopped to kiss Claire before hurrying to the door, pausing to turn and look back at Clarisse and Grace before disappearing out the door.

After she nursed Grace and settled her back into her crib, Clarisse settled back into her chair with Claire, cherishing the bonding time with her daughters, and was about to start nursing when the nursery door suddenly flew open and in burst Phillipe, banging his drum, his latest favourite toy.

"Hi Mama... what are you doing?" he inquired, momentarily stopping his drum banging to look at her.

"I'm just looking after your little sister... where's Pierre?"

"Still in our room... I escaped," he beamed at her before starting to bang his drum again as Claire began to stir unhappily at her chest.

"Sweetheart Could you take your drum back to the nursery?" Clarisse asked gently.

"Why?" he started banging louder.

"Because... I'm sure Pierre would like to hear you play..."

"I want to play for you!"

"I know, darling, and I want to hear you play, but I really need to look after Claire at the moment..."

"Why?" he stopped drumming and frowned at her.

"So she can grow and be able to play with you, Pierre, Grace and your father and I..."

"NO!" he suddenly shouted, throwing his drum on the carpet as Claire began to whimper and Clarisse could hear Grace stirring in her crib. "I don't want to play with girls! They're dumb!"

"I'm a girl, as is Lucy Motez- are we dumb too, P?" she asked calmly, patting Claire gently as she eased out of her chair to go and soothe Grace- foolishly, she had dismissed the baby nurses while she nursed the girls.

"You're not dumb, but SHE is," he pointed to Claire in her mother's arms. "... and SHE is too!" he added, pointing to Grace's crib. "Why did they have to come here?"

"They're your little sisters..." Clarisse began helplessly, Claire waving unhappily as, leaning over the other crib, she heard Grace whimpering loudly.

"Can't they go away?" he asked sadly but, before Clarisse could respond, he picked up his drum and started hitting it loudly and angrily.

"Flip..." Clarisse tried to reach out and touch him but he ran away from her, still banging the drum loudly, before he started shouting:

"I HATE girls! Girls are DUMB! I hate SISTERS! GO AWAY!" he shouted as both babies erupted into loud wails and Clarisse suddenly felt crying herself, overwhelmed, and she didn't know what to do until Henrik and Alexandra appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Henrik called as Alexandra hurried over to Grace's crib and lifted the screaming infant out of the crib and rested her against her shoulder.

"Phillipe..." Clarisse waved tearfully at the angry little boy banging his drum in the corner, and Henrik nodded understandingly before strolling over to the boy. "So, P, what's wrong?"

"I hate girls, girls are dumb!" he shouted defiantly before flinging his drum away and collapsing on the floor in tears, Henrik kneeling down to comfort the little boy as Grace quietened down in Alexandra's arms.

Clarisse sighed heavily- this was what she had been afraid of... obviously neither child was ready to accept their little sisters and she was wondering whether she and Joseph had made a mistake in expanding their family while the boys were so young...

She could only hope that they would come around eventually, otherwise she and Joseph would have a big problem...


	18. Up and Down

_Author's Note: Just a little chapter as I seem to be suffering from writer's block again, but I should be alright soon!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!  
The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"I'm so sorry about that," Clarisse said apologetically to Alexandra, her face red with embarrassment as she settled back in her rocking chair with Claire, Henrik having taken Phillipe outside and Grace was back in her crib, sleeping. "I don't know what set him off like that."

"You don't need to apologize, dear, he's a little boy wanting to show off to you, his mother," Alexandra smiled understandingly as she sat in the chair Joseph often used to keep her company late at night. "At his age, he's at the stage when he will act like this a lot of the time... something you didn't want to know, I'm sure, but he will... in fact, he reminds me so much of Joseph when he was that age- he was so fiery, stubborn and a real handful..." she smiled nostalgically into the distance before meeting Clarisse's eyes again.

"Thankfully, he grew up instantly when you walked into his life!"

"He was ready to grow up," Clarisse countered quietly, not wanting to offend her mother in law, but when she looked up again, she knew she hadn't.

"You're the one who saw and encouraged that...he WAS ready to grow up, but he had some added incentive- the love of a lovely, intelligent young woman," she gazed affectionately at Clarisse, pleased that she loved her son as he was, Joseph Renaldi, a person, rather that what everyone viewed him as (as a playboy or an intellectual lightweight) or as a title- Prince, then King- she genuinely loved him.

Clarisse meanwhile blushed at her words- she had to yet to accept that SHE had had that much influence over him- he had definitely sobered up and started to work harder as their friendship had developed and deepened and yes, she had felt an unexplained intense attraction to him, subconsciously wishing that he was 'the One' while feeling that he was a far better person and man that anyone had given him credit for (they mainly had seen him as a playboy) and that he would grow up if someone had believed in him...

She had always believed in him but, even with his assurances that she had had a great deal of influence over him ("You're the only one who seems to think that I could do something more with my life than party and flirt," he had once told her), she was sceptical about everyone's opinion that she had helped him grow up- she was confident that he would have matured on his own.

"I'm not at all sure that I had had that much sway over him," she said modestly but Alexandra only smiled at her, appreciating her modesty but knowing that SHE had had made her son grow up and she would always be very grateful to her for that.

"We both know that Joseph feels you did him- you and the children have definitely made him a better man... and I'm sure that the boys will be like him...Just not what he was like when he was a teenager!"

"I think so too," Clarisse agreed softly before, at the mention of the boys, she again remembered what had happened earlier and frowned slightly. "I also think that Pierre and Phillipe might be jealous of the girls," she confided and, to her relief, her mother in law didn't look at all surprised.

"I think you might be right... I remember that Rupert played up a great deal after Joseph was born... I sadly didn't spend as much time with either of them as I should have, but I have been told that Rupert didn't acknowledge his brother for nearly two months... believe me, Clarisse, it's normal for there to be some sibling rivalry."

"I know, but I just can't help but view it from their perspective- a month ago, Pierre had only one sibling and Phillipe was the baby... and now... Pierre's the oldest of four, Phillipe's the middle child and we're always preoccupied with two mysterious bundles..."

"You sound as though you're starting to regret having the girls," Alexandra said gently, not wanting to accuse Clarisse but sounding her out, and Clarisse looked slightly horrified as she looked up at Alexandra.

"No, not at all! We both anticipated problems with the boys, but Phillipe just scared me slightly this morning... I've never seen him throw a tantrum like that before..."

"It's the age, and yes it's confusing that there are now two more people to compete for your attention, but they are very young and they WILL adjust to their sisters... and don't feel guilty about having the twins- they're beautiful girls and, very very soon, I can see that the boys won't be able to imagine life without them... Also," she added, seeing that Clarisse's face remained crestfallen. "I do think it's wonderful that you and Joseph are so involved in your children's lives, determined to raise them yourselves... I admire you two for doing that- we never had that opportunity..." she trailed off- it would always be one of her few regrets that she wasn't as involved with her boys as Joseph and Clarisse were with theirs.

"I thought this would happen," Clarisse sighed heavily, still not convinced of Alexandra's words as, now finished feeing, she rocked baby Claire to sleep. "I just wish..." but she didn't finish the sentence as she stood up and placed the sleeping newborn in her crib, Alexandra watching her thoughtfully.

She was clearly overjoyed with the arrival of her daughters, but Alexandra sensed that she was possibly a little depressed, more than a little shaken by what had happened that morning with Phillipe, and she wondered whether Clarisse wasn't suffering from a touch of post natal depression- she was very quiet, tired and taking things far too seriously, such as Phillipe's naughty behaviour- and she also wondered whether Joseph had noticed anything...

0

It was well after seven when Joseph stepped into the main foyer of the palace, invigorated by the conference and the ideas it had generated, yet exhausted and longing to see Clarisse and their young family before dinner with his parents.

He was just climbing the stairs when he heard someone step into the hallway, call out: "Joseph?" and he turned to see his mother walking quietly towards him.

"Hello Mother, I was just going upstairs to see the boys for a few minutes but Clarisse and I will be down very soon."

"I know, but I wanted to speak to you privately before you went upstairs," she said calmly, and Joseph was surprised to see a concerned expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, walking back towards her. "Is everyone alright?"

"They're fine... although there was an incident this morning with Phillipe..." before she proceeded to tall him what had happened, Joseph listening calmly, not commenting, but he was frowning by the time Alexandra finished her story by mentioning her concerns about Clarisse.

"She's never mentioned anything to me...I always thought she was still tired from the pregnancy."

"I suspect she feels that she's adjusting to the twins, but I think she might be suffering from some post natal depression- it's perfectly natural to be a little down after having a baby and since Clarisse had two, her hormones might be running just a little wilder than when Phillipe or Pierre had been born..."

Under normal circumstances, she would be extremely embarrassed to discuss these types of personal issues with her son, but she was concerned about Clarisse.

"Should I say something to her?"

"No, no, don't embarrass the poor girl... but you will have to keep an eye on the boys, especially Phillipe- he's at the age where he will play up more."

"I will- I guess my bad behaviour is coming back to bite me, isn't it?" he joked lightly and Alexandra chuckled along with him.

"I think so..." before he strolled back to the stairs, now eager to see his family- it was time the boys were in bed and he didn't like missing say goodnight to them- they were so adorable in their little pyjamas as they sat on their beds and listened to a story.

When he stepped into the boy's nursery, however, the scene he walked into was definitely not adorable or calm- Pierre, already clad in his pyjamas, sat quietly, almost cowering on his little bed while Phillipe, obviously in the middle of a tantrum, screamed, cried and yelled as he fought off both his nanny and Clarisse as they tried to put him in his pyjamas.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! I don't wanna go to bed!" he screamed tearfully as he ran to the other side of the room, clad only in his underpants and undershirt. "Not tired, want to play!"

"Now darling..." Clarisse began in a conciliatory tone, moving slowly towards him, his shirt in her hands. "Don't you want to hear your story with Pierre?"

"NO, NO, NO!" he shouted again, but before Clarisse could say anything, Joseph stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello all... what's going on in there?" he asked jovially as Phillipe stopped screaming and raced over to hug his father's legs.

"Hello dear," Clarisse looked tired as she sat down on Pierre's bed and he snuggled up to her. "We're just having a little fun... Phillipe doesn't want to go to bed."

"Oh... why not, Flip?" he looked down at the little boy kindly, not pleased about his behaviour but not wanting to punish him unless he continued to act up. "You need your rest so you can play with your brother, and even visit your sisters..."

Phillipe had been well on the way to calming down, but as soon as Joseph mentioned 'sisters', his frown came back with a vengeance and his face turned red as, crying, he began pummelling his father's legs, his fists barely hurting him but Joseph was shocked- no wonder Clarisse had been so upset that morning.

"Okay, P, it's time for bed," he said firmly, taking his pyjama bottoms from his nanny and bending over to slip them onto Phillipe, who squirmed angrily and had almost made his escape before Joseph grabbed him firmly and strode towards his bed, Phillipe whining in his arms.

"Say goodnight to your mother, boys," he said grimly. "I'm sorry you missed out on your story tonight, Bear, but Flip is being too naughty for a story."

"Joseph," Clarisse began as she reluctantly stood up after receiving a timid hug and kiss from Pierre, Phillipe too angry for her to approach as Joseph sat on the bed and almost forced his legs into his pants. "Joseph..."

"I'll be downstairs in a few minutes," he said evenly, slipping his shirt over the tiny figure, buttoning it up before lying him across his knees, stomach facing downwards.

"Joseph..." she hovered in the doorway, knowing Phillipe had been naughty and needed to be punished but feeling sorry for him. "Don't be too hard on him, he's only two..."

"Clarisse," he almost glared at her. "He's been naughty and he needs to be punished... go and join my parents downstairs," he said dismissively and she knew he was serious and angry at Phillipe.

She was halfway down the hallway when she heard a loud wail from the boys room, and she realized Phillipe had been punished- he had deserved it, but she was feeling sorry for him while also feeling guilty and useless that she couldn't control her own son.

"Everyone settled down for the night?" Henrik asked cheerfully when Clarisse walked into the library where they were to have pre dinner drinks, and sat down on the couch next to Alexandra- she wasn't too keen on sitting next to her husband at the moment- but before she could answer Henrik's question, Joseph stormed into the room and strode over to the bar.

"How are the boys?" Henrik tried again and Joseph shrugged.

"Phillipe threw another tantrum when Clarisse tried to get him ready for bed and I disciplined him... I think Clarisse might be upset at me for that..."

"I am not," Clarisse replied quickly, annoyed that he had brought that up in front of his parent, meeting his eyes steadily when he handed her a glass of lemonade. "He needed to be punished... I just wish I had disciplined him earlier..."

"Not to impugn your abilities, my dear," Henrik began diplomatically. "I don't think you would have been able to discipline Phillipe this morning, he was far too angry... he definitely needed a father's firm hand then and probably now... sometimes a boy benefits more from a father."

"I know, he was frightening this morning..." she said softly as Joseph sat down next to his father, before Henrik,sensing tension between the couple, tactfully changing the subject, asking Joseph about his conference.

0

Clarisse perked up during dinner, contributing to the conversation as she usually did, but she was far quieter than usual and Joseph suspected the day's events were still preying on her mind, and he had to wonder if she WAS suffering from depression- she wouldn't have taken Phillipe's tantrums as seriously as she was now.

It wasn't until they were in the privacy of their bedroom, Clarisse having deliberately avoiding the boys rooms and the baby nursery (knowing that the girls wouldn't wake for another couple of hours) and was just disappearing into her dressing room when Joseph asked:

"Are you really that upset that I disciplined Phillipe tonight? You know he was out of control..."

"No, he did need to be punished," she replied in a monotone as he stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked gently, and there was a long silence before she sighed heavily and turned away from her dressing table to look at him.

"I don't know," she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Phillipe has been so good lately..."

"It's the age, he's apparently entered the 'terrible twos'."

"Terrific... just what we need," she snapped, turning back to her mirror and he walked over to stand behind her, now seriously worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN... one child is trying to hide or not cause any problems, another is going through the terrible twos AND we're trying to settle in our newborn daughters while YOU rule a country... We are not a normal couple or family, and sometimes that's hard to realize and accept," she said bitterly before burying her face in her hands, suddenly thoroughly tired at the thought of what was now her life- she was a wife and mother of four, but she was also Queen of a country and, as such, had responsibilities and duties that she had to put ahead of her children...

"Risse... darling..." he said gently, resting his hands on her hunched shoulders and massaging gently. "Life really isn't all that bad...Phillipe is going through a stage that he will grow out of... I guess we were fortunate enough that Pierre's terrible twos weren't so bad, but Flip, being so much like me, will probably be a handful... and as for our beautiful girls, they're so small, we know they'll be alright... I'm more worried about YOU at the moment...you know that this was going to be our life when I became King..."

"I know, and I'm fine... it's just that sometimes...sometimes I wish that we were living a quiet, private life..."

"I know, and so do I, but we're not and we're just going to have to do the best that we can with what we have... so, tell me the truth- are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly, reaching for her hairbrush. "I just need a little time to settle the twins..."

Joseph looked at her thoughtfully, not believing what she was saying and while he knew he shouldn't mention what his mother had told her, he wanted to help his wife, and so he found himself saying:

"I don't believe you darling..." and, a moment later, he found Clarisse glaring at him in the mirror. "I don't."

"Why not? I'm fine...really."

"I don't think so," he said calmly as she continued to look at him, incensed. "My mother thinks..."

"You and your mother were talking about me?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously, annoyed that Alexandra and Joseph were talking about her.

"She's worried about you... she thinks you may be suffering from post natal depression... and we both think you should see the doctor."

"That's ridiculous," she waved her hand carelessly. "I'm fine, just a little tired that's all...I am chasing after five now, instead of three people..."

"Sweetheart, no one will ever think badly of you if you're feeling a little overwhelmed by everything..."

"I'm NOT!" she whirled around to glare at him. "I'm fine, I can handle my workload and my family and no one can say otherwise!" before she stormed out of the room and slammed the bathroom door a moment later, confirming Joe's suspicion that Clarisse was suffering from depression... the only problem was going to be getting his wife to believe that and realize that everyone would support her...

He was climbing cautiously into bed, still wanting to talk to her but not wanting to push her any further- he could sense that she was frazzled- when he heard the bathroom door open and Clarisse quietly slipped into the room and, avoiding his eyes, made her way across the room, around to her side of the bed.

"Clarisse," he began almost timidly as she silently climbed into bed next to him. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but my mother and I are both very concerned about you."

"I'm fine," she repeated again, still avoiding his eyes, but he could see that she really didn't believe her own words anymore.

"Please, darling," he sidled closer to her. "I do want to help... please talk to me," he almost begged- she always tended to shut down when she was upset- and she sighed heavily, torn between wanting to confide in her husband and wanting to protect him from her problems- he was working so hard, but he obviously could see something was wrong and he wanted to help her...

"It's not that I'm not thrilled with our girls," she began hesitantly and he squeezed her hand supportively.

"Of course not, you were (and still are) radiant when they were born..."

"And we WERE expecting some adjustment problems with the boys in regards to the girls, but..."

"Phillipe is going to be more of a handful than you expected," he finished for her. "I'll admit, I was surprised at the intensity of his tantrum tonight but, in retrospect, I was probably a little terror when I was his age so, knowing that he's so much like me, I assume we'll be enduring quite a few of his tantrums for a while... payback for me," he joked gently and she smiled slightly before sobering up again.

"I wish I had been able to discipline him properly this morning, but I had Claire in my arms and Grace was also crying..." she involuntarily shuddered at the memory of that morning and how her in laws had had to come to her rescue.

"You couldn't have then, sweetheart, we both know what a little fireball he is, and you had your hands full with the girls... but you CAN be strict when you want to be," he teased as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"There will be plenty of opportunities to be firm with our children, this isn't the last time Phillipe's going to blow up...in fact, I think you'll be the disciplinarian with our girls as I suspect I 'll be a marshmallow with them," he said mock seriously as she chuckled.

"We'll see about that, although fathers tend to be soft hearted towards their daughters..." she teased lightly before suddenly, inexplicably, she choked up and turned to bury her face in his pyjama shirt, alarming Joseph, especially when he heard muffled sobs.

"What is it, my darling?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

"I... I... I miss my father," she finally managed to sob, her tears choking up her throat and he instantly understood- she had barely mentioned her father at all in the nearly three years since his death, having had him and their two sons to fill her life, but he had never pressed her on why she didn't speak about him- it was obviously a sore subject for her. But now, hopefully, she would let go of some of the anger and grief that was obviously welling out of her as she sobbed, and he hoped that she would talk about it a little.

"Sweetheart..." he finally ventured when her shoulders stopped shaking and she pulled away to meet his eyes, her face tear stained.

"I know I haven't mentioned him a long time, but you're a wonderful father, YOUR father is wonderful... I just wish MY father had been like you two..."

"He loved you very much- he protected you from what he felt you needed to protecting from... I never fully appreciated my father until I became a parent, but your father did love you."

"My greatest regret will be that he never knew his grandchildren..." she said tearfully.

"I'm sure he wanted to," he said softly, recalling his memories of his father in law- the man had been sceptical when he had married his daughter, but Joe had always secretly felt that he had been pleased his daughter had married for love. "He would have been pleased YOU'RE happy, that our marriage has worked out and that we have four healthy, happy children..."

"I know... but I've been thinking about him so much more since the girls were born, and I really should visit the cemetery, I haven't done so before..."

"You've been busy," he said quickly. "But, if visiting the cemetery will help you feel better, we'll go..." he paused for a moment, feeling that they had make a breakthrough but suspecting that Clarisse was still keeping something from him. "Is there anything else you want to talk about before we go to sleep?"

Clarisse sighed- she wanted Joseph to know she was coping with their two active boys AND their baby twins, but she also knew he suspected she was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Risse..." he added softly. "Please...I think you must like me begging for you to talk," he said with a tinge of humour in his voice before he sobered up. "But you need to talk..."

"I AM tired, but it's not only because of the twins..." she added hastily, not wanting him to think that she couldn't handle nursing two rather than one- she loved nursing the girls, and she didn't want that time to be cut short. "I know I've been rather down lately, so I've done some thinking and... I think I might be suffering from SOME post-partum depression...but it doesn't mean that I can't handle the girls..."

"Of course not..."

"However...I do appreciate you and your mother's concern...I just need to delegate a little more..."

"Exactly what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Phillipe is wonderful, but I don't think I'm the one to discipline him at this stage of his life, so that's up to you..."

"Good... Phillipe knows he can't pull the wool over my eyes... and Pierre..."

"Just needs some more time with both of us... I know you have a country to run, and I will soon have to rejoin you in that, but we have to enjoy the children as well."

"Which we will...and I have an idea as well..."

"What's that?" Clarisse asked sleepily as they both sank down into bed and Joseph stretched out to turn off his lamp.

"If you need help with this, you go to the doctor..."

"Deal..."

"And...you and I need some one on one time too, we've been so preoccupied with the children and the country that we've neglected our relationship somewhat..."

"I know," she said guiltily- since the girls had arrived, she had spent much of her time with them, followed by the boys and Joseph had been coming a distinct third, even though she hadn't meant it and he knew that.

"We're both at fault, but now that we know, we can do better...so, as soon as I have a free afternoon, and everyone here is settled, you and I are going out on a little date..."

"A date?" Clarisse sounded amused. "We didn't date when you were romancing me!"

"Well, I tried, but now we need some dates to rekindle the flame... do you like the idea?"

"Of course... I can introduce you as my boyfriend!" she chuckled in a low voice, muffling a squeal as he rolled her onto her back and hovered above her.

"Hmm, are you being cheeky, my darling wife?" he teased, although the sound of her laughter was music to his ears.

"Yes... but, thank you for tonight," she said seriously, reaching up to caress his cheek and he smiled as he moved back next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was my pleasure Clarisse, you know that... and we both know that we can beat this... we CAN beat this!"


	19. The Date

_Author's Note: back again, and I've realized something... could be good or bad... since my imagination has been running wild with this story, I've come to the conclusion that I may have to do a fourth part... I never initially planned it but I hope you will continue reading!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph had promised Clarisse a date, but she quickly realized he hadn't said where or when this was to occur, so Clarisse spent the next few days in a state of heightened anticipation, looking forward to some alone time with her husband as well as feeling a little better now that Joseph knew about how down she had been feeling since the birth, although she admitted on the morning after their deep conversation:

"I didn't want to worry you- you have more important issues and people to consider..." trailing off when she noticed how horrified and mildly offended he looked, suddenly afraid that he would provoke an argument or even walk out but, seeing how worried she seemed, he decided to let it go, but couldn't help adding:

"You and the children are the most important people in my life, and whenever YOU have a problem, I have a problem!"

"I like that thought," she smiled shyly at him, appreciating his words- she had long since suspected that her husband was a rarity among his contemporaries, but she had always loved his sensitivity and kindness, and she knew that whenever there were problems or unfortunate situations in their private life, he would ALWAYS be an active participant and problem solver.

He was one in a million and she wouldn't give him up for anything in the world- he always said that HE was the lucky one, but she felt the same way about him.

Her depression subsided a little after their talk (although she still felt drained and down, especially when the boys were too exuberant) and while Clarisse did delegate tasks and seriously promised to see the doctor if necessary, she wanted to remain deeply involved with the children until she had to step back into work, especially as the oldest two were still adjusting to their new baby sisters.

Pierre was adjusting relatively well, having through this once before, although he tended to shy away from his sisters a little and also tended to stay quiet and hide in the background, opening up and relaxing when someone read him a story or took him down to the stables to visit his pony, Blackie. Clarisse was especially relieved to discover that he was again happy in her company.

Phillipe, on the other hand, was getting worse, avoiding having anything to do with his sisters like the plague and throwing tantrums almost on a daily basis (Joseph suspecting it would get worse before it got better), most of them over in seconds, but there were times when he was punished-but, as Joseph and Alexandra continued to remind an anxious Clarisse, he WAS going through a stage.

"By the time he's three, he'll have grown out of it," Alexandra said wisely one day, and Clarisse again felt ridiculous at worrying so much, as well as feeling slightly jealous of Joseph, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long, long time...probably since when they were newlyweds...

When they were first married, he had often spoken badly about his parents (an old habit from when he was a teenager and acting wild) which had disgusted her (he was very lucky to have parents who cared about him that much), but while he had thankfully come around to appreciate them, she was still envious of him... and she suddenly found herself admitting that to her mother in law...

She had never been particularly comfortable about revealing her true feelings to others besides Joseph (although she was improving in that department), but Alexandra had really become like her mother...

"Oh Clarisse, you really are very sweet," she said, her eyes filling with tears- she too was uncomfortable about revealing her true emotions, but she was very, very fond of this girl, and she didn't mind telling her the truth when they were alone. "I always wanted a daughter and, from the moment we met you, I hoped you would become that and you have, even though you married the son we didn't expect you to marry..." she teased, smiling at her affectionately before sobering up.

"However, you have definitely straightened him out and I think you make him happier than even he ever expected to be..."

"He makes me very happy too," she said simply before, thankfully, she was relieved from saying anything else when the boys burst into the room, wanting her to take them for a walk around the garden.

"Can you take us, Mama?" Pierre looked at her pleadingly and Clarisse laughed as she rose from the sofa where she and Alexandra had been chatting while going over the final list of gifts that had been sent after the twins had arrived.

"Of course, especially as I have to very handsome little gentlemen escorting me," he added happily as she took one hand of each boy, both of them giggling with excitement.

"Then let's go!" Phillipe cried, bouncing around momentarily before practically dragging Clarisse towards the door.

0

Joseph was pleased to hear that, despite his tantrums, Phillipe had behaved himself when he went on his walk with Clarisse and Pierre- he wanted his boys to treat their mother with love and respect- but he couldn't help but caution:

"It doesn't mean that his tantrums have stopped."

"I know that, but we still had a pleasant walk around the garden... but Pierre had a suggestion he wanted me to put to you... he thinks that we should have a pet, like a dog..."

"A dog?" he looked momentarily surprised as he paused in his usual preparations for bed to consider the matter- while he had never seriously though of or considered a pet of the boys, it was a good idea- it would give them some responsibility and it would add some normality and levity to their lives at the palace, a chance for them to experience a little piece of a normal childhood.

Pierre was four, Phillipe was two and they were Princes of Genovia, something most children would never be and he felt sorry for his sons, almost guilty that they were in the same position as him and Rupert years ago...

He had wanted a pet when he was young, but his parents had said no, citing lack of time or room for a dog and while he could now understand their reasoning, he couldn't (and wouldn't) deny his sons the opportunity to have a pet of their own...

"We'll have to see about that," he began non committally. "Especially if Phillipe's behaviour doesn't improve... but I personally think that a pet would be beneficial for them and, eventually, their sisters... Rupert and I always wanted a dog," he confessed as he climbed into bed and watched Clarisse flit around the room, preparing for her midnight trip to the baby nursery.

"However, my parents decided it was too busy and too complicated for us to have a pet, so we didn't..."

"I never had any pets either, unless you count my horse...not Lady, but my childhood pony, but too think it would be a wonderful idea to implement with our children," she said enthusiastically as she joined him in bed. "But yes, we do need to consider it first...Anyway, what is on your agenda for tomorrow?" she quickly changed the subject- Joseph kept her informed of what he was doing, but she still liked him telling her what he was doing.

"Meeting with Andre, session of parliament, meeting with a couple of parliamentarians, phone call to the Spanish Ambassador," he made a face at that. "And a very late phone call with the French president... how about you?"

"Well, my day is certainly not going to be as exciting as yours..." she laughed lightly. "I'm planning on visiting the cemetery tomorrow morning... I'll be fine to go on my own..." she added as he opened his mouth to protest. "It will only be a brief visit because Dr Bangs is visiting after lunch to check on the girls... they're two weeks old tomorrow," she said proudly and he grinned broadly back at her, equally as proud.

"Two weeks... it's certainly flow by... and they, despite the little problems and chaos they've brought..." but she knew he was teasing. "...are very much part of the family now, happy, healthy, half Renaldi and half Le Roche..."

"They're more Renaldi than Le Roche," she said hastily as she slid further down into bed, arranging herself and the pillows so that she was more comfortable, before noticing Joseph frowning at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"Don't you dare discount your own heritage- I know your parents weren't particularly good parents, but you are an extraordinary mother and the girls, as well as the boys, are half Renaldis AND half Le Roche... and I hope Claire and Grace both look like you...""

"Will you be here tomorrow?" she inquired, touched at his words, as he switched off the lamp and turned on his side to face her.

"I wish I could, sweetheart," he said regretfully as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You know I would if I could but..."

"It's fine," she said gently, reaching over and touching his lips with gentle fingers. "You have a busy day ahead of you, we'll be fine..." before she leaned over and replaced her fingers with her lips. "Really..." she added soothingly and he relaxed, knowing she understood and sympathised with his dilemma...

000

The next morning, Clarisse slipped unobtrusively out of the palace earlier than usual, relieved that everyone else was busy- Joseph already in meetings, the girls fed and asleep, the boys happily playing in their nursery and her in laws occupied with other matters, and grateful that no one aside from Joseph and her security team knew that she was going to the cemetery- it was something she wanted to remain private and low key as she felt guilty enough that she hadn't been to the cemetery since his death, but she was going make up for it now.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Jack's voice broke into her thoughts as she breezed past him and climbed into the car, but she only nodded briefly smiled before leaning back against the leather seat and averting her eyes and the door was gently closed.

The time at the cemetery was simultaneously happy and sad- looking at his somewhat weather gravestone, ensuring her flowers were resting perfectly in the vase that had been empty when she had arrived (obviously, judging by the dust cover grave, her mother hadn't visiting in a long time), she suddenly felt sad- her father wasn't here to see how happy her life was, that she was still very much in love with Joseph, their boys were thriving and they now had two daughters; yet, she also felt happy as she remembered a memory, one of the last times she and her father had been together... Pierre's first birthday party...

_00000000_

_It was a beautiful May day, the perfect day to celebrate Prince Pierre's first birthday, and the guest of honour was busy playing with his presents and his little group of friends, closely watched by his nanny, and enjoying every minute while his father was welcoming guests and his mother was flitting around the house, ensuring everything was ready._

_Henrik and Alexandra were already outside, mingling with guests and clearly enjoying themselves (today they were proud grandparents rather than Their Majesties) and Clarisse wasn't expecting her own parents to attend (her mother refused to meet her grandson, even if he was of royal blood) before she turned to see her father shaking her husband's hand and she was almost painfully pleased to see him- he had come, like he had come to their wedding and walked her down the aisle... he really did care! _

_However, she didn't have an opportunity to speak to him until much later that afternoon, the presents distributed and the cake eaten and Joseph was minding the children as the approved clown did tricks for his tiny audience. Clarisse, on Joseph's instructions, was finally sitting down and relaxing, and was about to start chatting to Lisa and Marion sitting beside her when she sensed someone sit in the chair on her right, so, being the polite, dedicated hostess she was (she owed that to Joseph and their son), she turned to speak to whoever it was and discovered... her father, sitting there, smiling nervously at her._

"_Father... you came!" the words came spilling out of her mouth so suddenly, she barely recognized herself, but she was immediately embarrassed at her outburst, even though her father continued to smile at her._

__

"Hello Clarisse... of course I would come its my grandson's first birthday... he certainly is adorable," he added as Pierre, helped by Sebastian Motez, raced by, his guests in hot pursuit as Joseph, James and Charlie followed them, pretending to be bears. "He's very much like you."

"He is," Clarisse agreed warmly, proud of her baby. "But I think he's like Joseph too..."

"He is," Richard agreed. "He is like his father..." he added as they watched father scoop son up into his arms and nuzzle his neck affectionately as the toddler screamed with laughter.

"_Are you happy?"_

_"I am, Daddy, I am," Clarisse reassured him, using a long forgotten name but one she loved using even when she was coming up to her 25th birthday..._

"_Good, then that's all that matters to me... Yes, I may have been reluctant when you told us you were marrying Joseph, but he certainly has stepped up in terms of being a husband and father..."_

_He again felt a sense of shame at the way he had behaved when they had announced their engagement, a little appalled that she was marrying for love, when it was clear that Joseph, even then, was devoted to her._

"_I never doubted him," she said staunchly, always prepared to defend her husband- everyone had always thought badly of him, but she felt she knew him better than anyone, and she adored him._

"_I know you wouldn't, you're madly in love with him," he teased gently, but before Clarisse could bristle at her words, he quickly added:_

_"But I am glad you're happy, I can see that you adore each other... that's what I always wanted for you, my dear, to be married and madly in __love with your husband."_

__

"I am," Clarisse said in a firm, strong voice. "Joseph is my husband and that is never going to change- I love him and he loves me. But I also want Pierre and any future children we have to know their maternal grandfather."

"They will," he said soberly, leaning over and patting her hand reassuringly. "They WILL know me, and I am looking forward to being a grandfather."

_0000000_

She smiled tearfully at the memory- he had been so proud of her and Pierre, and had been looking forward to meeting their future children- before kneeling down on the grass in front of the grave.

"I'm sorry I haven't been for a while...or at all," she began hesitantly. "I did want to visit, but..." before she quietly began to filling him in on what had been happening in the past few years- Phillipe, Rupert and Isabel's marriage, Rupert's death, the coronation and, finally, the arrival of their twin daughters.

"I wish you had been here to meet Claire and Grace... your granddaughters... they are only two weeks old but they're so beautiful... Joseph hopes they look like me."

She paused again, feeling a little foolish that she was talking to a tombstone yet feeling a little better, less guilty.

"I miss you..." she finished finally, staring at the grave again before slowly standing up, well aware of the team of bodyguards waiting for her.

"Goodbye..." she added, knowing that she probably wouldn't have another opportunity to visit again, not that she really wanted to, before she walked away, finally feeling better... so this was what closure felt like...

0

Dr Bangs was pleased with the twins and their development, and again reassured Clarisse that he couldn't see any physical problems with them now and still couldn't foresee anything in the future.

"Yes they were two weeks early, but twins usually arrive earlier than planned, and yours are very healthy, having developed very well before they were born... and I think they're going to have your amazing eyes..."

"Not you too!" she rolled her eyes. "I'm glad my husband isn't here- Joseph is hoping they look like me."

"I'm sure that wouldn't surprise you," he gently teased and Clarisse blushed modestly before he quickly changed the subject, looking at her seriously.

"So, how are you feeling? How are you coping?"

"Fairly well... alright, there have been (and continue to be) some instances where I have wondered whether we would be able to handle four..."

she admitted, looking ashamed. "The boys are still adjusting- Phillipe is going through a stage where he seems to be throwing tantrums..."

"The 'terrible twos', what a marvellous stage...but I'm sure Joseph has a firm hand on the situation..."

"Yes, he and Phillipe are so alike, he knows how to handle him... but yes, they are a handful at the moment, Joseph is busy with work... while I'm thrilled with the girls, I have been feeling a little down lately... Alexandra suggested post natal depression, but I didn't have it before... I was far too excited when Pierre was born, and I was still in mourning when Phillipe was born..."

"It's a possibility," the doctor looked at her pensively. "I know it may seem ridiculous to you, but it is possible, especially as you've been under a great deal of stress in the last few months... you do look a little tired..."

"I'm fine," she said quickly, determined to protect her facade of perfection, but when he continued to look at her sceptically, she crumbled slightly.

"Alright... I think I am a little depressed... it's just that I've realized that in a month, motherhood cannot be my only top priority, and I sometimes wish that it could be..."

"You and Joseph are in the unfortunately unique position of having to rule a country while raising a family... have you spoken to Joseph about this?"

"I have, and he feels the same as me... .I think everything from the past nine months has caught up with me... I've barely had a chance to breathe in months..."

"And it's absolutely amazing that you have coped as well as you have... no wonder Joseph is so proud of you," Dr Bangs smiled benevolently at her, his patient and Queen. "However, for you to be the strong, capable wife, mother and Queen you are, you need to look after yourself, physically and emotionally... and I want to hear from you or Joseph if something happens, you feel that you can't cope... I mean it, Clarisse," he looked at her sternly.

"Eat well, plenty of rest and exercise, delegate and relax a little more... your twins are healthy and happy, and they want you to enjoy them only if you're looking after yourself as well!"

"Yes sir," she murmured, feeling a little silly but touched that people cared about her.

"I'm pleased with the girls' progress, and I hope you will be feeling a little better when I see the three of you at the six week stage...

"I will," she vowed, wanting to feel better and enjoy her babies...

0

After Dr Bangs had left and, after ensuring the girls were settled, Clarisse returned to their suite to respond to some correspondence in regards to the hospital charity she was part of- she had neglected them dreadfully since the benefit in June, although they were very understanding and supportive, and she was just getting deeply involved with one letter when one of her ladies maids stepped into the room, carrying an enormous bouquet of red, white and pink roses.

"These were just delivered for you, Your Majesty," the young woman said as she set the flower arrangement on a nearby table, handed her the card that accompanied it and curtseyed to her sovereign before quietly disappearing out of the room as Clarisse opened the tiny envelope.

_Hello Beautiful_

_Would you do me the honour of meeting me downstairs tonight at 7_

_I have a little surprise for you, lovely lady._

_Dress warmly and comfortably._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Clarisse smiled at the card- she could recognize Joseph's handwriting anywhere, but she did appreciate the effort he was putting in and going to to keep their relationship alive and well. As she thought of that, she was suddenly seized with the awful feeling that, in her preoccupation with the children, and worrying about abandoning them when she resumed her public role, she had neglected him and their relationship... a mistake that she was eager to repair... before she began wondering what Joseph was planning.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as Clarisse continued with her correspondence, a little more distracted as she wondered what Joseph was planning for tonight, and as the hour of seven approached, she changed into comfortable clothes, briefly stopped in both nurseries to check on the children before hurrying downstairs to discover Joseph casually clad in jeans and a warm sweater, a picnic basket in one hand.

"I see you received my message," he joked gently when she finally stood beside him, and she chuckled as he took her hand with his free one and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, and the beautiful flowers... so, where are you taking me?" she inquired as he led her through the empty, darkened ballroom and out onto the balcony leading down to the garden, 'their' pagoda and the stables.

"I had a little trouble deciding where we should go, especially since we need extra planning and protection if we want to leave the palace grounds unnecessarily, but then I thought...we didn't really date but one of the few dates we had, when I really wanted to romance you," he said teasingly as they hurried through the garden towards the stables. "... I remember that we took out the horses, went riding and then had a picnic out on the grounds..."

"Oh Joseph, that sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed, now remembering their day... it had been the morning after her birthday and their first intoxicating, passionate kiss, and while Clarisse was over the moon knowing that Joseph was in love with her, she had been concerned that things were going way too fast... thankfully, Joseph had agreed to slow things down.

"I know it's fairly simple, but it's only our first date, he explained as he helped her onto Lady and climbed onto Blaze as two of their bodyguards waited nearby, already mounted on horses.

"It's perfect- I wouldn't want to do anything else on our first date!"

Ten minutes later, their horses tethered nearby, Joseph and Clarisse happily sat down on the recently spread blanket and stretched their legs out in front of them, the moon illuminating their actions.

"This is certainly romantic- a picnic under the stars," she sighed as he rummaged through the basket and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of non alcoholic grape juice.

"And no one will be able to see us out hear," he quipped, handing her a full glass and she chuckled before sipping the liquid. "So, how was your day?"

"Fine... when I went to the cemetery, it was harder than I thought, especially when I remembered one of the last times we were together was when Pierre turned one, but I'm glad I went...it was sort of closure for me... and the girls are fine, the doctor is pleased with their development."

"And you?"

"Yes, I spoke to him about what was troubling me, and he recommended rest, exercise, eating well... and that we need to contact him if..."

"Which we will," he said firmly, reaching over and caressing her cheek, marvelling at how blue her eyes looked in the moonlight.

"Anyway, what was your day like?" she quickly changed the subject, focusing on him.

"Fairly boring, although I will have to fly to Spain next week to see the Ambassador..."

"When did you need to be back inside for your phone call to the French President?" she asked innocently and he chuckled sheepishly.

"I have a confession to make, there is no late phone call with him... I just wanted to make sure that you didn't suspect anything... were you surprised?"

"Very much so... .both the flowers and the note were beautiful... I loved them... it also made me realize that I may have been neglecting you lately..."

"You have been busy... not that I've felt neglected at all," he said hastily, seeing the crestfallen expression on her face. "I haven't been exactly attentive to us..."

"You have, you have!" Clarisse cried vehemently, her eyes filling with tears and, alarmed, Joseph slid over to wrap his arms around her.

"We've both been busy with the children, the country and responding to all the gifts we've received, so it's natural that we've neglected our relationship... but you know how much I love you, I know how much you love me... things will start to settle down eventually, especially when the twins are a little older."

"How can you be so wise, so calm?" she asked gently as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"I'm wise because I'm married to a very smart woman, and she made me want to be a better and smarter man..."

Clarisse blushed in the dark at his words, and she knew Alexandra was right- he genuinely believed that she had had influenced him.

"I don't know why you feel that I had that much influence over you- when we met, you were 24 and I'm sure you were ready to grow up on your own..."

"...After a kick in the right direction," he interrupted as he ran a hand through her hair and leaned over to breathe into her ear. "It was you, my love, who helped show me I needed to grow up, and whether you believe that or not doesn't matter because I know it's true and I will always be grateful to you for that..." before he leaned over and kissed her gently, Clarisse relaxing back on the blanket, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Does this mean that the... what do you call it... the 'make out' session of this date has begun? If it has, I'm not sure I should let you kiss me," he teased as she reached up and caressed his cheek and he laughed softly as he lay on her side next to her and rested his hand lightly on her stomach.

"Make out? Where did you get an expression like that? The King and Queen of Genovia caught making out? I'm sure parliament wouldn't recover from the scandal!" he grinned before leaning over and kissing her again. "I didn't think I'd hear you say something like that!" he added teasing as he rolled onto his back and Clarisse moved so that her head was resting on his chest, her hand running up and down his shirted chest.

"But making out is fine with me... kissing you is what I like to do... just as long as you're having a good time!"

"I am, this was so sweet... and you're sweet and romantic," she added, leaning up on an elbow to kiss him lightly.

"Stop it, you're making me blush!" he chortled.

"...Good, you can lavish praise on me but I can't do the same for you? No, it's definitely time the tables were turned... Mr Handsome, Mr Sweet, Mr Romantic..."

"Okay, you win," he laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You wouldn't want me to get vain, would you, my darling?"

"No...Mmm," she hummed happily as she snuggled in close, his heart thumping underneath her cheek.

There was a long, peaceful silence as they lay on the blanket, looking up the stars, before Clarisse suddenly murmured:  
"I wish I didn't have to step back into the spotlight so soon..."

"You aren't until the opera in December..."

"I know, but still... being a wife and mother is important to me."

"I know, fatherhood and being a husband is important to me too... I'm still not completely thrilled about being King, I never wanted it... I was happy just to be spare... and I feel like I'm constantly being torn between you and the country, always in danger of letting one or the other down, so I can fully sympathise with your feelings... I know you never signed up for this when I asked you to marry me, and I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I still would have married you even if I had known what was going to happen- I love you and I want to be with you... I'm just finding the transition from Princess to Queen a little more difficult than I imagined... but I didn't want to mention it to you when you've got so much on your plate...I just want to be strong and supportive of you..."

There was a long silence after she had trailed off, and she was about to wiggle out of his embrace to see if she could see his expression when, sensing her exit strategy, his grip on her tightened.

"Thank you," he finally said, instantly puzzling his wife.

"For being honest and telling me what is really bothering you... finally."

"Are you angry with me?" she asked timidly.

"How could I be angry with you? I just wish I'd known this sooner so I could help you... yes, you want to help me, but I want to help you, so we can help each other instead...we are husband and wife...and being your husband, as well as father of our children, is my most important role... .being a Prince never appealed to me..."

"Except when you were young and surrounded by lovely women," she teased gently and he laughed.

"True...but being a Prince, now King, didn't define me... I'm sure there are men that would give their left arm to be King, just to have what I have... power and influence... but I was happier when I was a virtual nobody, representing the country at little events and enjoying life as an almost normal happily married man...but now..." he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood of tonight, but I just wanted you to know that... but Joseph," she sat up and looked down at him with a serious expression. "Whatever I am feeling, that has nothing to do with you or us...it will pass and I will re join you in running in the country... I don't want to let you down, I always want to support you..."

"I know that, I've always known that," he said seriously, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her waist. "The last nine months have been far more challenging than either of us would have imagined, but I'm glad that you've told me what you're feeling...I don't want you to be unhappy..."

"I'm not, I'm happier than I ever imagined I would be...it's just that things have taken their toll on me..."

"I know, and if you need more time off, I'll be happy for you to do that..." he murmured as he rested his cheek against hers and held her close. "We can do this- marriage, parenthood and King and Queen...we have each other and that's all that matters...But, on a positive note, I've decided that the boys, depending on their behaviour in the next month or so, might be getting a surprise at Christmas..."

"Christmas is coming up quickly," she marvelled- it was hard to believe how quickly the year had flown, and this year would be a special year (not that the previous Christmases hadn't been special) in that they would have baby twins in their lives and they would be King and Queen...

"We'll have to start planning for that..."

"Yes we will... but, before that, we have to finish our date... Are you hungry?" he pulled away slightly to start rummaging in the basket again and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes... but what happened to kissing and watching the stars...?" and he grinned when he looked back at her.

"There's still plenty of room to enjoy those two...by the way," he paused to lean over and kiss her.

"I love you ."

"I love you too," she smiled back at him, relieved that she had finally told him the truth and now looking forward to the rest of their evening as well as the next few months... the opera, Christmas, New Year, their sixth wedding anniversary and the twins christening... life was certainly going to be interesting...


	20. Resentment

_Author's Note: second chapter up in a few days, was on a roll!_

_Thanks for my lovely readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

As with the last weeks of Clarisse's pregnancy, the six weeks leading up to Christmas seemed to fly by in moments for Joseph, Clarisse and their family, filled with familial responsibilities, personal and national ups and downs and moments of celebration, relaxation and angst, with Joseph and Clarisse in the middle.

Clarisse understandably wasn't particularly comfortable with the thought that they were the centre of attention and interest, especially now they had four young, vulnerable children, but she knew that she and they were protected by her loving, understanding husband, who couldn't help but comment sympathetically:

"The scrutiny from the press, parliament and the people can be overwhelming at the best of times, but when one is shy and recovering form the birth of the first royal Renaldi twins ever... I don't blame you if you want to remain in the shadows until next summer!"

Clarisse had laughed at his comment, enjoying his humour and suggestion and wishing that she could actually do that, but she knew she had a duty and responsibility to Genovia as their Queen not to shirk her responsibility but to represent them to the best of her ability- she had been crowned Queen, not Queen Consort... that, and she couldn't bear to let Joseph down- he had been so patient and loving with her, she wanted him to know that she would always be at his side.

While she officially wasn't back into public life until the opera in early December, by early November, she was quietly slipping back into her charity work, discreetly visiting the Pyrus hospital and a few of the other charities she was involved in- she couldn't explain it, but it made her feel better to be doing charity work, giving something back after she had been so blessed with a husband, family and a life most people would only dream of.

Despite feeling that she had neglected her charities, they quickly reassured her that she was still a powerful and much welcomed influence, despite her lengthy absence, and that they would always appreciate what she could do for them.

Joseph was as busy as ever in the led up to Christmas- in the six weeks until the holiday, he spent quite a bit of time in parliament or travelling, mainly to Spain as, it turned out the Spanish Ambassador was suffering from ill healthy and had unexpected announced his retirement, forcing Joseph and parliament to search for his successor and Joseph couldn't help but comment on the situation to his wife, saying:

"It's ironic- some of them opted for him over me as Spanish Ambassador, revelling over the fact that they were denying me the position, but now... the same members of parliament have to find a replacement!"

"It is poetic justice... but they would have had to find someone a lot earlier when you ascended the throne."

"True... but I like knowing that they know it's their fault they have to find another Ambassador, not mine..." he grinned wickedly at her and Clarisse could only laugh, knowing that he was justified in being gleeful.

However, despite the busyness of his schedule, he always made time for his children ("his children"- he could still barely believe that he was now the proud father of four), especially when they were going to bed (in the case of the boys) or when they were awake (in the instance of the girls)- his young, growing family meant the world to him and he was just as determined as his wife to be raising them- they were THEIR babies, their children, no one else's, and they deserved to have their parents present in their lives.

While his and Clarisse's preference was to keep their children (especially the twins) out of the limelight, they had decided, around the time the twins were four weeks only in early November, that, as a thank you to the country and their international counterparts for their support and gifts, they would release a picture of them with their newborns- something his parents, especially his mother, were strongly against.

"Your family are not puppets to be paraded out when you want to increase your popularity, Joseph," Alexandra lectured, a disapproving expression on her face, more concerned about Clarisse and her granddaughters, rather than the monarchy.

"The twins are barely four weeks old... surely they're too young for you to use to bolster your popularity!"

"No Mother," Joseph responded with a smile. "We're not- Clarisse," he glanced at his wife, who silently nodded her support. "... and I feel that we can thank your supporters and the people by allowing them a glimpse into our family life... it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, of course- aside from the christening, Claire and Grace will remain behind the scenes until they're much, much older..."

"They are the reigning monarchs, Alexandra," Henrik spoke up quietly. "They are the first royal twins ever and we know that Joe and Clarisse would never do anything to overexpose their own children to the press... they know what they're doing..." but while Joseph grinned gratefully at his father, Clarisse suddenly felt a qualm- were they really doing the right thing with this picture?

When the day actually arrive, the professional photographer setting up in the formal living room they used for pictures, and the twins upstairs being dressed, Clarisse's second doubts returned with a vengeance- they were only four weeks old and this picture could be interpreted as using their twins for popularity... but when she pulled Joseph aside to confide her fears to him, he brushed them aside with a warm smile, convinced that they were doing the right thing.

"Sweetheart, he'll only be taking a few pictures and, subject to our approval, they will be released only to a few media outlets... besides, we will be holding the twins the entire time, no one else will be able to get near them."

"I don't know," she sighed, still having a few niggling doubts. "They're still so young and they rely on us to make the right decisions about and for them... we didn't do this with the boys when they were young!"

"Clarisse, it will be fine, they will be safe with us... and I think that we could indulge the country's interest in the girls as well as thanking them for their support... it's only one picture..."

"I thought we agreed that we were NOT going to use the fact that we have the first twins ever in the family, as well as the first princess in several generations to our advantage- they are, first and foremost, our daughters!" she hissed, not at all impressed that he was putting the country before her and the girls.

"I know, I know," he frowned, looking annoyed that his mother's words has obviously changed Clarisse's mind. "They won't be seen in public again... and the boys never had pictures taken because I was not in line for the throne them... please, dear, let's do this," he smiled at her warmly and she sighed again as she nodded, although she was still convinced that they were using their daughters, before they heard noises in the doorway and they turned to see the baby nurses carrying in their infant twins.

As it turned out, they received positive feedback when the pictures of them and their twins (who were clearly beginning to look like their mother) were released the following week, the country falling in love with Princesses Grace and Claire, and Clarisse couldn't help but feel a little better and touched at the response, but she also couldn't help but feel that they had opened a door that possibility wouldn't (and couldn't) be closed again.

What was really bothering her, however, was that Joseph had brushed her fears aside so easily, and had gone through with these pictures without seemingly a care in the world, as if he was happy to expose his baby daughters to the world- yes, she had initially agreed to the pictures, wanting to thank everyone, but Alexandra's words had made her think and reconsider her decision.

But it was the fact that he, usually so sensitive and solicitous of her feelings, didn't care to listen... and it wasn't the only thing that was bothering her...

Yes, he had been working awfully hard lately, especially in regards to replacing the Spanish Ambassador before Christmas, and travelling a great deal, but she had thought that their 'date' and her subsequent confessions would have brought them closer together... instead, it seemed as if they were drifting apart, unless she had done or said something that had upset him...

She didn't have a chance to speak to him, however, as he was away for much of November, but when he was there, she quickly realized that he had stopped telling her about what was happening during his official days of duty, leaving her to read his official diary, and she suddenly knew wat he was upset about... her admission that she didn't want to recommence her duties so soon...

As she reflected on her words, while knowing that she still felt like that a little, she also knew that it sounded selfish, even to her ears, and it would have been a slap in the face for Joseph- he had had her crowned Queen in her own right (despite a great deal of opposition) and now she had thrown it back in his face, preferring motherhood over being his Queen...

Now that she knew (or strongly suspected) what he was angry about, Clarisse knew she had to prove that she was ready to be his Queen again, ruling at his side, as well as apologize to him... but it was easier said than done, with Joseph only leaving his desk to say goodnight to the children or go to bed.

It wasn't as if he was avoiding her, he wasn't- he was quite happy to continue bringing the girls into her in the middle of the night, or discuss the boys or their friends or even inconsequential subjects, and he was just as affectionate as ever, but there had been no more 'dates', they hadn't made love at all, even when they were given the six week all clear, and he wasn't telling her what he doing in parliament, or when he attended meetings.

It was clear he was disappointed and angry, although he hid it very, very well, and Clarisse didn't know what she was going to do to win his confidence back...

0

It was almost a relief when the evening of the opera arrived and, after spending much of the afternoon having her hair and make up done, she stepped into the living room of their suite, clad in the same royal blue ruffled taffeta dress she had worn during the early months of her pregnancy, adjusted slightly so she could fit into it (even though she had lost a lot of the weight through nursing) with her sapphire necklace and Rose Tiara.

Joseph's face lit up at the sight of her, and he hurried over to kiss her gloved hand.

"You look beautiful darling."

"The perfect outfit to herald my return to public life?" she teased, relieved that he seemed to be more relaxed, before he suddenly dropped her hand and turned away as the boys raced into the room to say good night, muttering something under his breath. Clarisse could have been mistaken, the boys were making a lot of noise, but she thought she heard him say:

"Is this your official return or will you change your mind again?" and she was momentarily hurt at his words, but she chose to ignore it as she turned to lavish Pierre and Phillipe with hugs and kisses.

Henrik and Alexandra were already waiting downstairs for them when the boys were taken back to their nursery, and while they strolled down to meet them, arm in arm, Clarisse couldn't help but feel the distance between them and she couldn't help but wish that they had had a private moment to talk.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Clarisse," Henrik raved appreciatively as he and Joseph moved to collect their respective wives coat and help them into them. "You're a lucky man, Joseph- we're going to be the envy of every man there tonight," he added and Joseph smiled vaguely.

"I am... and I'm planning to have a good time tonight, even if it is at the opera... is the car already waiting?" he asked before he led Clarisse outside, Henrik and Alexandra following behind, exchanging glance- Joseph seemed to be in a bad mood and it would be a long evening for Clarisse when he was like that...

The brief ride was relatively relaxed (although there was some clear tension between the younger couple) and Clarisse was relieved when Joseph helped her out of the car in front of the opera house, the press heavily rugged up as they waited to catch a glimpse of the royal family, and patted her hand reassuringly (knowing she was still shy around cameras) as they walked down the red carpet, smiling for the flashing lights that seemed to be flashing every few seconds and she again hoped that he wasn't angry.

But as soon as they were in side, he almost abruptly dropped her hand and moved towards the bar where James, Charlie and some of his other friends were gather, clearly determined to enjoy himself, and Clarisse felt vaguely embarrassed about the abruptness of his departure but pushed her anger aside to join Lisa and Marion on the other side of the room- if her husband was angry at her, she wouldn't provoke him- he had to come to her... she was going to enjoy her first outing since she had given birth to the twins- and she loved the opera...

0

Almost three hours later, however, her anger had built to the point that she was ready to confront him, effectively ruining her evening at the opera, but instead of giving him dirty looks, she opted to take the high road, choosing to leave their confrontation until they were alone, even though it had been a terrible evening from start to finish...

Once the bell had rung, signalling that the opera was about to start, she had expected him to come over and escort her up to the royal box, as he had done for the past six years, but she was crushed when he simply walked upstairs with James and Charlie (both of whom shot her apologetic looks), leaving the three of them to follow behind them with Henrik and Alexandra.

"Are you and Joseph having problems?" Marion asked quietly as they walked towards the door that led to the royal box where, to her surprise, the ''boys' were waiting for them, but Clarisse only shrugged, choosing not to say a word when he escorted her to her chair in between Alexandra and Marion and developing a cavalier attitude to his behaviour- if he didn't want to sit with her or speak to her, that was fine with her...

However, by the end of the evening, she was ready to explode as he, James and Charlie all slipped out (as they had during intermission), leaving her, Lisa and Marion again- whatever she had done, she certainly didn't deserve this!

She had only just descended the stairs, accompanied by Lisa, Marion and Jessica, ready to mingle with the crowd when a glance at her watch informed her that she needed to slip out early to feed the girls, and she turned to the nearest bodyguard hovering nearby.

"Could you let His Majesty know I have to leave?" she requested and he nodded before quickly making his way through the crowd, Clarisse watching for her husband's reaction... and her heart quickly sunk when she say the bodyguard speak to him and Joseph only nodded, not looking in her direction, before resuming his conversation as, thoroughly fed up, she bid her friends good night and slipped quietly out a side entrance.

Nursing the twins soothed her frazzled, angry nerves- being with two of her babies seemed to soothe her soul slightly, but not enough to rid her of the anger she was feeling towards Joseph, although, she chided, she had also been to blame, being selfish about not returning to help him... she was not only his wife, life partner and mother of his children, she was also his partner in ruling Genovia.

She had just stepped out of her dressing room in her nightgown, planning to brush her teeth and be in bed asleep before he came home, when she heard the suite door open and close, and she looked up to see Joseph stride into the room, reeking of alcohol but looking surprisingly sober.

"I thought you would have been in bed by now," he said by way of greeting as he sat on the foot of the bed and unlaced his shoes.

"I'm on my way there," she murmured softly, forgetting about her teeth as she moved around to her side of the bed, avoiding looking at him, and turning down the covers.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked conversationally as he walked towards his cupboard and Clarisse rolled her eyes behind his back- NOW he was interested in speaking to her, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Not particularly," she muttered, smoothing down the eiderdown- hopefully that would be enough for him.

"Why not?" Joseph looked at her, surprised. "You usually love the opera!"

"It wasn't the opera, that was as beautiful as ever... it was... oh never mind," she brushed him aside irritably, sinking down into bed and was about to turn onto her side, her back towards him, before she realized he had returned to the foot of the bed and was looking at her worriedly.

"Clarisse, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said brusquely- while she wanted to sort out their problems, she wasn't in the mood tonight.

"I don't believe you," he responded quietly.

"I am fine."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"Fine!" Clarisse snapped, sitting up in bed and folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not fine, I'm angry and upset."

"Why?What happened? Did someone say something to you tonight? Did they hurt you?"

"Yes, someone did hurt me tonight... YOU," she looked at him squarely and he looked taken aback.

"Me? What have I done?"

"Well, it wasn't just tonight- although you were so dismissive and barely spoke to me- but you've been a little distant since November, since we had those pictures taken..."

Joseph rolled his eyes at that.

"I AM busy running a country, remember? Sometimes I have to put it before you... I'm sorry if I insulted you by not being at your beck and call tonight," he said sarcastically before turning on his heel and walking back towards his wardrobe, Clarisse hot on his heels.

"Thanks... No I think you're angry about something..."

"How astute."

"...and it's something I've said or done, I assume."

"It's not always about you, Clarisse," he smiled condescendingly at her. "Don't be paranoid...I've just been busy... are you annoyed that we haven't had another date?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child," Clarisse said icily, now convinced he was angry at her. "I think you're angry about me saying I didn't want to return to the spotlight so soon... and, believe me, I regret I said it now that I know you're so angry about it!"

"It's fine," he shrugged dismissively, hanging his jacket up and turning away. "I want you to talk to me, tell the truth, so I guess I asked for it..."  
"You didn't ask for it, it was how I was feeling at the time... I know I hurt you... but it was..."

"The post natal depression, yes I know," he sighed heavily. "That's becoming your reason of choice, despite the fact you didn't think you had it a couple of weeks ago."

"What do you mean by that?" Clarisse snapped, angry again, and he turned to glare at her, finally relieved that he was able to tell her what he was feeling.

"Maybe you don't want to be Queen anymore, maybe you're enjoying doing nothing but care for the children...Maybe Genovia and I mean nothing to you..."

"That's not fair, Joseph!"

"Or maybe you're regretting marrying me!"

"Oh, not that again!" Clarisse rolled her eyes as he stalked over to retrieve his pyjamas from under his pillow. "You know that, despite everything that has happened to us, I would never regret marrying you... I just wanted to put a handle on what I was feeling, and since the twins were born, I was starting to feel guilty that I was going to be away from them!"

""But you haven't been away from them, have you? You've managed to wangle over four months leave from doing your job," he sneered before glaring at her, his eyes sparkling with anger. "They're MY children as well, and while I want to spend all my time with them too, I damn well can't because I have to run a country... and I THOUGHT that you would be a wonderful asset to help me in that... but..."

"I am, I do want to be your Queen and rule with you... I was so proud when you insisted on crowning me Queen, not Queen Consort..."

"I'm starting to wonder whether I made a mistake with that..." he muttered and she finally snapped.

"Fine, I shouldn't have told you how I was feeling, but you're always trying to tell me that we should be honest with each other... if this reaction is the way you're going to react whenever I say something about how I'm feeling, I'll be happy to keep my mouth closed!"

"Don't turn this into you again! Life isn't always about you!" he snapped and Clarisse just shook her head sadly.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that I regret telling you that more than anything, but our lives have changed so much in the past few months, I'm still running to catch up with everything..."

"And you don't think I'm not struggling!" he bellowed and Clarisse stepped back, shocked but hurting for him as well. "I'm KING and I didn't want to be- Rupert was meant to be King and I'm well aware that some people are still comparing us! I want to be who I used to be and my time was my own, so I could be with you and the boys...so don't you DARE think you're the only one who's struggling with our new life!" he snapped before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, leaving Clarisse standing in the middle of the room, too shocked and sad to cry- poor Joseph...

How wrong she had been... he had been so strong and consistent while she had struggled through the early, difficult months of her pregnancy, struggling to overcome her shyness to be the Queen she wanted to be for him and worrying about the boys, but she hadn't thought that he was trying to be a strong husband for her while helping his parents through their grief and trying to be the King everyone thought he could be...she had been so selfish to think only of herself and the repercussions on her and the children, when Joseph obviously needed her so much as well...

She only hoped that, eventually, he would forgive her for what she had done... he needed her help and support, and she was determined to give that to him...he deserved her behind him 100 percent and that was what she was going to be from now on...


	21. Resolution

_Author's Note: finally back to normal, and hopefully they won't have another argument again for a while...not until the next part anyway!_

_Going to wrap this part up with another chapter or two (both happy ones, I promise) and then start on the fourth part...yes, it's certainly longer than I imagined it would be but it's fun too!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

She remained frozen in the middle of the room a moment longer, her mind still reeling from the intense argument that had just occurred and wondering how she could help her husband, before she realized he would soon emerge from the bathroom and she was torn between not wanting to face him but not wanting to make things worse by sneaking off to a spare suite for the night.

She had only just made it under the covers and turned on her side, her back towards the bathroom when she heard the bathroom door slowly open and, seconds later, felt him climb into bed next to her.

There was a long, awkward, tension filled silence between them after Joseph had switched off his lamp, Clarisse decidedly uncomfortable lying next to her husband, knowing she too was at fault for this argument but not wanting to break the silence (she didn't want to be yelled at again). She could feel Joseph shift beside her, as if he was preparing to speak (she sincerely hoped he wasn't) but before he could say anything, they heard crying from their darkened living room, and both of them sat up and switched on their lights to discover Pierre and Phillipe standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong, you two?" Joseph asked in a considerably softer voice than the one he had used on his wife earlier as, after climbing onto the bed, Phillipe snuggled up to him and Pierre did the same with Clarisse.

"Bad dream... monsters," Phillipe wailed as he buried his face in Joseph's shirt as Pierre clung to Clarisse and, for a moment, their warring parents eyes met, before Clarisse sighed wearily and began to climb out of bed.

"I'll take you both back to bed," she said calmly and Pierre climbed out to stand beside her, but Phillipe only shook his head and clung to Joseph, still crying.

"No, no, no! I want to stay here!"

"Phillipe," Clarisse sighed tiredly. "Your father and I are very tired and you need your sleep..."

She wasn't in the mood to cater to one of his tantrums- her night had already been difficult enough as it was, and this would just be the icing on the cake.

"No, no, no!" he screamed as Pierre moved closer to Clarisse, who only rolled her eyes before Joseph, mercifully, decided to step in- he could see Clarisse wasn't in the mood to cater to him.

"Come on, Flip, time for you and P to go back to bed," he said reasonably.

"No, don't wanna!" he cried but they could both see that he was over tired and, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he would be asleep. "Please... can we stay here?" he looked up at his father with wide brown eyes and Joseph sighed- it would be easier if they did stay.

"Clarisse?" he looked over at her questioningly, and she shrugged, too tired to care, and he grinned down at Phillipe again. "Alright, you two can stay here tonight... "pausing as both boys grinned and Pierre leapt back on the bed.

"...But you both need to go to sleep," he looked at them sternly, although with a twinkle in his eye, but he was relieved when they instantly settled into bed between their parents, and he met Clarisse's eyes again, but instead of them enjoying a pleasant moment of parenthood (despite their argument), she met his eyes evenly before lying down next to Pierre, wrapping her arms around him, making Joseph feel even more guilty about the argument.

0

The next morning, Joseph awoke to discover he was the only occupant in the bed, the other three having left, and that it was almost nine o'clock.

Slightly embarrassed at having slept in, he rose and dressed quickly before entering the living room to discover his breakfast waiting for him, no Clarisse and a pile of large suitcases waiting in the corner. He suddenly felt sick- had his behaviour last night (and the previous month) driven Clarisse to renounce her crown and title and leave him?

He had felt they had been drifting apart, Clarisse more concerned about the children than anything else, and while he had been angry at her for admitting she didn't want to return to her duties so soon, he too was to blame, pushing her away and then blowing up when she was honest with him... yes, if he was really honest with himself, he had been jealous of his own children for needing Clarisse just as much as he needed her.

So worried was he that he had pushed Clarisse too far, he hastily swallowed his breakfast and went in search of his wife- they had to talk this out. He found her in the twins nursery, one twin in her arms, speaking to one of the maids as they carefully packed tiny pink garment into a suitcase.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, swooping over to kiss tiny Grace in her crib (he knew it was Grace by the 'G' sewn on to the crib) before doing the same to Claire, who was napping on her mother's shoulder.

"Good morning Joseph," Clarisse said coolly, allowing him to kiss her cheek before turning away to see the boys racing into the nursery.

"Mama, can we take all our toys?" Pierre asked.

"No dear, you know you have plenty there... have you said good morning to Papa?" she waved towards Joseph, and he was pleased to see their faces light up as they raced towards him.

"Papa, Papa!" they both cried happily as he kneeled down to hug them. "Are you coming to the Winter Palace?" Pierre inquired as he sat down, the boys sitting close to him, and relaxing as a wave of relief swept over him- of course, it was that time of the year when they migrated to Lybitt for Christmas and the New Year... and, he also realized with a twinge of sadness, while it was the first with him as King, it would also be the first without Rupert and Isabel.

"Of course, Bear- where else would I be?"

"Good,"Pierre looked satisfied before standing up and looking back at his mother. "So...no more toys?"

"No Bear, I'm sure your nanny has packed enough for both of you... are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Joseph looked up in surprise. "When are you leaving?"

"In about half an hour," she said matter of factly as she set Claire back in her crib and turned to check the maids were packing the correct items- it was the first time they girls would be leaving the palace since they had been brought home after their birth, and she wanted to make sure they had everything they needed.

"I don't think I..."

"Oh no, you and your father have a meeting with the Prime Minister and a short session of parliament; your mother and I are taking the children this morning so they can settle in."

"I thought WE could travel together," he said in a small voice, encouraged when she met his eyes, her expression softening slightly, but before she could say a word, his father walked into the room.

"Good morning Clarisse," he smiled warmly at his daughter in law. "...My two beautiful little granddaughters..." he gazed affectionately into their tiny pink cribs. "And my son, the King of Genovia..." he beamed at Joseph.

"I came to find you, Joe... we're due to meet the Prime Minister in ten minutes, so let's go!" before he briskly strode from the room and Joseph slowly focused his thoughts on these meetings- the last before Christmas- before he realized Clarisse was still watching him.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, getting to his feet. "We need to talk," he added quietly as he kissed her cheek again, her expression still soft- she was still angry at him, but she could also see he was hurting and apologetic, and she couldn't help but melt slightly.

"I know, but it will have to be tonight...have a safe trip," she said quietly and he smiled.

"You too... you have some very precious cargo on transport to the Winter Palace, yourself included," he said gently and she blushed before joking:  
"I bet the boys will be driving me to distraction before get there!" and he laughed, severely tempted to kiss her properly, before his father reappeared in the doorway.

"Come on Joseph, we don't want to keep Andre waiting," and so, after glancing wistfully at Clarisse, who seemed to be sympathetic, Joseph heaved a heavy sigh and left, again wishing his life was his own...

0

The afternoon was well under way when the session of parliament and the meeting with Andre ended, and Joseph and Henrik immediately piled into the limousine, eager to reach the Winter Palace before dark... Joseph especially so as he wanted to sort things out with his wife.

They had been travelling for nearly twenty minutes and were well out of Pyrus when Henrik decided to initiate conversation with his son.

"So... did Clarisse enjoy the opera last night? I didn't have a chance to ask her myself."

"She enjoyed the opera, but apparently her husband was acting like a real jerk," Joseph joked lightly, not at all surprised when his father gave him a sharp look- both he and Alexandra adored Clarisse, sharing his opinion that she had set him on the straight and narrow.

"Apparently he was," Henrik sounded disapproving. "You know, your mother isn't very happy with you."

"I can imagine, and I suppose you aren't happy with me either," he said simply. "Yes, we had an argument when I got home, probably my fault because I've been treating her so badly lately, but I want her back as my Queen and wife... I need her," he admitted quietly, feeling awkward about revealing his vulnerable side to his father. "However, I know that the twins need her too..."

"I see it both ways- I can see why Clarisse is so keen to be with the children- the boys are clearly still adjusting and the twins are newborns, so they need her... but I can also see why you're annoyed- you need your Queen to help you professionally, and you need your wife personally, and you feel as though she's let you down..."

""Not let me down... it may sound awful but... I'm a little jealous of my own children... We're almost fighting each other for Clarisse's attention... you must think I'm a monster," he avoided his father's gaze as he looked around the cabin of the back seat, feeling just as he had described himself, before his father's warm, kind voice brought him back.

"You're not a monster, Joseph, most men feel like that when a new child arrives on the scene, and it's doubly hard for you because you now have twins... and all the attention is focused on the baby and the mother, the father tends to be shunted aside..."

Joseph couldn't believe it- his father sounded unusually modern and the older man laughed, seeing the surprised expression on his face.

"What? You seem surprised that I'm forward thinking!"

"No, I was just..."

"It's alright Joe, it's just that I've spent many years observing people and have picked up a few things."

"What I should I do?" Joe felt slightly ridiculous asking for advice in regards to his marriage, but Henrik seemed amenable about him asking for advice.

"Well... you definitely need to be honest with Clarisse- you need to tell her what you've told me... and not defensively either," he gave his son a pointed look. "You need to sort this out, not for Genovia, but for the sake of your marriage and your children. Yes, Clarisse needs to step back into her role as Queen and as your wife- she made two solemn vows on two separate occasions, committing herself to both roles- but you also need to understand that Clarisse wants to give your sons and daughters the life she never had... and they need her for the time being... but they need you too," he looked at him seriously.

"You are far more of a hands on father than I ever was, and while you cannot shirk your duty to Genovia, now matter how hard it gets and how much you dislike some of the duties you have to undergo, you still have a duty to your family."

Henrik paused to regard his son calmly- while Joseph hadn't said anything, Henrik sensed that he was struggling slightly with his new role and the responsibilities it entailed. He knew it hadn't been easy for him to step so quickly into a role his older brother had been groomed for, and was still being compared to him, as well as trying to stay strong for his then expecting wife and young family... all the tension, grief, anger and other mixed emotions had finally caught up to the young couple and now it had all come out, but they needed to work through it together.

"You know, I'm proud of you," Henrik said after a moment and Joseph again looked surprised. "Don't look so surprised- I am, and your mother is too. Yes, Clarisse certainly had a great deal to do with you becoming a man- love, marriage and parenthood tend to do that- but you have stepped into your brother's shoes so magnificently, without complaint or bad grace, all on your own..."

"With Clarisse, you and Mother's support."

"True- but you had the strength of character yourself not to go to pieces or seek methods to enhance your popularity... and the pictures with the girls, while touching..."

"Won't happen again- I don't want Mother and Clarisse unhappy with me!"

"Good... your mother and I didn't introduce you to the public, aside from your christening, until you were at least two... However, you have become the man I always hoped you'd be, and I'm proud of you,"" he beamed at Joseph, the younger man not missing the respect in his father's eyes and he suddenly felt a little teary- his father was proud of him and approved of what he was doing- but he suddenly found that he couldn't speak and Henrik, sensing his son's temporary speechlessness, changed the subject back to the meeting with the Prime Minister.

0

It was dark when they finally arrived at the Winter Place, the whole building sparkling cosily and brightly with lights from every window as the royal car pulled up in front of the main doors.

"Looks like everyone is well settled in," Henrik joked as Joseph followed him inside- the weather at this time of the year was beginning to cool down and the evening was cooler than he had expected, before he paused, struck at how many memories the sight of the palace evoked involving him and Rupert, then him and Clarisse... all happy times...

Alexandra was waiting in the foyer for them, a warm smile on her face and looking more relaxed than Joseph was used to, although he had to admit that she was still an attractive woman at her age.

"You made it," she smiled as both husband and son kissed her on the cheek. "We were wondering when you would be here... dinner is almost ready."

"Where's Clarisse?" Joseph looked past her towards the stairs, half expecting Clarisse to be descending them.

"Upstairs with the twins- the suite they're to stay in isn't as heated as she wants it to be, so I believe that they will be in your suite tonight... but she'll be down very soon..."

Sure enough, they had only just sat down at the table ten minutes later, after Henrik had filled her in on their day, when Clarisse entered the room, blushing when everyone turned to look at her- she had hoped to enter the room unobtrusively, but since she was the fourth person in a foursome, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry I'm late... good evening Henrik, Joseph," she smiled politely at both of them as Joseph, having leapt up when she entered the room, held out her chair (which was next to his) out for her. "I was just settling the twins in our suite... I'm sure you were informed as to why," she looked at Joseph a little beseechingly and he smiled gently as he sat back down next to her.

"It's fine, we can't let our little girls freeze while we luxuriate in the warmth," he said simply, reaching over to squeeze her hand, relieved when she didn't shy away from him.

As per usual, dinner with his parents was nice- it wasn't the same as when Rupert and Isabel were still alive, but both Joseph and Clarisse made an extra effort, something for which Joseph suspected both his parents appreciated- but they were relieved when dinner was over and they were strolling back to their suite.

"The boys tucked up, safe and sound?"

"Yes, they were very tired from the trip- they insisted on sitting in the front with Jack..." Joseph shuddered discreetly- there was something about that man that really got to him, although he had to admit that he protected his wife quite well. "... before running around the palace, exploring- no wonder they're exhausted!"

"I'm looking forward to spending more time with them in the next month," he admitted and she smiled as they paused in front of the doors to their suite.

"Good... are you sure you're alright with the girls staying in our suite tonight?"

"It's fine," he said simply. "I meant what I said before- I don't want the girls to freeze," and he was being honest- the girls comfort came before his sleeping patterns.

Their suite was dark, the only sign of light being the fire still blazing away in their fireplace, and Joseph looked around for the familiar cribs.

"They're asleep in our bedroom," Clarisse explained before he switched on a light as she sank down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, kicking off her shoes. "It should only be for one night, the suite should be alright tomorrow..."

"It's FINE, Clarisse," he emphasised the word 'fine' as he joined her, more than a little relieved to be alone with his wife. "How were they on the trip up?"

"Slept most of the way, occasionally woke up but they were good as gold."

"Good," he paused for a moment before deciding to bring up the subject he had been dreading. "Clarisse... you and I need to seriously talk..."

"I know we do- I just wasn't very receptive this morning, and I'm sorry for that."

"I don't blame you for not being receptive about that, and you're not the one who should be apologizing... I've been awful to you for the past few weeks..."

"Yes you have, no argument there," she said evenly, no longer as angry with him but still wanting him to realize that he had really hurt her.

"However," she added with a twinge of regret. "I know I haven't been all that I should be for you both as a Queen and a wife."

"You were busy settling our twins into their new world..."

"Joseph, you don't have to be kind, I KNOW I've been neglecting you dreadfully...So please, tell me what's really bothering you."

"Alright, we're both at fault for this distance between us, I'll agree with you on that, but I shouldn't have blown up at you for being honest with me about how you were feeling... to be honest, it did hurt me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she looked directly at him. "I knew you were annoyed the moment it came out of my mouth- why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"But you were content to hurt and upset me by pushing me away and humiliating me at the opera," her voice rose slightly before she immediately backed off, not wanting to provoke another argument. "Please, Joseph tell me..." she moved closer to him and almost timidly rested a hand on his knee as he sighed and looked down at his hands.

"You're going to think I'm awful..."

"Just tell me, I'm sure I won't," Clarisse said patiently and Joseph sighed again before diving in.

"I think... I think I'm a little jealous of the children..."he said quickly, still not looking at her and not surprised when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I know it's awful, and you are a wonderful mother to our children- no one can criticize you on that- but... I guess I'm just missing us and feeling a little left out... I know I've been strong for you in the past nine months, and I always will be...but I've been wishing that you could help me... I need you..." he whispered.

"Oh darling," Clarisse cried out, moving even closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, a wave of guilt sweeping over as she again realized he had come a very distant second in her life since the twins were born. "I'm so, so sorry, I should have realized..."

"I didn't want to say anything..."

"You should have," she said firmly. "I probably would have been annoyed at the time, but I could have done something to fix this... I'm sorry, Joseph, I know you wouldn't have blown up at me like that without a good reason..."

"I'm sorry too- I wanted you to be honest with me, always insisting on it, but when you did, I couldn't take it... I do appreciate you telling me what you were feeling..."

"As do I... so," she continued after a pause- the air was finally clear between them, but they still needed some time just to re adjust to each other and continue talking- communication was the key. "I have to make this up to you... don't say I don't, because I do... is there anything you need to talk about with me?"

"Personally or professionally?"

"Both- the Queen and the wife in me are both interested," and Joseph chuckled.

"You sound as though you possess two separate personalities... no, tonight I would love to just enjoy the company of my wife..."

"Done," she said with a smile, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and they settled back on the sofa, almost as one entity. "So... what did you want to talk about... and NOT about the children," she added with a laugh in her voice, her mind whirling- he had planned their first date, made the first effort, and now it was her turn to make the effort...

"I don't really need to talk tonight... I'm just happy sitting here with you."

"You won't hesitate to talk to me if you do have a problem, will you?" she pulled away slightly to look at him sternly. "I was a wife before I was a mother, and you made me a mother..."

"I promise, " he said calmly, pleased at the defiant look in her eyes- she was just as determined as he to repair and protect their relationship. "However, tonight is just us in front of the fire...

"... until the twins wake up..."

"I don't mind, as long as we're together."

"We will be- I love you."

"I love you too," he responded, pulling her close to kiss her softly before they both heard a soft cry from their bedroom, and Joseph chuckled as he pulled away and stood up. "I think they know we were talking about them..."

"Well, we certainly can't complain about our lives being dull and boring!" she laughed as she followed him into the bedroom, relieved that their marriage was back on track...all they had to do was make sure that it stayed on track, and she was determined that she would help that...


	22. A Little Family Moment

_Author's Note: Just a little sweet moment to further bring our couple back together!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next morning, Joseph and Clarisse awoke early, both feeling happier and less tense as they immediately remembered that their argument had been resolved somewhat the previous evening, not only by the distinct lack of tension in the bedroom, as well as the fact that they were snuggled into each others arms.

Clarisse was blissfully happy for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being physically and emotionally enveloped in her husband's arms, before she realized she could hear grizzling from one of the two cribs situated close to their bed, the occupants warmly ensconced in them.

She carefully slid out of bed, hoping she hadn't disturbed him, threw on her robe (it was chilly) and was almost hovering above the cribs when she heard:

"You don't know how to slide out of bed without disturbing me- even after six years," and she turned to see Joseph smiling sleeping at her as he sat up, fluffing his pillows as he even. He too was relieved she seemed warmer towards him, although they still had things to discuss.

"Not that you aren't sensitive to my every move," she teased gently and he laughed out loud at her words as she smiled before turning to Grace's crib, where the fussing was coming from... and was shocked to discover, as she picked the baby up, that little Grace was burning up with a temperature she was sure she hadn't had the evening before.

"Joseph," Clarisse said softly, not wanting to alarm him, but she was happy to discover he was at her side in seconds.

"What's wrong...oh, poor baby," he said as he felt the tiny hot forehead of his baby daughter.

"She didn't have this last night."

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" he inquired as he checked on a peacefully sleeping Claire, touching her forehead and relieved to discover that she was still cool.

"I could say no, we can handle this, but..."

"She's only two months old, the weather is going to be a little colder than she's used to, and you don't want her to get sicker... it's fine, sweetheart," he leaned over to kiss her forehead as Grace's whimpering got louder. "Besides, I don't want one of our girls sick either... I'll make a call and we right back," he said hurriedly, noticing baby Claire stirring as Clarisse sat back on their now empty bed with Grace, rocking her gently.

"I don't know whether Dr Bangs will come HERE- we're two hours out of Pyrus," she said worriedly, although she couldn't help but feel that this experience was bringing them closer together.

"We'll get someone," he said determinedly before striding out of the room.

0

Just over an hour later, after practically everyone from the palace had seemed to traipse into their suite- the boys, Henrik and Alexandra (whom, after seeing Grace was ill and Claire was extremely fussy, barely leaving one or the other of her parents arms, hastily took Pierre and Phillipe to their suite, promising treats and some television), her ladies maids, nannies, his valet, their Head of Security (Joe was relieved not to see Jack)- Dr Bangs and his assistant arrived, much to the surprise of Joseph and Clarisse.

"We thought you lived in Pyrus!" Joseph exclaimed the moment their doctor stepped into the room.

"I do, but I also have a house a little way away from here... I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized as he made his way over to the bed where Clarisse continued to rock a miserable Grace- unlike her sister, she wasn't very hungry- but she was seemingly content, her whimpers dying down, to be cradled in her mother's arms.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Clarisse said appreciatively as he took the tiny girl from her arms and gently laid her down on the bed for examination.

"It's my pleasure, Your... Clarisse," he amended quickly as both Clarisse and her husband frowned- while they were, officially, King and Queen of Genovia, in their private life, they preferred to be known by their actual names, especially with their doctor. "I want your little girls to be happy and healthy as much as you do."

As it turned out, baby Grace was suffering from a mild cold ("not your fault- the change in the climate wouldn't have helped) but would be fine in a couple of days, with close attention ("we will," Joseph said quickly) AND her twin sister wasn't obviously affected.

"I'll be back in a couple of days to check on them," he promised as he closed his bag and rose to his feet. "Claire should be alright, but don't hesitate to call if you think she's getting sick..."

Once they were alone, baby Grace finally settling into sleep in her crib (the doctor advised them to keep the twins in their suite until the baby had recovered), her parents hanging over the cribs, watching her and Claire sleep.

"Thank goodness she'll be alright," Clarisse said softly, relieved that Grace, having received something very mild, was now resting comfortably, Claire sleeping happily beside her in her crib, clearly unaffected by her twin sister's illness. "I would have hated it if she had been worse..."

"We thankfully sent for the doctor before it got that serious, and she'll be fine."

"I'm sorry..." she said even more softly, and he was startled.

"What for?"

"Well, after last night's discussion, I was hoping that that you and I could spend some time together today, alone..."

She was genuinely torn between Grace and her marriage, seriously worried about both, but she couldn't find the words to say that to him.

Joseph watched her carefully- she was still concerned about what he had revealed the night before, but he knew that she was determined to make an effort, and he appreciated it.

"We will be-ensuring that one of our baby daughters doesn't get worse... Darling," he wove his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I know we've hit a rocky patch in our relationship, but we WILL work through it- at the moment, however, Claire and Grace need our full attention."

"I know, it's just that..." she paused, sighing heavily. "It seems as if we climb out of one hole to fall into another... I want our baby to get better more than anything..."

"She will," he turned her around so that he could look into her eyes. "I appreciate that you are worried about us and want me to know that our marriage is important, but we can work on our relationship any time, but Grace and Claire... I know they have to come first, and I would be selfish I didn't want that too."

'Thank you," she smiled, relaxing into his arms, doubly relieved- Grace only had a minor cold, and she and Joseph seemed to be still alright...

000

Clarisse spent the rest of the day in their suite with the twins, leaving them only to step outside and see the boys (she didn't want to expose them to Grace's cold) while both girls were asleep, enjoying seeing them.

After spending some time with their mother (and, unsurprisingly incurious about their sisters), Joseph took the boys outside for a run and romp, both boys thoroughly exhausted by the time they staggered back into the palace on Joseph's insistence as it was getting colder outside.

"Do you think it will snow for Christmas, Papa?"Pierre looked at him earnestly as they slowly walked towards their suite, Phillipe trudging a few steps behind them before Joseph picked him up.

"It might, Bear- it's certainly cold enough... and we could make snowmen if it snows enough!"

"Good,"Pierre beamed happily as Phillipe nodded his agreement, suddenly more energetic now he was being carried, and both boys were made even happier when they discovered their mother in their suite, waiting to (as their nannies had the night off) to give them their baths, sit with them while they ate their dinner and tuck them into bed.

"How are the girls?" Joseph murmured as, in a corner, Pierre and Phillipe, now clad in their pyjamas, quietly fought over what book they wanted ''Mama'' to read.

"Asleep, but due to wake up fairly soon... Grace is a little better and Claire is still happily oblivious."

"Excellent," he said before both boys barrelled into him- he was pleased to see they treated their mother will a little more respect- as Clarisse rescued the picture book from Pierre's hand.

They were both exhausted when they finally collapsed into bed several hours later after dinner with his parents and feeding both babies, but Joseph made sure Clarisse was comfortably ensconced in his arms when they finally were lying in bed.

"What a day," she sighed after a moment." I thought the first day of our Christmas holidays would be relaxing but, instead, one of our baby twins had her first cold."

"Claire still seems to be alright," Joseph said mildly. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't get Grace's cold... not that I'm saying she will, but it might boost both of their immune systems if they get their first real cold out of the way..."

"True," Clarisse agreed, lulled into a state of sleepiness by they rhythm of her husband's steady heartbeat.

"But we also have to make sure that YOU don't catch their cold, madam," he added as he pulled her even closer to him, his arms tightening around her. "You have lost weight, my darling, what with stress and nursing... and you could be susceptible to a cold..."

"I know why you're concerned... if I'm sick, you would have to look after all FOUR children!" she chuckled throatily and he joined in, both of them careful not to disturb the twins.

"Absolutely, I'm lazy," he said as she continued chuckling, knowing how wrong he was- he was a very hands on, involved father, bringing them in to her in the middle of the night, rocking them to sleep, changing their nappies (as he had with the boys) as well as running around, playing with the boys.

"While they had some 'minor' problems in their relationship, she viewed him as the perfect man, husband, father and King, although she knew he would strongly disagree with her.

"...So yes, you can't get sick," he added before leaning over to kiss her.

000

Two days later, Grace was feeling much better- even though her sister unfortunately caught her cold, but the doctor, when he visited a day later to check on both girls, agreed with Joseph's theory that it was possible that their immune systems could be boosted by having their first cold early.

"However, you don't need to worry about either of them getting really sick- they're both on the mend AND they are both being very well looked after,"Dr Bangs said as he packed up his bag, smiling at Joe and Clarisse. "You two, despite your enormous responsibilities, are very hands on, caring parents- which I'm glad to see."

"We have to have something else going for us besides being King and Queen," Joseph joked only just managing to hid his relief that his daughters were going to be alright, something that his wife quietly noted.

"Well, you've definitely got something else going for you two," he joked before, after confirming that the suite next door (the suite Clarisse had chosen) would be fine as the baby nursery, took his leave.

It was only when they were alone later that evening, the twins peacefully sleeping in their new nursery, the boys asleep in theirs (Phillipe had thrown a spectacular tantrum earlier in the evening, involving starting a fight with his brother and throwing everything around, culminating in him being sent to bed very early) and Joseph's parents out for the evening, when Clarisse shyly brought the subject of his tender moment up.

"You really are a sweetheart, aren't you my love?" she teased affectionately when they emerged from their respective dressing rooms, ready for bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she said warmly as, almost mirroring each other, they climbed into bed. "You really are a tender, loving man, even though you rarely show it to anyone but me..."

"And our friends..." he laughed ruefully as he switched off his light and they sank down into bed.

"True, but your sensitive, tender nature is what I love most about you, especially when you're so loving and caring towards our children."

"They're half you, half me, so of course I care..." he said gruffly, slightly embarrassed. "You know I always wanted to be a father and this is a dream come true for me... especially as you have given us these children."

"We're in this together," she teased, slipping her hands under his pyjama shirt and running them down his well toned chest- she also loved how physically in shape he was and how, despite how handsome, charismatic and sexy he was, he always remained devoted to her, purposefully ignoring any other woman who eyed him- he was in love with her, a quiet, shy woman who preferred to stay out of the spotlight, and that wouldn't change...

She hadn't realized he had been speaking until...

"You seem a little distracted, darling, even though you're worshipping my chest..." he murmured into her ear and she laughed a little self consciously before starting to pull her hand out from under his shirt, but he stopped her by firmly placing his warm hands on top of hers.

"I was just thinking..."

"About what?" his voice sounded sexy in the dark.

"About... how I STILL can't believe that a handsome, vital, charismatic, romantic... sexy..." she paused, blushing in the dark. "...man like you is still so enthralled by and in love with me... Yes, I am the mother of your children and your Queen, but...how can YOU, a man who has probably seen and experienced more in his lifetime than I ever have, and is King, could still be so devoted to one woman- me? I mean, I'm quiet, shy, a tad reserved..."

"All qualities I love in you," he said hastily, a little worried about where this introspection was going, but interested in what she was saying- it was almost a confession...

"... hardly the qualities that would endear me to parliament or the people..."

"Yet, parliament has accepted you, the people love you and I truly love you so much... I adore you... you are my perfect foil and partner publicly and privately, and I KNOW I don't want anyone else... you may undervalue your worth to me, but I love you and our babies..." she had to smile at that. "... and I'm NOT going to change my mind- you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I wouldn't change a second of our relationship or courtship..." before he was stopped as she leaned over and kissed him fiercely- it was precisely the reassurance she needed...

00000

The ten days leading up to Christmas seemed to fly by, and while Joseph was officially on Christmas break, he still had a country to run, which included a mountain of paperwork to tackle almost every day, phone calls to return and important people to talk to.

While there were no official occasions the King was expected to attend until the New Year's Eve Ball, the Prime Minister usually held a formal dinner for parliament several days before Christmas, and the sovereign usually attended.

In previous years, it had been his parents, but it was Joseph's first time this year, an occasion he was nervous about, and while he hoped that Clarisse would come with him as his 'date', he also knew that she wouldn't be keen on leaving the children for one evening...

However, he was surprised and delighted when, after casually mentioning the evening to her, she quietly announced that she would be coming with him.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her gently. "I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do- I'm alright with you staying home with the children.

"Don't you want me to come?" her face fell and he immediately hurried around his desk in their suite over to where she was sitting, soaking up the heat from the fire in the fireplace.

"Of course I do, my darling, I do," he said quickly, caressing her cheek tenderly. "It's just that I would understand if you didn't want to come..."

"I do, very much so... not for everyone else or the sake of the country, but for you and me- and the children would be fine for a couple of hours.. it could almost be like a date night... not my idea of a date, but still..."

"A chance for us to dress up and go out as a couple, albeit to a boring formal dinner."

Clarisse laughed, knowing he was pleased and happy with her decision, and that it was a clear indicator that she was willing to make the effort. She knew it was necessary AND she wanted to- the twins were over their colds and thriving, and the boys were happy with or without their parents presence (although they clearly enjoyed it when they were there) and she could well afford an evening out with her husband.

She was even more pleased with her decision on the actual evening of the dinner when she stepped out of their bedroom in a stunning black and white strapless taffeta gown, the only jewellery she was wearing was the necklace his mother gave her, via Joseph, when the twins were born, and saw her husband's jaw drop open when he saw her. She smiled at his seemingly stunned speechlessness before he recovered enough to stride over to her.

"You look extraordinary, my love," he breathed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, love, lust and desire flooding him- he too knew their love life had been at a complete standstill for months, partially out of necessity and partly because they were avoiding each other. He had missed her, but hadn't wanted to push her, but now...

"Absolutely extraordinary," he continued, gently brushing his lips with hers but not fully kissing her.

"I aim to please... and seek compliments," she teased, pressing herself against him, suddenly more than a little keenly aware of his presence and how he made her feel, before he suddenly kissed her, and her knees buckled slightly under the passion and feelings...

It was almost a relief when they dimly heard the knock on the door, signalling it was time to go, otherwise neither of them were completely sure, as they pulled away from each other, that they would have even left the suite for dinner.

"Later?" he offered with a wicked grin as he offered her his arm and she smiled as she accepted his arm, quickly wiping away a smudge of lipstick from his mouth.

"Later..." she affirmed, and they both felt the thrill of knowing that the spark had finally been rekindled...not that it had ever gone away...


	23. A Very Merry Christmas Part One

_A/N: Sorry it's been a little longer than normal for me to update but work, work, work has been keeping me busy... Just about to wrap this story up with one more chapter (hopefully) and then onto the next part..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The dinner at the Prime Minister's country house was, much to Joseph and Clarisse's surprise, less formal and stifling than they had expected, especially when they discovered, upon their arrival, that some of the older, stuffier members of parliament had opted out of attending, citing the rapidly cooling weather and predictions of snow as their excuses.

"Believe me, it's a relief some of them aren't here," Andre admitted after he had informed them of the absences. "They are gentlemen, but I suspect they would only attend to see if you behaved yourself or got into the Christmas spirit..." before he stopped, almost literally kicking himself for the slip up, but Joseph didn't seem bothered- n fact, he was smiling pleasantly at his words.

"I wouldn't mind causing a minor scandal... but it's fine that some of them couldn't come because of the weather- Clarisse and I are planning on holing up at the Winter Palace until the end of January... maybe we'll have to cancel the New Year's Eve ball," he grinned wickedly as both Clarisse and Andre only smiled.

"I cannot see that happening," Andre retorted before he led them into the library where the rest of the guests were waiting and mingling.

The pre dinner drinks were relatively uneventful, although the parliamentarians brave enough to face the weather, pointedly stared at Clarisse (she could feel their eyes burning into her as she moved around the room) while their wives, while being pleasant to their young Queen (despite their husbands disapproval of their monarch, they liked his wife) gaped at the spectacular necklace around her neck, something Viscount Arthur Mabrey (attending alone as his wife was recovering from the birth of their son Ronald) noticed and voiced aloud at the dinner table.

"That is a beautiful necklace, Your Majesty, as I'm sure the rest of the table would agree," his voice boomed over everyone else's, forcing other conversations to shut down. "Was it a gift from His Majesty?" he added insolently as, from his seat next to Andrea Motez, Joseph felt annoyed- how DARE Arthur question his wife, Her Majesty, about a personal gift (certainly not out of interest, he was sure of that)- but Clarisse didn't seem bothered as she smiled sweetly at the 35 year old bearded man who clearly didn't respect her or Joseph.

"It was a gift from Joseph's mother, Queen Alexandra, when the twins were born, and I'm very, very fond of it."

"It's pretty, but surely... it seems like an indulgent whim to wear it... as if you're trying to make yourself different from everyone else..." he trailed off as Joseph clenched his hand under the table... that man...

"Where would I wear it, Viscount Mabrey, if I couldn't wear it to occasions like these?" she inquired calmly, chuckling inwardly as she watched her bearded opponent's face flush. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but I'm slightly confused as to how parliament wishes me to appear- am I meant to wear these jewels, signifying I'm your Queen and one of Genovia's representatives, or am I to dress as someone who is meant to stay in the background? I don't know Arthur, but I thought that, as Queen, I am meant to sparkle and represent the country in a positive light... to be criticized for wearing a piece of jewellery that was a personal gift, and means a great deal to me... that just seems rather petty, but who am I to judge?" she finished with a sweet smile before sitting back and waiting for his response, confident that he wouldn't be able to say a thing...

She was right in that as, the seconds ticked by, his mouth opening and closing like a stunning mullet, she knew that he wasn't going to answer her question, a sentiment Andre obviously shared as, after another moment's silence, he chuckled loudly, breaking the tension, before changing the subject.

Clarisse, while smug at overpowering her opponent with words, while slightly stunned at her audacity- she had never spoken to anyone like that before- but when she met Joseph's eyes and saw approval there, she knew she had at least one supporter and that he thoroughly approved to her taking Viscount Mabrey down a peg or two.

He didn't have a chance to convey that verbally to her until they were finally comfortably ensconced in the limousine, on their way home, the evening over (Viscount Mabrey carefully avoiding conversation with the Queen for the rest of the night, to Joseph's delight) and the group not due to meet again until the ball.

It was only then, when they were alone and on their way back to the Winter Palace, that Joseph slid over the leather seat and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Wow, you have certainly developed a sharp tongue in the past couple of months, my darling," he said admiringly, slipping his hand under her coat, pushing it off her shoulders so that he could rub her bare skin.

"I just imagined him as a four year old- he was certainly acting like one- and I just couldn't resist telling me off."

"He deserved it... the way he openly asked you about that necklace, that was incredibly rude and immature," he snorted, again disgusted at the thought of Mabrey asked her that, before he leaned over and kissed her exposed neck, pushing her coat down a little more so that he had better access.

"Mmmm..." Clarisse hummed happily, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin, especially on her neck and shoulders, and the sensations he was evoking in her. "I've missed this..."

"I've missed this too... you smell so heavenly, you always do..."

"Tonight is the combination of baby powder and vanilla," she informed pertly, his lips still dropping soft kisses onto her shoulders and neck.

"Yes, I like that combination, but tonight isn't that one... your scent is of a glamorous young Queen... but I like both scents," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss the base of her neck again, Clarisse whimpering slightly with pleasure, before abruptly pulling away, his hand slipping down to wrap around her waist as Clarisse spoke tenderly, snuggling into him for a moment.

"Much as I am enjoying you doing that, my love, we're unfortunately almost back the palace and I will have to leave you to go to the nursery..." she paused, slightly worried when she heard him heave a heavy sigh at her words, before relaxing as he chuckled, having felt her tense up.

"It's fine, I know that you need to go..." he dropped a soft kiss on her hair. "As long as you come to our suite soon afterwards."

"A done deal," she smiled, turning her heard so that he could kiss her, a brief, sweet interlude, before the sparkling lights from the palace brought them out of their reverie.

0

Clarisse was slightly surprised when Joseph didn't follow her up to the nursery- in fact he had disappeared almost as soon as they walked into the foyer- but, while curious about where he had disappeared to, she focused on nursing the girls, both of whom were happy and healthy again- and growing so fast...

After she had settled the girls back to sleep, Clarisse paused in the doorway of the boys' nursery, listening to their soft, even breathing and watching them turn in their sleep via the night light (Pierre had developed a fear of the dark since the twins arrival, and now the nursery had to have a night light always on to assuage his fears, although thankfully Phillipe didn't seem bothered, usually asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow), again wondering whey her mother had disliked this part of her life- SHE revelled in motherhood, enjoying every moment, both good and bad, with their babies... she WAS Queen of Genovia but, in her heart, she was a wife and mother first.

She didn't realize she had spent so long watching her sons sleep until, after finally tearing herself away from them, she stepped into her and Joseph's suite and realized that it was dark (except for the fire blazing away in the fireplace)- he must have gone to bed, she surmised with a sinking feeling in her stomach... so much for reigniting the spark in their marriage... before she gave a start when she saw something move in the shadows and she saw Joseph step into the light of the fire, clad in his pyjamas and, judging by the light, all their furniture had been pushed aside.

"I was wondering when you would return," he joked, walking towards her and switching on a lamp as he passed, proving that she had been right- there was no longer a sofa by the fireplace but instead a pile of blankets and pillows.

"I'm sorry, I... I thought you had gone to bed because I was so long," she admitted hesitantly before he was at her side, his face beaming, touched at how worried she seemed.

"It's fine, sweetheart, I know what you had to do... and, in fact, it gave me a chance to set up..." he waved towards the blankets and pillows. "I figured... since I won't have much work to do for the next week or so, I thought we could extend our evening... have hot chocolate in front of the fire... and just relax..."

"Oh Joseph... darling..." she was speechless- he was so thoughtful...

"What... Is it too cold for that?" he looked at her anxiously.

"No, not," she patted his arm reassuringly. "It's not that... in fact, it's wonderfully warm in here... it's so sweet and romantic... I just wish I'd though of something like this first..." she trailed off and he looked slightly horrified as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There is no score to settle- I know you're just as anxious as I am that we get the spark back... and we will... we're not competing for anything, we're in this together..." before he leant down and kissed her gently and passionately on the lips, determined that she wasn't going to blame herself or feel that this was a competition...

"Okay..." Clarisse said almost dreamily when they finally broke apart- he could always push her fears and guilt out of her mind with one kiss. "I'll just get changed... I'll be back..." she drifted towards the bedroom with a smile, returning a few moments later in... a pair of his pyjamas, and couldn't help but burst out laughing when she saw his expression.

"Your pyjamas are far warmer than mine, and ….I thought I would look cute in them..." she added as she shyly walked towards him and he grinned as, when she reached him, he gently pulled her into his arms.

"You do, you look very, very cute..." he agreed before he kissed her again, not as passionately as the other kiss, but just enough to relax her and let her know that he thoroughly approved. "You look better in them than I do!" he added with a laugh. "It was smart thinking, my dear, I wouldn't want you catching a chill...so..." he knelt down on the blanket closest to the fire and held up a hand to her. "Shall we sit and and wind down from this evening?"

"Oh... this is perfect- so warm and comfortable," she hummed appreciatively minutes later as, propped up on pillows, a blanket covering their legs and mugs of hot chocolate near by, they lay in front of the fireplace, Clarisse's back spooning against his chest and his arm resting casually on her waist.

"Mmm... I have to agree with you there," he said as he pulled his hand away to reach for his mug, sipping some of the hot, sweet liquid before setting his mug down again and running his hand down her profile, from shoulder to hip.

"Clarisse, Clarisse, Clarisse..." he breathed into her ear as he shifted closer to her, his hand still resting possessively on her hip, before she rolled onto her back to smile up at him.

"What, what, what?" she teased as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

"The children alright?"

"Fine-everyone's sound asleep and the night light seems to be working... luckily Phillipe isn't bothered by the light...I used to be scared of the dark when I was a little girl..."

"Really? I never had that problem."

"Yes, but then again you and Rupert were sleeping in the same nursery for your childhoods...but..." she trailed off, pushing back memories of her cowering under her covers, the darkness seeming to swallow up the entire room, wanting to take her hostage, before she continued briskly:

"But he'll grow out of... he is surrounded by his siblings... lucky Pierre..." before she realized he was gazing down at her sympathetically.

"You know I'll come to your rescue if you're ever frightened again... I'm sorry about the way your parents treated you..."

"I know," she caressed his cheek with a loving expression. "It's not you that has to apologize."

"I'm apologizing because you were hurt and I hate the thought of you being hurt- you're too sweet, kind and beautiful for that..." he leant down to kiss her lightly before pulling away to smile lovingly down at her again. "Well, I'm glad our little bundles of joy are happily asleep because, now, we can focus on us for the rest of the evening..."

"Oh... and what are your plans for us?" she asked with a mixture of innocence and seduction in her eyes and expression as she fiddled with the buttons on his pyjama shirt.

"Nothing much... I figured we needed to relax tonight with no children or no professional worries.. just us..."

"It sounds wonderful... almost like we're newlyweds again- no responsibilities, no worries, just us..." she smiled dreamily, momentarily transported back in time as she remembered their brief courtship... all their biggest milestones in their relationship had happened here, at the Winter Palace, she sharply realized...

"What are you thinking about, my love?" he asked gently and she smiled as blue eyes met brown.

"I was just thinking that this palace has been the background for some of our major milestones beginning with the day you brought me out here for a tour..."

"When you gave me a lecture on straightening myself out," he teased as she blushed, remembering the moment precisely. "Don't be embarrassed," he added gently. "I needed that lecture... it was the moment I realized I loved you and wanted you to love me too..."

"I did... it frightened me but it also exhilarated me to know that someone understood me like you did... and then we were engaged at the palace... before you had the somewhat crazy idea of pushing our wedding forward..."

"Which I'm glad we did... we got ready for our wedding here, we had our reception here..."

"And we spent our first night here as husband and wife," she almost whispered, remembering how overwhelmed she had been on that night- it had been a whirlwind few months with them falling in love so quickly, Joseph proposing, her parents disapproval, Joseph's idea for pushing their wedding forward, her father re-entering her life to walk her down the aisle, the wedding and the reception and then she and Joseph making love for the first time...

"It was a very special night."

"Indeed it was... I know I'll never forget it," he said tenderly, tears stinging his eyes as he thought of that night and how young, beautiful and innocent Clarisse had been then, and how she had grown and matured since then, mostly thanks to being a wife and mother, but she was still so beautiful...

He too had seemed young and immature on their wedding day, but he knew he HAD changed, wanting to protect and love his wife and their prospective children... it only seemed like yesterday...

"You're still as beautiful as ever... more mature, but still as beautiful, sweet, charming and kind as ever..." he beamed down at her, touching her cheek with gentle fingers.

"And you're as handsome and as sexy as ever," she marvelled before he leaned down to kiss her, softly at first but slowly deepening as Clarisse responded to the kiss, her hands almost shyly slipping underneath his shirt to run down his chest, almost distracting him from kissing her.

"Beautiful... beautiful..." He murmured between kisses as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped his hands inside, smiling to herself as he felt her shiver when his hands gently touched her.

"Really?" she heard her whisper.

"You really as as gorgeous as ever," he affirmed, pulling away slightly to kiss her with an expression filled with love, lust, desire and tenderness. "You are, my darling, and my feelings for you are never going to change... trust me..." his eyes shone at her and she smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek with her fingers.

"I do, thank you..." before she pulled his head down so he could kiss her again and the world suddenly turned upside down for both of them as they gave into the feelings they had been holding back for months...

0

"How are you feeling?" he asked much, much later, briefly emerging from the blanket cocoon they had made for themselves, to stoke the fire in the fireplace before snuggling back in next to her.

"Wonderful," she turned onto her side so that they were facing each other. "I'm just as happy now as I was on our wedding night..." she paused as she leaned over to kiss him. "However, Your Majesty," she continued, looking at him seriously. "I DO need to point out that you are definitely a corrupting influence on me..."

"What do you mean?" he growled playfully, moving his hand under the blanket and caressing her bare skin, grinning as he heard her soft gasp of surprise.

"I mean... we've made love on the beach..." she blushed at the memory yet thrilling at the memory. "...and now on the floor... where next?"

"You'll have to wait and see... why, does it really bother you that we made love here?" he looked worried- he wanted to reignite the spark, but if he had pushed her too far...

"No, no sweetheart, this WAS wonderful," she looked at him earnestly, touched at his concern. "It's just that we haven't been impulsive for a while..."

"We really haven't had the opportunity to be impulsive, have we? What with the coronation, your pregnancy, the twins, the boys... we've barely had any time to ourselves, let alone to our relationship...not that I'm complaining!" he added hastily.

"I know, darling, and I know we've had our hands full...I really did enjoy this..." she waved her hand at them being tightly wrapped up in blankets. "It was so much fun and I loved it...imagine what parliament would say!" she chuckled in a low, throaty voice as she snuggled in closer to him and ran her hands down his chest.

"Oh my, it would be quite the scandal," Joseph replied in a mock posh voice, running his hands down her bare back. "Imagine the King and Queen being caught in such a manner...most monarchs are in separate suites... these two are still young parents and madly in love with each other... .and they're making love in the most inappropriate places!"

"We've certainly broken the mould when we became the King and Queen of Genovia."

"And, hopefully, we will never change, despite the pressures we will both be under in the ensuing months and years..." and they wouldn't, he vowed silently to himself as he leant down to kiss his wife's soft lips again before realizing that they would have to move. "I know we're comfortable here, sweetheart, but maybe we should move to an even more comfortable setting... bed..."

"Mmmm... it's so nice here," she sighed, still content but also realizing that, in reality, they would both possibly suffer in the morning. "If we must, we must... but we will have to do it again "

"We will," he promised as he helped her up, both of them covering themselves in blankets before picking up the discarded pyjamas and pillows and heading towards their bedroom.

"By the way," she said as they climbed into bed. "Did you have any idea about what to get the boys for Christmas?"

"I do... on in particular especially... and I know you're going to love it..." he grinned impishly at her as she snuggled into his embrace and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh do tell..." she said flirtatiously and he laughed softly, both of them relieved and happy that things were finally returning to normal...


	24. A Very Merry Christmas Part Two

_Author's Note: okay this is the final chapter of this part, but I shouldn't be too long with the first chapter of the next part of this story... I've always wanted to do a four part story and it looks like I finally am!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers who have been following this story since day one- I really appreciate your feedback and reviews and I hope that you will continue when I do the next part... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The weather continued to deteriorate in the days leading up to Christmas and, on the day before Christmas Eve, the palace occupants awoke to discover a light sprinkling of snow descending from the heavy clouds enveloping the atmosphere, a sprinkling that got progressively heavier as the day wore on, eventually developing into a mild storm by that evening, much to the fascination of Pierre and Phillipe.

"Will we be able to go outside to play tomorrow?" Pierre asked as he stood next to the nursery window and looked outside, the thickening layer of snow on the ground illuminated by the outdoor lights of the palace.

"If it isn't too stormy and cold... we'll have to see," Clarisse promised as she sat on the edge of his bed and held out his small red pyjamas. "Now, sweetheart, it's time for bed."

"Yes Mama," he said obediently, walking over and reaching for his pyjamas as, from the bathroom (where Phillipe was having his bath) came a loud "NO!" and out raced Phillipe, clad only in his underwear, his nanny in hot pursuit.

"Mama!" he wailed, running over to bury his face in her lap. "I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Unfortunately, Phillipe, you have to," she said briskly, accepting his pyjamas from the nanny and pulling him away from her legs. "It's time for both you and your brother to go to bed."

"No, no, no!" he whined, struggling against her surprisingly firm grip, trying to pull away, but Clarisse remained firm, slipping his shirt over his head and downwards, almost forcing his arms through the sleeves.

Before she got his pants on, however, he wiggled out of her arms and began fleeing across the room towards the door, determined to make his escape, and was almost there when he suddenly collided with something solid and he found himself being lifted into the air and carried back in the direction he just left.

"Time for bed, Flip," someone said simply as he was set down in front of his mother and Phillipe looked up to see his father join his mother on Pierre's bed.

"Nooooo!" he wailed, collapsing on the floor, sobbing hard but not yelling as his parents exchanged a glance- it wasn't a tantrum but it was getting close, as he was clearly overtired, before Je softened and sat down on the floor beside his younger son.

"Come on, P, it's alright... you need your sleep- and you too Bear..." he included his older son with a warm look. "... because tomorrow I'll be taking you two outside- that is, if the weather is alright- and we'll build snowmen!"

"A snowman!" Pierre bounced excitedly on his mattress next to Clarisse, almost falling into her lap with excitement.

"A snowman?" Phillipe looked quizzically at his father as he crawled into his lap, allowing him to put his pyjama bottoms on him.

"Yes, it's lots of fun, Flip, and we'll have fun... oh, and do you know what tomorrow is?"

"What?" both boys asked as Clarisse smiled- he was such a good father...

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve... only one more day and then Santa visits!" Joseph said triumphantly, grinning as both Phillipe and Pierre's faces lit up- they knew who Santa was, Henrik had been talking him up in the last coupe of days, and they knew they would be getting gifts on a special day... and he suspected that they would have even more trouble putting their two year old (and even their four year old) to bed the following night- but it was worth it.

"However, this isn't going to happen if you aren't a good boy and go to bed when your mother tells you to... so, are you ready to go to bed?" he inquired, looking at Phillipe earnestly, and was pleased when the little boy silently, willingly climbed into his bed and gazed expectantly over at his parents.

"Can we have our story... please?" he asked politely and Clarisse chuckled as Pierre, now in his bed, snuggled up to her, Phillipe doing the same when Joseph joined him.

"Of course, Flip... you can't miss out on your story..." she trailed off, feeling a warm glow inside as she felt the heavy weight of Pierre leaning against her, Phillipe happily sitting next to his father, both of them amazingly alike, and knowing the twins were next door... this was what life was really about... and when their eyes met, she knew Joseph was feeling the same way, before a gentle tug on her arm informed her that the boys were waiting for her to start reading... it was family time, a time of the day that neither she nor Joseph wanted to miss.

"You certainly know how to handle P's tantrums," she said admiringly when they left the lit nursery and, after pausing to look in on the girls, made their way back to their suite.

"I suppose it helps that he's physically a mini me, so I assume that he would be like me emotionally as well," he quipped as, his hand on the small of her back, he guided her into the living room of their suite. "However, you were handling it very well yourself until he unfortunately crashed into my legs," he added encouragingly, meaning every word- she had been handling his bad behaviour very well.

"But you can still handle his tantrums far better than I," she said warmly as she sank down on the bed and stretched out across it languidly. "You will definitely be handling the boys when they're teenagers!" she teased as he joined her on the bed, chuckling softly at his wife's words- he couldn't imagine their two little sons as teens but, then again, he couldn't have imagined, seven years ago, that he would have a wife and children.

"Well, YOU can handle the girls when THEY'RE teenagers... as I suspect that I will virtually be a marshmallow with them- I am now and they're not even three months old!"

"At least they know (and will know) that their father loves them and will protect them... it's their first Christmas, you know."

"I know..." he said vaguely before rolling onto his side to look at his wife. "It's a little strange to think that this time last year, we weren't expecting (although planning on it, but not completely expecting it)... and Rupert was still alive."

"Mmm... I know," Clarisse murmured sympathetically- the anniversary of Rupert and Isabel's deaths was fast approaching, something she (and Joseph, she was sure) still wished hadn't happened (she missed Isabel badly) and she knew that the date at the end of February would be a hard day for both Joseph and his parents... life had certainly thrown them a curve ball, but she also knew that Joseph and she could overcome this.

"My pregnancy with the girls certainly came an inopportune moment..." she added pensively, feeling slightly guilty before she realized Joseph was almost on top of her, gazing down at her with a determined expression.

"Don't ever regret having our twins when we had them... I know you feel that you weren't as helpful as you could have been in the past nine months but, to me, you were incredible- handling being Queen and a multiple pregnancy at the same time... I don't think I could have done that," he said admiringly, wanting Clarisse to know he appreciated everything she had done in the past year- as per usual, she had been his strength, his backbone...

"And I certainly know that I needed my wife!" he added fervently. "But I will NEVER regret how things have turned out for us- we're still together," before he ended the conversation by kissing her firmly on the lips. "Our baby twins are necessary additions to our family, and I'm glad we had them when we did..." he added before, this time, it was Clarisse's turn to end the conversation by pulling him down to kiss her again.

0

The next morning, Christmas Eve began early when Phillipe and Pierre leapt onto the king sized mattress early in the morning, Clarisse having only just returned from the nursery and the twins, informing their parents that there was even more snow on the palace grounds, but they (in their opinion) would be able to go outside to make snowmen... and so, after breakfast, Joseph, as promised, took the boys out to play for some of the day and they managed to build a small snowman on the grounds before Phillipe, in his excitement, jumped on it, destroying it.

"But it was fun!" Phillipe protested as Pierre burst into tears at the destruction of their snowman and Joseph, while stifling a smile as he again saw how much the boy was like him, had to carefully weigh his word- not wanting to crush Phillipe but also defend a hurt Pierre.

"It may have been fun, Flip, but I don't know whether P had finished decorating it," he said mildly as he collected his coat, hat and scarf from the snow. "But we will be able to make another one."

"Really?"Pierre's face lit up as he stopped crying.

"Really, Bear," he tapped his nose affectionately as they slowly walked back towards the palace. "And Flip will NOT jump on it," he glanced casually at the red faced boy following behind, before adding "I'LL make one for him to destroy!" and Phillipe grinned broadly at him, pleased that his father wasn't mad.

Clarisse, unwilling to expose herself, Claire or Grace to the cold, had opted to stay inside, but was waiting in the main foyer when the three men in her life returned, laughing as her sons barrelled into her, almost knocking her over (much to Joseph's horror) but she didn't mind as she bent down to hug her boys.

"What have you three been doing outside?" she inquired as, the two boys swinging off her hands and Joseph following behind, they walked towards the living room to meet Henrik and Alexandra for lunch.

"Making snowmen," Phillipe said gleefully. "And we'll be making more this afternoon!"

"Until it gets too cold to be outside," Joseph added hastily when Clarisse looked at him questioningly. "We wouldn't want you guys to get sick on Christmas Eve!"

"We can't get sick when Santa comes," Pierre said earnestly as Phillipe nodded eagerly, chiming in with: "Santa's coming! Santa's coming!"

"Okay guys, we know that he's coming tonight," Joseph stepped in as they stood in the doorway of the dining room. "But he won't be coming UNTIL tonight, so you need to settle down," he looked at them kindly and the boys nodded meekly before the four of them stepped into the dining room.

0

As Joe had expected, by the time bedtime rolled around, both boys were too wound up to go to bed when they were told to, but since it was Christmas Eve and they were both excited, their parents decided to relax their rule a little bit.

"After all, it's Christmas only once a year... and it's the first year where we have children old enough to enjoy it AND we can enjoy it with them," Joe said casually as they sat in the boys nursery and watched their sons tear around the room, pleased that they were allowed to stay up later than normal.

"Yes, that is nice to realize that tour Christmases are even more special now that our children are old enough to participate in and enjoy Christmas... I can only imagine what it's going to be like when Claire and Grace are old enough to join in," she chuckled, her laugh growing louder as she viewed his expression change from awe to one of mild consternation. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, darling!"

"I don't know...Rupert and I were terrors with present opening when we were little...or, rather, I was and I'm already dreading Phillipe and Pierre when they're old enough... kidding, just kidding!" he said hastily as his wife arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm very much looking forward to having all our children old enough to enjoy Christmas!"

The boys finally collapsed into bed, a little earlier than Joseph had expected and, after Clarisse checked on the twins, they retired to their suite to finish wrapping gifts- while someone else had done their shopping for them, Clarisse insisted on wrapping them, Joseph willingly helping out.

"So, how is your surprise for the boys?" she inquired after wrapping the final gift for her father in law. She wasn't completely certain of what Joseph had bought the boys, but she suspected (and hoped) that he had bought a puppy for the boys.

He grinned at her, knowing that she was finishing for clues, but he was so excited about this surprise, he wanted to let Clarisse in on it.

"She's fine... one of the security boys are looking after her, walking her and training her..."

"She?"

"I got the boys a tan coloured cocker spaniel... from a reputable breeder, of course, and the dog breed is very family friendly..."

He was going to continue rambling, wanting to convince Clarisse that the puppy would be good for the boys, before he found her leaning over and resting a finger on his lips, a broad, tender smile gracing her features.

"It's fine, my darling, I'm sure you did extensive research when choosing a suitable dog for the boys and I'm sure the puppy will be good for the boys."

"Did you want to meet her?" he looked eagerly, almost childlike, at her and she smiled.

"No, I'm sure she needs her rest, and I'm more than happy to meet her with the boys tomorrow..." she paused, smiling impishly as she moved closer to him, Joseph wrapping an arm around her. "You really are a sweetheart, my darling husband... and you are certainly a pushover with your children..."

"At the moment... that may change when they get older!" he joked almost gruffly before Clarisse turned his face so that he was looking at her, and kissed him.

"We should get some sleep... tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us!" she chuckled as he groaned, but knowing that he was looking forward to it.

000

The bedroom was still dark early the following morning, both of them still in bed (the girls still asleep in their suite) and their staff had the morning off, when they were awoken by two heavy lumps landing on them, shouting, almost in unison:

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Santa Came! Santa Came!"

"Alright, alright, alright, we're awake!" Joe almost shouted as he struggled to sit up and tun on a light- obviously Phillipe was sitting on his legs- as Clarisse did the same, and they both laughed when they discovered the boys sitting gleefully in the middle of the bed, still bouncing and chanting, something that quickly stopped as Phillipe bounced into Joseph's waiting arms while Pierre flung himself into Clarisse's, and their parents enfolded them in their arms, softly murmuring "Merry Christmas" into their ears before their sons swapped parents.

"Can we have presents now?" Phillipe asked eagerly as he happily lay across Clarisse's lap, chuckling as she ran a hand through his dark hair- he was SO much like his father...

"No, you know we have to wait until a little later... and I'm sure Grandpa and Grandma would like to see what you two got from Santa!"

"Oh..." both boys pouted momentarily before Joseph grinned.

"It's far too early for anyone to be awake... why don't you join us..." he paused briefly as he met Clarisse's eyes and, after receiving her nod of approval, continued: "... here..."

"Really?" Phillipe's face lit up as he rolled onto the mattress next to his mother and Pierre, sitting happily beside Joseph, looking up curiously.

"Really." Joseph affirmed, his heart swelling at the sight of two of their four children happily snuggled up with their parents before, almost simultaneously, the boys playfully fought their way under the covers, tangling the sheets up even more as they did so, and the sound of a baby's wail came over the recently installed intercom and Clarisse smiled apologetically as she slipped out of bed and reached for her robe.

"I['m sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can..."

"We'll be fine," his eyes glowed warmly at her. "In fact, P and Flip," he grinned down at his sons. "Will be trying to get back to sleep now and, hopefully, they will be when you return," He added as, after a quick glance at his watch, he discovered it was just after six in the morning... a discovery that made him stifle a groan, although he was enjoying the moment.

"You'll be lucky," Clarisse murmured as she leaned over to kiss him lightly (they had yet to share a proper "Merry Christmas' embrace, but they had enjoyed the boys bursting in on them) before looking down to see the boys wriggling, almost fighting with each other, next to him.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can..."

0

Several hours later, the weak sunlight streaming through the suite windows, the clouds building up for another snow storm later that afternoon, it was definitely obvious that it was Christmas, judging by the slowly growing pile of discarded wrapping paper in the corner of the room, most of it torn by the boys in their eagerness to get to the presents underneath, Henrik unable to resist commenting with a chortle:

"Those two boys are definitely like you Joe!" as Phillipe, having ripped the paper off another present, squealed with glee and threw the paper aside as he opened the box to revel another toy- they had been thoroughly spoiled by their parents, grandparents and friends. Clarisse blushed slightly at her son's behaviour, but Joseph only chuckled openly, knowing his parents adored their grandsons and enjoyed spoiling them, as they would with their granddaughters.

"Well, they had to possess some negative attributes, and sadly, this is one from me!"

"It's adorable at their age... just not later on!" Henrik teased and the four adults laughed, the boys too involved in their gifts and the twins sleeping in their cribs in the bedroom (Clarisse hadn't wanted the girls to be alone on Christmas) before Joseph met Clarisse's eyes and, realizing what he wanted to do, nodded briefly and he quietly slipped out of the room, unnoticed by his excited sons, who were still comparing their gifts before, seconds later, Pierre noticed his disappearance.

"Where's Papa?" he asked, clutching his new ball and looking around for his hero, but before Clarisse could respond, one of the suite doors opened slightly and Joseph peeked in, piquing Phillipe and Pierre's interest immediately.

""I found something else Santa left behind for you two... did you want to see what he left?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" both boys shouted, running towards him before Joseph put a finger to his lips to silence them and signalled that they should sit next to their mother, which they did, before he finally re-entered the room with a cardboard box in his arms, decorated with a red ribbon.

"What is it, Papa?" Pierre asked, sitting on the edge of the soft as Phillipe wriggled excitedly on Clarisse's other side as Joseph knelt down in front of them and gently set the box down on the ground.

"Well, a little bird told me about your request for a pet," he looked at Pierre gently. "So I thought I would pass the message on to Santa... and it seems that he may have granted your wish..." he trailed off as he opened one side of the box lid and out popped the tiny, tan head of a cocker spaniel, who yipped at the sight of everyone looking at her.

"DADDY!" Pierre cried happily, flinging himself down on the floor next to him and the box, laughing out loud as the puppy, eager to escape her box and receive the attention, began scrabbling her front paws on the edge of the box, whining, before Joseph lifted her out and sat her down on the floor, both boys now on the ground, watching closely as the tiny puppy sniffed around cautiously, her tail wagging timidly.

"What is it, Daddy?" Pierre asked curiously as the puppy moved slowly towards him.

"She's a girl... and while I know you're both excited at the moment, you will have to look after her... Nick (one of the boys personal bodyguards) or I will train her, but you two will have to do your part as well..."

"It's both of ours?" Phillipe asked as the dog wandered over to sniff Clarisse's shoes and, as tenderly as she held her own children, she lifted the tiny puppy onto her lap where, after trembling for a few minutes, the puppy lay down on her lap.

"She likes you, Mama!" Pierre cried as he moved to sit next to her again, and Clarisse smiled as she gently stroked the puppy, the animal trembling slightly before relaxing under her touch. "May I pat her too?" he asked and Clarisse nodded.

"Yes, but be gentle- she's only very small and she's still a little scared of everything..." she warned but Pierre, sensitive soul that he was, moved his hand slowly towards the dog, before resting it on the small body carefully, beaming proudly as the dog didn't move.

"She likes it... look, her tail is wagging!" he said proudly as he moved his hand up and down her tiny body, the dog relaxing slightly before Phillipe, even more excited than his older brother, almost flung himself onto Clarisse's knees, wanting to pat the dog and the poor little thing jumped off her lap in fright, landing on the floor and cowering behind her box.

"What did I do?" Phillipe asked as Pierre glared at him and Joseph gently cradled the puppy in his arms again.

"She's only little, P, and you may have scared her a little...but here, if you want to pat her, come here..." he encouraged and Phillipe timidly joined him on the floor and held out a hand to the puppy, giggling as her tiny nose sniffed it and licked it with her tiny tongue.

"She likes me too!"

"Of course she does, son, it's just that you startled her a little... Now, what are you two planning on calling her?" he looked at both boys as Pierre joined them on the floor and both boys frowned in concentration.

"Tim?" Phillipe said after a moment.

"Sam?" Pierre suggested and Joseph chuckled.

"Guys, you're suggesting boys names- you have a little girl dog here... how about a girl's name?"

"Like what?" Phillipe looked confused.

"Jessie," Henrik suggested after a moment.

"Chloe," Alexandra added with a smile.

"Shelly," Clarisse added, wanting to contribute.

"What about... Grace?" Phillipe said helpfully, shying away slightly as his father glared at him.

"You are not naming your dog after your sister, Phillipe..."

"I like Shelley," Pierre said after a moment's concentration, looking at the puppy thoughtfully. "How do we know if she'll like it too?"

"We'll try a little trick..." Joseph said as he sat the puppy on the floor and she raced away to hide under the sofa. "Shelley... Shelley?" he called in a soft voice, almost lying on the floor and hoping that it would work, grinning broadly when the small puppy looked at him.

"Come here, Shelley," he said encouragingly, sitting up and holding out his hand...and there was a small pause before the dog began walking slowly towards the voice, her tail wagging slightly.

"Shelley it is," Joseph said when the puppy sat down in front of him, gazing up at him, her tail wagging slightly, relaxing slightly in the presence of her new family.

0

Despite the bittersweet feeling that Rupert and Isabel should have been there to share in the family Christmas, the rest of the day seemed to fly by as the boys played with their new puppy, Shelley gradually coming out of her shell as the boys played gently with her, and it was two exhausted boys who went to bed early and a worn out puppy that retired back downstairs to where she would be sleeping until she was trained properly.

"It looks like your present was a massive success," Clarisse said admiringly as they relaxed in front of the fire, the day almost over but they weren't quite ready to retire yet, even though his parents, their boys, the puppy and the twins were all in bed. "I think Pierre was almost crying when he saw her for the first time!"

"I think he was too... he was just so excited...I think Shelley will be good for them- if they don't get too over excited and rumbustious with her for the next few months."

"That's what you and Nick will be there for, to make sure that they treat her properly and look after her... I am glad that you vetoed them taking her outside for her first walk this afternoon!"

"It would have killed the poor little thing- she's not quite two months old yet..."

"She's almost the same age as the twins," Clarisse commented dreamily as she rested her head against his shoulder and gazed into the fire.

"True... so we'll be raising twin girls and a girl puppy at almost the same time..."" he laughed before trailing off to gaze into the fire, happy to be alone with Clarisse for a little while. "You know, aside from the Christmas we were newly engaged, our wedding only weeks away, this has been one of the best Christmases of my life... not that my childhood Christmases weren't fun..."

"Oh... and what about our first Christmases as a newly married couple and parents?" she teased as she turned to look at him and he laughed.

"Alright, the past six years have been the happiest in my life, but today..."

"I know, today was even more special with the boys being old enough to understand and appreciate Christmas, and the puppy... "

"I just wish Rupert had been here to enjoy this... and, hopefully, he and Iz would have had at least one child..." he whispered sadly and she felt a gush of sympathy for him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"I know, Joseph, I know... and he should have been here, but we can't change the past, no matter what..."

"It certainly has been a year we'll never forget," he said after a few minutes silence. "It hasn't been a dull journey either way... and the arrival of Claire and Grace was the best part of the year."

"It was," she said softly, the past twelve months had literally flown by but it hadn't been the easiest year of their marriage... first Rupert's death and Joseph's succession to the throne, her pregnancy and the birth of their twins, the first royal tour, parliament's continual upheaval, the boys...her mother's reappearance in her life...and closure... and the minor problems in their marriage...

"However, we're still together and that is something... this year could have broken us up, but it hasn't," he said reflectively, almost reading her mind, and she nodded.

"True- it's a sign that our relationship is far stronger than we probably thought... but we're going to have to make sure we have time for each other to make sure we don't run into problems again..."

"I am sure we will be able to do that... you are the most important person in my life, Clarisse, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," she pulled away again to look at him seriously. "I love you, and I know you love me... the past six years have been the happiest of my life and I never want to forget that it was YOU who did all this, gave us children, love and happiness..."

"I love you," he said softly, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "I always have and I always will... with you at my side, I know I can tackle anything."

"I feel the same way..." she trailed off as he kissed her passionately.

"So, bring on another year?" he joked when they finally broke apart and she laughed.

"Yes... hopefully next year will be a lot smoother than this year..." before she stood up and held out a hand to him.

"However, it is still Christmas of this year and we have a few more hours of the day to go... I know we didn't have a proper Merry Christmas embrace this morning... but surely we could make up for it now?" she asked in a teasing voice, her expression seductive, and he laughed as he stood up next to her and, suddenly, scooped her up into his arms.

"I think that we could do that now... Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, my darling," she murmured back before he kissed her and then strode into the bedroom, confident that the next year would be much easier than this...


End file.
